Dark Cloud ToD
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: The Dark Cloud cast play a truth or dare game hosted by me! Come join the insanity, and leave a couple of dares or truths. Goodbye, my friends.
1. Chaos

Oh yeah I forgot to do this last chapter. Also I decided to try a new story format. Tell me if it's better or worse.

**Disclaimer: Dark Cloud does not belong to me. It belongs to Level-5 Inc.**

A teenager walks in wearing a purplish sun and moon armor carrying an orange and blue double helix sword. He is talking to a shorter individual who's wearing full assault type clothing, with grenades strapped all over his harness as well as a machine gun that seems strapped to his back. He's wearing a green camouflage shirt with matching shorts.

The teenager is known as WanderingSoulofTime and he's the creator of the Dark Cloud Truth Or Dare game. The younger individual is his brother JJ, who is very much obsessed with guns. The two are currently fighting about what JJ had done earlier.

"JJ" said WanderingSoulofTime, "you know you weren't supposed to RPG the cars of the police.

"Yeah, I know but it is so much fun! Watch." JJ says as he locks his RPG on a passing Police vehicle. He presses the trigger and sends the police car to oblivion in a explosion of fire and steel. "SEE!" he said.

"OWWW!" he said after WanderingSoulofTime slapped him across his head.

"Idiot" WanderingSoulofTime said.

He continued by saying, "Come on. We have to get to the Truth Or Dare Room.

**(Both individuals wander into a seemingly endless hallway and go into a room that says "Dark Cloud Truth or Dare". Inside there is a main room that seems to split into two worlds for most of the way except for the center which seems to be a merging of the two worlds. It has a couch, a stage and a table for food as well as a desktop. In the center, there is 4 individuals sitting on the couch. There is a cat-girl, a boy wearing a green beret who is petting the cat-girl, a boy wearing orange overalls cleaning an out-of-worldly gun, and a red haired girl polishing her sword. This is some of the cast of Dark Cloud and their names are Xiao, Toan, Max and Monica in that order.)**

WanderingSoulofTime looked to his brother and said with a smirk "Time to ruin their day. Pass me the air horn and bullhorn JJ."

JJ passes the said items and WanderingSoulofTime says "Cover your ears!" He then presses the air horn next to the bullhorn. The sound was loud enough to let the cast know they were there along with anyone else in the neighborhood. They fell to the floor clutching their ears and screaming in agony. A couple of minutes later, they rose to their feet and glared at WanderingSoulofTime and JJ.

"What the hell was that for?" They shouted. WanderingSoulofTime and JJ just shrugged.

"Felt like it." they both said. The crew started getting mad until WanderingSoulofTime said "Oh yeah, the main reason we came to see you guys was to tell you we received a review. Here I'll read it. It's from SPG inc. It says:

_Hmm with only an intro its difficult to say if this is bad or good yet, although it is a good idea._

_Very well, I'll go first._

_Strictly speaking this is not M rated. The first impression I ever got from Ruby was unique to say the least. She appeared in a puff of smoke with a sultery smile on her face, lifted a guy by the scruff of his neck and demanded he name her out loud or else she'd punish him. The first word that came into my mind when prompted to name her was 'Dominatrix'_

_Therefore, my dare for Toan is to send a pacel filled to bursting with leather outfits and whips and crap like that to Ruby with a note signed with a huge rabbit paw print in order to imply that Osmond sent it. Toan must record whatever outcome there is of this act, no matter how sordid or violent it may be, and post it on Youtube with the title 'Toan plays matchmaker' and then use what little time he has left to run like the wind._

_(well you asked for my input- go get em)_

WanderingSoulofTime and JJ are both keeling over with laughter and when they regain their breath

WanderingSoulofTime says "Toan, guess what? You're unlucky contestant number 1! Your prize? A dare that will most likely kill you! Congratulations! Here's the dare you unlucky hero."

"What are you talking about?" Toan said. He starts to read the dare and then he pales. "No way. That's suicide."

"Well, deal with it. You can do the dare or" WanderingSoulofTime pulls out the double-helix blade which becomes glowing with a red aura "you lose your manhood." He said with a smirk. Toan pales even more and says

"Fine I'll do the dare. Where's the parcel?" JJ hands him a parcel filled with the gear as well as some handcuffs and some lotion.

"Where in the world do you get this stuff?" Toan asks.

WanderingSoulofTime shrugs and says "I don't know. My brother usually gets the stuff."

Toan looks at JJ and asks "Well?".

JJ suddenly shifts his eyes left and right and says "Uhh..nowhere." Toan stares at JJ in shock.

WanderingSoulofTime intervenes by saying "Seriously, don't ask. Your brain stays intact that way. Now start writing the note." Toan sighs and starts writing.

A couple of minutes later Toan says "Done."

WanderingSoulofTime reads the letter and says "Good. Now you need to get Osmond's signature."

"No problem." he says. "Hey, Osmond!" The orange and blue bunny flies out of his room and says

"Yo, what's up?"

"Osmond can you sign this paper?" Toan asks.

The blue moon bunny replies "Sure, not like you can hurt me with a signature, right?"

"Right."

"Okay then see ya." He flies back to his room.

"Dude to help you a little I'll deliver the parcel, but you get the camera ready."

"Fine." He goes to get the camera.

"Hey Ruby. Osmond sent a package to you."

The genie shows up out of nowhere and asks "Really where?"

"Here." WanderingSoulofTime says handing her the parcel.

Ruby squealed until she opened the parcel. Then her whole body seemed to become engulfed in a aura of hatred.

She yelled "WHERE IS THE FURRY PIECE OF CRAP?"

Toan pointed to Osmond's room and said "In there."

Ruby stomps in leaving a trail of fire in her wake.

"Well, time for me to do my dare." Toan said and followed after Ruby.

"Do you think my master will be okay?" Xiao asked WanderingSoulofTime.

"One, I'm not sure, and two why do you call him master?" He asked.

"Oh, that's because-" Suddenly she gets cut off by a scream and something sounding like it's being ripped apart by a chainsaw. Toan suddenly runs in carrying his camera and coated in blood.

"That was beyond crazy. Here take this and watch what happened." He says handing WanderingSoulofTime the camera.

WanderingSoulofTime put the video in the computer and uploads it to YouTube. Then the cast starts to watch the video.

**(Video of Ruby walking into the room. Osmond and Ruby seem to argue then, Ruby pulls out a chainsaw out of nowhere and starts slicing Osmond in half. The camera get covered in blood and everything goes black.)**

Everyone has a look of "WTF?" on their face except for WanderingSoulofTime, who says "That's predictable, after all she is psycho."

Everyone looks at him like he's insane **(which he is)** until Ruby stomps in and says to Toan "You are so **DEAD!**" She brings out the chainsaw and chases Toan. Toan screams and runs around and decides to jump out a window. Ruby jumps after him screaming "**DIE!DIE!DIE!**

"IS MASTER OKAY?" Xiao shrieked

WanderingSoulofTime said "No I don't think so but don't worry I'll revive him next chapter .

WST:Well how was that? Good, Bad,? Please review! Also I'm not like this in real life but I take out my frustration on the crew.


	2. Fight!

Disclaimer: I own nothing only my Dark Cloud 1 and 2 games.

WST: Hey guys since no one has reviewed I decided to do some of my own dares. (wickedly grins)

Dark Cloud cast: (gulps)

WanderingSoulofTIme walks in with his brother JJ talking about something.

"..so that's the plan JJ. You do what I say and we can see the crew's true feeling."

"Yeah, but are you sure it'll work." JJ asked.

"I practically guarantee it." WanderingSoulofTime said smirking." Let's go."

**(Both the author and his brother walk down the seemingly endless hallway again and walk into the "Dark Cloud Truth or Dare" room again. Toan, Xiao, Max, and Monica are sitting on the couch, unaware of the two entering the room)**

JJ and WanderingSoulofTime smirk and silently sneak behind the crew. They both tiptoe and yell in the crew's ears, "SHOWTIME!"

The crew all shriek and turn to face us with annoyance in their faces. "I thought you didn't get any dares." Toan stated.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I can't make the dares." WanderingSoulofTime said with a smirk.

"Oh no!" The crew moaned.

"Oh yes!" WanderingSoulofTime mocked.

"Now it's time for my dares and luckily it's only one," the crew sighs in relief at this "but it's for all four of you guys." WanderingSoulofTime finished as the crew groaned.

"The dare is for all four of you to fight me without my author powers in a 4 vs.1 death match and I can use the magic of my sword against you. Whoever wins can go with their crush to an area of their choosing." he finished.

The entire crew cheered and Toan said "YESS! Now I can get my revenge from last chapter."

"Now let's get ready to RUMMBLEEE!" JJ said as the announcer.

**(The entire room transforms into a desert area with cac****tus here and there with the occasional tumbleweed. WanderingSoulofTime gets to one a corner of the desert and faces his opponents.** **His opponents do the same.)**

"READY…"JJ said watching both corners. "SET…..FIGHT!" He finishes and ran away to the sidelines.

WanderingSoulofTime brings out his double-helix bladeand charges toward Monica. Monica tries to counter by throwing a fireball to WanderingSoulofTime, but gets shocked as WanderingSoulofTime seems to vanish into thin air.

"You should watch your back, little girl." WanderingSoulofTime said from behind Monica. Monica tries to counter but WanderingSoulofTime punches her across the desert. Monica starts rolling and eventually stop unconscious. WanderingSoulofTime walks over to Monica and holds up his double-helix blade to finish the job. He swings the sword down to end it but instead hears a clang of steel.

He noticed that Max had stopped the blade by using his Grade Zero wrench as a shield. WanderingSoulofTime smirks and says "Trying to save your girlfriend, huh little Max. You're a fool to do that. Why not fight for yourself, like me."

Max grunts to hold the sword back but says "She's my friend and without her I would still be in Palm Brinks. She helped me and now it's time for me to return the favor."

WanderingSoulofTime smirks and says "You're a fool." Then he punches Max to where Monica is where Max falls unconscious. He raises his sword to kill both of them with one blow, but he is interrupted by a flaming rock zooming by.

He turns around and sees Xiao holding Steve in her hand. He smirks and says "Hmm, another little bug. Well we can't have that, can we?"

He looks behind him and sees Max and Monica still unconscious. "I'll deal with you pests later." He charges toward Xiao yelling a battle cry intimidating Xiao enough to get her frozen in fear. He swings his blade hoping to end it in one blow, but he hears a large clang. 

He looks and sees the person who stopped his strike. It was none other than the Hero of the Atlamillia, Toan. He smirks and asks "Want to save your girlfriend as well, I see. You should know Max did the same thing but he lost as well. Why do you try to save her?" Toan didn't answer at first but starts saying "She's my ally, and probably the best one. Although I have other friends, she's the only one I care for the most.** I WON'T LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU AND I'LL PROTECT HER EVEN IF I DIE IN THE PROCESS." **He yelled as he parried the double helix blade. WanderingSoulofTIme smirked and thought 'Finally a challenge.' He charged toward Toan swinging his blade toward him, but Toan jumps over the blade and attempts a jump attack with his Chronicle2. He gets parried by WanderingSoulofTime, roundhouse kicks him. Toan sits up and sees the edge of a blade pointing at his face.** ( A/N if you want to imagine the scene, imagine the fight with Seda but replace Seda with WanderingSoulofTime). **

"You lost the fight fool. Any last words, hero?" WanderingSoulofTime said with a smirk. Toan looks behind WanderingSoulofTime, and smirks. "Yeah, watch your back." WanderingSoulofTime looked at him in confusion, "What are you–" gets cut off by a windmill slash that knocks his sword out of his hands. The sword lands 3 feet away.

WanderingSoulofTime tries to grab the sword, but is stopped by extreme pain in his right hand. He looks up and sees Max holding his Supernova gun. He immediately tries to reach the sword again, but he realizes that he can't move at all.

Toan walks in front of WanderingSoulofTime and smirks while grabbing the double-helix sword. "Well, I warned you, didn't I? Hey Xiao, Do you think that we should finish him off?"

Xiao shows up from behind holding his Chronicle2 sword. "Yes we should, master." They both charge toward the still frozen WanderingSoulofTime and yell "**Final Duo Stab!" **and stab both of their blades through WanderingSoulofTme's sun and moon armor.

He yells a loud roar of pain and starts coughing up blood. "You were smart, distracting me from the other heroes and using my overconfidence as my downfall. You are truly the..best.. heroes…" Then WanderingSoulofTime falls over as his eyes roll up to the back of his head.

JJ runs up to WanderingSoulofTime and pours in his mouth a golden colored potion. He then pulls out the two swords from WanderingSoulofTime's body and hands Toan his Chronicle2 sword. A few seconds pass and suddenly WanderingSoulofTime starts to groan.

"That tastes nasty! JJ remind me to change the flavor of the revival potion." WanderingSoulofTime says.

Toan looks at WanderingSoulofTime and asks "Hey, I've been wondering, how did you manage to beat Monica and Max, but you couldn't beat me."

WanderingSoulofTime shrugs and says "Well to be honest the magic in the sword was what made me stronger. Without it I couldn't beat even a fly. Why do you think I said that I will fight with no Author Powers but with the magic in the sword?"

"Ohhhhh." Toan said realizing how he was so easy to beat without his sword.

"So now time to keep up my end of the bargain." He turns to the cast. " All of you can go with your crush since it took all four of you guys to beat me. In a way, I won because now the reviewer can torture you even more."he finished with a smirk.

The cast groaned but chose their respective crushes and went to the area of their choosing.

WanderingSoulofTime looks at JJ and smirks. "I told you that it would work. Never doubt me again."

"Argggh, you're right." JJ groaned.

WST: Please review. They make me happy. Also I accept truths as well.


	3. Yayy!

WST: Yayyyy! More Dares!

Dark cloud Cast: Nooo!

WST: Oh yeah, this chapter my sister will be replacing my brother. Don't worry he'll be back next chapter.

* * *

WanderingSoulofTime walked into the room and started talking to his sister . "Jessica, in my truth or dare fic, we do things my way. Do not try to change anything. Got it?"

Jessica replied "Sure, whatever." She takes out here phone and screams "THERE'S NO BARS HERE."

WanderingSoulofTime sweatdrops and says "Uhh.. Jessica, this is a alternate universe of my creation. There are no bars here unless I want to allow it. I'll let you get the service if you do what I say."

"Fine! Just give me my service!" She screamed. WanderingSoulofTime sighed and used his Author Powers to give his sister her service. She immediately started to talk to her friends on the phone and WanderingSoulofTime leads her to the hall.

**(Both the author and his sister walk down the seemingly endless hallway again and walk into the "Dark Cloud Truth or Dare" room again. When they both walk in the room is empty.)**

"Uhh.. WanderingSoulofTime, don't you need people to do some truth or dares?" Jessica asked.

WanderingSoulofTime slapped his forehead and said "Oh, yeah. I forgot to bring them back. Author Powers!" He used his powers to bring the Dark Cloud crew back from their dates.

The crew looked around dumbfounded as to where they were until they saw WanderingSoulofTime and his sister.

"Aw man! We thought you didn't get any reviews!" Max complained.

"Actually, I got 1 review and a PM.." WanderingSoulofTime said with a smirk.

"Aww!" The crew moaned.

"Oh before I forget. Jessica made these rings for you guys. Here." He presented the rings to the cast.

"These look nice." Monica said.

"What's the catch?" Toan said looking at the ring suspiciously.

"Oh, you'll find out." WanderingSoulofTime said "Anyway time for the... truth? Wow, that's the first truth we have had so far and hopefully not the last. It's from **OneFightAlone **and he asks:

_My truth is this: Toan and Xiao. You both had a long journey. Ever think about plans together for the future? *grin* you know, marriage... kids perhaps? Have fun with this WanderingSoulofTime!_

Toan blushes and says "I don't like Xiao. OWWW!" He exclaims after his ring shocked him. He started running around in pain, trying to get the ring off.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. The rings will shock you if you tell a lie." WanderingSoulofTime said with some humor hinted in his voice.

"So master does like Xiao?" Xiao asked in a confused tone.

Toan blushes even redder and starts mumbling.

"What was that?" WanderingSoulofTime asked.

Toan mumbles even louder.

"Excuse me?" Jessica asked.

"I LOVE XIAO! HAPPY?" Toan yelled turning red enough to put a tomato to shame.

Xiao turns the same shade of red and starts yelling in joy. She then turns toward Toan and starts kissing him. Toan is shocked at first and stiffens but eventually returns the kiss with the same amount of passion.

"Guys." WanderingSoulofTime says as the two continue kissing.

"Guys!" WanderingSoulofTime says as they seem to increase in passion.

"**GUYS!**" WanderingSoulofTime screams.

"What!" Toan and Xiao both say.

"Finally, if you guys got any deeper I would have to put down the curtain. Geez!" WanderingSoulofTime says annoyed.

Both Xiao and Toan understand what he means and blush.

"Now, Toan what about OneFightAlone's question?"

"I plan to marry Xiao in the near future if she accepts."Toan said.

"Of course I will master." Xiao said purring into Toan's chest.

"Okay, well that was.. interesting. Now I better start running." Jessica said running away.

"Jessica, give me back my double-helix blade!" WanderingSoulofTime says chasing after his sister.

WanderingSoulofTime gave chase to his sister. He was about to get mad until a black object fell out of her pocket. WanderingSoulofTime picked up the object and smirked.

"Hey, Jessica, guess what, you give me the sword, or **I'LL SMASH YOUR CELL PHONE**!" He yelled holding up the cell phone in his hands.

"Fine." Jessica grumbles handing over the blade as WanderingSoulofTime hands her back her cell phone.

"Now that the craziness has lowered a bit, it's time for the review. The review is from **OneFightAlone **again. He says:

_Hey! I'm curious. In your last chapter, you made it so that way all four heroes won, but really Toan and Xiao did more than all of them. So out of curiosity, WanderingSoulofTime, my truth for you is this: _

_Which game did you think kicked more ass?_

_and Here's a dare: Pick the girl you thought was the hottest and make out with them. Perspective boyfriends CANNOT interfere because, well, they're perspective boyfriends, and not actual boyfriends._

WanderingSoulofTime looks at the review and says "No offense to Dark Cloud 2, but Dark Cloud officially kicked ass. It has good characters and actually challenged me, unlike DC2 where you just have to find an egg-shaped thing per level to build a city. DC 1 FOREVER!"

The (original) dark cloud cast cheered while the Dark Cloud 2 cast grumbled.

"Now, it's time for the Dare. Hmmm… I don't like Ruby because she's old-" Gets cut off by Ruby running in swinging a chainsaw, yelling "You're dead!" WanderingSoulofTime counters by throwing a force field around him and locking Ruby in her room.

"Like I was saying, not Ruby, not Xiao because I really don't want the 'Final Duo Stab', so that leaves Monica since Max can't hurt me that much." He walks over to Monica and starts to make-out with her until Jessica runs in carrying a Bazooka and yells "This is for taking my cellphone."

She then presses the trigger and the rocket flies toward WanderingSoulofTime. Max swoops in and saves Monica while WanderingSoulofTime was distracted. As the missile closes in on WanderingSoulofTime, he yells "OH SH-. " Then the rocket makes contact and covers the room with smoke.

After the smoke clears WanderingSoulofTime is shown unharmed, but mad. "I'm the author, in case you forgot and for messing with me (voice gets deeper) **YOU SHALL DIE ONE OF THE MOST HORRIBLE AND GRUESOME DEATHS EVER KNOWN TO MAN! YOU SHALL BE THROWN IN DEMON SHAFT FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER!"**

He pulls a lever and a trapdoor appears beneath Jessica and she falls in. There are a few screams and then silence. WanderingSoulofTime dusts himself off and says to the crew "If you don't do a dare, or if I'm bored, I'll throw you into the Demon Shaft. I'll revive my sister later. Oh and OneFightAlone, my sister interfered not anyone else."

WST: How was that? Please review. Next chapter my brother will be back.

DC Crew: NOOOOO!


	4. BOO!

WST: It feels good to wear new armor.

JJ: It looks the same.

WST:Quiet you. Anyway this is my newest armor.(If you want to know what it looks like see my profile.) Also thoughts will be in ' '.

JJ:It feels good to be back.

WST: Now it's time to torture the crew.

Dark Cloud cast: Oh noooo!

WanderingSoulofTime walked into talking to his brother.

"JJ, please hide your weapon stash somewhere else besides the door that says 'Hidden Weapons stash', because I seriously don't need a repeat of what happened last chapter."

"Fine, just get this monkey off my back!" he said as he tried to remove the monkey that 'mysteriously' appeared stuck to his back. WanderingSoulofTime sighed and used his Author Powers to remove the monkey.

"Let's go to the Truth or Dare room." WanderingSoulofTime said.

**(Both of the individuals wander through the endless hallway and once again come before the "Dark Cloud Truth or Dare Room." WanderingSoulofTime opens the door and they both walk through. Monica, Max, Toan and Xiao are sitting on the couch playing cards.)**

"JJ, can you do the honors?" WanderingSoulofTime asked.

"With pleasure." JJ said cracking his knuckles. He pulled out a huge metallic gun that seemed to be emitting a high-pitched noise.

"Cover your ears!" He told WanderingSoulofTime before he pressed the trigger. At first the room was quiet until the Dark Cloud crew started groaning and moaning. They seemed to have become nauseous and they couldn't stand.

A few more seconds later the crew started vomiting all over the place until WanderingSoulofTime said "JJ that's enough."

JJ turned off his gun and backed away slowly from WanderingSoulofTime. WanderingSoulofTime sighed and used his Author Powers to heal the Dark Cloud Crew. When they felt better they looked toward JJ with eyes full of hate and attempted to charge him, but WanderingSoulofTime surrounded them with a force field.

"Calm down. Anyway, we have 1 PM and 1 review. Whoa. Serious déjà vu. Anyway, the PM is from Toan and Xiao's favorite author."

"**OneFightAlone!**" The two shouted.

"Yep, his review says:

_Touche WanderingSoulofTime, touche. Here's a new truth._

_Toan, I wondered about the demon shaft. How difficult was it to get there, and was the Chronicle2 sword worth it? Did it deepen the relationship between you and Xiao?_

_Max and, other girl... Ah, monica. I never could play you guy's game, so I'm curious about your story._

_Here's my dare._

_WarderingSoul, make it so that their words appear in talk bubbles and see what their reaction is. Might be interesting._

"Uhh... my name's WanderingSoulofTime, but I know what you mean. So Toan, was it?" WanderingSoulofTime asked.

"It was one of the most difficult dungeons ever! I literally had to face hundreds of monsters and the team each had to take turns so we wouldn't tire out. The Chronicle2 sword was worth it and besides, I got to spend more time with my little Xiao. In the Demon Shaft we continually got 'lost' from our team and we had a lot of fun. Right Xiao?"

"Right master, fighting all the monsters was tough, but spending time with master Toan was all worth it." Xiao finished as she rested her head on Toan's chest and started purring contentedly.

"Okay, now I'm going to improve your dare so that the bubbles show the person's thoughts. This ought to be really really funny, or really really awkward." WanderingSoulofTime said using his powers to view Max's and Monica's thoughts.

'Wow, Max looks hot.' Monica's bubble read. Everyone saw the bubble but Max and they strained to hold back their laughter and squeals in Xiao's case.

'Wow, Monica look very beautiful.' Max's bubble read and unfortunately,(or fortunately) Monica saw the bubble and started blushing.

"Max you really think I'm beautiful?" Monica asked shyly.

Max snapped out of his daydream and started mumbling some nonsense. Monica started walking closer to Max. He started walking toward her in a trance-like state and they both stopped only 1 foot away from each other. They both started leaning forward as the whole cast gasped. There lips met and they melted onto each other.

Max was rubbing Monica's back and running his hand through her red hair, while Monica did the same with Max's golden locks.

"Okaaayyy." WanderingSoulofTime said. "Not what I expected, but I guess it's fine for MonicaxMax shippers. Now onto the PM. It's from **OneFightAlone, **it says:"

_I thought it was funny. So good call on your sister... though, if its your world, where did she get the Bazooka?...  
__Dare for the entire cast,  
What if you and the cast of DC1 were werewolves  
and the cast of DC2 and your brother were vampires? Who would win?_

"Well. Let's find out, luckily it's already night." WanderingSoulofTime said as he transformed into werewolves with the rest of the Dark Cloud 1 crew. The Dark Cloud 2 cast and JJ changed into vampires.

The vampires and werewolves attacked each other. The vampires tried to fly away, but they couldn't escape the werewolves claws. Within minutes the ripped corpses of the vampire bats littered the floor.

"Well that was predictable, they lost and we won. Maybe if vampires can actually, control someone besides hypnosis they could have won. Oh well. Author Powers!" WanderingSoulofTime changed everyone back to their normal forms and revived the losers.

"Well that's all for know, and I wish everyone (changes into werewolf) a **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

WST: Have a safe Halloween ghouls and girls.

JJ: Please review and **GIVE ME CANDY!**


	5. UhOh

WST: Whoo-hoo! More dares!

Dark Cloud Cast: Not again!

WST: Quiet you. Anyway it's time to start the show.

* * *

WanderingSoulofTime walked into the room, tired from the Halloween Party. He walked to the fridge to get something to drink, but when he opened the the fridge a huge spider popped out of it holding a can of juice. WanderingSoulofTime just shrugged and took the can of juice the spider had in it's hand and opened it. There was a explosion and smoke covered the room.

JJ rushed in to see if his prank had worked, but was disappointed to see that WanderingSoulofTime seemed unscratched. He sighed and walked over to WanderingSoulofTime and tapped his shoulder. WanderingSoulofTime's head suddenly rolled off and fell on the table with a thud.

JJ screamed and started panicking until he saw the real WanderingSoulofTime standing by the doorway laughing his head off. JJ pouted and started grumbling about how mean his brother was. WanderingSoulofTime just shrugged and told JJ, "Let's go to the truth or dare room."

**(Both of the individuals wander through the endless hallway and once again come before the "Dark Cloud Truth or Dare Room." WanderingSoulofTime opens the door and they both walk through. Monica, Max, Toan and Xiao are sitting on the couch sorting out their treats from the night before.)**

WanderingSoulofTime decided to not frighten them and just walked in front of them saying "Hey."

"Hey." The crew replied. "We got more dares?" They asked.

"Yep, but before we get started," WanderingSoulofTime rotates his head 360 degrees around just to creep the group out. "who gave JJ candy?" he asked in a demonic voice.

"Uh, I did." Toan said. "Why, what's wrong."

"What's wrong is that JJ was so hyper from the sugar in his system that he practically beat Sonic at a speed race. He even ran through six walls , which I had to pay for, and he caused thousands of dollars worth of damage. So as punishment you must beat Black Knight Pendragon once more, but without any of your teammates help." WanderingSoulofTime uses his Author Powers to send Toan to the 100th floor of the Demon shaft where a revived Black Knight Pendragon is waiting.

Toan flinches at the sight of the familiar enemy, but gets in a defensive stance ready to attack at the first sign of a weak spot. Black Knight Pendragon charges toward Toan determined to finish him, unlike last time. However, he is shocked by how fast Toan had gotten since the last time he had fought him. Though Black Knight Pendragon was fast, Toan was faster. Toan attacked the Black Knight without mercy, not allowing the Black Knight to counter attack. Black Knight was getting annoyed and was planning to finish Toan off but stopped when he felt a blade pierce his armor. He looked down and saw the Chronicle2 sword being shoved through his heart by Toan. Black Knight Pendragon screamed in fury at how his second chance to beat the hero of the Atlamillia had failed. His eyes rolled back and he breathed his last breath.

WanderingSoulofTime saw the fight through his magical mirror and he scowls at how weak the Black Knight was. 'Well, Toan did get the Chronicle2 and with that Black Knight Pendragon had practically no chance. Time to bring Toan back.' WanderingSoulofTime uses his Author Powers and brings Toan back.

"Congratulations, you beat Black Knight Pendragon again. Now that that is over, we can start on the dares. The first one is from **OneFightAlone** via Pm. He says:

_Here's a dare for your TOD. I dare Toan to go out with Monica and Max to go out with Xiao and see how it goes. No interruption, though awkward moments are acceptable. This should be interesting._

WanderingSoulofTime starts roaring at laughter at the faces of the crew after they heard the dare. When he regains his breath, he manages to say "Ha ha ha. This is going to be ridiculously awkward. Not only that, more than likely there is going to be some problems with this. Anyone got a problem with the dare?"

"No, not really." The crew answered simultaneously which shocked WanderingSoulofTime. Toan continued by saying "It's not like we'll be boyfriend-girlfriend with whoever after this. This is after all, only a dare."

WanderingSoulofTime growled and said "Man, one of the most joy-killing things of all, FACTS! Well let's start the Dare. Author Powers."

The scene shifts to a restaurant where Max, Xiao, Monica and Toan are double-dating. After they had their fill, they go to a park where they have fun playing around. Toan is sitting down near Monica, who's reading. Max is playing frisbee with Xiao, having fun. After the park, the whole group comes back to the studio quite happy.

The mood is ruined when WanderingSoulofTime shows up in front of them with a smirk on his face. "Well, you guys seemed to have fun, but it's time for the most awkward part of any date. The Kiss." He finished laughing as he saw the whole groups faces pale. "What, you didn't think I forgot about that, did you? Now who's going first?"

Max and Xiao step up first. They face each other and Max gives Xiao a kiss on the cheek. Toan clenches his fist and tries not to think of how many ways to kill Max. The same happens to Monica but she has a aura of anger surrounding her. Next, Toan and Monica come up and face each other. They both kiss each other on the lips very quickly to spite the other two. WanderingSoulofTime chuckles to himself and walks back into the studio. He looks behind him to see Monica and Xiao fighting each other. He also notices that Max and Toan are fighting each other with fury.

**(One hour later)**

"Well, after sorting out that mess, everyone's back with their respective others and no one wants to kill the other. Now onto the second dare. It's from **OneFightAlone** and he says:

_I deliver to you candy! And a brand new dare! Ha ha ha everyone, the werewold dare I so saw coming! Oh and sorry about the spelling error WanderingSoul. I'll try to watch that. So...?_

Everyone! What are your thoughts on the Twilight series?

"So everyone, what are your thoughts?" he asked.

"It's bad," JJ says.

"It stinks." Max says.

"It's cute!" Monica says.

"What's that?" Toan and Xiao ask.

WanderingSoulofTime sweatdrops and shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. Well that's it for now. Be sure to review and give me more truths or dares. Happy Halloween."

WST: Please review. And sorry if it seems vague. (Sweatdrops) Please tell me what I can do better if you want too.

JJ: Happy Halloween.


	6. EPICNESS!

WST: NEW DARES!

Dark Cloud cast: Oh no!

JJ: This chapter is going to be EPIC! You'll see why in a little.

WST: Hey, no Spoilers JJ or I'll cut you out.

JJ: I'll be good.

* * *

WanderingSoulofTime walked in with his brother behind him, who was excited about the dares. "I can't wait! This is going to be awesome. We get to bring in- OW!" He yelled after WanderingSoulofTime hit him across the head.

"Don't let the reader know who's coming in yet, you idiot. I want it to be a surprise." WanderingSoulofTime said as he walked to the hallway.

**(The two of them walk down the seemingly endless hallway, where they once again come before the "Dark Cloud Truth or Dare" room is. The two look at each other, nod and walk into the room. Inside the room Monica and Max are sparring with each other, while Xiao and Toan are sitting on the couch. )**

"Well, it's time to torture them yet again. JJ, since you are in a good mood, you can ruin their fun." WanderingSoulofTime said as he put earplugs in his ears.

"WHOO-HOO! Now then," He pulls out a huge machine gun and fires at the crew's feet, yelling "dance, monkeys! DANCE!"

The crew jumps around avoiding JJ's bullets, until WanderingSoulofTime says "JJ that's enough."

"Fine." JJ says as he puts away his machine gun. WanderingSoulofTime looks over at the crew and sighs a sigh of relief that no one got seriously injured. 'If they got hurt now' he thought 'then I can't torture them for this chapter.' he finished with a smirk.

"Now that that's over, we got more dares for you guys. The first one's from a new person. Her name's **frostychan12 **and she says:

_"Ask Flotsam if he can get you a Big Mac for free at McDonald's._

"Okay. Hey Flotsam."

There is a puff a smoke and the familiar clown from Dark Cloud 2 shows up in front of WanderingSoulofTime. "What do you want, you brat?"

"Can you get a Big Mac for free from McDonald's?"

"WHATTT? Why would I be able to get free Big Macs?"

"Because you look a lot like Ronald McDonald and you are very odd."

"I LOOK NOTHING LIKE THAT HACK! I SHALL DESTROY YOU!" He charges up some magic power and tries to throw it at WanderingSoulofTime's face, but is immediately warped to the Demon Shaft.

"Like I said before, no one can hurt me or they'll get sent to the Demon Shaft. Anyway we have another Dare from a familiar face. It's from **OneFightAlone** and he says:

_Oh and here's a special dare for Toan.__  
__  
__Who'd win? Toan, or Master Chief?__  
__  
__And Max, what do you think Monica thinks of you exactly? Will__ing to have kids with her?__  
__  
__Another dare: WanderingSoul, go into the future using your author powers and see what the casts of each DC will be doing with their respective others._"

"WHOO-HOO! We get to bring in Master Chief!" JJ cheered.

"Who's he?" Toan asked.

There is a deathly silence for a few seconds before JJ looks at Toan with fury in his eyes.

"**WHO IS HE? WHO IS HE? HE IS THE ULTIMATE HERO AND IS THE GOD OF GUN SHOOTER GAMES! I SHOULD KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" **JJ yells turning into Super Saiyan three and charges toward Toan and tries to kill him, but WanderingSoulofTime intervenes by using his Author Powers to drain JJ of his power boost and ties JJ up.

"Behave. Now let's bring in our guest of honor, the hero of the Earth, the only remaining Spartan, Spartan-117 or as he's normally known, **MASTER CHIEF**!" Suddenly a portal opens up and through it walks Master Chief in his green armor. He looks toward WanderingSoulofTime and asks "Who called me here?"

"I did, and I have a question. Who do you think would win in a fight, you or Toan?" WanderingSoulofTime asked.

"Who on Earth is Toan?" Master Chief asks.

"He's Toan." WanderingSoulofTime said, pointing to the hero of the Atlamillia.

"Him? He looks like he can't fight his way out of a tissue factory. I would win hands down."

"Oh, yeah tough guy? I can beat you easily." Toan said.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Let's get ready to **RUMBLEEE!" **WanderingSoulofTime said transforming the room into the area from Blood Gulch. **(A/N. I felt**** like Blood Gulch because it looks like a place I could picture Toan and Master Chief fighting. Also my version of Halo is going to be a little different than the Halo people are used to.)**

"The first person to win 5 kills will be declared the winner, you can use any weapon available and you can drive any vehicle. Ready...Set...GO!" WanderingSoulofTime finished as he watched from a secret area where they can't see him.

Toan charges toward Master Chief wielding his Chronicle2 sword and trying to stab Master Chief. Master Chief evades all the strikes and kicks Toan forward. Toan skids to a stop a couple of feet in front of Master Chief and growls. Master Chief laughs and pulls out his assault rifle and fires it at Toan trying to get a shot. Toan evades all the shots and pulls out his second weapon. It was a double sided energy sword (like the one Darth Maul has) and he twirls it around as though it was a feather.

Master Chief growls and continues firing at Toan. Toan reflects the bullets and starts twirling his sword above his head.

'What the-' Master Chief thought before Toan threw his double-sided energy sword at him like a Frisbee. Master Chief tries to run away but is cut cleanly in half by the sword. WanderingSoulofTime stares at Toan in shock, who just shrugs and says, "I'm glad Ungaga taught me that move."

WanderingSoulofTime shakes his head and revives Master Chief. He then commences the next round.

Master Chief immediately runs toward a scorpion tank and drives over Toan with it. WanderingSoulofTime laughs and revives Toan for the next round. Toan tries to hide from Master Chief by hiding behind a rock, but Master Chief hears him and fires a rocket at the rock exploding it and Toan into thousands of pieces.

The next round Toan tries to beat Master Chief's scorpion with another scorpion, but he get blasted into orbit when Master Chief fires at him. The next round Toan had had enough. 'If I can't beat him with power,' he thought 'I'll beat him with speed.' he finished as he eyed the ghost.

Master Chief was searching for Toan in his Scorpion until he heard a familiar sound. It was the sound of a Ghost engine. He looks around and see Toan riding a Ghost. He literally laughs at Toan.

"You fool," he said, "you expect to beat me with a tiny Ghost? Don't make me laugh."

"True, but with a Ghost there is oh so much you can do. Like fire nonstop." He said as he fired his Ghost's plasma guns at the Scorpion tank. Master Chief gets annoyed and tries to shoot Toan with the Scorpion's rockets, but he keeps on missing. Toan decides that it's time to activate his plan and drives toward the Scorpion. He manages to jam his Ghost between the area the hatch was and places a plasma c4 grenade.**(A/N. I decided to make a c4 bomb, plasma grenade style. It has the power of 4 plasma g****renades exploding at once)** He manages to run away and activates the detonator.

Inside the Hatch Master Chief is wondering if that boy's insane or not, but he hears a beeping noise above him and sees the c4 plasma grenade. "Oh shi-" he manages to get out before the c4 plasma grenade explodes, killing him, along with destroying the tank.

The next round Master Chief tries to get his revenge on Toan by picking up a fuel rod gun. Toan see Master Chief pick up the gun and grabs the rocket launcher. They both aim at each other and fire simultaneously. The rockets both hit each other head-on in the middle and cause a huge explosion that blinds Master Chief and Toan. Toan recovers first and charges toward Master Chief saying, "Who's the fool now?" and stabs him through the heart with his Chronicle2 sword.

The next round Master Chief is furious and fires at Toan with the rocket launcher. Toan ducks under the rocket, but doesn't see Master Chief charging towards him. Master Chief kicks Toan into the air and stabs him with an energy sword.

Toan gets his revenge by firing at Master Chief with the rocket launcher when Master Chief was driving a Mongoose. He immedialty blows up in a explosion of steel and flame.

WanderingSoulofTime gasps as he realizes that this next kill will determine the victor. He hopes that Master Chief can beat Toan.

The final round. All or nothing. Toan is holding a rocket launcher and Master Chief is holding a fuel rod gun. They both aim and they fire simultaneously again. This time the rockets pass by each other and head for the other person's face. Master Chief dodges the RPG but Toan uses his Chronicle2 sword to reflect the fuel rod rocket straight toward Master Chief. Master Chief see the fuel rod missile and says, "Oh crap!" before the missile hits him.**(A/N. Ever notice that? In some Halo games the fuel rod missile can bounce off an object. Weird****,**** huh?)** There is silence before Toan cheers out in victory.

WanderingSoulofTime groans at how no one was able to beat Toan, and grumble about how to get his revenge. JJ is crying over Master Chief losing and Xiao is happy her master is alive. "I swear, no one can beat you Toan. Oh well. Author Powers!" WanderingSoulofTime says as he restores everything back to normal.

"Well, it looks like it's time for you to go Master Chief. Tell Cortana I say hi." WanderingSoulofTime said as he opened the portal back to Master Chief's world.

"Okay then. Thanks for letting me be here and Toan," Master Chief said.

"Yeah?" Toan asked.

"Good job. But next time I come back, I want a rematch." Master Chief finished.

Toan smirks and says "Deal!" He shakes Master Chief's hand and bids him a fond farewell.

"WAIT! MASTER CHIEF, CAN I GO WITH YOU?" JJ asks.(more like yells)

"Sure, we can always use some more recruits." Master Chief said offering JJ his hand which JJ gladly took.

"I'll bring you back next chapter, okay JJ?" WanderingSoulofTime asked.

"Okay." JJ said. He then walked through the portal to Master Chief's world where his adventure was about to begin.**(****I**** might make a one shot about his adventures. Should I or shouldn't I?)**

"Well, now that that dare is over, it's onto the next one. Hmmm... Max this truth is for you. Here." WanderingSoulofTime says as he hands Max the truth.

Max ponders and says, "I think Monica thinks of me as her boyfriend, but also as someone who can help her when she needs it. And yes, in the future, I would love to have kids with her." he finishes blushing. Monica blushes too and nervously plays with her hair.

"Well, we'll see about that. I need to do my dare and I'll tell you what happens. Also, I don't even need Author Powers for this one because I am the WanderingSoulof**Time." **WanderingSoulofTime finishes as he draws out his black and red double-helix sword. The two branches spin around rapidly and open a portal to five years in the future. WanderingSoulofTime walks through and looks around.

He sees that he's in Norune and that not much changed. In fact the only thing that changed was that there was grass and there was a new house. 'Wait,' he looks at the house again 'a new house?' WanderingSoulofTime walks to the new house and knocks on the door. A few second later a cat-girl with red hair opens the door and squeals. "Master, it's WanderingSoulofTime, he came to see us." 'Master? There's only one cat-girl I know who does that.' "Xiao?" WanderingSoulofTime said confused.

Xiao squeals and says "Yes, it's Xiao. I married master 3 years ago, right after your Truth or Dare Game. Oh look, master's here."

"Xiao, I told you before, you can call me Toan. Oh, hey WanderingSoulofTime, came here to check on us?" Toan asked. Toan and Xiao had grown out of their normal phases and had become adults. Toan still wore his green beret. Xiao still called him master but that was the only thing that stayed the same..

WanderingSoulofTime was about to say something until he heard some crying coming from the house.. Xiao's ears perked up and she said "Don't cry Jasmine, Xiao's still here." Then she ran into the house.

WanderingSoulofTime looks at Toan in shock. "You had a kid?" he asks. Toan just shrugs and says "Yeah, we had her about a year ago. Hey Xiao, can you bring Jasmine over here to show WanderingSoulofTime?" Xiao replies "Sure, be right there."

Xiao shows up a few seconds later carrying a small baby in her arms. The baby had Xiao's auburn hair, but it had Toan's eyes. WanderingSoulofTime smiles at the baby and says, "She's beautiful. Not to be rude, but I need to go to see how Monica and Max are doing. Is that okay?" "Of course." They both say and bid him fond farewells. He smiles and activates his double-helix blade's powers to take him 5 years in the future in Max's time.

WanderingSoulofTime looks around to get his bearings and he finds that he's in Vennicio. He looks around and notices a new building at the Beach. The building seems to be made of both metal and wood. WanderingSoulofTime looks at the building and guesses that Max and Monica are living there. He approaches the door and knocks on it. A couple of seconds later Max comes at the door in his denim overalls. Max had grown up to look slightly like Gerald, but he still looks the same. He sees WanderingSoulofTime and smiles. "It took you long enough. Come on in." He gestures inside the house. WanderingSoulofTime looks around the inside in awe. There were various computers around the room, some books tossed around here and there and a display where the blue and red Atlamillia are. He looks around some more and sees Monica walk in wearing her starry leotard and carrying a baby with blonde hair.

WanderingSoulofTime smiles at the baby and Monica and says, "Well, i guess you were right Max. I just came to check on you guys and now I need to go. I'll see you earlier." He finished with a smirk. He uses his double-helix sword's power to go back to his time.

WanderingSoulofTime shows up in his Truth or Dare room, and is immediately bombarded with questions. WanderingSoulofTime shakes tem off and only says, "Max and Toan, your weren't lying about having kids." With that he vanished from the room.

WST: Well, what do you think? If I made the fight scene to short or if you want a longer fight scene, please tell me. Also review so I can get some more dares. Please give me a dare that can possibly beat Toan.


	7. WHOOHOO!

WST: We got more dare!

Dark Cloud cast: OH NOOO!

WST: Quiet you. It's time to start the truth or dare.

WanderingSoulofTime walked in looking around the room for his brother JJ. "JJ, JJ? Where are you? Oh, wait I forgot to bring him back last chapter. Author Powers!" A portal appears in the middle of the room and a man walks in wearing ODST armor, covered in Covenant blood. WanderingSoulofTime stares at the man in shock.

"JJ? How long was it in your world? It's only been 1 day here." WanderingSoulofTime asks confused.

"I've been there for twenty years, fighting nonstop with all my allies dying. It was enough to change me from the care-free boy I was, to a ruthless killing machine. The blood... the screams... seeing my allies die before my very eyes... the pain, it was too much for anyone to bear." He then breaks down on the floor sobbing.

WanderingSoulofTime looks at his brother in pity and says "Well, we can't have that can we? I'll delete your memories of the other world and put you back to normal. **AUTHOR POWER!"** WanderingSoulofTime yells as he uses his powers to turn his brother back to his happy care-free 10 year old self.

"Hey WanderingSoulofTime. Isn't it time to start the truth or Dare?" JJ asks looking at his brother in confusion.

WanderingSoulofTime snaps out of his thoughts and nods his head.

**(Both individuals walk to the Truth or Dare room. They open the door and see Monica , Max, Toan and Xiao eagerly awaiting them.)**

WanderingSoulofTime walks up to the crew and simply says "No. I'm not telling you what I saw."

The crew groans and asks "Why? Just tell us a little."

WanderingSoulofTime shakes his head and says, "If I tell you what I saw, then there's a possibility that it might not happen. You'll just have to wait and see."

The crew groans but notices JJ. Toan walks up and asks "Hey, JJ, how was the other world?"

JJ just shrugs and says "I don't actually remember. I just remember walking through the portal with Master Chief, then nothing." Toan looks suspiciously at WanderingSoulofTime who just shrugs and says "Oh, JJ, I need you to soundproof the interview room. Now go."

"Okay." JJ says walking to the room.

Once JJ gets out of sight Toan immediately asks "Okay talk." he says to WanderingSoulofTime.

WanderingSoulofTime sighs and explains "See my brother had a bad experience in the Halo world. He aged 20 years and saw things no normal boy should see. So I deleted his memory and changed him back to normal. Please don't tell him or he might revert back that way."

Toan nods his head in understanding and asks "Why do you need to soundproof the interview room?"

"Oh, you'll find out. Anyway it's time for dares, but unfortunately we only have one." The crew cheers at this "BUT the reviewer is the very first person to actually give me a dare and the result was hilarious. You remember, don't ya Toan?" WanderingSoulofTime asked.

"Yeah, but what does that have to-," suddenly he pales "Oh, no. Not him. Anyone but him."

"WHO?" The crew asks.

"The dare is from my friend and my mentor, who without him my story would have bombed, **SPG inc.!** This ought to be good. His review says:

_Well, this is turning out to be pretty good._

However, Toan unbeatable? Now we can't just let him get away with that, can we?

My dare for Toan- To judge a belly dancing competition between Goro and Monica, and Xiao will be allowed to secretly watch to see if he picks Monica (might be a good idea to remind Xiao of the kiss Toan & Monica shared before letting her watch).

Also a truth, though a little long so maybe keep it for another chapter, but you can decide. Interview Toan and his crew to find out what they thinks of the others in their party, then take them into the same room and let them know what was said about them all.

WanderingSoulofTime keels over in laughter at Toan's pale face. He recovers and says with a smirk "This is payback for killing me in chapter 3. All my other methods failed and now I got a dare that will destroy you. Payback's a bitch isn't it?"

Toan says nothing, but he suddenly smirks "You think this will hurt me? HA! As long as Xiao loves me **I SHALL NEVER LOSE.**" He yells as he heads toward the room where the competition was. WanderingSoulofTime growls but watches the competition. He reminds Xiao of what occurred between Monica and Toan and allows Xiao to watch the show.

The contest starts and Goro comes up first. He tries to belly dance and it's not a very pretty scene. Literally all the people who were watching the contest were vomiting all over the hall. Even WanderingSoulofTime lost his lunch. When Goro finishes, everyone in the audience is groaning in pain. Goro huffs and says "What? If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen." Then he walks offstage.

WanderingSoulofTime uses his Author Powers to clean up the mess and everyone sits down to watch Monica. Monica shows up wearing her Panther Ensemble and begins her belly dancing. Everyone in the room is hypnotized by Monica's dancing. Well almost everyone. There were only two people who weren't hypnotized and they were WanderingSoulofTime and Xiao., the latter of who was hissing angrily at Monica. When Monica finishes, WanderingSoulofTime steps up to Toan and asks "Hey, Toan. So who was better?"

Toan immediately says "Monica, no contest." At those words Xiao screams and starts attacking Toan. The fight continues for a couple of minutes before WanderingSoulofTime intervenes and separates the two. Xiao starts crying about how her master didn't love her and how mean he was. Toan immediately heads toward Xiao and explains the dare SPG inc. had given Toan. Xiao immediatly cheers up and says "SPG inc. you will pay for making me attack my master. YOU WILL PAY!"

WanderingSoulofTime backs away from the crazy cat-girl and laughs at how badly scratched Toan's face looked. "FINALLY! Someone beat you. SPG inc. found you're weakness. What do you have to say about that?"

Toan becomes quiet until he smirks and says "What? I still have Xiao don't I? In reality no one has beaten me yet. I'm still undefeated. So take that SPG inc. and take that WanderingSoulofTime". WanderingSoulofTime growls and starts banging his head against the wall.

"I (THUD) HATE (THUD) FACTS! (THUD) BUT (THUD) NOT (THUD) AS (THUD) MUCH (THUD) AS (THUD) YOU (THUD), TOAN! (WALL BREAKS) YOU USE FACTS AGAINST ME AND ALWAYS BEAT EVERYONE I SEND AGAINST YOU." He calms down and talks calmly "but that's why you're the original hero of the Atlamillia as well as my favorite hero.

Now onto the Truth... Doesn't seem as dramatic does it?" The crew shakes their head no and WanderingSoulofTime sighs.

"Well, time to start. First I'll start off with Toan. Come with me to the interview room." WanderingSoulofTime leads Toan to the now soundproofed room. Toan sits down on a seat while WanderingSoulofTime does the same.

"Now, then what do you think of your teammates?" WanderingSoulofTime asked.

"Well, I love Xiao as everyone knows. Goro is sorta annoying and he always complains. He also eats practically endlessly and never has a good thing to say. Ruby is nice, but she has a short temper. She's also very vain and a real slave driver. Ungaga is a very kind man. He always gives me some advice when I need it. Osmond is a okay guy, but he needs to learn there is a time for jokes and when there are times to be serious." Toan finished. WanderingSoulofTime says "Okay, now please send in Xiao once you leave."

Toan nods and leaves the room. Shortly afterward Xiao walks in and sits down on the other chair.

"So, Xiao, what do you think of your teammates?" WanderingSoulofTime asked the cat-girl.

"Well I love master Toan, but Goro is very mean. He always call Xiao a pest, and always insults master. Ruby is very kind to Xiao and always wears pretty dresses. Ungaga doesn't talk much, but he always knows what to say when the time is right. Osmond is funny, and he always makes me laugh." Xiao finished. WanderingSoulofTime nodded his head and told Xiao, "Send in Ruby next okay Xiao?"

Xiao nods her head and leaves the interview room. Ruby walks in and attempts to kill WanderingSoulofTime. He counters by using his Author Powers to tie up Ruby. "Now behave or I'll take away your make up. Now then what do you think of your teammates?"

"Toan is a dead man when I get out of here. Xiao is a sweet little girl who can do a lot better than Toan. Goro is a fat slob who can't stop feeding his bottomless stomach. Ungaga is a kind, quiet man who doesn't say much. And Osmond is a furry piece of crap." Ruby finished as she struggled to free herself from the ropes. WanderingSoulofTime sighs and teleports Ruby to her room. He presses a button on the chair and says "JJ, please send in Goro."

There is some static before JJ's voice says "Okay. He's going in now."

Goro walked in grumbling about him missing his lunch. He sat down on the chair , which groaned under his weight and looked at WanderingSoulofTime. "You know the drill Goro. What do you think of your teammates?"

Goro grunted and says "Well Toan is a wannabe hero who couldn't beat a tissue. Xiao is a annoying girl who can't leave a guy alone. Ruby is a huge slut who thinks she's beautiful even though she's hideous. Ungaga is the only good one of the group because he doesn't bug me. Osmond is a very good friend of mine and he usually helps me trick the team. You should've see the one time we locked Xiao into a treasure chest. It was hilarious, until, Toan got mad and threatened to kill me next time I did that. Pfft as if." He finished.

WanderingSoulofTime shakes his head at how rude Goro is compared to the rest of his teammates, but is not that surprised. "Please call in Ungaga as you leave, okay?" Goro just grumbles and leaves the room. Ungaga walked in as calm and collected as ever. WanderingSoulofTime smiled at Ungaga and asked him to sit down.

"Come, sit, eat some Scorpion jerky. Now then Ungaga, what do you think of your teammates?"

Ungaga was quiet for a few seconds before he said, "Toan is wise and strong. He is filled with care and determination. Xiao is a sweet little girl who always can help me smile. Ruby is a kind gentle lady who can defend herself. Goro is a dtermined misunderstood boy who fights for his recognition and wants friends. Osmond is a genius of a designer and can help us when he tries to." Ungaga finished. WanderingSoulofTime said "Thanks Ungaga. Now when you leave be sure to send in Osmond okay?"

Ungaga nodded and left the interview room. WanderingSoulofTime sighed and was glad the interview was almost over. Osmond walked in **(or flied?)** and sat down on the chair. WanderingSoulofTime looked toward Osmond and asked "Well, you're the last one Osmond, so let's make this quick. What do you think of your teammates?"

" Well, Toan's okay, but he should relax some more. Xiao is nice and always smiles. Goro is funny especially after all the jokes we pulled on the team. Ruby" Osmond looks around and whispers "can Ruby hear what we're saying?" WanderingSoulofTime shakes his head and says "No, we are in a soundproof room." Osmond sighs in relief and continues, "Ruby is a psychotic bitch who scares the fur off of me. Ungaga is very quiet and very wise." WanderingSoulofTime sighs in relief and says "FINALLY! Call in everyone to the room, but bring Ruby in tied up."

Osmond says "Sure. Be right back." He walks out of the room. Minutes later he walks back in with the rest of the crew except for Ruby, who Goro dragged in tied up. WanderingSoulofTime clears his throat and says "Well, it's time for everyone to know what their teammates think of them. Unknown to you guys, JJ put in a camera to record everything you were saying." He pull out a tape. "This tape is of what you guys said in the interview room. Now let's watch." He finishes as he pull out a bag of popcorn and watches the video.

**(30 minutes later)**

"Well that was the most boring tape I've ever seen, but it seems you guys have different opinions." He indicates to the cast who is arguing amongst each other.

"What did you call you sacks of crap?" Ruby yells to Osmond and Goro.

"What did you call me?" He says to Toan, Xiao, and Ruby.

Ungaga was silent and just sat down eating his Scorpion Jerky. The fighting goes on for several minutes until WanderingSoulofTime has had enough and yells "**ENOUGH! IF YOU GUYS DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW, I WON'T HESITATE TO SEND YOU TO THE DEMON SHAFT AND PERSONALLY KILL YOU MYSELF!" **He says as he transforms into Super Saiyan 4.

The crew goes quiet and no one says a word. WanderingSoulofTime says "GOOD! Now behaveor I'll kill you where you stand. JJ please bring me the Aspirin." JJ hands his brother said medicine. WanderingSoulofTime thanks JJ and take the medicine. "Now then, that's all for today. Please review. I like dares and I seriously might kill someone if no one reviews." He says as he glares at the cast, who flinch at his sight.

WST: Please Review. Send me lots of Dares and lots of Truths.

JJ: Send me guns or OCs. I get lonely here.

WST: That's all we have time for. See ya real soon.


	8. WHOA!

WST: WOW! We sure got a lot of Dares.

JJ: Yeah right- Whoa! That is a lot of dares.

WST: I would like to thank you guys. I honestly thought Dark Cloud was gone but you proved me wrong. (Bows to the reader) Thank you.

JJ: Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.

WanderingSoulofTime walks in holding a piece of Scorpion Jerky in his hand. He stares at it and wonders 'What does this thing taste like? Only one way to find out.' He bites down on the jerky and immediately regrets it. When the jerky makes contact with his tongue, a foul taste burned his mouth. He immediately spits out the jerky and tries to clean his tongue. "BLECH! What is that thing made of? Acid? Hmmm… I better check the ingredients." He uses his Author Powers to figure out the contents of the Scorpion Jerky.

"Let's see, meat, marinade, and... **SCORPION POISON!** AAHHHH! Wait I'm author so the poison won't kill me. Whew. But just to play it safe." Summons a antidote out of nowhere and drinks it down. "Eww. Nasty. Oh well, time to bring in JJ. YO JJ! Get over here now."

JJ shows up polishing his newly acquired machine gun. He sees WanderingSoulofTime and immediately says "Hey wait. Don't you need to do your dare now?" WanderingSoulofTime sighs and remembers his part of **OneFightAlone's** Dare.

(Flashback)

_Dare: JJ has author powers in this chapter, and you lose yours. I want to see how you do as a normal, blade weilding author._

(End flashback)

"Ugh. Fine here take them." He gives JJ the Author Powers and immediately JJ says "This feels AWESOME. I get to have this all chapter? WHOO-HOO! OWWW!" He cries as WanderingSoulofTIme slaps him across his head.

"Behave. Even though I lost my Author Powers I still have the magic in my sword, and I can still beat you hands down. Now let's go to the Truth or Dare room.

(**Both individuals walk down the endless hallway to the Truth or Dare room. They open the door and walk in. They see the cast of DC 1 and 2 sitting at the table eating some pizza….Wait, Pizza?)**

"How in Terra did you get pizza in here? The only way out is through that door and no one can walk out except for me and JJ."

The crew just shrugs and says "We found it here and it had this note next to it." They say as they point to the note. WanderingSoulofTime picks up the note and reads it.

_Enjoy this Pizza guys. Sincerely JJ._

_P.S. Don't tell my brother I gave you guys pizza._

WanderingSoulofTime crumples the paper and glares at JJ. JJ nervously laughs and says "Well, you didn't give them food since Halloween and I can't cook, so I just ordered pizza and left the box on the table for the crew. Are you mad?" WanderingSoulofTime looks at JJ and shakes his head no. "If we didn't feed them, then they would have starved and I would not have anyone to torture. Good thinking JJ. Anyway, we have A LOT of Dares."

"How many dares do we have?" Toan asks nervously.

"Umm.. let me see we have 1 PM and 3 reviews, so four in total. This is going to be awesome, but JJ has my Author Powers so he's going to have to summon any special guests this chapter. Anyway let's get started. The first review is from **OneFightAlone** and he says:

_Cool. It's gotten better._

_Dare: JJ has author powers in this chapter, and you lose yours. I want to see how you do as a normal, blade weilding author._

_Truth: Goro... You're an idiot... and no one really liked you much at all in the game. What are your thoughts on that? Oh, and what were your thoughts on being a football player who got all the ladies in the fanfiction Welcome To Terra?_

_Good job overall WanderingSoul, keep at it._

"Well I already did my part of the dare earlier so that's done with. Now onto the truth."

"WHAT? SAY THAT TO MY FACE ONEFIGHTALONE! And I really don't care about what the others think. After all they are just wanna-bees and they can't handle the awesome that is me."

"You mean like last chapter where your 'awesomeness' caused everyone in the audience to lose their lunch?" WanderingSoulofTime asked sarcastically.

"SHUT UP! and I think I like being the football player, but I hated that Toan whooped me in about 30 minutes without a weapon."

"Dude, he's unbeatable. Deal with it and get your ego in check before I slice you into ribbons." WanderingSoulofTime said fingering his red and black double-helix blade. Goro immediately went quiet and WanderingSoulofTime sighed.

"Now then onto the next set. This set is from SPG inc. and he says:

_Ok, here's a truth for your fic- Ask the entire cast 'If you had an unlimited supply of money, what would you buy and why?'_

_BTW, this is a dare for the Treant/Jurak thing_

_Pick your nose and eat whatever you find._

"Well, guys what would you do with all that money?" WanderingSoulofTime asked.

Toan started by saying, "I would use it to make a house in Norune for me and Xiao in the future, and buy a wedding ring for Xiao." He finished blushing.

Xiao blushed as well and said "Well, I would buy a lot of fish candy and give master Toan a new sword as a gift."

Monica went next and said "Well, I would use the money to repair all the damage that has been done to my time. I would also use the money to buy Max new tools, so that he can continue inventing."

Max followed after and said, "Well, I would use the money to buy Monica whatever she wanted. I would also use it to be able to find a way to save Monica's dad so that she can be happy." Max finished smiling at Monica, who blushed.

Goro went next and said (more like shouted), "I would use it to buy me food. All the food I want and I wouldn't share with no one."

Ungaga went next and said, "Money is power and power causes greed. There is only one thing I would buy and that's a proper wedding for me and Mikara."

Ruby went after and said "All the fanciest clothes and prettiest jewels. Oh yeah I almost forgot." She pull out her chainsaw "DIE TOAN! DIE! YOU TOO WANDERINGSOULOFTIME!" She then ran towards the two and attempted to hack them to bits. WanderingSoulofTime tried to intervene by saying, "Author Powers!" but he forgot he gave his powers to JJ. So WanderingSoulofTime did the normal thing most people would do. He ran away like a headless chicken.

Ruby chased the two around until WanderingSoulofTime had had enough. He used his sword to cut the chainsaw in half and used his magical powers to send Ruby to her room. When he finished he glared at JJ and said "WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME!" JJ just shrugged and said "Because it looked funny."

WanderingSoulofTime growled but said "Let's just continue. I think Osmond's the last one."

The moon bunny walked in and said, "Well, I would use the money to repair the Sun Giant. After all you could never be sure when evil will strike again."

"Well, now that that's done with, we can move onto the dares. JJ can you please?" WanderingSoulofTime asked.

"Sure." JJ said using his Author Powers to summon both Treant and Jurak on top of WanderingSoulofTime.

"Uhh.. JJ can you please **GET THESE TREES OFF ME BEFORE I CUT YOU IN HALF!**

"Whoops. Sorry." Uses his Author Powers to move the trees off of WanderingSoulofTime. "Still getting used to the powers."

"Now that I can breathe again, Treant, Jurak, you know your dares. Do it or else." He pull out a flamethrower and aims it at the trees.

The trees say nothing but start picking their noses. Jurak pulls out a firbit who starts saying "Thank Terra I'm free. Wait, what are you doing? Jurak? Nooooo!" He says as Jurak eats him. WanderingSoulofTime looks at the scene in disgust and turns his attention to Treant. Treant pulled out a huge fish and eats it without much difficulty. Xiao is disappointed that she didn't get to eat the fish and start grumbling.

"Now that that is over, we can go onto the next set of dares. This next one is from a new reviewer called **SuperCrazedKITTY** and she says:

_Hahaha... of course Ungaga's the one who gets all the positive remarks. I luvs him._

_Your story is really cool! And cuuute!_

_Oh! Oh! Also, I ADORE Xiao! However... (Evil glint in her eyes)_

_I dare Xi-chan to kiss all the boys in the room EXCEPT Toan. This will definitely be good!_

_Peace man! Thank you for making this!_

"Whoo-hoo new reviewer! Here take this cookie. (hands her cookie) This is for reviewing and for finding another way to torture Toan. Well, Xiao, get started."

Xiao shrugs and asks "Does her dare tell Xiao to kiss them on the lips?"

WanderingSoulofTime looks at the dare and notices Xiao found a loophole. "Uhh, no not really. It just says to kiss them. Doesn't say where."

Xiao says "Okay." Then she proceeds to kiss WanderingSoulofTime, JJ, Goro, Max, Ungaga, and Osmond on the cheeks. WanderingSoulofTime slaps his forehead and says "Since when could she spot loopholes?"

Toan relaxes as soon as her dare was over. "Oh Toan, I wouldn't relax yet if I were you. We still have one more dare from (Gasps) one of my most favorite Authoresses, a ToanxXiao shipper and an excellent writer, the one the only **Chiio-chan! **This is going to be fun. She says:

_Hahaha.. I love your story._

_Sry I haven't reviewed in a while.. been busy._

_Anyway... What's up Dark Cloud 1 crew? Remember my story, ha ha.. That's right Toan, Xiao.. I paired you two together, BE GRATEFUL. I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO IS A TOANxPAIGE FAN!_

_Anyway, here's my dare. I dare Xiao to drink a love potion and fall in love with Max. Yup! That's my dare, should be interesting..._

_I LOVE YOU RUBY!_

"This is going to be awesome and awkward. Here Xiao, drink this or I'll kill Toan." Xiao gulps but says "Fine. Sorry master. Xiao doesn't like Max. Remember that." She then drinks the love potion and falls in love with Max. She tries to flirt with Max but Max continually runs away from her. 5 minutes later the potion wears off and Xiao apologizes to Max, Toan and Monica.

"Damn. I should've made it last longer. Oh well the dare is over and so is this chapter. Now then JJ **GIVE ME BACK MY AUTHOR POWERS."**

"Fine." JJ gives WanderingSoulofTime his Author Powers back.

"You're going to pay next chapter JJ. You are going to **PAY!**"

WST: Whew. That was fun.

JJ: I had a lot of fun.

WST: Please review. Anyone who reviews gets a cookie.


	9. Yeah!

**WST: Whoo-hoo! Our tenth chapter.**

**JJ: That's a lot of chapters!**

**WST: I personally would like to thank all of the readers and reviewers. I would like to give special thanks to Chiio-chan, SPG inc., OneFightAlone, SuperCrazedKitty, and everyone else who read this story.(bows to the audience) If it wasn't for you guys, I would have been still stuck on chapter 1 so cookies for you all. **

**JJ: Now then onto the story.**

WanderingSoulofTime walked into the room talking to his brother about something. "...so that's why we might need to bring in Jessica." JJ looked at his brother and asked, "Hey, you never told me, what happened when I left and Jessica took my place?" WanderingSoulofTime sighed and shook his head. "You do not want to know. Anyway, we better get to the Truth or Dare room. I think the cast is getting hungry."

(**Both of the individual walk down the Endless hallway and find the door marked 'Dark Cloud Truth or Dare room. Both individual walk in and see the crew sleeping. The two individuals look at each other and smirk.)**

"Time for a rude awakening! JJ past me those fireworks." JJ passes WanderingSoulofTime said items and hides behind the table. WanderingSoulofTime puts the fireworks in the middle of the room and lights the fuse. He then runs to where his brother is hiding. The fuse reaches the fireworks and then there's a long series of bangs. The bangs wake up the crew and they run around to avoid the fireworks. Unfortunately, one of the fireworks manages to hit Toan and he tries to put out the fire on his poncho.

JJ rushes in with a fire extinguisher and manages to put out the fire. The crew sighs in relief and attempt to glare at WanderingSoulofTime, but they fail when the growling of their stomachs is heard. WanderingSoulofTime laughs and says, "Jeez, relax. Come on, let's go get you guys get something to eat." He walks to the table and uses his Author Powers to summon the crew's favorite food on the table. The crew thanks WanderingSoulofTime and dig into their food.

WanderingSoulofTime clears his throat and call the crew's attention. "Now then, today we have 2 dares. The first dare is from Chiio-chan and she says:

_Aw, that was good! Thank you, really. I am sorry about the dare, Xiao. But hey, what can I say? I like seeing people suffer for my own amusement_.

_Anyway, good job WanderingSoulofTime... You really are coming along ^^ Bravissimo, do continue this! Btw, my dare__.. Xiao and Monica, they have to... mudfight in bikinis. And NO, I am not perverted_, _I just want to see those hormones in Toan and Max GET TO WORK! xD _

_Have fun._

WanderingSoulofTime laughed at the red faces of the crew. "Well, it looks like you guys are interested in this dare aren't you. Before we start, I need to do something." He pulled out a cellphone and dialed some numbers. A few seconds later he said, "Yeah, Jessica? Yeah, we have a Code Four."

"**CODE FOUR?**" Came Jessica's voice from the walkie-talkie. Suddenly there was an explosion and the west side of the room was covered in smoke. When it cleared Jessica was standing on top of the ruined wall jumping up and down in glee. "Whoo-hoo. Shopping time!Come on, let's go." She said yanking away Xiao and Monica.

Toan and Max **(who had recovered from the odd scene) **looked at WanderingSoulofTime questioningly. They asked "Why do they need to go shopping and for what?" They asked simultaneously **(which freaked out WanderingSoulofTime). **WanderingSoulofTime simply smirked and said, "What? In case you forgot, Monica and Xiao don't have bikinis. Unless you want them to mud fight naked?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

WanderingSoulofTime roared in laughter as Toan and Max's faces turned crimson red in response. Toan and Max started stuttering random gibberish and WanderingSoulofTime said, "Dudes, I was just kidding. Oh wait this dare has a loop hole and that is-" gets cut off as Toan and Max shove him telling him not to say anything. WanderingSoulofTime smirks but says nothing. He then says, "Anyway, knowing my sister, they might be out for a while, so let's just think of what to do for now."

**(3 hours later) **

Jessica walks into the room dragging Xiao and Monica behind her. She sees WanderingSoulofTime, Toan and Max sparring until they see her. WanderingSoulofTime rushes up to her and asks, "What takes a person three hours to buy clothes?" Jessica simply says, "I take a long time to choose the perfect outfit. With your friends," She points to Xiao and Monica, "I had to make sure they choose the right type of bikini for your dare."

WanderingSoulofTime rolls his eye and says, "Yeah, sure, whatever. Anyway time to start the dare. Monica, Xiao, you two go change and I'll get the ring ready." Xiao and Monica go to the dressing rooms to change, while WanderingSoulofTime summons a ring filled with mud to the middle of the room. When he finishes, Xiao and Monica walk out of the dressing room. Xiao was wearing a blue bikini, while Monica was wearing a yellow bikini. Both Max and Toan stare at there respective others with there mouths dropped open. WanderingSoulofTime smirks and says, "Well, apparently the boys like the girls' bikinis and the dare hasn't even started yet. Now let's get started."

Xiao and Monica walk into the ring and wait for the signal. WanderingSoulofTime rings a bell and the fight begins. The two of them immediately start fighting. Monica grabs Xiao and tries to pin her to the floor, but Xiao counters by throwing mud at Monica. Monica wipes off the mud and attempts to trip Xiao to the floor. Xiao sees this and simply take Monica down with her.

Outside the ring , Max and Toan are both having massive nosebleeds with drools on their faces. WanderingSoulofTime however is bored and walks to a chair to read his book. Monica and Xiao are both trying to beat the other, but they notice Toan and Max's faces and immediately feel embarrassed. They decide to make the fight a tie and tell WanderingSoulofTime. WanderingSoulofTime simply shrugs and says, "Sure. Although I think that we are about to get some interesting results in a couple of seconds." Xiao and Monica walk out of the ring and walk to their respective others. Toan and Max snap out of their daze and simply take their respective others hands. They both walk to their own rooms and they close the doors. There are some sounds of giggling and then sounds that sound like groans of pleasure.

WanderingSoulofTime's eye twitches and he says, "Well that was unexpected. Please review before I go insane. Send me some reviews and I'll give you a cookie."

* * *

WST: Please review and send me more dares.


	10. HAHAHAHA!

WST: Whoo-hoo! Even more Dares.

JJ: Me likey Dares.

Dark Cloud Cast: We don't!

WST & JJ: Quiet you!

WST: Any way we have some very interesting Dares today.

JJ: Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

WanderingSoulofTime walked into the room still trying to forget the events that occurred yesterday. He was shaking his head to try to clear his head when JJ came into to the room. JJ asked, "Hey WanderingSoulofTime, what are you doing?"

"Trying to forget about yesterday. Anyway, JJ do you know what time is it?" WanderingSoulofTime asked.

"Uhh… about 12:30." JJ replied.

"No. It's time for the Truth or Dare. Come on slowpoke, we need to get there now." WanderingSoulofTime said running to the hallway.

**(both individual run to the Dark Cloud Truth or Dare room. WanderingSoulofTime runs into the room first and manages to slam it shut behind him. He breathes a sigh of relief and looks around for the crew. He spots them sparring with one another in the middle of the room. Suddenly there is an explosion and the door is blown off his hinges.)**

JJ shows up holding his RPG and walks into the room. WanderingSoulofTime sighs and uses his Author Powers to fix the door. He looks toward the cast and sighs in relief that they hadn't noticed JJ's 'entrance', He tells JJ, "Time to frighten them. JJ you know what to do."

JJ laughs and aims his RPG at the center of the room. He pull the trigger and the rocket flies toward the table. The crew see the missile and dive out of the way. When the missile makes contact, it does nothing. It just makes a 'ding' sound and falls on the floor. The crew walk toward the missile cautiously and they lightly tap it. Suddenly the missile makes a beeping sound and the crew start panicking. Then the missile's top falls off and a sign saying 'BOOM!' comes out.

The crew's jaws drop in shock, while JJ and WanderingSoulofTime were rolling around in laughter. When they recover WanderingSoulofTime says, "What? You thought we were going to blow you up. Yeah, right! If we did that we couldn't torture you even more with dares."

The crew grumbles as WanderingSoulofTime chuckles. "Anyway today we have 2 sets of Dares. The first one is from **SuperCrazedKITTY**. She says:

_Hahaha... That was cute! The mudfight episode, huh? Genius, I might add. You are really passionate about this fic.  
__  
Anyway, here are my dares. Goro and Ruby must TANGO! Max and Monica spend 7 minutes in heaven in the closet! _

"Thanks for the review, here SuperCrazedKITTY, take this cookie.(hands her cookie).That's all I can read for now. At least as long Toan's here. JJ please escort Toan to our soundproof interview room." JJ grabs Toan by the arm and drags him to the interview room. WanderingSoulofTime sighs and continues on with the rest of SuperCrazedKITTY's dare.

_And... Xiao has to REALLY, REALLY hate Toan throughout the chapter WITHOUT HIM KNOWING ABOUT THIS DARE, no one can tell him. Xiao has to be murderous, even. DO NOT LET TOAN SEE THE FINAL DARE PLEASE!_

_Anyway, good job! Update soon! ^^_

WanderingSoulofTime pulls out a lighter and burns the last part of the review. When the crew looks at him questioningly he simply says, "He can't find out in anyway. Xiao, you can't tell him, and neither can anyone. Got it? " The crew nods their heads because they didn't want to be sent to the Demon Shaft. WanderingSoulofTime pulls out a cellphone and dials some numbers. Minutes later he says, "Yeah. Bring him back now JJ." Then he closes the phone and waits.

JJ shows up a few seconds later with Toan and sits down at a nearby chair. WanderingSoulofTime says, "Well, let's get started. First we have Goro and Ruby." Goro and Ruby come in from their rooms and sit down at the table.**(Actually Goro sat, while Ruby was restrained.)**

"Okay, you two have to Tango." Goro and Ruby look at each other and immediately yell, "NO!" WanderingSoulofTime sighs and says, "Do you think I care? Now get to dancing or I'll **RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND SHOOT IT TO THE SUN!**" He says as he glows with a black Aura. Goro and Ruby say nothing but grab the other's hands and Tango...Or at least attempt to.

Goro keeps on stepping on Ruby's shoes, and Ruby is dancing some sort of messed up steps. WanderingSoulofTime sighs and says, "Sheesh, you guys are terrible. Stop please, before I lose my lunch." The two of them let go of the other's hands easily. "Anyway onto the next dare. Max and Monica, you know where to go." He says indicating a closet to the side. Max and Monica rush in and lock the door from their side. WanderingSoulofTime's eye twitches, but he quickly recovers as he see Xiao avoid contact with Toan. Toan is wondering what he did wrong and tries to talk to Xiao, but just receives a cold shoulder in response.

WanderingSoulofTime laughs and says, "Looks like the lovebirds are having a quarrel. Anyway onto the next set of Dares. They're from **Chiio-chan** and she says:

_Hello again, nice mudfight by the way. ^^__  
Anyway, Jessica sure loves shopping, huh? She's cool. Well, here's some truth and dare._

_Good job on this chapter, I can totally picture Toan and Max imagining those kinds of thoughts, eh, pervs. :P_

_Truth 1: Max, did you ever like Claire before Monica?_

_Truth 2: Toan, how come you never talked during the game?_

_Dare 1: Ungaga and Ruby should get crazy drunk and sing a karoke duet._

_Dare 2: Goro runs an hour on the treadmill without stopping._

_Good job and keep it up, future author! ;D_

"Will do Chiio-chan, and here's a cookie for you too.(hands her cookie) Well we need Max for the first truth." He walks over to the closet and knocks on it. "Hey Max, Monica, Put your clothes on there's a truth for you." Max and Monica walk out of the closet looking normal, except that Max's shirt was inside out. WanderingSoulofTime notices this, but says nothing. "Anyway, Max answer the question."

Max stares at the review in shock and says, "EWW! No way. No offense to Claire, but I only considered her a friend. Besides, she's like a sister to me." Monica sighs in relief at Max's answer, something that WanderingSoulofTime noticed, but decided to keep quiet about.

"Okay then Toan, now it's time for your question. Answer truthfully because I wondered the same question myself."

Toan sighs and says, "I did talk. It's just that everyone was so self-centered, that they always heard something different than what I say. So I decided to result to hand gestures. Right, Xiao?" He says trying to get the cat-girl's attention. Xiao hisses at Toan and scratches hos face with her claws. Toan sighs and thinks of an idea.

He walks over to WanderingSoulofTime and says, "Hey WanderingSoulofTime, can you please give this fish candy to Xiao and tell her it's from me?" He says handing him a chocolate-flavored fish candy.**(A/N. The chocolate-flavored fish candy idea was not mine. The idea belongs to Chiio-chan. Read her awesome Dark Cloud story to find out more about it!)** WanderingSoulofTime looks at Toan's pleading eyes and says, "Sure. I'll try. Just do me a favor and go bring me the beer for the next dare." Toan nods and runs off to get the alcoholic beverages.

WanderingSoulofTime looks at the fish candy in his hand and thinks,'Wow. Toan must really care about Xiao if he got her this. This makes the dare oh, so much sweeter for me. Oh right. I better give Xiao the candy.' "Hey, Xiao! Come here for a sec." The cat-girl runs up to WanderingSoulofTime and glares at him. "What? You already made Xiao attack master all this chapter. What else do you want me to do? Kill Ungaga?" She asks sarcastically.

WanderingSoulofTime shakes his head no and says, "Toan told me to give you this." He says as he hands her the chocolate-flavored fish candy. Xiao squeals in joy and greedily eats the candy. She then tells WanderingSoulofTime, "Please tell master Xiao gives him thanks and sorry for everything Xiao's done." WanderingSoulofTime sighs and says, "Well, I can't tell him until the end of the chapter, because if I do he might figure out the fact you were dared." Xiao mews sadly and says, "Oh, Xiao sees." Her ears droop down and she sadly walks away. WanderingSoulofTime sighs in how much pain he's causing sweet Xiao. 'But, a dare is a dare. Sorry Xiao.' Toan walks in and hands WanderingSoulofTime the beer. "Well? Did she accept my apology?" WanderingSoulofTime sighs and shakes his head no. "Sorry dude. Wait, no I'm not. You deserve this because of chapter 3. So I'm glad Xiao didn't take your apology." Toan growls and thinks 'Man, this dude holds a grudge.'

WanderingSoulofTime call Ungaga and Ruby to the main table. A couple of minutes later, the both of them came to the center of the room. WanderingSoulofTime cleared his throat and said, "Both of you guys have to do a drunken Karaoke." Ungaga and Ruby stared at WanderingSoulofTime in shock until he says, "Well, get started. The beer is over there on the table." Ungaga and Ruby sigh and walk over to the table and start drinking the beers.

**(10 minutes later)**

Ruby and Ungaga are singing all off-tone and out of key. They are actually making up their own words and putting it into the song, and the rest of it is mostly gibberish and slurred nonsense. "Man they can't even remotely sing the song. Maybe I should have chosen an easier song than 'We ain't strangers anymore'? Oh well. Time to make them sober. Author Powers."

Then Ruby and Ungaga turn sober and rush to their rooms to hide their embarrassment. WanderingSoulofTime laughs and says, "Well the reaction was funnier. Anyway, GORO, GET IN HERE NOW!" He yells calling Goro to the center table as he summons a treadmill from nowhere. The fat hunter shows up a few seconds later and yells, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"I want you to run on a treadmill for an hour. Do it or I'll kill you." WanderingSoulofTime finished as he fingered his black and red double-helix blade. Goro grumbled but got on the treadmill and started running. He was doing okay, until JJ put the speed on the highest setting. Goro started panting and grunting but stiii continued on.

**(10 minutes later)**

"Man Goro can run a long time. He sure is persistent isn't he Xiao?" He says trying to get the cat-girl's attention. Xiao just hisses and scratches Toan all over his body. When she's done she storms off leaving Toan dazed. WanderingSoulofTime laughs until he notices something on Toan's orange poncho. It seems to be words. It seems to say, 'Please forgive Xiao, master. Xiao thanks you for the chocolate-flavored fish candy.' WanderingSoulofTime flinches at how Xiao managed to continue her dare and still apologize to Toan. He tries to rip off Toan's poncho, but Toan notices him and asks, "Hey, what are you doing? You are getting weirder each chapter and-huh?" Stops as a breeze lifts up his orange poncho to his eyes and he notices the words. He removes his poncho to getter a better look. He then smiles and says, "She thanks me. Hey wait a second I thought you said she didn't take the fish candy." He says as he eyes WanderingSoulofTime who's just nonchalantly whistling. WanderingSoulofTime shrugs and they both watch Goro continue to struggle.

**(49 minutes later)**

Goro is starting to slow down and he's sweating up a storm. He tries to run more, but he trips and flies off the treadmill. He hits a bunch of beer cans and JJ holds up a sign that says, 'STRIKE!' WanderingSoulofTime laughs at the sight and says, "Well that was hilarious! Too bad that's the last dare for now. Xiao your dare is now over."

"Dare? What dare?" Toan asks confused. WanderingSoulofTime sighs and says, "Didn't you think it was strange Xiao was always mad at you and scratching you?" Toan just shrugs and says, "I just thought it was her time of the month." WanderingSoulofTime sweatdrops at the answer and tries to figure out if anyone had common sense in the room. "Anyway Xiao, you don't have to attack Toan anymore. So go do what you want." Xiao leaps in joy and immediately pounces Toan. She purrs contently and mews happily.

WanderingSoulofTime smiles at the scene and thinks, 'Well now, this is turning out to be a good test of their relationship.' "Please review and give me more dares."

WST: Please review and give me some more dares. Anyway sorry if your dare isn't here. It will be in the next chapter. I'm just saving it for next chapter.

JJ: Please send me some guns. I LOVE GUNS!


	11. OMG!

WST: YEAH!

JJ: We have a lot of dares today.

WST: I would like to personally thank you all. If it wasn't for you guys I would have left this site.

JJ: Please enjoy all the torture of the crew.

DC cast: AWW MAN!

JJ and WST: QUIET YOU!

* * *

WanderingSoulofTime walked into the room thinking about some more ways to torture the crew. JJ walked in soon after polishing his new AK-47 assault rifle. WanderingSoulofTime looked at JJ and said, "What's it with you and guns? I mean, you practically carry a gun anywhere you go."

JJ just shrugged and said, "Guns are awesome. If you got a problem, then I really don't care." WanderingSoulofTime just sighs and picks up the reviews that were lying all over the table. "Come on, we need to get to the crew."

**(Both of the people walk down the hallway and walk into the Dark Cloud Truth or Dare room. They see Toan, Xiao, Monica and Max playing bingo in the middle of the room.)**

"Time to have some fun." WanderingSoulofTime said with a smirk. JJ aimed at the center of the table and waited for someone to yell bingo. He didn't have much of a wait as Monica immediately yelled, "BINGO!" Then he fired his AK 47 at the feet of the crew. The crew hopped around and narrowly avoided all of his bullets. JJ runs out of ammo a few seconds later and immediately hides behind WanderingSoulofTime. WanderingSoulofTime just sighs and says, "Well, you said Bingo. So there's your prize. You get to live for another chapter."

The crew starts glaring at WanderingSoulofTime but he just ignores it. "Any way today we 4 reviewers with their own dares." The crew groans at this. "But, I decided to put some of them together to help get the torture over faster. The first 3 reviews are from **Madame Lulu**, **D****Clouded**, and **Scarlet Flower **in that order. Their reviews say:

_Oooh.. how cute your story is...  
Dare: Osmond must take off his mask.  
Truth: Toan, why were you so silent in the game?_

_Man... the epicness in the story.  
Dare: Goro has to walk on his hands._

_Aw! This story is awesome! luved the mudfight!  
Dare: Osmond has to eat rabbit stew.  
xD What can I say? You eat what you are, and you are what you eat._

"Thanks for the reviews you guys, Cookies for you all (Hands them the cookies) Okay, I think the truth was answered last chapter but we can start on Osmond." WanderingSoulofTime finished as he looked at the Moon rabbit.

The moon rabbit shrugged and removed his mask. He looked a lot like most moon rabbits but he had blue eyes. Suddenly a horde of fan girls swoop in and start crowding over Osmond. The moon rabbit starts yelling and immediately put his mask back on. WanderingSoulofTime sweatdrops and says, "Ohhh. So that's why he kept it on. Anyway onto the next dare. Goro get started."

Goro started grumbling but asked, "How long?" WanderingSoulofTime blinked and looked at the review again. He then said, "Uhh... It doesn't say. Just go for as long as you can." Goro nods and attempts to walk on his hands. He epically fails and breaks the floor underneath him. There is a crash and he goes through the floor.

WanderingSoulofTime sweatdrops and says, "He really should work out more. Anyway time for the last dare. JJ go get the soup." JJ nods and walks off to make the soup. Osmond shudders and says, "Do I have to?" WanderingSoulofTime says, "Sorry Osmond no exceptions whatsoever. Oh, look JJ's here." JJ walks in carrying the rabbit soup and places it in front of Osmond. Osmond gulps but takes a sip of the rabbit soup. He immediately gags and tries to spit out the food, but WanderingSoulofTime holds out his contract. He reluctantly swallows the soup and picks up his spoon for the next sip.

**(5 minutes later)**

Osmond finally finishes the soup and starts groaning. He runs to the bathroom and some gagging sounds are heard. WanderingSoulofTime sighs and says, "Well it's time for the next set of dares. It's from **Chiio-chan** and she says:

_Aw, so you borrowed my idea? _

_Anyway, good job! Thank you for making my dares come true!..._

_Another two sets of dares!_

_Osmond runs (NOT FLIES) fifty laps around Yellow Drops._

_2. Monica and Xiao switch bodies. Keep it up!_

"Thank you Chiio-chan. A cake for you ( hands her cake.) She gets a cake because she's an awesome writer and she reviewed a lot. Now then Osmond give me your propeller pack." Osmond sighs but reluctantly gives WanderingSoulofTime the propeller pack. WanderingSoulofTime takes the item and warps the crew and himself to Yellow Drops.

"Ready...Set...GO!" He says as he waves a checkered flag. Osmond starts running around Yellow Drops.

**(5 hours later)**

The crew and WanderingSoulofTime are asleep when Osmond finally finishes his 50th lap. He walks up to the crew and yells into WanderingSoulofTime's ear. WanderingSoulofTime reacts by punching Osmond in the nose by his natural reflex. He then yawns and says, "Next time don't wake me up. Anyway onto the next dare. Xiao, Monica come here." Both of the girls nervously walk in front of WanderingSoulofTime. WanderingSoulofTime uses his Author Powers to switch Xiao and Monica's minds.

There is a red flash and the change was complete. Both of the girls look around confused and notice the other, They both ask, "Dd I really look like that?" To which WanderingSoulofTime sweatdrops to. "Now then since you guys change bodies, I can perform my most disturbing and confusing dare. I dare Monica, in Xiao's body, to kiss Toan and Xiao, in Monica's body, to kiss Max."

He laughs as he sees the entire crew pale as white as chalk. They reluctantly do the dares. WanderingSoulofTime turns around because he heard something behind him, but when he faces the crew again they are fighting each other..again. He simply sighs and uses his Author Powers to turn everything to normal. "Well that's all the dares for now."

Suddenly. The Harry Potter theme song starts playing and an owl swoops in out of nowhere. It drops a package with a letter on the table and flies off. WanderingSoulofTime looks around in confusion and says, "What the hell? Is this Harry Potter or what?" He notices the letter and says, "Hey look, another review. It's from," Laughs as he reads the name.

"Well, it's from Toan and Xiao's least favorite author. You know who it is right Toan?" Toan ponders for a second then pales. "No, No, Not him!" The crew gasps as they realize who it is that makes Toan shake in fear. "Yep, that's right. It's from **SPG inc.**! This ought to be good. He says:

_Lol! Funny. _

_Now for a dare. You want to test Toan and Xiao's relationship? Tell me, have you ever seen, in real life or on Youtube, a cat being given a bath? No? Well nows your chance. My dare- transform Xiao into cat form and have Toan forcefully give her a cold bath with an extremly foul smelling anti-flea shampoo. KA HA HA HA!_

_And some truth- ask everyone (or a selection of people) what sort of underwear they're most comfortable with._

_And ps to JJ. You like guns? Well as a special favour, here is the latest weapon to be produced by the SPG corperation- a fully automatic plasma gun, with an attached rocket launcher that I special designed so that it never shoots straight, just fires at random, and sometimes of its own accord. See if you can raise a bit of hell with this ;)_

"Thanks for your review. Here, take this cake.(Hands him cake). Also **EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! JJ'S GOT A NEW GUN."** He starts running around in panic. JJ opens the package and smiles. He looks at the AK-47 and the new plasma gun. He tosses his AK and it hits the floor. It fires off several rounds and one bullet zooms out the door. Someone yells, "OW! MY LEG!"

WanderingSoulofTime wonders who it was but refocuses on JJ. JJ fires his Plasma rifle gun at everyone and everything. He stops as the plasma gun runs out of ammo. The crew sighs in relief until JJ activates the rocket launcher attachment.

The rockets start flying everywhere, hitting walls, tables, and even Goro. Then one rocket heads for WanderingSoulofTime. He manages to say, "Not again." before he was hit...again. There is a black smoke cloud and the room goes quiet. When the smoke clears WanderingSoulofTime is standing in the middle looking charred and he breathes out a smoke cloud. He shakes himself and all the black soot falls off.**(like in a cartoon.) **He glares at JJ and says, "No more rockets when I'm here."

JJ just sighs and hides the gun into his infinity pocket. "Anyway, time for the dare. Xiao, get over here" Xiao reluctantly walks up to WanderingSoulofTime and he uses his Author Powers to change Xiao back to a cat. Toan sighs and picks up Xiao and takes her to the bathroom. There is a yell and some hissing and then Toan runs out with Xiao scratching every part of his face.

He tries to get Xiao to stop, but she continues scratching him. WanderingSoulofTime gets bored and outs Xiao in a forcefield. He uses his powers to change Xiao back to normal and she immediately charges toward Toan and starts apologizing nonstop. Toan sighs and says, "Don't worry about it Xiao. I'll always forgive you no matter what happens." WanderingSoulofTime looks at the scene and thinks 'Curses! Nothing can break those two apart. Oh well.' "Time for the last part. I'll only ask the boys though."

Toan and Max say, "Boxers."

"Well that wraps up this chapter. Please review and give me more dares."

* * *

WST: Please give me more dares. Any dares are welcome, except for M-rated and yaoi.

JJ:What's that?

WST: Don't ask. Anyway please review. I accept dares via PM as well.


	12. Say What!

**Disclaimer: No seriously I own Dark Cloud.(rolls eyes) Of course I don't own it. It belongs to Level 5 inc.**

WST: Even more Dares!

JJ: YAY!

Dark Cloud crew: WHY?

WST & JJ: QUIET YOU!

WST: I would like to thank you all. Also I have a question to all the readers. Do you think I should make a Dark Cloud Thanksgiving one-shot?

JJ: Please give us your answer with your review.

WST: Please enjoy this fic as well as the torture of the crew.

* * *

WanderingSoulofTime walked into the room trying to figure out who JJ shot with his AK-47 the other day. He was deep in thought until JJ came running into the room saying, "WanderingSoulofTime, come quick. Ungaga's hurt real bad." WanderingSoulofTime immediately ran after his brother to the Truth or Dare room.

**(Both of the frantic individuals ran into the Truth or Dare room and look at the center of the room. Ungaga was sitting on the couch clutching his left leg in agony. The crew were running around frantically.)**

"CALM DOWN!" WanderingSoulofTime yells. The crew immediately stop panicking and watches as WanderingSoulofTime walked up to Ungaga and used his Author Powers to heal him. Then he asks Ungaga, "How did you get hurt?" Ungaga sighs and says, "I was injured sometime ago by a bullet," everyone glares at JJ as Ungaga said that, "I didn't want to burden anyone so i kept quiet." WanderingSoulofTime pats Ungaga's shoulder and says, "Nah, with you Ungaga we will always take care of you, because you're a very good friend." The crew nod in agreement.

"Oh yeah, in the excitement I forgot, we have some more dares. Let me see...we have 2 reviews and one PM. So let's get started. The first one is from **Chiio-chan****. **She says:

_Oh... that was BEAUTIFUL. _

_The fact nothing can split Xiao and Toan apart... it's just TOO WONDERFUL. _

_Good job, really good job! I'm so happy everyone is loving your story! Yaaay! _

_Anyway, new dare! Turn Toan into a mouse and Xiao back into her cat form... _

_Heh, heh... Let's see how they play.. *Eye Gleam*_

"Okay, this is going to be hilarious. Author Powers!" WanderingSoulofTime transforms Xiao into cat form before she could complain. Toan was about to say something but all that can be heard from him is, "Squeak, squeak." before he as well transforms, but into a mouse. Toan mouse had a tiny green beret on his head and an orange poncho, but the rest of him looked like, well a mouse. Xiao noticed Toan and slowly inches her way closer to Toan. Toan tries to back away from Xiao but stops when he hits something. He looks behind him and notices he hit a wall. He looks at Xiao again and notices she's about to pounce.

Toan quickly reacts and moves out of the way as Xiao pounces. She hits the wall and faces Toan again. She angrily hisses and tries to attack Toan again. He quickly runs into a hole in the wall and Xiao hits her head against the wall. WanderingSoulofTime says, "I feel like I've seen this before." Then Xiao faces WanderingSoulofTime and hisses at him and shows him her claws menacingly.

WanderingSoulofTime doesn't flinch until Xiao attempts to pounce him. She tries to scratch his face but he simply tosses Xiao off. He smirks and says, "Silly cat. You can't beat me. I think this has gone on long enough. Toan get out here." Toan mouse comes out of the hole in the wall and faces WanderingSoulofTime. "Well, now that you two are here, let's get you back to normal. Author Powers."

Both Xiao and Toan transform back to their human forms and face each other. They immediately hug each other and says, "I'm sorry." at the same time. **(which freaked out WanderingSoulofTime a little)**. WanderingSoulofTime simply sighs and says, "Damn, nothing can tear those two apart. Oh, well. Onto the next dare.

The next dare is from **SPG inc**. and he says:

_LOL, nice work. _

_But the lovebirds/cats thwarted me again! Coming between them is harder than beating a three legged man in an ss kicking competition. But I will never stop, for I'm am the highly sadistic SPG inc. However, I'll give you a short break, for now I have another dare. _

_Using Goro's weight, and Osmond's flight pack, give Goro a wedgie so uber massive that the power of it could be used to provide energy for a whole city. This is not so much a dare as an experiment of pain threshold. Hey, I'm a sadist!_

WanderingSoulofTime is laughing his head off as he finishes the review. He manages to recover his breath and says, "I would feel bad for Goro if he wasn't a self-centered maniac. Oh well. Hey Osmond. Can i borrow your flight pack again?" The moon rabbit shrugs and says, "Hey as long as I don't get hurt, you can borrow it." He hands him the flight pack.

WanderingSoulofTime yells, "Goro, get in here now!" Goro walks into the room and says, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" WanderingSoulofTime smirks and says, "You got a dare, fool. Come with me." Grabs Goro and teleports him and himself to a building on the moon. WanderingSoulofTime smirks and says, "You are going to feel this tomorrow." He puts a hook in Goro's underwear and ties the hook to the roof of the he puts Osmond's flight pack onto his back and puts it to full power. Goro immediately flies off and head towards Earth. WanderingSoulofTime laughs and teleports back to the Truth or dare room. He shows up and says,"5,4,3,2,1." Suddenly Goro breaks through the roof and yells a huge bellow of pain.

_(Somewhere in Matataki Village)_

"Ahhhhhhh!" Kye screams. Momo runs in and says, "What's wrong?" Kye yells, "I heard a banshee cry out for blood. It's coming for me." then he proceeds to run around. Momo sweatdrops and says, "Not again. Not another of his crazy fantasies."

_(Back in the Truth or Dare room.)_

The crew, JJ and WanderingSoulofTime are rolling around in pain clutching their ears. WanderingSoulofTime is the first to recover and says, "Author Powers!" Then the crew stops rolling around and look at Goro. Goro has a face that practically screams pain and he's trying to release himself from the hook. The crew watch Goro struggle for a few more seconds, but decide to cut him loose. He fall on the floor and whimpers, "I can't have kids anymore."

WanderingSoulofTime rolls his eyes and says, "Who would want to reproduce with you anyway? Anyway, while Goro's recovering, we can go onto the final dare. It's from SPG inc.. Xiao, I need you to leave the room. JJ take her to the interview room." JJ nods and grabs the cat-girl and takes her to the interview room. "Any way back to the dare. It says:

_I've just come up with another dare. Everyone has to put on white coats and tell Xiao that they're shrinks and they're taking her to a mad house beacuse she schizophrenic and thinks her slingshot talks to her. Steve has to stay silent if Xiao tries to talk to him so that she'll freak out and think she's mad (ha ha! I'm such an evil __bst*rd__)!_

"Thanks SPG inc.. Oh yeah." Dials numbers and says, "JJ, come here SPG inc. has another present for you." JJ shows up a nanosecond later and says, "GIMME, GIMME, GIMME!" WanderingSoulofTime sighs and hands JJ the anti-vampire gun. JJ prepares to fire the gun, but suddenly stops. He puts his ear close to the gun, and immediately throws the gun to the ground. He places a GPS locator on the gun then stands back.

WanderingSoulofTime is wondering what JJ's doing until he sees a laser lock onto the gun. He immediately yells, "Everyone duck and cover!" Then he dives away from the gun. The crew does the same and suddenly the Hammer of Dawn's laser breaks through the ceiling and destroys the gun. JJ sighs in relief and says, "Man I'm glad that the annoying gun is gone." Suddenly WanderingSoulofTime slaps JJ's head and says, "You idiot! That was Steve the slingshot. Didn't you read Chiio-chan's story? Once Steve dies, he comes back as-"

"As a spirit oversoul." Finished Steve the Oversoul.

WanderingSoulofTime groans and says, "Great, just great. Anyway, you guys can dare Steve now. Anyway, let's continue onto the dare. Everyone put on your white coats." He says as he hands the crew white coats. They shrug and put on the coats and follow WandeirngSoulofTime to the interview room. They walk in and WanderingSoulofTime says, "Xiao, we need to take you to a mental hospital." Xiao looks at WanderingSoulofTime in shock and says, "What? Xiao is not crazy." "Actually Xiao, you've been diagnosed with schizophrenia." JJ said. Xiao looks at JJ questioningly and WanderingSoulofTime continues by saying, "It means you can't tell between what's real and what isn't. We were suspicious when you said that Steve, your slingshot could talk."

Xiao shakes her head and says, "But, he can talk, look he's right behind you. Please Steve talk." WanderingSoulofTime looks behind him and whispers, "Steve leave now!" Then Steve vanishes through the wall. WanderingSoulofTime faces Xiao and says, "I don't see anything there. See." He indicates to the blank wall. Xiao's eyes bug out and she starts panicking, "S-steve was right there! I just saw him."

WanderingSoulofTime nods his head no and says, "Trust us Xiao. We're all doctors so let's just take you to the hospital and get you better." Xiao immediately starts running around saying, "I'm not crazy. Steve was there. Or was he. Is this real? AAHHHHH!" Then she starts weeping on the floor, terrified out of her mind. WanderingSoulofTime realizes they went a little far, so he starts to walk up to her, until Toan sticks out his arm and blocks his path. "I'll help her." He said and he walked to the terrified cat-girl.

"Xiao? Xiao, come on sweetie, everything's going to be alright." He told Xiao trying to comfort her. Xiao faces Toan and starts crying into his poncho. "Is Xiao crazy, master?" Toan nods his head no and says, "Of course you aren't. This whole thing was a dare by SPG inc. Look, Steve's over there." He says as he points to Steve.

Xiao sees Steve and says, "Steve? Why does Steve look like a ghost?" Steve sighs and says, "Well, my baby girl, I died. I came back as a Spirit Oversoul to take care of you and to kill bums like Goro. I also came to make sure you and Toan did nothing too serious." He says as he wags his eyebrows.**(Does he even have eyebrows?)**Xiao and Toan both turn pink and Xiao says, "Steve! Please don't embarrass Xiao and master like that!" WanderingSoulofTime laughs as he sees the exchange and says, "It looks like everything's back to normal…well almost."

* * *

WST: Please review. You can now Dare Steve as well.

Steve: Yeah, send me some dares.

WST: Steve? How'd you get here?

JJ: I let him in.

WST: Figures. Anyway please review and help me torture the crew more.


	13. FUN!

WST: Whoo-hoo. Yet another Chapter.

JJ: Awesome!

Steve: Boring.

WST: Who asked you? Anyway, I would like to thank all of you guys. Thanks for all your support and reviews.

JJ: Thanks a lot guys!

WST: Please enjoy my newest chapter.

* * *

WanderingSoulofTime walked into the room covering his ears to drown out the annoying chatter of Steve. "Well, I had a sister who was a bow, but-" "SHUT UP! GOD! How did you even escape the room?"

Steve smirked and said, "Hello? I'm a spirit, and your little forcefield doesn't apply to me." JJ walked into the room at this time and said, "Can you get him to shut up!" WanderingSoulofTime sighed, then suddenly thought of a plan. He pulled out some spirit tape and wrapped it around Steve's mouth. Steve tried to complain, but all that came out were mumbles.

WanderingSoulofTime and JJ sighed in relief and started walking to the room.

(Steve, WanderingSoulofTime, and JJ headed toward the Truth or Dare room. They walked through the Endless Hallway, and walked through the 'Truth or Dare room' door. Inside they saw Monica, Max, Toan and Xiao eating their favorite foods. )

"Hey guys. Usually I would torture you, but these dares are so good, I can't wait to start!" The crew look at each other nervously at this. "Should we be afraid?" Toan asked nervously. WanderingSoulofTime laughed a cruel laugh and said, "Oh yes. Be afraid, very afraid. Anyway onto the first review. It's from someone called **Trainalf**. Whoo-hoo new reviewer! He says:

_Great story, makes me laugh. Okay... I dare Toan and Xiao to seek into Dran's  
lair and spray paint his fur blue. See you at the funeral..."_

WanderingSoulofTime and JJ are laughing at the pale faces of Toan and Xiao. WanderingSoulofTime manages to stop and says, "Wow, this is the new reviewer's first dare and I already like him. Here take this cookie (hands Trainalf cookie). Now then, its time to start the dare. Toan, Xiao, come over here. Take this spray paint(hands them spray paint) and go do your dare. Or else. Steve you go with them to make sure they do their dare." Steve floated to WanderingSoulofTime and nodded. WanderingSoulofTime transported the three of them to Norune village **(or Nolun, depending on the version of the game you bought)**.

Xiao and Toan sigh, but head inside Divine Beast cave with Steve following behind them. They head to the last floor of the cave and see Dran sleeping on the floor. Toan and Xiao gulp and walk toward Dran. Toan tiptoed to Dran and pulled off the cap of the spray paint. He pressed the nozzle and a soft hiss was heard. Then an even louder hiss started to come from Xiao. Toan looks at Xiao and says, "Xiao, what are you doing?" Xiao looked at Toan and said, "Master, that can is hissing at me." Toan sweatdropped and said, "Uh, Xiao, that's how it sprays paint. It uses air and that's what makes the hissing sound." Xiao had a look of understanding and smiled. Toan smiled back and they continued spray painting Dran.

(20 minutes later)

Dran was completely spray painted blue. Xiao and Toan were about to leave when Steve flew up to Xiao, pointing to his taped mouth. Xiao pulled off the spirit tape and Steve started yelling. "OWWWW!" The yell woke up Dran and he saw Toan and Xiao. He said, "Well, what are you two doing here?" Then he saw his reflection in a crystal and started yelling, "WHO DID THIS TO MY FUR? IT WAS YOU TWO WASN'T IT?" Toan and Xiao both frantically shook their heads no and they both said, "It was Steve!" before the both of them ran away, leaving the oversoul behind.

They stopped when they reached the entrance to Divine beast cave, and heard a yell coming from it. They saw Steve running towards them, saying, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" All three of them ran away from Norune **(or Nolun)** village and waited until Dran calmed down.

WanderingSoulofTime had seen the scene from his magic mirror and he couldn't help but laugh. 'Those idiots. Oh well, time to bring them back.' He used his Author Powers to bring back the still scared Toan, Xiao and Steve. He said, "You guys can relax now. While you guys calm down, we'll go onto the next dare. It's from **Chiio-chan.** She says:

_Yay! Another one, cool!_

_I dare Goro to bury himself alive for 5 hours! Hehehehehe..._

"Thanks Chiio-chan. Here have a cupcake.(hands her cupcake) I ran out of cookies. Sorry. Anyway time to get started. GORO, GET OUT HERE!" The hunter came to WanderingSoulofTime and asked, "What do you want?" WanderingSoulofTime smirked and said, "You need to bury yourself alive."

"NO WAY!" WanderingSoulofTime simply smirked and said, "Finally, I can use my Author powers on someone. AUTHOR POWERS!" He used his Author Powers to hypnotize Goro to dig a grave. When JJ saw him digging the hole, he said, "Hey, just a grave, not an Olympic swimming pool."

WanderingSoulofTime laughed a little then buried Goro underneath the dirt. "We'll leave him there for a little while. Now onto the next set of dares. They're from a new reviewer by the name of **realwarpet**. He says:

_I dare the genie to GTFO._

_I wanna dare toan to kiss xiao in front of his mom...just to see what she would do._

Another new reviewer! Awesome. I like him because we both hate Ruby. Anyway, RUBY GET OUT HERE!" The genie floated out of her room. "What?"

"You have to get out of here. NOW!" Then he kicked Ruby out of the room into a football goal. JJ said, "ANNDDDD IT'S GOOD!"

"Well, that was satisfying. Anyway onto the second dare. I'm going to modify it a little so a surprise person is watching too. Author Powers!" He warped the two of them to Toan's house. Toan became nervous as he saw his mother waiting at the steps. he became even more nervous when he saw Paige standing next to her.

Toan sighed and thought 'Well, I have to tell them sooner or later. Apparently it's sooner.' He faced Xiao and kissed her on the lips with passion.. Xiao returned the kiss with the same amount of passion. Renee and Paige looked at the scene in shock, but Renee smiled at the sight. Paige smiled as well, glad that Toan was happy, but sad that she didn't get Toan. When Toan and Xiao broke apart, Renee said, "I'm glad for you two. Toan may I speak to you alone for a bit?" Toan gulped and walked into his house with his mom, leaving Paige and Xiao alone. Paige looked at Xiao and said, "Congratulations Xiao." Xiao smiled at Paige and said, "Thank you Paige."

At this time Toan came out of the house after having "The Talk" with his mother. He shook his head to try to clear it and said., "Well how do we get home?" Suddenly WanderingSoulofTime showed up with JJ and the crew in front in the two and said, "We're not, at least not for now. We can do the last few dares here. The next dare is from another new reviewer by the name of **Till our dreams end.** She says:

_Okay how about this dare Xiou to go to the top of a building or intercom and yell out her deepest darkest secret no matter what it is about Toan._

"Aww, what a cute fox." JJ said as he picked up Till our dreams end. He then began to pet her. "Uhhh.. JJ that's- never mind. Just give her a cupcake when you're done. Anyway Xiao, go to the top of Dran's windmill and do your dare."

Xiao sighed and began to climb Dran's windmill. She reached the top in a matter of minutes. She regained her breathe and yelled, "I WAS JEALOUS OF PAIGE!" Then she climbed down from Dran's windmill.

WanderingSoulofTime simply yawned and said, "Did the meaning of 'deepest, darkest secret' change since the last time I looked it up? And why are you sad JJ?" JJ sighed sadly and said, "The fox left." WanderingSoulofTime rolled his eyes and said, "Is anyone here normal?" Everyone looked at each other and said, "No, not really."

WanderingSoulofTime sighed and said, "Well onto the last set of dares. Finally! This set is from" Laughs as he reads it. "One of my favorite Authors, SPG inc." Suddenly everyone hides behind a building and waits as WanderingSoulofTime reads the dare. "He says:

_Goro can't have children? This calls for a celebration._

_Nice work with frying Xiao's brain, but JJ stole the vampire gun I was working on. The SPG corperation's legal department will be billing your solicitors for about 15000 gilda for that._

_Anyway; dare, dare- I KNOW! Starting in Nolun/Norune village in front of the old ladies house, Ungaga must stript butt naked and streak through Nolun village, Matataki village, Muska Lacka (waving to his girlfriend on the way), Palm Brinks, down into the Demon Shaft and slap Pendragon on the rear before running away making giggling sounds. And in case anyone's got any bright ideas about using the moon orb or something, he has to do it during the day. If night comes half way through the dare he must jog on the spot till morning, then continue._

_And in case he gets reluctant, here's another gun for JJ- an ice cream sprayer! Eat up!_

"Aw man. Fine, here's the 15000 gilda.(hands him the bag of gilda). JJ, here's something to cheer you up." He said as he pulled out the ice cream sprayer. JJ showed up in a flash and said, "GIMME, GIMME, GIMME!" Then he took the ice cream sprayer and started shooting it at everyone. Normally they would've complained, but Norune **(Nolun)** village was so hot, they enjoyed the cold ice cream and ate it.

WanderingSoulofTime sweatdropped and said, "I gave them lemons and they made lemonade. Anyway, let's get started." Warps Ungaga in front of him. "Ungaga, here's your dare. Do it." Ungaga sighed but prepared to strip. "Whoa, dude not here, over at the hag's house. Over there." He indicates to the Hag's house. " Here, keep this on your head." He said as he put a strange helmet on Ungaga's head. "This sends us a live feed of what you see, and allows us to track your process. Now get going." Ungaga walked off to the hag's house to start the Dare. WanderingSoulofTime motioned for everyone to follow him into Toan's house.

Inside Toan's house WanderingSoulofTime was setting up his equipment to record Ungaga's position. He put up the last monitor and said, "Done. Guys come in here." The crew, JJ and Steve walked into the room eating some ice cream. He motioned for the crew to sit down. "Okay guys, this stuff records Ungaga's position all the time he's running. This monitor," points to the monitor, "Shows us what Ungaga sees. Currently he's still in front of the Hag's house, so let's watch."

**(Video feed)**

Ungaga started running around Nolun (Norune) village until he came to the exit to Matataki village. Before he could leave, the old Hag came out of nowhere and said, "Put some clothes on." as Ungaga was running away. You could hear Ungaga sigh as he moved onto Matataki Village. In Matataki Village, Ungaga ran through the village slightly faster, because people were throwing stuff at him. A fish and a shoe passed by the camera's lens. He then ran to Muska Lacka.

**(intermission)**

"Wait, shouldn't Ungaga run to Queens as well?" Inquired JJ. WanderingSoulofTime shook his head no and said, "It doesn't say he has to in the dare."

**(end intermission)**

Ungaga finally reached Muska Lacka and the sun was at the highest point. He waved to Mikara as he passed by and stopped dead. "How do I get to Palm Brinks?" Then the helmet opened up and shot a beam, that opened a portal to Palm Brinks. He walked through and ran through all of Palm Brinks. He was getting exhausted, but he only needed one more place to go. The helmet opened up once more and opened a portal to the Demon Shaft. He walked through and started running up the 100 floors.

**(2 hours later)**

He finally reached the top, and he just needed to do one more thing. He slapped the revived Pendragon on the rear and began running away giggling girlishly, while Pendragon had a look of 'WTF?' on his face.

(End Video feed)

"Finally, that's over with. Oh wait we need to dig up Goro. Nah, we'll do that next chapter. Please review."

* * *

WST: Please review and give me more dares.

JJ: Thanks SPG inc. Send me more guns.

Steve: Someone give me a dare. It's boring here.


	14. Over 400!

WST: YAY!

JJ: We have a lot of dares today.

WST: I would like to personally thank all of the reviewers and readers of this site. This story has reached over 400 hits thanks to you guys!

JJ: Over 400? That's a lot! Thanks you guys.

WST: I would like to thank **SPG inc., yellow 14 Chiio-chan, SuperCrazedKITTY, OneFightAlone, Scarlet Flower, keywieldinglegend, RikkuMcClowFox, ztmackin, Madame Lulu, DClouded, Trainalf, jackdarkstone, realwarpet, **and** Till our dreams end, **as well as all the readers out there. Cupcakes for you all. Also, please leave a review. The more reviews I have, the more hilarious the story can get.

JJ: Don't forget to review and leave any suggestions to make the story better.

WST: Now that that's over with, let's get this story started.

* * *

WanderingSoulofTime walked into the room with his brother close behind carrying a shovel and pick-ax. They dropped the tools on the floor and sighed. "Man, that hole was huge. I can't believe we had to dig that much for Goro. Oh well, at least we have a swimming pool now." WanderingSoulofTime said as he grabbed a cup of tea to drink. JJ did the same by grabbing a can of coke and gulping it down. Once the two of the individuals finished their drinks, WanderingSoulofTime said, "Time to go to the Truth or Dare room."

**(Both of the individuals ran to the Endless Hallway, and ran to the Truth or Dare room. Just as JJ was behind WanderingSoulofTime, WanderingSoulofTime threw a banana peel at his feet. JJ slipped and fell on his back as WanderingSoulofTime zoomed into the room. He saw the crew making a house of cards with several card packets they found around the place.)**

WanderingSoulofTime started laughing at JJ's pain and calmed himself down as JJ entered the room. "Not funny." Was all he said before he started to pout. WanderingSoulofTime simply rolled his eyes and refocused on the crew. He smirked and said, "JJ, past me your BB gun." JJ passed WanderingSoulofTime the BB gun and chuckled to himself as he realized WanderingSoulofTime's plan.

WanderingSoulofTime aimed the BB gun to a card near the middle and shot it. He was shocked as he saw the BB pellet zoom through the house without knocking off one card. He decided to use a much simpler method after seeing the BB gun fail. He simply blew at the house of cards. Suddenly the house of cards collapsed upon itself, covering the crew in hundreds of cards.

They popped their heads out of the card pile and groaned. Then they saw WanderingSoulofTime and JJ laughing at them and realized that they sabotaged their house. They charged toward the two, but hit the forcefield WanderingSoulofTime made. WanderingSoulofTime smirked and said, "Remember, Author Powers. Today, we're doing a lot of Dares. So we should get started now, The first one is from **Chiio-chan** and she says:

_Darlings, I'm back!_

_Okay, nice chapter... poor Ungaga..._

_Anyway, a truth! What does everyone in DC 1 think about me? ^_^_

" First, let me warp in Chiio-chan." Uses his Author Powers to warp in the Authoress. "Well it's time for you guys to tell Chiio-chan what you think of her. Go on." Toan stepped up first and said, "I think she's a nice and kind individual."

Xiao stepped up after him and said, "I think Chiio-chan is very wise and generous." She bowed to Chiio-chan. Goro stepped up and said, "Meh." WanderingSoulofTime indicated for Goro to continue, but he simply said, "Why would I say anything to that hack? I mean she made me seem completely out of character."

WanderingSoulofTime gets mad and grabs JJ's RPG and shoots Goro. Ungaga show up next and says, "She's very wise." Ruby steps up next and says, "She's an adorably kind darling. Oh yeah," charges up her ring, "Take this Goro!" throws a fireball at Goro, who starts running around trying to put out the fire.

Osmond stepped up last and said, "She's very kind and sweet. She never hurt us as much as WanderingSoulofTime." He finished indicating WanderingSoulofTime, who was sharpening his blade.

"Well, that's what they think of you Chiio-chan. See you later." Warps Chiio-chan away. "Anyway let's continue onto the next set of Dares. The next set of dares are from **Trainalf**. He says:

_That was entertaining, now for something new.  
Max, steal a pair of Monica's underwear when she isn't looking._

_Toan and Xaio, paint a mustache of Master Uta(might have spelled that wrong), you remember him right? The giant monkey that could hurl boulders and nearly smeared you all over the ground, Goro might remember him. Now on with the show!_  
_*Grabs a giant bowl of popcorn* Popcorn WanderingSoulof Time?_

"Yes please." WanderingSoulofTime says as he grabs a handful of popcorn. "Anyway, you guys need to get started. Go on Max." Max chuckles nervously and tries to think of a plan. Suddenly a lightbulb click in his head, and he pulls out a box that transforms into Steve(the robot). He mumbles some words to Steve and Steve says, "No problem." Then he rolls over to Monica."Hey, Monica, I challenge you to a fight." Monica smirked and said, "Sure. Bring it on you tin can!" Then they both start to fight each other.

WanderingSoulofTime looks around for Max and spots him coming out of Monica's room. He realizes Max's plan and smirks to himself. He counts down in his head '3,2,1.' Then Monica shrieks as she see Max.

"**MAX! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" **She screamed while turning red in the face. **(out of anger or embarrassment I will never know)** Max froze, like a deer caught in headlights and said, "Uhh..uhh..uhhh." Then he runs away from Monica. Monica gives chase to him and catches him by tackling him. They land in an awkward position and Monica says. "Alright, talk!"

Max immediately says, "My dare!" Then holds out a pair of Monica's underwear. At the sight of her underwear Monica turns redder and screams. Max immediately panics and thinks of a way to calm Monica down. He gently kisses her and Monica stops screaming. She says, "Sorry, I guess I lost my temper." then she stands up and dusts herself off.

"Well that was boring. Let's get onto the next part. Toan, Xiao, here's the paint. Good luck." WanderingSoulofTime said as he warped the two of them to Master Utan.

Toan and Xiao spot the big monkey next to a tree snoozing. They quietly approach him and paint on the moustache. They try to walk away but Toan slips on his feet and lands on Xiao's tail. She screams and Toan quickly covers her mouth, but the damage was done. Master Utan awoke and said, "Hey there Toan, what are you doing here?" WanderingSoulofTime warps in front of the ape and shows him a mirror. Master Utan looks at the mirror and growls. "**WHO DID THIS TO MY FACE?**" He yelled. WanderingSoulofTime pointed to Xiao and Toan and said, "They did it. I saw them from behind a tree." Master Utan roars in fury and grabs a boulder. he hurls it at the two of them at starts spitting seeds at them.

Toan and Xiao start running around in circles and try to avoid the furious ape.

**(5 minutes later)**

Master Utan got tired and went back to sleep. WanderingSoulofTime sweatdrops and says, "God he has low stamina." Then Toan and Xiao walk up to WanderingSoulofTime and he warps all three of them back to the truth or dare room.

"Well, that was funny. Thanks a lot Trainalf. Have this cupcake(hands him cupcake). Anyway onto the next set of dares. They're from **ztmackin**. Awesome, new reviewer! Take this cupcake (hands ztmackin cupcake) Anyway, s/he says(not sure of gender):

_i love your work keep it up and my first dare is for monica and xiao to play 7 min. in heaven and the other dare is for either Toan or xiao to think they killed the other for the rest of the chapter"_

WanderingSoulofTime was rolling around the floor laughing at Xiao and Monica. They start talking with one another and ask, "Does it say with who?" WanderingSoulofTime blinks and rereads the dares. "Uhhh... no. Dammit, that would have been hilarious to see. But it doesn't say with who. Xiao, Monica, choose who you want to play 7 min. in heaven with." They immediately choose their respective others and walk into two separate closets. They lock the doors and immediately kiss their respective others.

**(7 minutes later)**

"Okay guys time to get out!" He opens the two doors but immediately slams them shut again. "AGGHH! MY EYES! YOU IDIOTS! PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!" He runs away from the closet and waited for them to come out. A few seconds pass and the crew step out of the closet looking completely embarrassed. "Ever hear of a lock? You idiots. Anyway, Xiao, Toan time for you to do you're dare."

"Do we have too?" WanderingSoulofTime pondered for a few seconds and said "I need you guys this chapter. So we'll do that near the end. Anyway onto the next set of Dares. They're from **yellow 14**. Awesome, new reviewer. Cupcake for you.(hands him cupcake) Anyway he says:

_You're pretty funny. I dare Goro to tape that useless tit Osmond (Because Goro's a decent playable character and Osmond is useless. I've seen Toan's dagger be more useful.) to a windmill for 10 days._

_Truth: Ask Osmond why he picked such a useless weapons set. Keep updating. (PS, I'm planning to set up a few DC challenges. Care to have a go?)_

"Thanks yellow 14. Anyway Goro, here's the duct tape." Goro gets the duct tape and smirks. "The windmill is right behind. Get to it." Goro nods and grabs the nervous moon-bunny and tapes him to the windmill. Osmond struggles but says, "They are the only weapons I can carry with my flight pack. I honestly wanted a lightsaber, but I couldn't carry it without chopping off the propeller blades."

JJ at this time says, "The force is strong with this one. Too bad he's too lazy to walk." WanderingSoulofTime smirks and says, "This ain't torturous enough. Time to bring in the Imperfects."**(the imperfects are a group of bad guys from Chiio-chan's story. Read it to find out more about them.) "**Imperfects, you know what to do." They smirk and attack Osmond repeatedly. "Oh, also, you can never die, so you'll feel the pain over and over and over again." Osmond groans but takes the pain anyway. "Anyway, time for the next set of dares. they're from **RikkuMcClowFox **and she says:

_I dare Max to grow a pair and kiss Monica already.  
I dare Monica to try to seduce Max.  
I dare Ruby to go through one whole dungeon without using any of her magic.  
I dare Osmond to show his actual face.  
I dare Xiao to resist the temptation of fish candy._

"The first and fourth one has already been done, but we can do the rest. Thanks RikkuMcClowFox, have this cupcake (hands her cupcake). Let's get started with Monica. Wait, she already did that earlier in the closet." Monica blushes at this. "So she already did her dare. let's go to Ruby. RUBY YOU HAVE A DARE!" Ruby comes out of her room and says, "What?"

"You have to go through one whole dungeon without any magic, and I have the perfect dungeon in mind. Your dungeon is the DEMON SHAFT! MWAHAHAHA(coughs). Evil laughter is real hard to do. Get started Ruby."

Ruby sighs but heads to the Demon shaft. She dies at the very first monster she meets and WanderingSoulofTime rolls his eyes. "Man, you're very weak. Author Powers." He revive Ruby and takes her back to the room. "Xiao time for your dare. No fish candy for the rest of the chapter." Xiao grins at this and says, "Can Xiao still eat fish?" WanderingSoulofTime blinks and says, "Uh, yeah sure." Xiao smiles and resumes eating the fish in her hand.

"Anyway, onto the next set of dares. They're from a reviewer by the name of jackdarkstone. Whoo-hoo, yet another new reviewer. Have this cupcake(hands him cupcake). Anyway he says,:

_i love your story its hilarious, allthough Max and Monica seem to be safe cause they hardly get any dares; we can't have that!_

_DARE:Max and Monica must go to the rainbow butterfly forest change the rainbow butterfly into human form, and then Max has to makeout with her_

_allthough it's a crappy dare, it will have to do for now._

"You're right. They were safe. Until now. Max, Monica, get going." He warps the both of them to the top of the Lafrescia flower. Max sighs and says, "Shoot, we were safe too. Oh well, HOLLY, CAN YOU COME HERE?" The familiar rainbow butterfly floats on top of the Lafrescia flower and turns into human form. "Yes, what is it Max? Shouldn't you be at your Truth or Dare thing right now?" Max and Monica look at Holly in shock. "How did you-

"I am the rainbow butterfly Max. I can see everything. Plus I read your story." Max and Monica laughed at this but said, "You must know why we're here then." Holly nodded and said, "Who does Max have to make out with? It doesn't say who in the review." Max and Monica jump in surprise and say, "Really?" WanderingSoulofTime shows up behind the two and says, "Yes, really. Max, make out with who you want." Max jumps for joy and immediately starts making out with Monica.

"Well, that was strange. Anyway onto the last set of dares. Finally! It's from a new reviewer by the name of **keywieldinglegend** and he says:

_Max: You are now handcuffed to Flotsam for the day have fun with that (and NO you can't kill him)_

_Monica: (because your monster badges were as useless as hell) You're stuck as a Himarra for the rest of the chapter_

_Toan and rest of Dark Cloud 1 crew: Duel me!_

"Okay let's get the first two out of the way. Author Powers!" WanderingSoulofTime uses his Author Powers to handcuff Max and Flotsam together with indestructible handcuffs. Flotsam looks at Max and says, "Give me the stone you brat!" Max covers his stone and says "No way Ronald McDonald!

Flotsam growls and says, "I told you, I'm NOT THAT HACK!

"Let's leave them alone for a while. Anyway Monica come here!" Monica approaches WanderingSoulofTime and he uses his Author Powers to make Monica into a Himarra. Monica glares at WanderingSoulofTime and spits goo at him. "Ew. Did not think that one through. Anyway time for the last dare. I'll need to bring him in. Author Powers!" A portal opens up in the middle of the room.

A boy walks in through the portal. He appears to be 15 years old with dark brown hair. He was nearly 6 feet tall, and he had brown eyes. He was wearing a gray hoodie with a gray t-shirt which had a picture of a snarling wolf on it. (Something that Xiao kept an eye on) He wore gray cargo pants, and carried two longswords, each of them with a wolf's head on the hilt. The longswords were similar except one was red and the other was blue.

The strange person walked up to WanderingSoulofTime and said, "What's up. My name's Lance. I'm here to fight in place of keywieldinglegend. So let's get started." WanderingSoulofTime smirked and said, "Oh you have no idea what you're up against. Anyway, let's get **GET READY TO RUMBBBLEEE!**" The rooms warps into the desert area from chapter 3. The crew of Dark Cloud 1 get to one side** (excluding Osmond)** and faced their challenger.

Lance looked at them calmly and said, "Make a move." The crew charged toward him and attempted to attack him. Goro swinging his hammer at him, but missing because Lance kept on jumping. Lance smirked and simply jumped on Goro's head and waited for the fat hunter to give up. Ungaga came after him and made a gust to attack Lance. Lance shrugged and shot a flame from his sword to Ungaga. Ungaga dodged , but hit his head against a rock, knocking him unconscious. Ruby shot a fireball at Lance, but he shot an ice ball to counter it. Lance got bored and froze most of the cast in place.

Toan and Xiao (who avoided the freezing) looked at each other and nodded. Xiao picked up Toan's Chronicle2 sword, while Toan picked up his Chronicle sword. They both yelled "FINAL DUO STAB!" and stabbed Lance through the heart. Lance fell down against the floor and said, "Well, that's that." Then he closed his eyes in a cold sleep.

"Ugh, enough drama, Author Powers!" He fixed everything back to normal and said, "Well that's all for now."

* * *

WST: That's all for know. Oh and ztmackin your dare will be done next chapter. I promise.

JJ: Please review and give us more dares.

Lance: Yeah more dares.


	15. WOW!

WST: Whew. We got a lot of dares today.

JJ: Almost too many to count.

Lance: You only got a couple.

JJ: Yeah, but they're gonna be really long.

DC cast: AW MAN!

WST & JJ: QUIET YOU!

WST: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please leave a review.

* * *

WanderingSoulofTime walked into the room with Lance and JJ close behind him. "Okay, Lance, since you're new here let me explain the rules. You can't help the characters in any way with their dares, and you can't- Lance? Lance, where are you?" He asks as he notices that Lance left the room. WanderingSoulofTime and JJ look around until they spot a note on the table. It read,

_You guys bore me. I'll be in the Truth or Dare room ._

_Lance._

"The new dude's first day and he's already disrespecting me. Ugh. Come on JJ let's go."

**(Both of the individuals head to the Endless Hallway. They walk to the Dark Cloud Truth or Dare room and go inside. They see Lance on the couch, drinking a cok****e. They look around and see Monica and Max, trying to repair Steve(the robot), and they see Xiao and Toan practicing their swords play.(metal swords)**_._**)**

WanderingSoulofTime simply shrugs and says, "Hey you guys. We got some more dares." The crew groan at this, but come to WanderingSoulofTime to hear their dares.

"We have a lot of Dares today, so let's get started. The first one is from **keywieldinglegend**, and he says:

_Toan And Xiao: (since you were the two that managed to kill Lance) You are now permanently seperated by Goro (for the entirety of the chapter) and anything that you would do to eachother you have to do to Goro instead MUAHAHAHA cough cough any how..._

_All of the DC 1&2 crew minus Toan, Xiao,and Goro: You guys now have acsess to an all you can eat buffet paided for by me seeing as how Wanderer here likes to keep you malnourished_

_Another duel with the character I believe actually stands a chance against Toan. This time Toan must fight on his OWN._

"Okay, then but before we do anything else, we have to finish ztmackin's dare. Toan or Xiao, do it."

Toan and Xiao look at each other in sadness, but realize a plan. They both grin at each other and stab Goro in the stomach. WanderingSoulofTime looks at the two of them in shock and Toan says, "We did what keywieldinglegend told us to do. He said 'anything that you would do to eachother you have to do to Goro instead' remember?"

WanderingSoulofTime growls and says, "Yes, I remember. You know what? I'm tired of you guys doing loopholes, so today I'm going to make counter loopholes!" The crew look at WanderingSoulofTime in confusion and ask, "What's that?"

WanderingSoulofTime smirks and says, "Oh, you'll see. Anyway, DC 1 & 2 cast, get to the all you can eat buffet! It's over there, by the table." All the cast cheer and head for the table, but WanderingSoulofTime grabs, Toan and Xiao and says "Not you guys. Toan, you have a fight to get to, and Xiao, you can watch."

He warps all three of them to a Roman coliseum and pushes Toan to the center. "So, who am I fighting?" Toan asked. WanderingSoulofTime smirked and said, "A character from Persona 3, his name is Minato Arisato." He opens a portal and a boy walks in. He had dark blue hair with matching eyes, wore a uniform shirt, with dress pants and shoes. He also wore a red armband on his upper arm that read S.E.E.S. He was carrying a golden blade, whose hilt was made of long, golden feathers, as well as an revolver.

He walked up to WanderingSoulofTime and said, "Hey. My name is Minato Arisato. I'm here to fight the one called Toan." WanderingSoulofTime pointed to Toan and said, "That's him. Be careful, even though he appears weak, no one has beat him." Minato shrugs and says, "Well, I'll be the first then." WanderingSoulofTime looked at Toan and said, "I feel worried for you. Oh well. LET'S GET STARTED!"

JJ shows up in a Spartan outfit and says, "This is for honor and glory! **LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"**

Toan and Minato face each other and charge toward the other. Minato makes a slash toward Toan, but he parries it away. Toan charges toward Minato and attempts a jump slash, but is parried away. Minato smirks and says, "Well, it's time to end this." He grabs his revolver and points it to his head, and fires. Toan looks at him in shock and says, "What the hell? Why are you shooting yourself?" Minato doesn't answer, but simply says. "For power beyond your understanding." Then he glowed a white light that blinded everyone in the coliseum. When the light dimmed there was a person coated in white standing in front of Minato. He had white clothing and had a mechanized body. He had three metal coffins to the side, and had a chain around his left arm. He had several long wing-like objects that were linked together by what looked liked hands.

WanderingSoulofTime gasps and says, "IT'S THE MESSIAH! TOAN'S DOOMED!" Toan looks at the Messiah and gulps. The Messiah holds up both his hands and forms a ball of light energy between it. **(Sorry if this doesn't actually happen in the game. Haven't actually played it DX) **He hurls the ball of energy at Toan, who tries to avoid it but fails. Toan becomes engulfed in the light and yells a scream of pain. The light vanishes and Toan is shown, barely alive. He's panting, and is having trouble standing on his feet. He is badly injured and looks as he might die at any second. Xiao gasps and yells, "MASTER!" Toan looks toward Xiao and says, "Don't worry-" then he starts coughing up blood. Xiao looks toward Toan and says, "MASTER! Don't give up master! Xiao believes in you!" Toan looks at her and thinks 'Xiao... I'll win for you!" He stands up to his full height and yells, "**I'LL SHALL NEVER LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU OR ANYONE ELSE WHO FACES ME! I AM THE HERO OF THE ATLAMILLIA AND NONE SHALL DEFEAT ME!"**

Suddenly, Toan's blue Atlamillia shows up in front of him and glows bright. Then, Max's red and Monica's blue Atlamillia show up next to it, as well as the yellow Atlamillia. They start swirling around each other, and Toan's Chronicle2 and Chronicle sword fuse with all three of the Atlamillia. There is a bright flash, and then a mysterious new sword show up where the Atlamillia, Chronicle2, and the Chronicle sword fused.

The sword has the center branches of the Chronicle2, but had the blade of the Chronicle sword. In the middle of the guard, was a white stone that glowed in a mysterious light. The hilt read, 'The bender of Time and Space. The Chronicle3. Given to those of purity and determination.' Toan grabs the blade and is instantly filled with new energy. All the cuts and bruises he took suddenly healed and he glowed with a golden light. He faced Minato and said, "You will never win." Before charging toward him.

He raised up his sword and yelled, "Final Fury!" Then he started slashing repeatedly at Minato. Toan continued slashing at him until he was covered in slashes and cuts. The Messiah screamed in agony, along with Minato, and fell to the floor, exhausted. Toan simply smirked and jumped in the air, yelling, "Final Slash!" and slashed Minato clean in half.

Minato screamed in pain and fell to the floor, dead. The Messiah looked at Minato and said, "Plume of Dusk." Suddenly Minato came to and stood up, tired but not dead. "ENOUGH! THIS FIGHT IS OVER!" Minato looks at Toan and simply asks, "Why? I'm still alive." WanderingSoulofTime simply says, "A loss counts as a death. So we don't need to make this any longer. Plus, I don't want to full out kill someone." Minato shrugs and says, "That makes sense."

The Chronicle3 started vibrating wildly, and then it broke apart into the items that made it. The light blue Atlamillia returns to the hole in Toan's glove, and the red and blue return to Max and Monica, respectively. Toan picks up his Chronicle2, and the Chronicle sword, and puts it into his infinity pocket. The yellow Atlamillia flies off, back to Sirus.

WanderingSoulofTime sighs and uses his Author Powers to send Minato Arisato (recovered) back to his world. He warps Toan and Xiao back to the Truth or Dare room and they see the rest of DC 1 and 2 still eating the buffet. They see WanderingSoulofTime, with Xiao and Toan, and say, "Hey guys." Monica and Max approach WanderingSoulofTime and ask, "Did anything strange happen? Our Atlamillias vanished, but then came back."

WanderingSoulofTime simply shrugs and says, "Nothing really, Oh yeah, Toan, keywieldinglegend told me to give this to you." He hands him Lucifer's blade, a instruction manual on how to dual-wield, and a certificate that officially recognized Toan as a Master swordsman. "You and Xiao can also eat at the buffet if you want." Immediately the both of them ran to the buffet and start eating.

**(1 hour later)**

"Now that you guys are full, we can start the next set of dares. They're from **Trainalf **and he says:

_Hmm, my plan to get Max beaten up by Monica failed, maybe I should've made him where them on his__ head... anywho, on with more dares. Long list this time.__  
__  
__Toan and Xaio, venture to floor 100 of the Demon Shaft, you will then paint te boss entirely pink and take a picture. If this dosn't produce the intended results I'm gonna have to just do Truths in__stead.__  
__  
__Max...hmmm... what to dare... ah, I'll let YOU decide. You can A. Pants Monica, or B. Go streaking around your home town in broad daylight when everyone is out. You must choose one of them. Option A will result in a lot of pain, but B will result i__n embarrassment you'll carry around forever. Have fun choosing.__  
__  
__Goro, smash your own foot in with your mallet.__  
__  
__Ruby, set Xaio's tail on fire.__  
__  
__Osmand... shoot someone is the butt, your choice, everyone is open except me.__  
__  
__Now a truth to the cast- do you __all hate me yet, or should I try more brutal dares?__  
__  
__*Opens box of cheese covered pretzels* Want some WST?_

Yes, please. (Grabs some cheese covered pretzels). Yum. Anyway, time to start. You guys might need this.(hands them water balloons)." Toan looks at the water balloons questioningly and ask, "Why do we need this?"

"They're filled with pink paint. You'll see why you might need it later. Now then go." WanderingSoulofTime says as he warps the both of them to the 100th floor of the Demon shaft. Black Knight Pendragon charges toward the both of them and attempts to slash them both. Toan jumps out of the way, while Xiao jumps over the Black Knight.

Toan looks at the Black Knight, then at the water balloons in his hands. He immediately realizes what he has to do. He grabs a couple of water balloons and throws it at the Black Knight. The Knight becomes completely covered with pink paint. Toan quickly pulls out Max's camera, and takes a picture of the Black Knight. Toan yells, "I GOT IT!" to Xiao and they both head for the exit. The exit closes shut on them and they turn around to see The Black Knight, still covered in pink paint. He charged toward them as Toan and Xiao gulped.

**(Back at the Truth or Dare room)**

"Huh, I wonder why Toan left all his swords here?" WanderingSoulofTime asked everyone. They shrugged and simply said, "Maybe he didn't need it?" "Maybe, anyway speaking of Toan, where is-" Stops as he see Toan and Xiao crawling in badly injured, covered in cuts. WanderingSoulofTime runs toward them and heals them.

"What happened? Oh wait, the dare. Also, Toan, why did you forget your swords?"

Toan sighs and says, "I gave them to your brother to polish them. He didn't give them back to me." WanderingSoulofTime glares at his brother who says, "What? I forgot, okay?" WanderingSoulofTime rolls his eyes and says, "Idiot. Anyway onto the next dare. Hmmmm... I have an idea! Let's do both!"

Max pales and looks at WanderingSoulofTime in shock and says, "WHY?" WanderingSoulofTime smirks and says, "Because I feel like it! Now then go on." He indicates to Monica, who was polishing her sword. Max sighs and goes to Monica to do his dare. He sneaks up behind her and pants her. Monica turns around red faced, and yells "MAX! YOU'RE DEAD!" Then she chases after Max. Max runs all the way to the city limits of Palm Brinks and takes off all his clothes. He then starts streaking through Palm Brinks, with Monica still behind.

**(1 hour later)**

"Well, that was hilarious! I think that that was one of the most hilarious dares, ever! But, Monica and Max still made up." He indicates to the two, who were having a pleasant conversation. "Damn. Oh well, time for the next dares. Wait, I need to revive Goro. Author Powers." Goro stands up and says, "Let me guess. Another Dare?" WanderingSoulofTime smirks and says. "Yep. You need to smash in your foot with your hammer." Goro sighs but does the dare anyway, without flinching. WanderingSoulofTime looks at him and says, "Got used to it?"

"Yep." Then Goro walks back to his room. "Wait, shouldn't he be separating Toan and Xiao?" JJ asked. WanderingSoulofTime shook his head and said, "No. They, think that he's dead, and ztmackin's dare last all chapter. Anyway, Ruby, your turn." Ruby sighs and says, "Sorry Xiao!" Then fires a fireball at her tail. Xiao starts screaming around in circles and dips her tail in water. She glares at Ruby, and simply says, "Mean genie." Then she gives Ruby the cold shoulder.

WanderingSoulofTime simply rolls his eyes and says, "Osmond your turn, shoot anyone in the butt. Shoot me and die." Osmond smiles, aims and fires yellow 14 in the butt. Yellow 14 glares at him and simply makes a cutting motion across his throat. Osmond gulps and heads back to WanderingSoulofTime. WanderingSoulofTime calls the crew to the middle of the room and says, "Well guys, do you hate him yet?" Most of the crew yell, "YES!" Except for Osmond and Ungaga.

"Well, then, that's over with. Onto the next set of dares. They're from **jackdarkstone,** and he says:

_o.O i checked over and over my review to see i__f i had any loopholes. How could i not have seen that! T_T any ways another dare for them (i'm gonna get you guys one way or another!) __  
__  
__Dare:Max has to fight Gaspard, the memo eater,the dude from Veniccio (you know the boss from venniccio can't remember h__is name) with his bare hands or if he wants he can be assisted by a puppy (don't ask) but the puppy HAS TO BE BOTH WEAK AND A NEW BORN AND YOU CAN'T CHARM HIM TO BE STRONGER!.__  
__  
__Dare: Monica has to jump in to a pool filled with electric eels. oh and she can__'t kill, get rid of or EAT the eels she has to sit and let her self be bitten.__  
__  
__how do you like that... i admit first dare is not the best but the second one maybe TOO cruel. I love Max and Monica but... they need to be punished! there no loopholes (i hope__)_

"Hehehehe. These dares I like for two reasons. One, they torture Monica and Max. Two, these dares I can start my counter loopholes. Well start with Monica's first." Monica shrugs and says. "Can i borrow a rubber suit?" WanderingSoulofTime smirks and says, "Oh, no not this time. Time to start the COUNTER LOOPHOLE!" Suddenly lightning flashes around WanderingSoulofTime and the crew looks at each other nervously.

"Now then, the counter loophole is a loophole that actually makes the dare much more deadly, torturous, or embarrassing. For example, this dare I could give Monica the rubber suit," Monica smiles at this, "but I have to add some catches to it.

Monica, if you want to wear a rubber suit, you would have to be completely naked, and the rubber suit would be see through." Monica pales as white as chalk and she looks at WanderingSoulofTime nervously. He shrugs and says, "You don't have to take it, but then i would give the eels piranha teeth. I told you, no more loopholes."

Monica pales but says, "I prefer to be bitten with the teeth." Then she steps toward WanderingSoulofTime. He uses his Author Powers to summon a pool filled with electric eel, (with piranha teeth). Monica sighs and steps into the pool. The electric eels head toward her and start biting her and shocking her.

**(5 minutes later)**

Monica steps out of the electrical eel pool, with her clothes torn from the eels teeth. Her shirt was practically littered with holes and her pants had 3 holes near the legs. She was about to say something, but WanderingSoulofTime interrupted by saying, "Uh, Monica, if i were you, I would change first. Max is staring at you." He points to the inventor, who quickly turns his head away from Monica. Monica turns a light pink and runs to her room to change.

"Well, Max time for your dare. Do you want the puppy or not?" Max simply shrugs and says, "Nah, I can do it by myself." WanderingSoulofTime shrugs and says, "It's your funeral." Then he warps Max to Death Mountain crater, where Gaspard, Dr. Jaming, and the memo eater were waiting. Max sighs but charges toward them head on.

**(5 seconds later)**

Max was thrown into the volcano and was screaming as he was falling. He was about to hit the lava when he was suddenly warped back to the Truth or Dare room. WanderingSoulofTime simply laughed and said, "What? We still need you for the rest of the dares. You aren't getting away that easily." Max rolls his eyes, but he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Anyway, it's time for the next set of dares. They're from **yellow 14** and he says:

_Nice cupcake. Nice chapter too. I dare Max and Monica to climb the OUTSIDE of the Demon Shaft tower. Truth: Ask Toan if he ever fancied Paige. In front of Xiao. And he can't lie about it;D One thing, I should be a capital, not a lower case i. Keep updatin__g_

"Okay then. Max, Monica. Take this climbing equipment(hands them equipment) and get started." Max and Monica sigh, but start climbing the Demon Shaft. "While, they're doing that, well do the truth. Toan did you?" Xiao looks at Toan with interest as he struggles to answer. He manages to say, "A little crush, but that's it!" He finishes as he raises his hand defensively. Xiao, simply hisses and starts scratching Toan. WanderingSoulofTime pushes Xiao away, and she realizes what she did. "Sorry, master. Xiao shouldn't have done that." Toan sighs and says, "No worries, Xiao. Don't worry, okay?" Xiao smiles and says, "Okay master!" Then she purrs into Toan's chest happily. "Well, that was strange. Time for the next set of dares. They're from," Laughs as he reads the name, "**SPG inc.**. He says:

_Hmm, I wonder what the DC cast think of me. Probably something along the lines of 'Twisted, bloodthirsty maniac', which is so not true- I'm more of a sadistic, baby-kicking sociopath. Meh! As long as people fear me.__  
__  
__Good fic__, but you should stop letting this twisting of words get in the way. Whose side are you on? D:__  
__  
__Anyway, here's a dare. Remember the opening movie to DC2 which shows Max diving a old f__a__shioned car. Max has to drive for ten miles down the wrong side of a bus__y highway at break neck speed, without a seatbelt... or a seat- he must stand.__  
__  
__Truth- For the four key characters (Toan, Xiao, Max and Monica)__  
__  
__1. What's the stupidest thing you ever bought__  
__  
__2. Who did you crush on before you hooked up with your respectiv__e partner?_

Okay then, let me go get them." He walks to Demon Shaft and spots Max and Monica on the 99th floor of the Demon shaft. He yells,"**MAX! MONICA! DARES FOR YOU!"** Suddenly Max and Monica lose their grip and they both start falling. WanderingSoulofTime panics and uses his Author powers to summon a mattress. He places it on the floor and waits a few seconds, Monica lands on the mattress, but Max falls to the left of the mattress and makes a hole in the ground. WanderingSoulofTime looks down the hole and nervously chuckles. "Hey, Max, you alive?" Max mumbles some words and pulls himself out of the ground. "Well now that Max's dirt nap is over we can get started." He warps all three of them to the Truth or Dare room.

"Okay, first we're gonna do the truths before Max does his dare. Well guys, what was the dumbest thing you bought?"

Max says, "A rock for 50 gilda." Monica says, "A gold paint." Toan ad Xiao says, "A rock for 200 gilda."

"Man, you guys are dumb. Anyway, who did you guys crush on before you hooked up?

Max starts by saying, "I had a tiny crush on Claire. Very tiny."

Monica goes next and says, "Well, there were very few people I liked at all. My dad only allowed me to see princes and most of them were snobs except for a few, but they really were self-centered."

"Toan already answered his last dare so he doesn't have to say it again. Xiao?"

Xiao says, "I had a small crush on a male near my home. **(Remember she was a cat before she met Toan)** But, Xiao found out he had 3 mates so Xiao forgot about him."

WanderingSoulofTime looks at the group expecting them to start fighting, but is surprised when he sees them all smiling. He looks at them questioningly and they answer, "Why be mad at someone for being honest?" WanderingSoulofTime shrugs and says, "True. Oh well. Max it's time for your dare. No safety equipment whatsoever, so get started."

Max groans but heads toward the car. He starts it up and starts driving down the wrong end of a busy highway standing up. He crashes into a car and flies clean over most of the cars. He lands on top of another car, whose owner says, "Stupid hooligans. Get off the car moron!" Max tries to get off the car, but finds that he can't even move his finger. WanderingSoulofTime warps him out and looks at him closely. "Well, Max, it's no wonder you can't move. Every single bone in your body has broken!" Max groans at this. "Hold still, wait, that's the only thing you can do right now." WanderingSoulofTime starts healing him and finishes in a matter of seconds.

"Good, you aren't dead. Anyway onto the next set of Dares. Whew! Almost done. Anyway this set is from, **OneFightAlone**. He says:

_Yay! This whole thing is awesome. I loved the fight with Keyweilding legend. Well! Here we go!__  
__  
__Goro: Si__t on Max and Monica, and they can't fight back or move him off. No one can. 10 minutes max. think you can take it?__  
__  
__I'm so giddy. Anyway!__  
__  
__for the couples: get married and WanderingSoul, fast forward the future so they can bring their kids to show to every__one.__  
__  
__Ruby: Go out with the happy clown in the treasure chests. Do whatever he says, no exceptions.__  
__  
__Oh, and has anyone ever noticed that in the language change, the l's become r's?_

There's another dare, but I need to give it to Toan and Xiao privately. I'll save that one near the end. Anyway, let's get started. GORO, GET IN HERE!" The fat hunter steps into the room and says, "What is it this time?"

"You have to sit on Monica and Max for 10 minutes." Goro shrugs and says, "Fine, as long as I don't get hurt." Then he sits on top of Monica and Max(who were sitting on the couch).

(10 minutes later)

"Time's up Goro. Get off them." The fat hunter stands up and leaves the room. Monica and Max sigh in relief as the feeling in their legs return. They try to stand up, but fall flat on their faces.

"Idiots. Anyway, let's get onto the next dare. This will only last this dare because there are still many more chapters to write. Sorry OneFightAlone." WanderingSoulofTime said as he used his Author Powers to marry the couples. He also fast forwards time five years to see the children. Toan and Xiao's daughter still looked the same, green-gray eyes, and red hair. However, now that WanderingSoulofTime got a better look at Monica and Max's child, he noticed something strange. Instead of Max's green eyes. the baby had Monica's fir red eyes. WanderingSoulofTime smiles and says, "They are both adorable. That's why it pains me to do this. AUTHOR POWERS!"

WanderingSoulofTime uses his Author Powers to undo everything that happened. The crew look at WanderingSoulofTime and ask, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" With tears in their eyes. WanderingSoulofTime sighs and says, "I had to. The laws of time could not be broken. I'm real sorry guys. You know I wouldn't do that if I didn't have to." The crew nod their heads and start crying.

WanderingSoulofTime sighs and says, "Well, there's no use crying over spilled milk. Onto the next dares." He said with less enthusiasm. Lance rolled his eyes and said, "You babies. Wanderer, snap out of it, or I'll snap you." He said fingering his two long swords.

WanderingSoulofTime shakes his head and says "Right. Ruby get out here!" the genie floats out of her room and asks, "What?"

"You have to date the Happy Clown." WanderingSoulofTime said with a smirk. Ruby pales at this and says, "Fine. Just tell me where he is." WanderingSoulofTime summons a big treasure chest and opens it.

Suddenly a Happy Clown shows up and says, "Which present do you want?" Ruby walks up to the Happy Clown and says, "Want to go on a date with me?" The Happy Clown says, "Yes. Please choose a present." Ruby chooses the small present and the Happy Clown hands it to her. Then the Happy Clown vanishes.

Ruby jaw drops, but she opens the present to find a bunch of roses. She smiles and says, "At least he has good taste." WanderingSoulofTime yawns and says, "Well that was pointless. Onto the next dare. Wait, Ruby, go with Max and Monica for a little. We'll need you for the next dare. For now I need all of you guys, except for Toan and Xiao to leave."

Monica, Ruby, and Max leave the room and WanderingSoulofTime locks the door. "Okay you two." He says to Xiao and Toan. "You had a dare from OneFightAlone to switch bodies, but I'm changing that for **Till our dreams end's** dare. She says:

_I dare Xiou and Toan to switch bodies for an hour and they can't let the others know and they have to converse with other people._

So you guys have to switch bodies. Author powers." WanderingSoulofTime uses his Author Powers to switch their bodies. They look at each other and shrug. WanderingSoulofTime smirks and says, "Time to bring in the crew. Remember you have to converse."

WanderingSoulofTime heads to Max, Monica and Ruby,(who were in the sound proof room), and tells them, "You guys can come in now. We need to get started on the last dare." They all walk to the room and Max asks, "Hey Toan, what was the dare?"

'Toan'(Xiao) said, "Xiao was dared to- I-I mean, it was nothing." Max looks at Toan strangely then says, "Okay? Hey Xiao, what were you guys dared to do?"

'Xiao' (Toan) said, "Me and Xiao- Xiao means, ask master." Max looked at Xiao in confusion and said, "Are you guys high or what?" To which JJ laughs at. WanderingSoulofTime rolls his eyes and says, "Time for the final dare. The dare's from **Chiio-chan, **and she says:

_Ha, That was cuute.__  
__  
__Thank you for the compliments.. oh, another dare?__  
__  
__hm.. make Ruby cook for everyone._

Thanks Chiio-chan. Ruby, get started." Ruby shrugs and heads to the kitchen.

(1 hour later)

Ruby walks out if the kitchen holding 8 bowls of food. She places them in front of Toan, Xiao, Goro, Lance, Monica, Max, JJ and WanderingSoulofTime. WanderingSoulofTime looks at his and says, "Is this food or vomit?" The 'food' looked like green and purple vomit. It even looked like it moved. WanderingSoulofTime pushed his food away and said, "I'd rather eat vomit."

JJ pushed his away and said, "Ditto."

Lance pushed his away and said, "What he said."

Monica, Max, Toan and Xiao say, "We already ate!"

Goro looked at his food and took a bite. He suddenly turned green and ran to the restroom,

"Well, Ruby you suck at cooking. That's all for now. Leave a review please."

* * *

WST: Please leave a review and give me more dares!

JJ: Send me guns please!

Lance: Whatever.


	16. Special guest!

WST: Huzzah! We got more dares!

JJ: Awesome!

Lance: Whatever.

WST: Killjoy. Anyway, we have a lot of dares today, and even a special guest. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. MERRY CHRISTMAS! (hands readers presents) I know it's too early but I felt generous. The boxes are enchanted to give you whatever you want.

JJ: Merry Christmas.

WST: Oh yeah, I'm also taking Chiio-chan's advice. You'll see what I mean in a little.

* * *

I walked into the room pacing back and forth. "Where is he? He should be here by-" The doorbell rang and I ran to answer it. Standing in the doorway, was a boy wearing a white shirt underneath a blue jean jacket, with some black jeans and some white tennis shoes. He had brown eyes, long brown hair, and carried a M4 carbine rifle. I smiled and said, "Welcome Trainalf! You're late." Trainalf shook his head and said, "Call me Alfred." I smiled and motioned for Alfred to come inside. JJ and Lance walked into the room and saw Alfred.

"Whoo-hoo! Another co-host!" JJ said. Lance rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever." I rolled my eyes and simply mumbled, "Killjoy. Anyway, come on guys, we need to get to the Truth or Dare room."

**(All four of the individuals walk down the Endless Hallway. They come before the door marked, 'Dark Cloud Truth or Dare'. All four of the individuals look at each other and nod. They walk into the room. Inside, Monica, Max, Xiao and Toan were eating at the all-you-can eat buffet from last chapter.)**

"Well, it's time to ruin their fun. Alfred, since you're new here you can have the honors."

Alfred asked, "Can I borrow your Author Powers for a bit?" I nodded my head and say, "Sure! But, I'm giving you only a small amount of my power." I gave him over some of my Author Powers. JJ whined at this and said, "Why does he get Author Powers? I WANT AUTHOR POWERS!" I rolled my eyes and said, "Remember the last time I gave you Author Powers in chapter 9? I ended up with 2 giant trees on top of me, so no powers for you." JJ grumbled while I watched Alfred. Alfred snapped his fingers and suddenly 5 smiling Faeries **(or Weekdayz, depending if you got Dark Cloud 1 or 2)** appeared, and ran toward the cast.

They start grabbing everything they could get their hands on, then come back to Lance holding 2 swords, a slingshot, a gun, a wrench, a biscuit, and 4 pairs of pants and shirts. "Wait... 4 pairs of clothes?" I asked as I looked toward the cast. Toan and Max were standing, wearing boxers with pictures of ducks on them. I was about to laugh when I realized something. We were missing two people.

"Hey, where's Monica and Xiao?" I asked looking around for the both of them. I saw both of their heads sticking out from behind the couch and I asked, "Why are you hiding behind the couch?" They looked at me as though I was crazy, (which I am) and say, "Hellooo? WE'RE NAKED YOU IDIOT!" I rolled my eyes and said, "Boo-hoo. Alfred give them their clothes." Alfred shrugged and tossed Monica and Xiao their clothes as he was chewing on his biscuit. They quickly changed and they came out fully clothed.

They glared at me, but I simply say, "Hey, it wasn't me this time. It was Alfred." I said pointing to Alfred. Monica was going to complain, until Toan said, "Uh, not to interrupt, but we need our clothes too!" He said indicating to Max and himself who was still in their boxers. I shrugged and tossed them their clothes. They put on their clothes and glared at Alfred.

"Well, now that the crew is ready, we can start the dares. The first one is from **OneFightAlone**, and he says:

_Oh, and I reviewed. the torture continues! And give JJ the Gunblade Leon uses in Final Fantasy 8.  
One more thing.  
Max: strip tease and party boy for Monica. What they do after that is completely up to them... Mwuhuhuhahahahaha!_

" JJ, present for you!" I yell to my brother. He showed up in a nanosecond and he says, "MINE!" and snatched the gunblade out of my hand. "My precious, my precious." He says stroking the gun. Everyone slowly backed away from him. "Well, time for the dare. Hm, since this story is rated T, I won't describe this scene. Instead, I'll lock them in a room!" I grab Monica and Max and throw them into a room. "Anyway, while that's going on, we have another set of Dares from-" Lance shoves me out of the way. "Me. I say:

_Awesome chapter Wanderer... and on another note Toan and Xiao are gonna hate me after this._

_For Toan: You have to fight your way through Tartarus, Minato's Demon Shaft, have fun with your multiple deaths and as a helpful hint: KEEP MOVING (I'll PM you the details on this one WST)_

_Xiao: ... you know what I changed my mind I just want to see what happens because of this here's three pounds of catnip (enough to last the rest of the show)now annoy the hell outta Lance and no he can't hurt you in any way shape or form (yes I'm torturing myself, I know)_

"Well, let's get started. Toan, get started. Author Powers." I warped Toan away to Tartarus. Toan looked around and sighed. "Well, it can't be worse than the Demon Shaft." He starts walking around, trying to keep in his lunch as he saw the ceiling dripping blood. He was slaying many monsters as he walked down floor to floor, each floor harder than the last. "Well, that was easier than I thought. How many floors are in this place?" I warped in front of him and say, "262." Then I warped out.

He sighed and continued going down. He walked down 12 more floors and decided to take a break. He was on a floor he cleared out and took a break for a few seconds. Suddenly, a strange monster appeared. He had 2 scythes and he was covered in a dark-as-night cloak. The monster ran straight toward Toan and attempted to hack off his head. Toan dodged and stabbed the monster. The monster vaporized for a few seconds, then reappeared in front of him again. Toan groaned and decided to run away from the beast.

**(Back at the Truth or Dare room)**

"Hm, did I forget to tell Toan about the Reaper? Oh well, he'll eventually figure it out. Anyway, while Toan's fighting for his life we can-"

*THUD*

I looked toward the place where the sound came from. It turned out to be the room we locked Monica and Max in. Everyone looked toward the door and stared at it. JJ stepped up to the door and prepared to open it, but I stopped him in his tracks. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, JJ. You might want to leave it closed." JJ pulled himself out of my grip and said, "Please. What's the worst that can happen?" He opened the door a crack, then immediately slammed it shut.

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!" JJ said screaming and running around the room. I rolled my eyes and tripped JJ. "Told you, you idiot." JJ sat up and curled into a ball, "S-so s-scary." I ignored JJ and continued by saying, "As I was saying, we can do Xiao's dare while Toan's getting killed." I warped in 3 pounds of catnip and called the cat-girl to me. "Xiao, eat this."

Xiao walked up to the pile of catnip and sniffed it. She squealed and started to eat it. She ate all of the catnip in a few seconds and started groaning. "Xiao doesn't feel so good." I immediately yelled, "EVERYONE RUN! INTO THE BUNKER!" I summoned a bunker and everyone except for Lance and Xiao ran into it. Lance looked at Xiao and said, "You baby. Got sick because of a little catnip. Boo-hoo." Xiao turned toward and glared at him with hatred in her eyes.

"What did you say?" Xiao hissed, hatred dripping off her voice. Lance simply said, "You're a baby. You're weak and a coward. The only reason you beat me was because your 'master' helped you. Without him, you're weaker than a kitten. No wait, even kittens are stronger than you." Lance finished turning away from Xiao.

Xiao was furious and became surrounded in a aura of hatred. She began growling and changing form. She grew longer claws, her eyes became red, and she became surrounded in an aura of darkness.**(Again, this was not my idea. Chiio-chan beat me to the punch. Read her awesome Dark Cloud story to find out more.)**

Xiao looked at Lance in her new form and said, "What did you say?" Lance became slightly unnerved by Xiao's change, but simply said, "Hm, kitty got claws." Xiao rolled her eyes and charged toward Lance. Lance was about to attack when my voice came through the soeakers. "Remember Lance, you can't hurt Xiao in any way, shape or form."Lance growled and dropped his longswords. Xiao ran up to Lance and stabbed him with her claws. She slashed his face, his chest and his arms. She was getting covered in Lance's blood and started laughing like crazy. Finally, she picked up Lance's longswords, and she stabbed Lance through whatever remained of his chest. She fainted soon afterwards.

I poked my head out of the bunker and looked at Xiao. I saw that she finally finished her rampage, and she seemed unconscious. I looked at the bloody mess that was Lance and simply said, "Well, it could be worse. Author Powers!" I revived Lance and he glared at me. "Hey, don't kill me. It was _your_ dare after all." Lance sighed and said, "Yeah, yeah."

Xiao woke up a few seconds later and said, "What happened?" She saw the blood on her shirt and screamed. "WHAT DID XIAO DO?" Then Xiao started crying on the floor. I was about to go explain to Xiao what happened, but Toan came in the room, bloodied, but alive. He walked over to me and asked, "Why is Xiao covered in blood, and why shouldn't I kill you?" I sighed and explained to Toan Xiao's dare and what happened. When I finished, he nodded his head and walked over to Xiao. "Xiao," he said, shaking the cat-girl's shoulder, "Xiao, it's me. Toan. Xiao, Please stop crying Xiao, it hurts me to see you cry." Xiao looked at Toan and cried into his poncho. Toan hugged her and said, "It's okay. It's okay."

**(10 minutes later)**

"Well, now that Toan helped Xiao get over her shock, we can continue onto the next set of dares. They're from my good friend, **Chiio-chan.** She says:

_Ah ha ha ha... that was so funny!_

_But WanderingSoulofTime, I should inform you, please don't take this in the offensive way.. but in your paragraphs, you should organize a little more neatly. Five sentences a paragraph, and you don't have to keep using your names over and over again._

_O-Other than that, you really did do a fantastic job! Really! And thank you for supporting my other story!_

_Anyway, a dare! Everyone rides on Ruby's magic carpet!_

"Don't worry Chiio-chan. I take constructive criticism really well. I already took your advice, my friend. Time for the Dare! RUBY!" Ruby showed up in front of me and asked, "What is it this time?" "You just have to take us on a magic carpet ride." Ruby sighs in relief and says, "Good. Anyway, come with me." She led us to the middle of the room where she summoned a pink magic carpet. "Seriously?" I asked, "Pink?" Ruby shrugged and stepped onto the magic carpet. I sighed and stepped on it as well. Alfred, Lance, and the rest of the crew followed suit.

Ruby sat near the front of the carpet and said, "Everyone on?" Everyone nodded and she said, "Good." Then the carpet started to rise and she said, "Hold on guys." JJ looked around him and asked, "To what?" Then we took off into the sky. We were riding around, enjoying the view and enjoying the breeze, until Ruby suddenly did a loop. Everyone but Ruby fell off the carpet. We were all falling and screaming **(except for Lance)** until I got bored of free-fall and warped us all back to the Truth or Dare room. "I knew that we should never trust a genie. Oh well. Time for the next set of dares! They're from-" Alfred shoved me out of the way and said, "Me. I say:

_Ah, humerous. Lucky for the cast I need time to come up with more dares, especially one so evil that it gets Max beaten , I apologize for being mean *hands out apology cookies*.For once, I will give you only truths. Don't relax yet, I'll have more dares later._"

_Toan- Who was the most annoying member of the group and why?_

_Xiao-Were there any awkward moments after you became a human? Being a cat previously, I can't imagine you knowing anything about human interaction or how your new body worked._

_Max- Didn't you ever feel stupid using that ridepod thing?_

_Monica-Do you have a interest in cross dressing or soemthing?(referring to scenes at beginning of the game)_

_Thats all for now, but don't let your guard down, next chapter I'll definetly have a load of dares aimed at getting you all embarrassed or injured._

The cast was chewing on the cookies, thanking Alfred. "Well, time to start." I said after the crew finished the cookies. "Toan, you start." Toan simply said, "Goro." I looked at him expecting to say more, but he said, "Need I say more?" I shrugged saying, "True. Anyway, Xiao, it's your turn."

Xiao walked up and said, "Well, it was pretty hard. In fact, when Xiao became human, Xiao didn't know how to walk. Xiao crawled everywhere and master kept on teaching me how to walk. Although, Xiao didn't get it right away. Xiao kept on tripping and falling whenever Xiao walked. When Xiao got better, Xiao found out she could leap very far."

"Well, that answers that question. Now onto Max's. Max?" Max said, "Well, it was kind of ridiculous. I mean, I looked like a little kid driving that thing. It didn't help that Monica thought it would be funny to make the Ridepod look like a clown, and that she took away all my clothes except for the clown costume." He finished. I held back the laughter as I imagined Max wearing a clown suit, in the Ridepod clown. However, everyone started laughing at the thought and Lance even joined in. Max was sitting on the couch, grumbling about to get rid of the clown costume. When we finished, I said, "Well, let's go onto Monica." Monica huffed a little, and said, "Well, I had to! Max wouldn't believe me any other way, so sue me!"

"Well, that was...strange. Onto the next set of dares! They're from Osmond's least favorite author." Osmond shuddered and said, "**Yellow14**?" I smirked and said, "Yep. He says:

_JJ, I'm sending a phaser rifle over with this review. Osmond shot me in the backside? I dare Osmond to ride an air-to-air missile (I happen to have a few mounted under my aircraft's wings) until it hits a target. Truth: Ruby, why DID you marry the big boss? Keep updating_

"JJ, COME OVER HERE! NEW GUN FOR YOU!" JJ walked in front of me and said, "You don't have to yell. I'm right here. Also, GIMME, GIMME, GIMME!" He grabbed the gun out of my hand and started firing all over the place. The only thing that he didn't shoot was himself, but then he shot a mirror and shot himself. He got mad and tossed the gun into his infinity pocket.

"You deserved that. Anyway, time for the dare. Osmond, get in the plane." I said pointing to yellow 14's plane. Osmond sighed but got into the plane. The plane took off and gained some altitude. When it reached 20,000 feet, yellow 14 directed Osmond to the missile tube. Osmond climbed in and asked, "Is it too late to say sorry?" Yellow 14 pressed a button and launched Osmond away. Osmond was holding on to the rocket with all his might and thought, 'I'll be okay as long as I don't hit anything.' Suddenly a UFO showed up out of nowhere and got into the missile's sight. 'Oh, come on!' Osmond thought before the missile exploded against the UFO.

"Well, Osmond now knows to never shoot an Author in the backside. Onto the truth! Actually, I was wondering that myself. I better bring Ruby back though. Author Powers!" Ruby showed up in front of me and sighed. "Another truth or dare?" I nodded and said, "Just a truth. Here read it." Ruby read the paper and simply said, "Well, the only reason I did was because that fat idiot wished me to marry him. Bastard."

I rolled my eyes and simply said, "Looks like genies aren't as smart as I thought. Onto the next set of dares. They're from **jackdarkstone** and he says:

_love the chapters and welcome back to the dark side where we have both:cookies and torture the dark cloud cast. ^v^ lol..._

_any ways_

_Dares for Max and Monica:_

_Max: you must hea to sindain and kiss a) a cow (and no, even though monica, ruby and Xiao are all fat they tecnicly don't count as cows) or b)a puppy (hey the puppy keeps asking to spend time with you) hmm i think this dare is too disgusting and i wouldn't expect to see this in the next chapter._

_Monica you are fat... now get me out of here before she kills me WST! also your free for now ^v^_

"Okay then. Author-" Gets cut off as Monica covers my mouth with duct tape. She, Ruby and Xiao all charged toward jackdarkstone and started to rip him apart. I managed to get the duct tape off my mouth, and I used my Author Powers to tie up Xiao, Ruby and Monica. I healed jackdarkstone and sent him away. "Sorry dude. Now then, Max, it's time for your dare." I warped him away to Sindain where there was a cow and a puppy waiting for him.

Max sighed and kissed the cow on the head. He was about to walk away when I showed up behind him. "Oh no, Max. Remember, no more loopholes! So now you have to kiss the cow and the puppy on the lips. Go!" Max sighed and went back to the cow and puppy and kissed them both on the lips very quickly. I smirked, then warped both of us back to the Truth or dare room. As soon as we got back, Max ran for the bathroom and slammed the door. Gagging noises were heard from inside and I rolled my eyes. "Wimp. Anyway, onto the next set. It's from **SPG inc.**" Everyone hid inside the bunker as soon as I mentioned his name. I rolled my eyes and said, "Relax. This is the first set where's he's not torturing anyone. Everyone comes out and breathes a sigh of relief. "Anyway, onto the set. He says:

_LOL!_

_Truth for Toan: What do you think of Xiao's tail? Do you find it attractive or a hinderance, or distractng or what?_

_Truth for the 4 mains: first kiss- where, when, and who?_

_Dare for Unganna: Give yourself a wedgie_

"Well, maybe not everyone. Sorry Ungaga. Let's get that over with first. Oh yeah, and we're going to give you a wedgie the same way we gave Goro the wedgie in Chapter 13. Counter-loopholes rule!" I grab Osmond's flight pack and warped me and Ungaga to the moon. The old setup from chapter 13 was still there, so all I did was just attach Ungaga to it. I strapped the flight pack to Ungaga's back and put it to full power. Ungaga flew straight to the Earth and I smirked. I warped to the Truth or Dare room and counted down.

"5,4,3,2,1." Ungaga burst through the ceiling and let out a roar of pain.

**(somewhere in Muska Laska)**

The prisoner in the prison started rolling around in pain. He stood up and said, "Well, I know someone got seriously hurt. I pray to the fairies that it was Ungaga."**(this dude's psychic or what?)**

**(back in the Truth or Dare room)**

Everyone except for Lance was rolling around the floor in pain. I recovered first and yelled, "AUTHOR POWERS!" Everyone got healed and we freed Ungaga from the hook. "Well, now that that's over with, we can get started on the truths. Toan, you're first." Toan shrugged and said, "I honestly think Xiao's tail is very adorable! I mean, the way it always twitches and wags when she's happy, it's just so cute!" He finished hugging Xiao closer to him. Xiao blushed, but enjoyed the position and started purring, her tail wagging rapidly.

"That was just...odd. Anyway, onto the next set of truths. Toan, you're first, again." Toan sighed and said, "Well, my first kiss was with Paige under the mistletoe at Christmas when I was five. Xiao, don't kill me." Xiao, flicked her ears and said, "Why would Xiao do that? Xiao loves you master."

"So, if you love him so much, you'll tell him your first kiss." Xiao shrugged and said, "With master, when we were about to face the real Dark Genie. Master said we might not make it and he seemed real sad. So Xiao gave him a kiss on the lips to cheer him up."

"Should've seen that coming." I mumbled to myself. "Anyway, Max, your turn." Max sighed and said, "Well, it was with Claire at New Year's eve. I was 8 at the time and my dad told me to do it. Why he did, I'll never know." I sighed and faced Monica. "Your turn." Monica sighed and said, "Max, at Sindain, before we faced the Rainbow Butterfly. We were exhausted, so we decided to take a break. We camped under the stars and he looked at me and I asked him why. He said, 'You're more beautiful to look at.' He leaned closer to me and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips."

"Finally, done! Whew that was long. Please leave a review."

* * *

WST: Please leave a review and give me more dares. Trainalf, hope your character is okay with you and if any other people want to co-host, just ask.

JJ: Yay! There might be more people!

Lance: (sarcastically) Yippee.

Alfred: Awesome.

Utan: It's getting nice and crowded in here.

WST: Get out of here! (pushes Utan out) Leave a review and dares. GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT! NO DARE IS TOO DISGUSTING, except for Yaoi and M-rated dares.


	17. Wicked!

WST: Merry Christmas!

JJ: But it isn't Christmas yet.

Lance: Idiot.

WST: I know, but it's almost here! Just 6 more days to go!

JJ: Yay!

Lance: Whatever.

WST: Send me lots of Dares, especially some Christmas ones. Now onto the story!

(Nothing happens)

WST:** I SAID ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

I walked into the room trying to get rid of the bottle in my hand, which contained a strange purple liquid. I was looking around the room, trying to find a trashcan, when my brother JJ showed up. "Hey WanderingSoulofTime. What are you doing with that bottle?" I hid the bottle behind my back. "Uhh, what bottle? I don't see a bottle, do you?" JJ simply grabbed the bottle from my hand and said, "This one."

Lance walked into the room at this time and said, "What are you two doing now?" JJ studied the bottle, then his eyes went wide and he shoved the bottle into Lance's face. "What do you-" Lance stopped as he read the bottle.

_New Bastard Juice. Guaranteed to make a person act like a bastard. Effects kicks in in 3 hours._

Lance finished reading the label and looked at JJ. "Where did you get this?" JJ pointed to me and said, "WanderingSoulofTime had it. He was trying to throw it away." Lance glared at me and I nervously chuckled. "Well, I had to get Xiao mad. That was the only way I could do it. I poured that in your coke when you weren't looking." Lance glared at me some more then stomped away to the Truth or Dare room. Alfred walked into the room at this time. "Hey guys. What's new?"

"Nothing new. I just made Lance want to kill me, and JJ is going to pay. Let's go to the Truth or Dare room." Alfred looked like he was going to say something, but closed his mouth at the last minute. He followed me and JJ to the Truth or Dare room.

**(The three individuals walked down the Endless Hallway. They came before the Dark Cloud Truth or Dare room. JJ opened the door and they all walked in. Inside, Monica, Max, Xiao and Toan sitting in the center of the room, playing some instruments they found.) **

"Well, they suck." I said as I heard the 'music'. Most of the notes were off-tone and we were covering our ears to try to block it out. "JJ," I yelled, "YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" JJ nodded his head and took out a purplish gun. He pointed it to the instruments and pressed the trigger. The gun fired a red-purple beam that disintegrated the instruments. Me and Alfred uncovered our ears and thanked JJ. The crew however groaned and glared at JJ. "Hey, if you guys didn't stink worse than a skunk, we would have let you play still." The crew grumbled at this and I sighed.

"Well, now that we can hear again, we can get onto the dares. The first one is from-" Alfred shoves me out of the way and says, "Me. I say:

_Sorry about being late, I have a habit of forgetting the time. Very humerous! Now for some more dares! Oh quit groaning all of you, you knew this would happen._

_Toan and Xiao- I dare you both to go up to the fake genie and call him a fatass and run away. The catch: your hands will be tied behind your backs, meaning you can't fight, and if you fall you can't get back up... and for the heck of it lets tie your feet together like a three legged race!_

_Monica- YOUR turn to go streaking around Palm Brinks in the middle of the day( max must wear a blindfold :p)._

_Max-... hmm... dangit I can't think of anything... AHA! I dare you to fight the Minitour( the drunk bull on the moon), in your boxers. And you will have one hand tied behind your back._

"Well, time to get the torture started. Toan, Xiao get over here." Toan and Xiao nervously approach me and I smirk. I tie both of their hands behind their backs and tie one of Toan's leg to Xiao's.

They struggled to stay up and almost fell flat on their faces when I was finished. I smirked and said, "There's no way you can survive. See ya." I warp them out of the room. Toan and Xiao show up in front of the fake genie and sigh. Then they both yell, "YOU'RE A FATASS!" Then they try to run away, but fall flat on their faces. The Fake Genie approaches them and cracks his knuckles. "This is payback, suckers."

**(back at the Truth or Dare room)**

"Three, two one." I say before Toan and Xiao fly into the room through the ceiling. They were covered in blood, cuts and bruises. I rush to their aid to heal them. They recover and glare at me. I put my hands up defensively and say, "Hey, don't kill me. Kill Alfred, he was the one who gave you the dare." They glare at Alfred, who simply ignores them.

"Well, time for the next dare. Max, get over here." Max looks at me and asks, "Why?" I smirk and say, "You have to wear a blindfold for Monica's dare, remember?" Max shifted his eyes and said , "Noooo." I rolled my eyes and said, "Pervert. Oh well, JJ you know what to do." JJ nodded and pulled out a blow dart tube. He loaded a dart into the tube, and shot it into Max's neck. Max clamped his hand over his neck and said, "Ow." Then he moved his hand around in front of his face and yelled, "I'VE GONE BLIND!" I smirked and said, "Well, that's what you get for not listening. Don't worry. The toxin only lasts Monica's dare. Monica, go do it."

I warped her away to the Palm Brinks entrance. She sighed but took off all her clothes and went streaking through Palm Brinks. Many of the men there were wolf whistling at Monica and she shot filthy glares to all of them. She finally finished streaking through all of Palm Brinks and put her clothes on. I warped her back to the Truth or Dare room.

She scowled at me and said, "How did you know I finished? Were you watching?" I shook my head and said, "You were on the news." I said pointing to the television, showing a replay of Monica's 'performance.' Monica's jaw dropped and she said, "Who else is watching this?" I shrugged and said, "I don't know, maybe all of Palm Brinks, Vennicio, Heim Rada, Sindain and Balance valley. Maybe even world-wide." Monica paled even more and glared at me.

I ignored her and said, "Anywho, time for the next dare. Max, hope you wrote your will. See ya." Then I warped him away to the Moon where the Minotaur was waiting. Max looked around for anything to help him, but there were only the barrels of the stamina drink. He suddenly got an idea and picked up one of the barrels. He aimed, then threw it straight to the Minotaur. The Minotaur caught it and started gulping the drink down. Max aimed, then fired at the barrel.

The barrel burst, releasing all the stamina drink on the Minotaur's face. The Minotaur faced Max and started to howl in fury. He charged toward him attempting to rip off his head. "I THOUGHT THE DRINK WOULD EXPLODE!" Max said as he ran away from the still furious Minotaur.

**(back in the Truth or dare room)**

"You idiot." I said as I saw Max through the TV where the fight was being broadcast. "Stamina drinks don't explode. Oh well." I said as I saw Max get knocked out by the Minotaur. I was about to warp Max back until the Minotaur picked up Max, and threw him to the Earth. I ran some calculations through my head and summoned a mattress at the spot Max was going to land. I saw Max coming through the atmosphere and I thought, 'Did I carry the two?' Then Max came through the ceiling and landed to the right of the Mattress, missing it by one inch and making a crater in the floor. "I forgot to carry the two."I said as I looked at the spot where Max hit the Earth.

JJ looked at Max and said, "I think he's dead." Suddenly Max began to stir and stood up slowly. He turned around to face me and asked, "Why didn't you warp me out of there!" I shrugged and said, "I thought it would be funny, and it was." Max grumbled at this and I said, "Well unfortunately that's all of Alfred's dares." The crew cheered at this. "But, we still have about 5 more sets of dares to go. That was only the first one!"

I laughed as I saw all of the crew groan. Alfred chuckled a little, as well as Lance, while JJ began to laugh like a hyena. In fact, he was still laughing after everybody else stopped. "Okay JJ, it's not that funny anymore." JJ continued laughing until I got frustrated and yelled, "JJ SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"But, it's not me." JJ said as he walked into the room from the kitchen holding an orange. "I left after Max regained consciousness." I looked at the two JJs standing in front of me and asked, "Which one of you is the real JJ?" The JJ who came from the kitchen said. "Me!" while the other JJ continued laughing. I saw a zipper on the laughing JJ and pulled it down. The costume fell off and in its place was a hyena. My jaw dropped as I saw the hyena, who continued laughing and left the room.

I wondered if I went insane but I continued by saying, "Okay... that was weird, to say the least. Anyway onto the next set of dares! They're from **yellow 14.**" There was a scream from Osmond's room. I rolled my eyes and continued, "Anyway, he says:

_You're actually pretty funny. And don't worry, getting constructive critism is part of being a fanfic author. (There are worse fics on this site, trust me, I know. Dear Gods, I know.) I dare Monica too find as painful a way as possible, to kill Mary-Sue, the bane of fanfiction. (She should have fun with this one;D)_

_Toan, I dare you to fight the Dark Genie with only a sonic screwdriver as your weapon. (As in, the sonic screwdriver from Doctor Who.)_

_Keep updating_

"Will do yellow 14. Anyway, time to get started. Monica, go kill Mary-Sue." Monica looked at me and asked, "Who's she?" I said, "She's someone who is supposedly perfect and has no flaws. She's considered the author's pet. I hate her too, so make the torture extremely painful." I warp in Mary-Sue and she looks around the room. "Who called me to this location?" I quickly yell to Monica, "Kill it! Kill it, now!" Monica charges toward Mary-Sue and decapitates her head. Then she grabbed the head and crushed it under her foot. She then fired several magical ice balls and froze the headless body solid. She pulled out the Gigaton hammer and smashed the body into thousands of frozen shards. Then, she crushed each of the shards into smaller shards.

She continued this until Max stepped up to her and said, "Monica, enough. You already killed her." Monica looked toward Max and said, "Oops. I think I went to far. Oh well, what's done is done. Thanks for stopping me Max." She smiled toward Max, who smiled back. I rolled my eyes and said, "Um, not to interrupt this rather unimportant conversation, but we still have to do Toan's dare. Toan, here's the sonic screwdriver." I gave him the device and warped him to the Dark Genie's lair.

Toan faced the Dark Genie and looked at the sonic screwdriver in his hand. "How the hell is this little tool going to be able to kill the Dark Genie?" He pressed a button on the screwdriver and suddenly the screwdriver started emitting hyper sonic sounds. Toan covered his ears and watched as the Dark Genie began to roar in pain. Toan felt as though he was going to faint so he pressed another button on the sonic screwdriver. Suddenly, a laser beam shot out of the screwdriver and it pierced the Dark Genie, killing it. Toan looked at the screwdriver and said, "Never judge a book by it's cover."

My jaw dropped as I saw that Toan kill the Dark Genie through my magic TV**(got bored of mirrors)**. I shrugged and said, "The Doctor used it, so it's natural that it be tough. Author Powers!" I warped in Toan and he asked, "Can I keep the screwdriver?" I simply shrugged and said, "Go nuts. The Doctor has a lot more." Toan thanked me and pocketed the screwdriver.

"Onto the next set of dares! They're from** SPG inc**." Everyone hides behind the couch as I read the dare, "He says:

_You know, while they were riding on that magic carpet, all I could think of was what eveyone's reaction would be if Gaspard suddenly appeared and started singing 'A whole new world'. But I guess we gotta have some sanity in this fic._

_Speaking of Gaspard, I have a dare, but this one is an immunity dare. I've revived Gaspard with my new Time Machine gun. Everyone must send him something gross or horrible in the mail. Whoever Gaspard is most furious with will probably be pummeled senseless but will recieve immunity from my next act of cruelty- I've used the Time Machine gun to poison your all you can eat buffet with an extremely strong laxitive. Whoever angers Gaspard the most will get the antidote for the diarrhea inducing drug in your belly. Those who lose, well... hope there's a lot of free toilets in that TOD room ;)_

_Oh, here's some pegs for WSOT and his gang to keep the smell out. And JJ can have the Time Machine gun (and I've reset it so you can't reverse the laxitive poisoning, or create a paradox so everyone gets the antidote. Have fun)!_

JJ present for you!" JJ shows up in front of me and tries to grab the time machine gun, but I stop him and say, "Wait." Then I pressed some buttons on the Time Machine gun then hand it to him. JJ looks at the gun and asks, "What did you do?"

"I've made it so that you can't make any paradoxes. I don't want a million JJs in this room, do I? No, so don't ask again." JJ pouted a little, but resumed playing with the time travel gun, making dinosaurs show up in the room. One of the dinosaurs tried to eat me, but I simply warped it back to its time. "Anyway, back to the dare. Guys, get started, I'll give you thirty minutes." They run around, getting stuff together to send to Gaspard.

**(30 minutes later)**

"Okay guys, time to see what you're sending. We'll start with Xiao." I looked at Xiao's box and saw a fish skeleton inside. "What happened to the meat of the fish?" Xiao burped a little and said, "Excuse Xiao." I walked over to Toan and ask, "What are you sending him, Toan?" I was about to look inside the box, when a foul smell hit my nostrils. I started to gag and put on a gas mask. "Let me guess, llama manure?" I said through the mask. Toan nodded and said, "Yep, there's no way anyone can like this."

I ran over to Toan and Monica (who were far away from Toan) and took off my gas mask. "Ugh. How on Earth can Xiao and Toan be immune to that stuff? Anyway, Max, what are you sending Gaspard?" Max pulled out some odd looking box and said. "A special type of bomb. It sends out flares, stink bombs, arrows, and even some lasers." He placed the bomb into a box and prepared it for delivery. I walk over to Monica and ask, "What are you sending?" I noticed that she only had a piece of paper on the table. "A letter?" I asked as I read the letter.

_Dear Gaspard, _

_This is me, Monica. Yeah, me. The girl who whooped our sorry ass TWICE! Yeah, I just wanted to say, you're an idiot and a whiny baby. 'Whaa. I lost my mom, and I had no dad.' You weakling. You killed my father, you bastard, but do you hear me whining about it. Nooo. Grow a spine and lose the markings. They make you look like an idiot and quite frankly, you are one. In fact, I bet I could beat you again, anytime, anyplace. _

_Sincerely_

_Monica Raybrandt_

"Well, that's kind of mean, I thought you forgave him in the volcano." I said as I finished Monica's letter. Monica shrugged and said, "I do, but you said to send the most horrible, or gross mail, so I thought, 'Why not?' and wrote that." I nodded and said, "Ah, I see. You're not really that mean, but you do have a temper." Monica glared at me, but I ignored her. "Anyway, time to deliver the mail. Author Powers!" I warped the mail to Gaspard.

Gaspard was waiting on the deck of his flying battleship, when a lot of boxes appeared in front of him, as well as a letter. They were all addressed to him, so he opened the first box. He pulled out a fish skeleton and said, "Hm, another comb. Oh well, always keep a spare." He pocketed the fish skeleton and opened the next box. A foul smell invaded his nose and he threw the box overboard. The box hit a village of people and released the stink. The villagers yelled, "My god! We surrender Gaspard! No more! Please, no more!" Gaspard looked at the village and said, "Well, maybe that box wasn't as terrible as I thought."

He opened the next box, which was a odd shaped box. He read the return address, which had Max's name, and said, "It's probably something explosive. He probably didn't forgive me and I don't blame him." He threw the bomb high into the air and it exploded, shooting arrows, stink bombs, lasers and some flares. He turned his back on the display and opened the letter. He read it and became furious. "Well, she thinks she can beat ME? HA!" He opened a portal to the Truth or Dare room and walked through.

**(back at the Truth or Dare room)**

I saw Gaspard step through a blue portal and he looked mad. 'I wonder who he's mad at?' I thought. He walked toward Monica and said, "Well, let's fight now! No holding back!" Monica smirked and said, "Bring it on." I warped both Monica and Gaspard to a canyon for them to fight each other.

"Well, while Monica and Gaspard fight, let's eat!" I said walking over to the all-you-can-eat-buffet. The crew nervously followed and watched as I got a plate full of food. "Don't worry guys, this doesn't have the laxative in it." I took a bite of the food and swallowed. "See, nothing to worry about." The crew relaxes and starts gulping down the food. I smirk and quickly take a sip of the antidote SPG inc. sent me. I watch as the crew finished their food and started groaning. All of them ran to the restrooms and slammed the doors shut. A foul smell invaded my nose as well as JJ's, Alfred, and Lance. I handed them the pegs and we put it over our noses. The crew was still groaning and I got bored.

"Let's see how Monica's fight is going." I turned on the TV and I saw Monica and Gaspard preparing to fight."They barely started! Oh well, at least we can see the fight.

**(At the fight area)**

Monica was facing Gaspard, drawing her sword. Gaspard did the same with his dark red sword. They faced each other and charged toward one another. Monica slashed at Gaspard, but he parried the blow away. Monica attempted a horizontal slash next, but Gaspard jumped over the sword and landed behind Monica. He slashed at her back, making a huge red slash on her back. Monica bit her tongue shut, and turned around to slash at Gaspard. She charged all her power and slammed the floor with her sword, making a fracture that tripped Gaspard. She did a slash jump with a somersault and stabbed Gaspard through the heart. Gaspard let out a scream of pain, and died.

**(Back at the Truth or Dare room)**

"Well, that was an awesome battle. Too bad for Gaspard. Oh well, Author Powers!" I warped Monica back to the room and healed her back. When I finished, Monica looked like she never fought Gaspard. I gave her the antidote for the laxatives, and she went to eat. "Well, that's all for- huh?" I looked at the review closely and noticed that the review was folded over a certain part. I unfolded and said, "Well, looks like SPG inc. isn't done yet. This next set says:

_Ah yes, here's a truth for Max. Tell us Max, did you at any time cheat on Monica with Lin from Balance Valley? And truth for Monica- did you ever feel threatened by Lin, or jealous of Max's passionate desire to help her?_

_And just to round things off, a dare for out host, Wandering Soul of Time- Ask King Mardan on a date. No, you cannot kill or threaten him, and if he refuses the date you must offer him 10,000 gilda and a huge vanity mirror if he agrees. Oh, and at the end of the evening you must say 'Whoops! Sorry, didn't know you were a guy!'_

_Let the torture begin!_

Well, it's time for Max to answer, but I'll mix it up a bit." I summoned two hammers that hung from the ceiling. "If anyone tells a lie, the hammers will swing down on you, and as a added bonus, the hammers will explode on contact. Let's start with Max." Max comes out of the restroom and read the review. "No way! I never liked Lin or cheated on Monica!" I looked at the hammers, expecting them to fall, but none of them even moved an millimeter. Monica looked at Max in shock and said, "You're serious? I thought-"

"I only have been with you Monica." Max said interrupting her. "Why would I want to be with anyone else? Sure, you have a temper, but you are the only one for me." Monica looked at Max with tears in her eyes and said, "Thanks Max."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Before this becomes too sappy, Monica, your turn." Monica read the truth, and said, "No. I was never jealous of Lin." Both of the hammers fell and hit Monica. They exploded and Monica went flying across the room, and she hit the wall. She slowly got up and said, "Maybe I was a little jealous. He cared for her a lot more for me, and he always made curing her his top priority." Max looked at Monica and said, "I care for _you_ more Monica. Not Lin."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well, now that that's over with, I need to do my dare. Author Powers!" I made a clone of myself and smirked, "He never said _I_ had to take King Mardan on a date." Suddenly the clone vanished and my jaw dropped in shock. "What happened? I thought- oh man. The counter-loopholes! They take effect on me too. Sh**! Ugh, better get this over with." I warped to the fish monster swamp and walked over to King Mardan. I asked him on a date and he said, "Sorry disgusting human. I don't swing that way." Then he dove underwater and left me alone.

"Thank god for that." I warped back to the Truth or Dare room, where everyone had recovered from SPG inc.'s laxatives. I called everyone's attention and said, "Well, it's time for the next set of dares. I'm saving jackdarkstone's for next chapter, so we'll go onto the final set. They're from-" Lance shoves me out of the way and says, "Me. I say:

_first Merry Christmas to you too second im sorry it is your story so do what ever but you made me sound like a total ***hole to Xiao and third my dares/truths_

_Osmond: Have you ever wondered WHY you're a rabbit?_

_Ruby: For your totally useless (for the most part) aiming ability, you must go without makeup for a day if this proves to be so disturbing that it traumitizes children then i give Max permission to kill you if necessary_

_And finally Xiao: For being a total *** last chapter, please accept this gift of a lifetime supply of fish candy... just don't eat it all at once... too much of a good thing can be bad for you. Friends? *offers handshake*"_

"I already said sorry!" I said to Lance, who gave me the cold shoulder. I sighed and said, "Well, Xiao, do you forgive him?" Xiao looked at Lance's hand and said, "Xiao forgives you." Then she gave Lance a hug and said, "Thanks for the fish candy!" Toan looked at Lance and clenched his fist. I smirked and said, "Well, time for Osmond to answer his truth." The moon rabbit flew out of his room and shrugged. "I thought it was because that was the best choice. We have long ears, to hear intruders from far away, good eyesight, and our adorable looks to convince predators we're not harmful."

I shrugged and said, "That makes sense. Time for Ruby's dare. I already removed her makeup today, so let's see what she looks like." I warped Ruby to the room and yelled, "OH MY GOD!" "IT'S HIDEOUS!" JJ yelled. "MY EYES, THEY BURN!" Alfred yelled. Lance said nothing but shielded his eyes. Max ran toward Ruby and fired a bullet into her skull. He grabbed his LEGEND hammer and smashed Ruby into the ground. I uncovered my eyes and sighed in relief.

"Well that's over with. That's all for now!"

* * *

WST:That's all for now! Send me more dares, especially christmas related ones.

JJ: Next chapter, we have an even more special guest coming.

Lance: Whatever.

Alfred: It feels good to be here.

WST: Please leave a review with some dares and some suggestions to make the story better.


	18. He's here!

WST: Hello Everyone, I'mmm bacckk!

JJ: Whoo-hoo!

Trainalf: Excellent.

Lance: Whatever.

WST: Did you miss me?

Dark Cloud cast: NO WE DIDN'T!

WST: Quiet you! Anyway, we got a lot of Dares!

JJ: Yay, torture!

Dark Cloud cast: (gulps)

WST: Even more so with a very special guest. On with the story!

* * *

I was in the kitchen, talking to all the cohosts about the special guest.

"Okay guys, he's going to show up in the truth or dare room, so don't kill him if he shows up." Everyone nodded and we headed to the Truth or Dare room.

**(All of the cohosts and Author walked down the Endless Hallway. They reached the door marked 'Dark Cloud Truth or Dare' and walked in. Inside, Toan, Monica and Max were eating at the all-you-can-eat-buffet, while Xiao was sitting on the couch, chewing on some fish candy.)**

"Hey everyone!" I called out to the Dark Cloud crew, who walked toward me. "We have a very special guest coming in today, so be nice. He should be here right about-" Suddenly, the door to the Truth or Dare room burst open and the explosion covered the room in smoke. an electrical whip cut through the smoke and a man showed up where the door was.

His right side of his body was that of a average male in his mid-20s, brown hair and a blue eye, but his left side of the body was adamantium, and he had a clawed hand and foot. He had a camera for an eye on the adamantium side and was wearing an ankle length coat, a suit andshort sleeve shirt, and a three cornered hat, all black. He smiles evilly at everyone.

"Greetings everyone. I am SPG inc. but you can call me 'Sir'." He said walking toward me. The cast immediately glared at him and yelled, "**SPG INC.?**" Then they all charged toward him (except for Monica), attempting to slash, cut or kill him. I stepped in front of them and put a forcefield around them.

"Enough!" I yelled annoyed. "He's a guest here, and you should treat guests with respect." The cast grumbled, but stopped their rampage. I let down the forcefield and sighed. "Sorry SPG, it looks like they still hate you. Oh well, onto the dares. We'll start on-" SPG shoves me out of the way.

"I'll be first if you don't mind. I say:

_Nice, but I think you misunderstood a little. I wasn't expecting you to hand  
them an all you can eat buffet telling them it was full of laxitive, that's  
why I used the time machine gun to poison it when you mentioned it in the last  
two chapters (becoming a bit of a recurring theme that buffet; soon we'll have  
to start giving it dares as well). And you forgot the clingfilm- boo hoo._

_Ps. You say that saying 'a dare for out host, Wandering Soul of Time' doesn't_  
_specifically mean you. If that doesn't refer to you, how is anyone supposed to_  
_refer to you? I think we should liven this up a bit. My dare- for one chapter,_  
_WSOT is fired, and JJ becomes host, along with the author powers and absolute_  
_control that comes with it (and when I say JJ, I mean specifically THE JJ, no_  
_one else). Congrats JJ; here's a gun (Melta gun- 2 settings. Setting one can_  
_give a nice sun tan in 10 seconds flat. Setting two can melt concrete in 3_  
_seconds flat)."_

"Well, you can't fire me. I am the creator of this story. However, I can give JJ my Author Powers." I gave JJ my Author Powers but kept the magic powers in my sword. JJ started floating in the air, glowing red.

"THE POWER! THE POWER IS ALL MINE! MWAHAHAHAHA!" I rolled my eyes and slapped him across his head. "Oww!" He yelled before crying. I ignored him.

"Anyway, here's your gun JJ." JJ yanked the gun out of my hand and he started melting everything. "While my brother turns the city into a puddle, let's go onto the next set of dares. They're from jackdarkstone, and he says:

_i love your story_

_now dares:_

_Monica: she must run through a tornado of knives (thats what you get for killing me!) and hit herself with a hammer that weighs 50 pounds on her head._

_Xiao, Max and Ruby. :first of all you must know this i do this because i hate you not because i care about you. get in a pool of lava oh and you must be invinsible so you can suffer HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Monica:you must allow yourself to be killed by a pack of werewolves and suffer!_

_Monica:jump from a cliff into a pull of knives_

_p.s you must suffer!_

_Monica:eat the worse thing known to man: Ruby food._

_Max since you didn't kill me heres a cookie_

_P.S its poisoned but Max doesn't need to know that so SHHH!_

_hmm, maybe i went overboard, hahahahahaha like i care. anyways maybe i'll send you more dares but i don't expect to see all theese dares in a single chapter but do put all of Monicas dare in the same chapter._

_p.s_

_i gave you a freebie and you kill me Monica? now suffer!_

Monica huffed and said, "You should never call a girl fat, you worthless, sniveling, son of a-"

"Monica! Never insult people's family, that is just low." I said glaring at her. She glared back and walked away. I sighed.

"Well, let's get this over with. Author- wait, I gave my powers to JJ." I look at my brother who was finished with his melting habits, and brought out a gun.

He gave it to me and said, "Fire when I say go." I rolled my eyes and waited for my brother's signal. He warped in a thousand knives and yelled, "Now!"

I pressed the trigger and a tornado of fire shot out of the gun. It picked up the knives and went flying to Monica. Monica tried to repel the tornado, but it was too much. She began getting burned and cut all over, her blood boiling in the heat. I couldn't bear the sight.

"Enough!" I threw my blade at the tornado and broke it apart. The knives fell harmlessly to the floor. Monica was sitting in the middle of the remains and she was barely conscious.

"Monica!" Max yelled as he and SPG went to check if she was still alive. I glared at JJ.

"You idiot! You aren't supposed to kill them, unless the dare says so. We still need her alive for the next dares." I hit him on the head with the hilt of my blade. "Idiot!"

JJ mumbled and went to heal Monica. I looked at Trainalf and Lance and said, "Watch yourselves. I was lenient and didn't kill anyone unless it was necessary, or for fun. JJ will kill you just for breathing."

Trainalf shrugged. "It can't be that bad, right?"

Lance sighed and said, "Whatever." as usual.

I sighed and yelled, "Ruby, dare for you!" Ruby came out of her room.

"Another one? Is it going to be embarrassing?" She asked, annoyed. I shook my head.

"No." I said. Ruby sighed and went over to Xiao, mumbling something about a new wardrobe. I rolled my eyes and said, "Time for the next dare. JJ, warp them into the volcano _after_ you give them immortality."

JJ rolled his eyes and gave Toan, Xiao, and Ruby immortality. I placed a sensor on their heads and JJ warped them to the inside of a volcano.

"We'll leave them there for a while. The sensor I put on them tells me how much pain they are in and right now, " I took out a small computer and checked some files.

"They are in so much pain, they're turning insane." I closed the computer. "Time for the next dare. Monica, are you alright?" I asked her, seeing as she had some difficulty moving. She groaned.

"Barely. How many dares do I have left?" She asked, struggling to stand up. I sighed and looked at the review again.

"Only two more, then I'll make sure you get fully healed, and you get some rest." Monica sighed in relief.

"Thanks." She went to JJ, who warped her to the edge of a cliff. He went to the bottom and warped in a pool of swords made of obsidian and the blade was surrounded by fire. Monica saw JJ summon the pool and jumped off. She fell straight into the pool of swords, and screamed in pain. She tried to get out, but the swords pinned her down.

She was just about to give up hope, when Max came out of nowhere and shot a strange gun at the swords. The gun disintegrated the swords into nothing, and Monica was free. He lifted Monica out of the pool and glared at JJ, who just warped them back to the Truth or dare room.

I saw Monica and Max appear in front of me and Monica was barely alive. She had cuts and burn marks everywhere, and she had a glassy look in her eyes.

"What do we do?" Max asked me. "JJ isn't here, and I don't want Monica to die! WHAT DO WE DO?" He yelled, frantic. I looked at Monica, then put the tip of my blade on her head.

"What are you-" Max asked before Monica glowed a green light. Monica's cuts and burns healed instantly, and she began to move. "How did you-" Max asked before I interrupted him.

"I'm not called the WanderingSoulofTime for nothing. I have the ability to reverse time on specific areas, like body, and mind. I healed Monica to before the dares happened, but she will still remember the pain, and the dares. " I said as Monica stood up.

"What's the last dare?" She asked. I read the review.

"You just have to eat a bowl of Ruby's cooking." I went to the kitchen and took out a bowl of Ruby's food from one of the previous chapters. "Here, eat this and you're done."

Monica looked at the food and ate it quickly. She began to gag, but kept her food down. I sighed.

"Now that your dares are over, go take a rest. We'll call you if you get anymore dares." I opened a portal using the magic in my blade and Monica walked through. She found that she was in a spa like area and that everything was nice. She relaxed, but thought, 'I hope Max will be okay.'

"While Monica's relaxing, we'll get onto the next set of dares. They're from-" Alfred shoved me out of the way.

"Me." He said. "Here's my dares.

_Another guest? Man it is getting crowded in here. Anywho, I demand a redone on Max's dare! I said in his boxers and with one hand tied behind his back! Now on to the dares, but first-*hands WST, JJ, and Lance Christmas chcolate bars*_

_Max, Monica, Toan and Xaio- *pulls out a box* In this box is your deepest and darkest fears, stuff that will scare you to death, or make you wet yourself. You will open the box and face what is within it in view of everyone else. And just so this dosn't get turned against me I am making everyone else in the cast but you four immune. I will also hold onto it for now on for insurance reasons._

_Max- First, you are stupid, beer explodes not stamina drink. Anyway, your dare is to be locked into the giant chest with the creepy clown for five hours._

"Thanks!" I gobbled mine done while Lance chews it calmly and JJ ate his like a pig. I got an extra one and hand it to SPG, who just calmly puts it on the table. I thought about asking him why he did that, but I remembered that I had to go bring Monica.

I opened a portal and Monica walked through. She picked up the review and read it. She sighed and went to the center of the room, where Alfred's box was waiting. JJ brought back Toan and Xiao from the volcano. They all walked toward the box, and Alfred opened it.

They all looked inside it and the reactions were varied. Toan and Xiao started screamng and rolling around on the floor, Max was screaming and Monica didn't do much, but I saw a tear slide down her face. I was going to ask them what their fears were, but they all started crying suddenly. They curled on the floor and started sobbing and crying tears. I picked up the box and took it back to Alfred, who put it away.

"Well that was just... strange. Time for the next dare! Max, get to it!" JJ warped in a treasure chest and opened it for Max to come inside. Max shook his head.

"No way! You can't make me!" He said, defiant. I smirked and said, "Hey SPG, you want to do this one?" SPG nodded and wrapped his electric whip around Max. He picked Max up, and threw him into the box.

"We'll leave him there for a couple of hours."

**

* * *

**

(5 hours later)

"Well, it's time to let Max out." I opened the treasure chest and a terrified Max jumped out. He ran away from the chest at top speed. I wondered what the clown did to Max, but I shook it off.

"Well, it's time for the next set of Dares. They're from **yellow 14.** He says

_Merry Christmas guys. Very funny and distinctly random in a way that only this type of fic gets away with;D In the spirit of the season, some dares to suit;D Osmond, as you have those wonderfully good ears, I dare you to sit down and listen to Cliff Richards song 'Mistletoe and wine' through a set of headphones for 24 hours. (No he's not allowed to disconnect the earphones or switch off the MP3 player they're connected to.) Max, I dare you to kiss Monica under the mistletoe. (I need her forgiveness after she sees the story I've written about her:D) Keep updating_

"Let's get started!" My brother JJ said as he locked Osmond in a room with the song playing continually through the speakers. "Let's leave him there for a week or so."

"What story?" Monica asked as she read the dare.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Everyone said, except for JJ.

"Was it that story he said he was writing on the challenge forum of Dark Cloud?" He asked. Monica immediately went to the desktop and checked the Challenges forum. She became engulfed in a Aura of darkness and hatred and she started running to yellow 14.

"JJ you idiot, stop her!" I yelled to my brother. He warped in a brick wall and put it in front of Monica, but she charged clean through. My brother panicked and warped in a steel wall in front of her, but she slashed it clean in half.

"You idiot, the dare!" I said as I drew out an arrow and attached some mistletoe to it. JJ warped Max in front of Monica, and I shot the arrow into the ceiling just above both of their heads.

"Monica!" Max said as he walked in front of her. Monica stopped for a second and looked at Max. "Look up!" He said as He pointed upward. Monica was confused, until she looked up and saw a bunch of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. She was confused, until she felt Max's lips on hers. All of her hatred and rage melted away and she pulled Max closer, to deepen the kiss.

"JJ, there's one rule you should always follow. NEVER TRY TO KILL THE REVIEWER! IT'S A SIMPLE RULE, YET YOU ALMOST BROKE IT! IDIOT!" I yelled at my brother who shuffled his feet and apologized to yellow 14.

"Ugh, idiot. Anyway, the next set is from **SuperCrazedKITTY**. She says:

_LOL... how funny!_

_Truth: Toan, did you ever like Paige? (Tell the truth, now(_

I think that question was answered in chapter 16, but we'll ask him again. Toan?"

Toan sighed and said, "Yes, but it was a small crush, okay?" Xiao did nothing, but hugged Toan.

"At least you're still mine!" She said purring into his chest. I rolled my eyes.

"Not to ruin this touching scene, but we still have to do more dares. The next one is from-" Lance shoved me out of the way.

"Me. I say:

_Merry Chirstmas to all! I've got some great stuff planned for you guys so here it is!_

_WST- A rather useful item for you, a limited edition Author's Keyboard! It'll help keep your author powers to a more controllable level. In other words, accidents like Max's won't happen!_

_JJ- For you, an arrowgun, if you don't know what it is, search Xigbar on Google, Its the weapon he uses_

_Toan: *takes his Atlamilia* On moment... *gives it back though its now glowing bright green* I present you with... The Edgemaster Atlamillia! You can use it to further control the powers of the wind, Tornadoes will now bow to your will!_

_Xiao: Hmm, an interesting gift though it may not seem to fit your likings... The Wavemaster Crest! *an attachable item for her slingshot* Let the power of water strengthen you!_

_I'm short on time so I'll give you the rest of my review in a PM WST!_

**_(RECEIVED VIA PM)_**

_Goro- You're lucky I'm in the christmas spirit or you wouldn't have gotten anything but here's 50,000 of whatever currency you want spend it as you wish  
Ruby- Same as Goro, yep I'm that unoriginal  
Ungaga- The Earthshaker Crest *For his spear/ staff* The earth shall quake with your power!  
Osmond-Sorry, I just don't know what to give you same as Goro and Ruby  
Max And Monica: *takes thier Atlamillia then gives them back now glowing brightly* Max you can now control fire and light, thus is the power of the Sun Atlamillia. Monica, you can now control water and darkness, the power of the Moon Atlamillia.  
Now for the dares and such  
Everyone: How are the presents?  
Toan: In the spirit of Christmas, go find a christmas tree... in Dark Haven Castle... Good luck with that.  
Goro: Go be a grinch somewhere else..._

Well, do you guys like them?" I asked the crew as they saw there newly acquired presents. They all nodded.

"Thanks Lance." They said. Lance bowed and said, "No problem."

"Time for the dares. Toan good luck." I warped Toan to Dark Haven Castle and he sighed.

"How on Terra am I going to find a Christmas tree in this place?" He asked himself, when he saw Seda come out of the clock near the front of the room.

"Greetings Toan. How are things in your time?" He asked.

"Fine, hey Seda, you've been here right?" Toan asked. Seda laughed.

"Of course! This was my home. Why do you ask?"

"Well, do you have any Christmas trees around this castle?" Toan asked. Seda laughed.

"Well, we do have one. Come with me." Seda led Toan down a hallway and walked into a strange room with a red carpet on the floor. Seda clapped his hands twice and suddenly a tree appeared on top of the carpet. It was covered in Christmas decorations and lights. Toan looked at Seda questioningly.

"Why do you have a Christmas tree here?" Toan asked, confused. Seda shrugged.

"Even evil celebrates Christmas." Seda said simply. Toan sweatdropped and walked out of the Dark Haven Castle.

JJ warped him back to the room and I sighed. "Onto the next Dare. Goro, go away!" I kicked him out of the room. "He'll be back later. Onto the next set of dares. Ztmackin, your dares will be done next chapter, okay? For now we'll do the last dare. SPG would you like the honors?"

SPG nodded and took the review out of my hands. "This review is from Chiio-chan. She says:

_Hohoho~! A whole lot of guests now, ne? XD_"

_Truth- Toan, did you ever have THOSE thoughts about Xiao? (Winks) Y'know, the smexy thoughts? Rofl._

_(There's no denying Max would obviously think of Monica like that, her having that big bust of hers. XD)_

_Dare: Goro, steal Ruby's panties. XD_

_Great job, as usual!_

Me and JJ were rolling around the floor in laughter at Toan's redder than red face.

"I-I uh, uh don't h-have any idea what you're talking about." Toan stuttered out.

"Then why are you stuttering? Just answer the question!" I yelled slightly anxious to see Xiao's reaction. Toan sighed.

"Sometimes." He mumbled, barely audible by anyone's ears. We all started laughing and rolling around the floor. Even Lance joined in. Xiao, however looked confused.

"What's that?" She asked, to which we all roared with laughter at Toan's reddening face.

"Well, uh, see it's..." Toan started but trailed off. I rolled my eyes and explained to Xiao what smexy meant. Her eyes bugged out and she blushed as well.

"So that's what they call it." She mumbled, which caused me to wonder why. I however remembered the last dare.

"GORO! DARE FOR YOU!" JJ yelled out, which made my ears ache a little. Goro stepped out of his room and read the dare. He then walked into Ruby's room and walked out with a pair of her panties. He was about to gloat, when Ruby came out and chainsawed Goro in half.

"Well, that's the end of the chapter, and we have to say goodbye to SPG inc. for now." I turned to SPG. "See you later." I say shaking his hand.

The crew cheered at SPG leaving, to which he glared at them about. Alfred shook his hand, JJ gave him the fire tornado gun as a present and Lance just waved. He walked out of the room, but just before he left he said, "I'll be back." Then he left.

* * *

WST: That's all for now!

JJ: Sorry yellow 14. Really, really sorry!

Alfred: I thought you said JJ might kill us.

Lance: Yeah.

WST: I thought so too, but my brother's mind changes faster than my other brother running after a Naruto game.

JJ: What?

WST: Nothing. Anyway, leave a review, and give me some more dares! Also, my birthday's coming up!

JJ: On the very last day of the year. Have a happy new Year everybody!


	19. OVER 1000!

WST: Whoo! Today's my birthday!

JJ: Happy Birthday!

WST: Whoo-hoo!

Lance: Idiot.

JJ: Quiet you!

Alfred: Can't we all get just get along?

JJ: No!

Alfred: *Sighs*

WST: Don't worry, JJ will get over it. Please leave a review, I know a lot of people read my story and don't review, SO REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME MORE DARES!

JJ: Onto the story!

* * *

I was waiting around, looking for the first signs of our newest cohost.

"What are you looking at?" Alfred asked me as I eyed the thermometer, which read a normal 72 degrees. I sighed.

"Our newest cohost should be here soon, that's why I'm looking at the thermometer." I said focusing on the thermometer again. Alfred looked at me as though I said I just spotted a hundred eyed unicorn.

"How does the temperature have anything to do-" He stopped when I pointed at the thermometer, which now read 54 degrees. He looked at me as I started to get excited.

"He's here!" I said running over to the door and opening it to reveal a boy standing at the doorway.

He was holding a Scythe, and he was wearing a black fedora on his head with a red stripe across it horizontally. He was wearing a black tuxedo, and matching dress shoes. He had a feeling of unknown surrounding him, and just being near him made you feel as though you stepped in a freezer.

"My name is Jack." He said, walking into the room, bringing in a cold air with him. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Hello Jack, glad to see you made it." JJ and Lance walked into the room at this time, but JJ shivering,

"Who turned on the A/C? Who's he?" JJ asked as he saw Jack. I smiled.

"He's our newest cohost. He's jackdarkstone, but you just call him Jack." I said indicating to Jack. JJ sighed.

"Another one? How many more are we going to get?" JJ asked, confused. Master Utan showed up out of nowhere and said, "It's getting nice and crowded in here."

"AHHH! Get out of here!" I warped him back to Sindain forest and sighed. "Let's go to the truth or dare room before something else happens."

**(All 5 of the individuals walked down the Endless hallway and went inside the room marked 'Dark Cloud Truth or Dare.' Inside, the cast of the Dark Cloud crew were sleeping. Xiao was sleeping on Toan's shoulder, and Monica did the same with Max.)**

"Since you're new here Jack, you have the honors of torturing the Dark Cloud crew," I said to Jack, indicating to the still sleeping crew. Jack smirked and waved his Scythe. At first, none of us saw anything happen until we saw the crew toss and turn in their sleep. Then they started to scream and they woke up, hugging one another and crying.

"What did you do?" I whispered to Jack, who smirked.

"I made them have nightmares of their loved ones dying. " He said, before turning to face the cast. I turned around as well and smirked.

"Well, now that you guys are awake, you can say hi to our newest co-host. He's jackdarkstone, Jack for short." Monica raised her head and glared at Jack.

"Jackdarkstone? That GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARD WHO NEARLY KILLED ME LAST CHAPTER?" She yelled about to charge Jack.

"I think we should start with Jack's review before anything else." I said, trying to prevent a fight. Jack nodded and began to read his review.

_Wow! i feel... guilty for making Monica suffer like that. So i apologize deeply. Heres your father (I did this with the power of my scythe) back from the dead... I hope this makes up for it_"

Monica looked at her father and hugged him.

"Father!" She cried happily. Her father smiled and said, "Monica, you're all right." Monica was about to start telling her father what happened, until I cleared my throat and pointed to Jack. Monica smiled and said, "I forgive you." Jack showed only a light smile.

"Anyway, now that you guys made up, it's time for the rest of the dares. We still have to do ztmackin's dares, so we'll do them first. He/she says (still don't know):

_darn loopholes great story anyways i love what happens to goro for dares now on to the dares_

_max do whatever it takes to make monica mad enough to kill u and dont let her find out its part of the dare_

_torn-give xiao 100 pounds of cat nip and have everyone in the room cept the author we get to watch with popcorn and i want to see who would win u or Tsuna from hitman reborn and another battle with percy jackson from the series percy jackson and the olympians (from where he ha acheelies curse and hes knee deep in water)_

_xiao- truth whats it like being half human half cat and also u get to make Torn ur slave for the rest of the chapter (he can still do dares as a slave she cant order him not to) and what would u do for a klondike bar_

_goro- i hate u so you have to read evert twilight ff there is and memorize it(srry for all the twilight fans out there i hate twilight)_

_everyone-what do u think of me so far and help out santa at his workshop_

_keep up the good work this is a good story i can read just to have a laugh not many stories now a days do that so congrates and JJ heres a quantom deconstructer from fallout new vegas_

All the fighting dares will be done in another chapter. I'm making a fight chapter, so if any of you guys have any fighting dares, it'll show up in Chapter 22. JJ WEAPON FOR YOU!" JJ showed up in a flash and snatched the quantum deconstructor out of my hands and went to kill some zombies in Zombie Germany. **(Made up place where Nazi Zombies rule the city.)**

"It's going to take a while for my brother to kill the zombies in Zombie Germany, so for now let's do the rest of the dares."

Max gulped and tried to think of a way to get Monica infuriated, then he got an idea. He went to the desktop and printed out a copy of yellow 14's story Lost. He gave it to Monica and wrote his will.

Monica became filled with rage after reading the story and yelled, " WHERE'S YELLOW 14!" Max sighed.

"I AM YELLOW 14!" He yelled and got attacked with a barrage of slashes, stabs and a decapitation. When Monica recovered from her rampage, she realized what she had done and started crying. I rolled my eyes and revived Max. Monica hugged him and started apologizing for killing him.

"Don't worry about it." Max said while giving her a light kiss. I sighed.

"Strange how they always forgive one another. Anyway, onto the next dare! Toan, here you go." I gave Toan the catnip and warped me and the cohosts to a bunker where ztmackin was waiting, holding a bucket of popcorn. We all sat down and watched the monitor, which showed us live feed of what was happening.

**(Live feed)**

Toan had put the 100 pounds of catnip in the middle of the room and stepped back. Xiao greedily ate about 5 pounds of the catnip before she started groaning. Goro walked in at this time.

"What's wrong with the cat? She eat a hairball or something?" Goro asked Toan, who shook his head no.

"I would leave her alone if I were you Goro, she isn't really feeling good right now." He said. Goro snorted.

"That sissy baby always gets sick." He said. Xiao glared at Goro and hissed. Goro faced the cat-girl. "What are you going to do, you crazy half-breed?" At this Xiao screamed and turned into her Dark form. She charged toward Goro and stabbed him with her claws, grabbed his hammer, and swung it around like crazy, hitting Max and Monica in the process. She then charged toward the both of them and proceeded to slash them, laughing like crazy. She then finished them off by throwing them across the room and making them hit the spiked wall my brother put in.

Toan was afraid of Xiao, but he knew that Xiao was not like this. It was the catnip that was making her crazy. He walked calmly to Xiao and said, "Xiao, calm down. Are you okay?" He asked touching the cat-girl's shoulder. Instead of the slashing he thought he was going to get, he saw Xiao turn around and look at him before she fainted. He sighed and made sure the cat-girl had no serious injures.

I warped back into the room and revived Max and Monica. I was hesitant to revive Goro, but I did anyway. Max and Monica dusted themselves off and I asked them, "Do you hate Xiao for what she did?" Max and Monica looked at each other, and nodded their heads no.

"She didn't know what she was doing, she was under the influence of catnip." Max said as he and Monica walked to the cat-girl, who was asleep on the floor. "Catnip does that to cat-girls."

"and one other thing, but since this a T-rated story, I won't tell the readers." I said as I woke up Xiao. Max and Monica looked at me questioningly and I said, "Don't ask. I don't want to raise the rating." They shrugged and assured Xiao that she was not in trouble.

"Anyway, time for the next one. Xiao, it's for you." I handed XIao the revie and she read it and shrugged.

"Xiao sees not much difference besides Xiao's ears, claws and tail. Xiao talks like people, and Xiao can walk like most people. Although Xiao can jump higher than most people and run faster, there's not much difference. What's a klondike bar?" She asked. I gave her a klondike bar and she took a bite out of it. She squealed in glee and gobbled down the rest of the sweet. "I would kill WanderingSoulofTime for a klondike bar!" She yelled, making me step away from her. Xiao looked at the last part questioningly.

"Really? A slave? Hmmm..." She thought for a few seconds then whispered something into Toan's ear. I couldn't hear what she said, but whatever it was it made Toan blush a really dark red.

"Later." He whispered back to her and I raised my eyebrows.

"Weird. Onto Goro's dare." I accessed the Twilight Archive of Fanfiction and I told Goro, "Read it all and memorize it." Goro groaned but started to read all the stories.

"While he slowly goes mad, let's go onto the last dare. Well, what do you guys think of ztmackin?"

Monica and Max said, "We hate you!"

Xiao said, "You're mean."

Toan said nothing at all.

"There you have it. Now go help Santa!" I sent them to Santa's workshop where he set them to work by making them fix the broken toys and scooping up reindeer manure. I warped them back when they finished and smirked.

"Onto the next set of dares! They're from **yellow 14.**" Monica growled at the mention of his name. "He says:

_Trying to kill me is a VERY bad idea, especially for a fictional character who is subject to my author powers;D. Let's see now. Truth for Monica. Who was your first kiss? A truth for Ungaga as well. Were you ever attracted to any other members of the three sisters family? Second up, the dares. As Monica tried to kill me, I dare Monica to cut her way through the wall of a volcano. With the kitchen knife from Dark Cloud 1. A blunt kitchen knife. And a dare for Goro, not least because I don't want to be accused of favouritism. I dare you to fight Sister Hannah(Hammer) from Fable II. Keep updating, I loved seeing your brother handle the crew. Even if it did almost kill me. PS, did you guys like the presents I gave you?_

"Yep we did, thanks!" I said indicating to my Sakabato strapped across my back. "UNGAGA!" I yelled. "TRUTH FOR YOU!" Ungaga stepped out of his room and read the truth.

"I used to be attracted to Devia, but I got over the attraction when I saw the way she treated Mikara." He left the room after he said that.

"At least he's honest. Monica, time for your dare." Monica picked up the blunt kitchen knife and I warped her to the Heim Rada volcano. She pretended the wall was yellow 14 and slashed it clean in half with one strike.

I warped her back. "Man, she must really hate you yellow 14. Oh well, the fight will be featured in chapter 22 so please wait until then. Onto the next set of dares! They're from-" Alfred shoved me out of the way. "Me. I say:

_Wow, that box was more effective then I thought, now if they attack me I have a counter. What about that redo? Anyway, what a shame, Christmas is over and school will start again soon.:( Ah well, time for some torture to cheer me up._

_Xaio-What was in that box? No lying. The only thing I can see it being is a giant dog._

_Max- Navigate the whole dungeon on the moon naked. The reason? The moon is very cold. Oh don't cry, they won't fall off... I think xD._

_My thought guage is low, so thats all I got...for now._

"We'll combine Max's dare with the redo!" I said out loud. Max paled.

"Why?" He asked nervously.

"Because it'll be twice as fun. Onto the truth for now. Xiao?" Xiao sighed.

"Xiao saw one of the worst things ever. Worse than a giant dog. I saw master, dying before my very eyes. I couldn't do anything to help him and he asked me 'Why didn't you save me?' before he died." Xiao started sobbing and crying at this and I glared at Alfred.

"Even I'm not that cruel Alfred. Shame on you." I said as I saw Toan hug the cat-girl and she cried into his poncho. "Anyway, while Toan comforts Xiao, onto Max's two dares!" Max gulped but cooperated as I tied one hand behind his back. I warped him to the coliseum where the Minotaur was waiting.

He sighed and stripped down to his boxers and got ready to fight. The Minotaur charged toward Max and picked him up and threw him against the floor, knocking him out.

"Damn, that was fast." I said as I saw through my enchanted TV. The Minotaur threw Max back to the beginning of the Moon dungeon. Max regained consciousness as his head hit the floor. He sighed and took off his boxers and proceeded to navigate through the dungeon.

**(1 hour later)**

Max had navigated through all of the dungeon ad was shivering like mad. I warped him some warm clothes and he quickly put them on. I then warped him back to the room.

"Now that Max is regaining feeling in his legs, we can start the final dares. They're from **Chiio-chan **and she says:

_ROFL. XD_

_Too funny, I'm gonna die laughing... XD_

_Ahem, so anyway... it's almost your birthday? Cool! Mine is coming too! XD Happy early birthday!_

_Truth: Ruby, did you ever have the hots for Seda?_

_Dare: Xiao, you must walk around in a smexy bunny outfit, complete with the lacy lingerie~~ XD Make Toan suffer._

_Good job, as per the usual, WST! And darn your loopholes! DX"_

Ruby came into the room and said, "Well, who wouldn't? He's one of the best looking guys I've seen so far." Then she left before anyone could argue.

"Weird, onto the next dare!" I was about to dial my sister's number when Xiao said, "Xiao has one of those."

Everyone in the room turned to stare at the cat-girl who shrugged and said, "Ruby gave it to me. She said to use it on 'special occasions'." My eye twitched at that, but nobody noticed. Xiao went to her room and came out wearing a black bunny outfit with the lacy lingerie. When Toan saw her, he got a massive nosebleed. I rolled my eyes and got bored.

Toan was trying to restrain himself when he remembered what Xiao said earlier. He smirked and winked at Xiaom who winked back. They both went to Toan's room and locked the door from the other side.

My eye twitched. "Not again. Please review.

* * *

WST: Since today's my birthday, you guys can give me a great present by giving me reviews.

JJ: Give us reviews!

WST: Have a happy New Year!


	20. CANNOT COMPUTE!

WST: We have an awesome cohost coming in today!

Lance, Alfred, Jack and JJ: What are we? Chopped liver?

WST: Our new cohost is someone who actually wrote one of the best stories I've ever read.

JJ: Who is he?

WST: You'll see later on.

Jack: Hopefully it's someone who like darkness.

WST: You'll see, you'll see. Onto the story!

* * *

I was waiting near the doorway for our newest cohost to arrive. I checked the clock and it read 3:00 pm. The doorbell rang and I went to open it. I opened the door and smiled at the new co-host.

"Right on time. Come on, everyone's waiting for you in the truth or dare room." The co-host nodded and we both went to the Dark Cloud Truth or Dare room.

* * *

"So who are we waiting for?" Toan asked JJ, who just shrugged.

"Beats me. He didn't tell any of us." He said indicating to Lance, Jack and Alfred. "He said something about keeping it a surprise."

Toan sighed and said, "I hope the new guy's not as bad as you guys." JJ chuckled.

"Knowing my brother, he probably got someone who loves to torture you guys more than we do. So, watch what you say. We can help you, or break you." He finished, fingering his UAR rifle. Toan gulped and walked over to the rest of the Dark Cloud crew, who were eating at the all-you-can eat buffet.

"Well, what did he say?" Monica asked Toan impatiently. Toan sighed.

"They said the new person might be worse than them." The crew groaned at this and were making plans to escape the room when the door to the Truth or Dare clicked open. they watched anxiously as they saw the door fully open and sighed when the saw me walk in. I smirked and indicated to behind me where a girl was waiting.

The girl had long black hair, blue eyes and was wearing a simple long green dress. She appeared to be older than JJ, and she had pale skin. She smiled toward the cast.

"Hello everyone. You can call me Chiio." She said walking towards the cast. The cast froze in place as they heard her say her name,

"Did she-" Toan started.

"say-" Xiao said next.

"Chiio?" Max and Monica finished. All of the cast looked toward Chiio and circled her. Xiao stepped up to her and studied her. Xiao then jumped up in glee.

"It is! It's Chiio-chan!" She yelled to the cast. They all ran to Chiio and gave her a hug.

"Someone explain to me what's going on?" JJ asked confused.

"Me too." Jack said, confused as well.

"You never read her stories, did you?" I said chuckling at my brother's stupidity. "She wrote incredible stories that always had happy endings for the Dark Cloud 1 and 2 cast. She always made them seem nice and caring, and that's why they all love her." I finished, indicating to the cast who were still crowded around Chiio.

"Alright you guys!" I yelled to the cast who looked at me. "You've met the newest co-host, now it's time for the dares!" I said with a smirk as I saw the crew groan. "The first few are from-" Jack stabbed my arm and shoved me out of the way.

"Me. I have a couple dares I would like to throw out.

_Max: I dare him to fight Monica's father.  
Monica: I dare you to kiss Flotsam" _

I ripped out the knife from my arm and infused it with holy powers and jabbed the knife into Jack's arm. "NEVER STAB ME AGAIN! Ahem, anyway the fight will be done next chapter. Monica's will be done first."

"I hate you, you sick bastards!" She yelled to me and Jack. I smirked.

"Why thank you. I try my hardest. Get started." Monica groaned but went to flotsam and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Argh it burns!" Monica yelled, running to the restroom to clean her mouth. She slammed the door shut and a gagging sound was heard.

"Ha, that's why you shouldn't mess with someone with a scythe." Jack said laughing at Monica's dare. "Oh wait I almost forgot." He took out a blue jar and it seemed to be vibrating. "This is my last dare for now. Any of you guys now what Legend of Zelda is?" All of the cohosts nodded while the cast looked at him, confused. "Well, if you played it, you should know that the very first fairy who helps you is the most annoying, I introduce to you, Navi." I put in my ear plugs and handed some to the rest of the cohosts.

Jack opened the jar and Navi the fairy flew out. She floated around the cast. She then started to yell, "HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!" Into the cast's ears. They tried to cover their ears, but nothing worked. Monica came out of the restroom at this time and saw the cast trying to tune out the annoying white fairy floating around them. She took out her sword and slashed the fairy into a million pieces.

"There! She's gone!" She said as she walked away from the Navi pieces. Suddenly all the Navi pieces started to change shape and formed a million mini Navis. The mini Navis swirled around the cast, yelling HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! The cast screamed to try to block out the Navis but the Navis never stopped and got louder by the second.

The cast fell on the floor, clutching her head, when the Navis voices suddenly stopped. They looked up and saw that all the Mini Navis were shoved into a sound proof box.

"That was annoying!" I said as I warped the Navis back to Hyrule. "Even with earplugs, I could still hear her. Sheesh. Onto the next dares. They're from **yellow 14**." Monica growled at the mention of his name. "He says:

_Happy birthday WST. Here's a double-ended lightsabre for you to play with. And as it's already 2011 over here, let me be the first to say pinch, punch first day of the month. Well Monica, I am impressed. So impressed, that I'm going to give you another dare;D Monica, I dare you to sit in a pool of lava. (Trying to kill me is NOT a good idea. Try do it again and I may be forced to pair you with Simba the fairy king in DC one. Ohh, muse is firing;D)_

_So you guys read Lost? Like it? (Don't think Monica does;D) The muse is such a random creature, wouldn't you say? Nice chapter, keep updating._

"Thanks!" I grabbed the lightsaber and twirled around my head like a frisbee and tossed it at the cast. They didn't see it coming and got decapitated. "Oops." I revived them and put the light saber away. "Well, they should've ducked." A duck came out of nowhere and quacked before walking away. "Weird. Monica, it's time for your dare." I warped her to top of Heim Rada volcano.

She fell from the very top of the volcano into the pit of lava at the bottom, immediately getting engulfed in the lava. She died immediately. I warped her out and revived her. She glared at me, but I ignored her.

"Anyway, it's time for the next set! They're from-" Alfred shoved me out of the way.

"Me. I say:

_Funny enough, I do quote Rodney King every now and then. Anyway, Happy B-Day to you and a happy new year. Now first, it ain't my fault the two of them are emotional! But regardless, *hands Xiao a jug of milk* sorry. Now, on to the dare._

_Monica- I had this dare originally for Xaio, but I got guilt tripped. Anywho, what would New Years be without fire works? The dare is like this- you will let Max strap a rocket to your butt, and then someone will set it off, thus sending you to the moon, well it should get you close before exploding anyway._

_Max- Set your hat on fire."_

Xiao grabbed the jug of milk and gulped it down. She thanked Alfred and walked back to Toan. "Anyway, Monica, time for your dare first. You are just not lucky today, are you?" Monica sighed but waited for Max to strap the rocket. I gave Max a huge rocket and he stumbled over to Monica. He strapped the rocket carefully and was about to relax, when he accidentally placed his hand on Monica's butt. She turned around and turned red.

"Pervert!" she yelled as she slapped Max on the face. Chiio laughed.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you Max?" She laughed as she saw Max's face redden in response.

I laughed and lit the fuse on Monica's rocket. She blasted off into the sky and the firework exploded a few seconds later. I was about to warp her back when I saw a gleam in the sky. I looked closer and saw that Monica was falling from the sky, holding her sword in her hand in a jump slash attack.

"Alfred, run for your life!" I yelled to Alfred who looked up and saw Monica falling from the sky.

"Oh shi-" Then Monica slashed him clean in half.

"You deserve that for trying to blow me up!" She said as she started to clean her sword. I backed away from her and revived Alfred.

"Okay, now that Alfred's alive again, it's time for the next dare." I got dozens of Sparklers and taped them onto Max's hat.

"If I were you, I would stop drop and roll." Chiio said to Max before I lit the Sparklers. They lit Max's head on fire and he started to run around the room in a panic. He stopped dropped and rolled and managed to put the fire out. He sighed as he found that his hair was much shorter than before.

I rolled my eyes and fixed Max's hair. "Wimp! Anyway onto the next set of dares. The next set is from-" Chiio shoved me out of the way.

"Me! I say:

_*Cough, cough*_

_Whoa... way too much cuddly love between Toan and Xiao... *gags* Despite the fact I am a secret romantic... just urgh... way too much love..._

_Anyway, great job! I'm glad Monica gets her daddy back... WAIT..._

_Truth: Monica, is Seda your father?_

"Seda? Who's he?" She asked confused. Suddenly the silver haired man walked in from a purple portal.

"That name belongs to me." He said. Monica eyed Seda a bit.

"No, he's not related to me, although he does remind me a bit of Gaspard though." Seda was about to walk away when I stopped him.

"Wait! You have to stay here too. I can erase all of your sins." Seda looked at me.

"Well, what do I have to do?" He asked.

"Just sign this contract and stay here. After this story is over, all of your sins will be erased, forever. " Seda looked at the contract and signed it.

"Welcome to hell." I said as I pocketed the contract. Seda sighed.

"There is no worse hell than that I have already been through."

"We'll see. Onto the final set of dares. They're from-" Lance shoved me out of the way.

"Me. I say:

_another great chapter here and first off_"

_Happy Birthday WST! AND_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!_

_I've got dares for ALL of you._

_Cohosts(minus myself):Eat some of Ruby's cooking_

_Toan: Light your hat on fire... WHILE it's on your head._

_Xiao:Go skydiving...without a parachute...over an ocean(see I'm not that cruel) I hope you know how to use the Wavecrest I gave you!_

_Goro:Find the answer to this: if a tree falls in the forest and there's no one there to hear it, does it make a sound? (yeah good luck with that)_

_Ruby: Eat your own cooking._

_Ungaga:Hang yourself from the top of the highest building in Plam Brinks by your underwear_

_Osmond:*sets up a gattling gun like device* Have fun dying from your favorite food. *turns it on and it starts shooting carrot cookies at such a high speed they kill if your even grazed by them* JJ, you can have the gun after this dare is finished_

_Max:Why is it everyone wants you to go streaking? *shudders* That's just wrong. Take this. *gives him a pass to get around one of the nudity dares he's been given so many times*_

_Monica: Helpful battle pointer for you... You do realize that by directing your magic down your arm and firing it instead of throwing it like you do would cause more damage right? A straight forward shot hurts more than a lobbed toss._

Lance was about to walk away when I grabbed him by his collar. "Oh no you don't! If we have to suffer, so will you." I went to the kitchen and grabbed the bowls of Ruby food that was leftover from the previous chapter. I sighed and gave every co-host a bowl including Chiio.

"Sorry, no loopholes." I told her as I gave her a bowl of Ruby food. We all sat down at the table and quickly swallowed the food. It burned in my throat and when it hit my stomach, it made me feel as though I was going to vomit. I managed to keep down my food, but JJ was not so lucky. He ran to the restroom and slammed the door as gagging sounds were heard.

"Ugh, that was awful, let's get the next dares over with." I warped Xiao 10000 feet over an ocean as I lit Toan's hat on fire. He started running around in circles and grabbed a bucket and threw the liquid on his head. The flames grew stronger and he yelled, "What was that stuff!" I grabbed he bucket.

"It says gasoline." I told Toan as he went around in circles, still trying to put out the fire. JJ handed him a bottle that read 'water'.

"Try this!" Toan poured the bottle on his head and the fire grew brighter. The label of JJ's bottle fell off and it read, 'Rocket fuel'. Toan started rolling on the floor and I gave him a bucket.

"Here! Just stop screaming!" Toan grabbed the bucket and poured it on his head, and he exploded. I blinked and read the bucket. 'Gunpowder! Do not put on fires!'

"Whoops, wrong bucket. Oh well, time for the next dare! Goro, answer now!" Goro walked in front of me.

"Yep, it does. Even if people don't hear it, it still makes noise." Then he left. I sighed.

"Time for Ruby's dare!" Ruby came out and got a bowl of her cooking.

"It's not that bad! Watch!" She took a bite of her cooking and suddenly turned green. She ran to the restroom and slammed the door. Gagging noises were heard.

"Wimp! Onto the next dare!" I warped Ungaga to the tallest building in Palm Brinks and strapped his underwear to a hook on the building. I shoved him off and heard a loud yell 5 seconds later.

"That's just pathetic!" I said as I went back to the Truth or dare room. "Time for the next dare! Osmnd, you can get out of there now!" Osmond came out of the closet from where he was trapped last chapter.

"Finally. What is it this time?" He asked. I led him to the Gaitlin gun and put a chair near the front. He sat down in the chair and I smirked.

"This is proof that sweets will kill you." I walked to the other side and activated the gun. It fired 300 cookies per second and Osmond was cut into thousands of pieces. "That was fast! Lance makes a really good gun! Onto the last two dares!"

Max took the card and thanked Lance. "You really saved my skin Lance! Thanks!"

Monica took Lance's advice and fired a fireball at the ceiling, It melted and Monica looked pleased.

"Thanks!" She told Lance before practicing her technique.

"Finally! That's all for now!"

* * *

WST: That's all for now, leave me some review and dares.

Chiio: Hope you have a happy New year!

Everyone: Review and have a happy New Year!


	21. Happy Birthday!

WST: Before we start on anything I want to say Happy Birthday to Chiio-chan.

Everyone (excluding Chiio): HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHIIO!

Chiio: Thanks you guys!

WST: Anyway, it's time for the dares.

JJ: Hope you guys enjoy this and please leave a review.

WST: Onto the story! Fight Chapter will be pushed to Chapter 23.

* * *

I walked into the room and saw all the co-hosts sitting around, drinking some tea. I sighed.

"Guys, we have something to do, remember?" The cohosts looked at me.

"Isn't it too early for you to update?" They asked me. I sighed.

"I know but today's Chiio's birthday and I want to give her this chapter as a present. So let's go to the truth or Dare room." I said as I was about to leave.

"Hey, where is Chiio?" JJ asked as he looked around the room. I sighed.

"I sent her to the Truth or Dare room earlier. Come on, we have to go!" The co-hosts shrugged and they all followed me to the Truth or Dare room.

* * *

"I wonder where WanderingSoulofTime went to?" Chiio said as she was looking around the room. She saw the cast in the middle of the room eating at the all-you-can eat buffet and she sighed. She took a sip of her tea and thought, 'I wonder if they remember if today's my birthday?' Suddenly the door clicked open.

I walked into the room with the co-hosts and we all said, "Happy Birthday Chiio!" She smiled.

"Thanks you guys." The cast looked around confused.

"It's her birthday?" Toan asked, confused. I rolled my eyes.

"Noo, we just told her happy birthday for no reason, you idiot." Toan nervously laughed and gave Chiio a present.

"We all knew it was close to your birthday, but we didn't know when. Still, it's better to be prepared." He said as he indicated to the rest of the cast, who placed all of their presents by Chiio's feet. She smiled.

"You didn't have to do that." She said.

"We wanted to." All of the DC cast replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, since Chiio received her presents it's time for the dares. The first one is from-" Alfred shoved me out of the way.

"Me! Here are my dares.

_Never heard of her, guess I'll look up some stories. Cut up? Aww, guess the box dosn't work with a attack from above._

_Monica- You should now everyone loves my dares so much they won't let me die, your efforts are futile. Anyway, I'm merciful so here*hands stick of dynomite*host and cohosts like me are offlimits, but go shove it up the ass of whoever you hate the most._

_Toan and Xaio- Last chapter ending, bad! *Sprays with water bottle* So my dare is to have you seperated for two weeks. That should be pure torture._

_Dran(anyone in the cast is a target, I mean participant)- Get that paint off earlier? Yeah sorry, I thought you'd end up stepping on them or something. Anyway truth- Is it boring being a villiage Guardian? And where were you when the village got smoked?"_

"Monica, I know what you're thinking, but don't do it! You remember what he said." I warned Monica she clutched the stick of dynamite. She glared at me.

"I DON'T CARE!" She yelled and she put the stick of dynamite up yellow 14's as*. She lit the fuse and ran away as yellow14 blew up. I sighed and revived him. He glared at Monica.

"I warned you." He said as he vanished from the room. I sighed.

"Monica, you've really got to forgive and forget. Onto the next dare." Toan and Xiao looked at me with pleading eyes but I got a water hose and sprayed them with it.

"This works better than a water bottle. Anyway time for my version of torture for them." I snapped my fingers and at it appeared as though nothing happened. Toan and Xiao shrugged an they went closer to each other. When they were 5 feet away from each, a bolt of lighting stuck them.

"That's what I did. Every time you get closer to each other, a bolt of lightning will strike you, and more dangers are added every time, so good luck with that." I laughed as I saw Toan and Xiao look at each other sadly before walking away from one another. They then started to cry.

"Aw, fine! This dare only lasts this chapter, happy? Just quit with the sadness. This is a humor fic for crying out loud!" I said as the two of them stopped crying. I sighed. "They tricked me! Man, they got smarter." I warped in Dran and he glared at Toan and Xiao. Both of them gulped.

"It is sort of boring, after all, there are very few intruders who come into my domain. The village got smoked? When?" He asked, confused.

"Don't you remember?" JJ asked, annoyed. I rolled my eyes.

"JJ, he was under the influence of the Dark Genie during the festival, remember?" I said as Dran nodded his head.

"That's right! I don't remember anything after the festival, except for seeing Toan and Xiao." Dran said as he regained his memory. I sighed and warped Dran out of the room.

"That was boring. Time for the next set of dares." Chiio tapped my shoulder.

"May I read these?" She asked politely. I shrugged.

"Go nuts." She smiled and took the review.

"This review is from **yellow 14**. He says:

_Should've used cordite on the fire;D The phaser rifle is the most dangerous weapon I've given JJ so far. I think. Anyway, on with the dares. Osmond, I've been re-reading this fic and realised something. You haven't had enough nasty dares from me you useless player. Right, I dare Osmond to douse himself in cordite. jump into a ball of guncotton and light a cigar. You may only stub out the cigar on yourself or the guncotton. (Note WST, don't tell him that cordite and guncotton are both more explosive than gunpowder;D) Truth for Seda. What attracted you to Sophia? Keep updating_

Osmond shuddered and tried to run away from me, but I put a pool of cordite in front of him and he fell in. He struggled to get out, but climbed on top a ball of white gun cotton. He sighed and took a deep breath. I handed him a cigar and he sighed.

"Better to stub it out on the cotton than on me." He stubbed out the cigar on the cotton and exploded.

"WOAH!" I yelled as I saw a mushroom cloud erupt from where Osmond was. Chiio hid behind Lance, while I shielded my eyes. I opened my eyes and saw a huge crater where Osmond was.

"Well, he should have a better weapon set." I said as I revived Osmond. I looked around and saw Chiio trying to flirt with Lance.

"Are you going to be doing something this weekend?" She asked Lance, who just shrugged.

"Whatever." He said as he walked away from Chiio, who just sighed.

"I warned you Chiio, he has no emotions. It was inevitable he would ignore you." I told Chiio, who just smirked.

"I'll make him show something, if it's the last thing I do!" She yelled before walking after Lance. I sighed.

"While Chiio epically fails it's time for the truth! Seda?" The time traveler sighed.

"What attracted me most of her, was was that her eyes sparkled with hope." Suddenly the two hammers from an earlier chapter fell and hit Seda, exploding upon contact and sending him flying across the room, into the wall. He picked himself up and sighed.

"Fine, what really attracted me was her sweet as*." Seda said as he dusted himself off.

"Wow, even a prince isn't truly honest. Good to know. Onto the next set of dares! They're from-" Jack shot me in the back with a shotgun and threw me across the room.

"It's my turn fools! I say:

_What do you mean i can't stab you! fine! Liked the chapter as always (hmm not much to say is there) Now for truths._

_Dark Cloud Cast: What's your favorite animal. Toan no need to answer this one you pervy pervy man!_

_My first truth. now for Dares:_

_Max: I dare you to make Wandering soul of time so angry that he would want to kill you._

_Seda: fight Lance (Why Lance i don't have a clue)._

_Monica: drink a (VERY NEEDED) Diet soda._

_Now touch me and die Monica."_

I grabbed a RPG and filled it with holy water. I aimed at Jack's head and fired it. Jack didn't see the rocket coming and exploded into a million pieces. I revived him and said, "NEVER HARM ME AGAIN! Ahem, anyway, onto the truth. Guys?" The cast pondered for a second then responded.

"Dog." Max said.

"Rabbit." Monica said. **(I know this is going to get a lot of strange pairings in the pairing forum.)**

"Cat!" Toan and Xiao said together.

I smirked and said, "Dragon!" Then a fire breathing dragon came out of nowhere and started to torch the DC cast. I called off the dragon and revived the cast. "Dragon beats all. Onto the first dare!"

Max gulped and tiptoed near me. He was about to say something, when I stabbed him in the heart and threw his limp body across the room.

"That was more fun than I thought. Oh well. The fight will be done next chapter. Onto the next, next dare!" Monica grabbed the diet soda, drank some of it and threw the can at Jack's head. Jack zapped Monica and killed her. I revived her and sighed.

"Finally, the last set of dares for now. It's the birthday girl's set."

Chiio smiled and read her review.

_Aw, yellow14 is such a meanie! XD Hilarious though, I'm thinking he/she's the person who reviewed one of my DC stories~~!_

_Anyway, great job, WST! ^_^ Again, you did well... I am glad to call you... a DC rookie~! xD_

_As always, Ruby's food is very disgusting, but meh, gotta love her anyway._

_I am proud to be the new co-host, thank you all very much for having me!_

_Truth: Max, would you pants Monica if she were sleeping? Ungaga, is Mikara pregnant yet? Ruby, did you ever have *ex with King? Xiao, do you remember your true mother? Goro, did you ever have the hots for Momo?_

_Dare: Monica, show us what do you do to your giant Max doll whenever the 'two' of you are alone? Osmond, kiss Xiao on the forehead. Steve, ride the craziest roller coaster. Goro, declare your undying love for the Dark Genie. XD_

_XD_

_Keep it up~~~!"_

"Only a rookie? Then I've got to work harder!" I said. "Max, would you?" I asked him.

Max nervously looked around and sighed. "Maybe." He mumbled and Monica glared at him.

Ungaga came out of his room and sighed. "No, not yet. We're trying though." He said, then he walked back to his room, leaving me with my eye twitching.

"Let's get onto Ruby's before I go truly insane." Ruby floated out of her room and read the truth. Then she yelled in disgust.

"NO! Why would I want the king to get remotely near me? Terra, no!" She said as she faked gagged.

"Onto Xiao." I said as I watched the cat-girl.

"No. Xiao wishes Xiao does though." Xiao said as her ears drooped down sadly. Toan went to comfort her, but got struck with a bolt of lighting and a fireball. He glared at me.

"Hey, I warned you. Onto Goro."

No way! She's just a little sissy who couldn't beat up even a wolf. Instead she beat up an extremely weak fox, how lame. "

"You're not one to talk fat hunter, I'm pretty sure you sat on your kill and that's why it's so flat." I said as I rolled my eyes. Goro glared at me but I ignored him. "Next. Um, Monica, you have a giant doll of Max?" I asked confused. She reddened.

"NO!" She yelled. JJ got suspicious and went to Monica's room and found the strange doll and pull it out.

"No wonder you turned red when Max stole your underwear!" I said as I saw the realistic looking doll. Monica charged toward me, but I made a forcefield and kept her at bay. "Now then, your dare."

"I can't show you!" She yelled, turning redder by the second.

"Why?" I asked. She lowered her head and mumbled.

"This story is rated T." She said and my eyes twitched at that.

"...That's just plain weird. Onto the next dare. Osmond?" He quickly gave Xiao a small kiss on the forehead and ran away from the infuriated Toan. Toan caught up to him and slashed him into little pieces.

"I'm not reviving him again. Onto the Next dare!" Steve transformed into a roller cart and rode the world's longest. tallest and most destructive coaster 10 times. When he finished, there was nothing remaining of him.

"That's a shame." JJ said as he eyed the coaster. "I wanted to ride it some more."

"Now for the final dare. Goro, do it." The fat hunter sighed.

"I LOVE THE DARK GENIE!" He yelled the Dark Genie showedup out of nowhere,

"I don't swing that way!" He said before vaporizing Goro. I sighed.

"Finally, it's over! Hope you guys enjoy this."

* * *

WST: Hope all of you guys enjoy this, and Happy Birthday Chiio-chan.

JJ: Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHIIO-CHAN!


	22. BOOM!

WST: It is time.

JJ: WHOO-HOO!

Alfred: It's the fight chapter!

Chiio: Yep!

Lance: Whatever.

WST: Killjoy. This is the chapter where all the fights you guys gave me will be shown.

JJ: We're bringing a special guest in with the rest of the fights.

Chiio: Please review!

WST: Onto the story!

* * *

I walked into the room, excited about the fights that were going to happen.

"I can't wait!" JJ said as he began jumping around the room. I rolled my eyes and tripped JJ.

"Behave yourself!" I scolded JJ. "There a lot of special guests coming, and I really don't want to be embarrassed by you." JJ pouted but remained excited.

Chiio came into the room at this time.

"Are you guys ready?" She asked. "We have a story to start." She left the room and me and JJ followed after her.

* * *

"Well, we better get ready." Toan said as he and the crew were waiting for me. The rest of the crew shrugged and started to prepare for the fights that day. Lance started sharpening his two longswords, while Alfred prepared his M4 carbine rifle.

I walked into the room, everyone too busy to notice me. I smirked and whispered to JJ, "JJ pass me the soda." JJ passed me the soda and I smirked. I shook the can of soda real hard, and threw it over the cast, yelling, "PULL!"

JJ grabbed his shotgun and shot the can in the air, releasing the contents on all of the crew, as well as Alfred and Lance.

"Eww!" Monica said. "I feel sticky!"

"That's what she said!" Chiio said as me and JJ started to roar in laughter. Lance and Alfred glared at me, but I ignored them.

"Anyway, this is the fight chapter! Are you guys ready?" I asked the crew, who nodded. I smirked and pulled out the list of fight dares we had received. "Let's see, the first fight dares are from ztmackin.

_I want to see who would win u or Tsuna from hitman reborn and another battle with percy jackson from the series percy jackson and the olympians (from where he ha acheelies curse and hes knee deep in water)_

"Alright then! Time to bring in our first guest! Introducing Tsuna!" A portal opened in the middle of the room and the 14 year old boy walked into the room. He was wearing his white jacket with orange sleeves, and he had brown hair and brown eyes.

"What?" He said looking around the room. "Where am I?"

"You are in my Dark Cloud Truth or Dare room I have a question to ask you. Who do you think will win in a fight, you or Toan?" I asked the still confused Tsuna.

"Toan?" He asked, "Who's he?" I pointed to the hero of the Atlamillia.

"Him." I said as Tsuna went closer to Toan to study him.

"Hmmm… I'm sure I can beat him." Tsuna said.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!" Toan said, drawing his Chronicle2 sword and Lucifer's blade.

"Let's get this fight started!" I said, warping the entire crew to the Roman Coliseum. The crew took places around the stands, while Toan and Tsuna walked to the middle of the coliseum.

"Let the battle begin!" I yelled and sat down, holding a bag of popcorn. Tsuna and Toan faced each other in the middle of the coliseum, waiting for the other to make a move. Toan charged toward Tsuna and tried to sash his arm, but Tsuna dodged the blade. Toan tried to slash his head, but Tsuna simply ducked, and kicked Toan in the stomach. Toan groaned, but back-flipped away from Tsuna.

"You know I'm not trying, right?" Tsuna yelled to Toan. He pulled out a pill and swallowed it. Suddenly, dying will flames flowed out of his body, and he put on strange gloves with an odd blue object in the center of both of them. He smirked at Toan and shot orange flames at him. Toan dodged the attack, but got his poncho slightly burned. Toan growled at Tsuna, and charged toward him. He ducked underneath the flames that Tsuna shot at him, and tried to slash Tsuna's throat.

There was a clang, and Toan saw that Tsuna caught the Chronicle 2 with his hand. Tsuna smirked.

"Is that the best you've got?" He asked. Toan smirked.

"Nope. THIS IS!" He slashed at Tsuna's throat with Lucifer's blade and cut off his head. Toan fell to the floor, tired, but not dead.

"Again? This is getting kind of annoying. I'm getting tired of no one being able to beat you! Argh!" I yelled, infuriated. "Don't rest yet Toan. We still have to do the second fight with Percy Jackson. He's already waiting for us." I revived Tsuna, sent him home and warped everyone to a beach near the ocean. "He should be near here." I said looking toward the ocean.

"Is that him?" JJ said, pointing to something that was coming from the horizon. I looked closer and saw that it was Percy, riding a shark.

"Yep. Toan, good luck. Oh, and he's immortal except for one spot on his body, you figure out where." I shoved Toan into the water, and waited for the fight to begin.

Toan groaned, but got ready to fight Percy. Percy jumped off the shark and landed in front of Toan.

"So you're Toan? Nice to meet you." He said shaking Toan's hand. "Sorry, but we have to fight. No hard feelings, right?" Toan nodded and he got in a fighting stance. They faced each other off, and Toan slashed at Percy. He thought that the fight would end quickly, but the sword bounced off. He looked at the sword, confused. Percy, however, took an advantage and slashed at Toan with riptide. (the little pen sword) However, riptide went through Toan, as though he wasn't there.

"I forgot that it doesn't affect mortals." Percy mumbled to himself. He decided to use his Curse to his advantage. He started punching and kicking Toan, at speeds that were inhuman.

"Toan can't take much more of this." I said to myself. However, Percy stopped a few seconds later and moved away from Toan to recover his stamina.

"Why doesn't he finish him off?" JJ asked me.

"He has the Achilles curse. It makes you stronger, and immortal, but you have to not over-exert yourself while attacking. The curse puts a lot of stress on the body, so he has to take a break often." I told him as I looked at the fight again.

Toan was badly injured, but still able to move. He limped toward Percy, but remembered what I told him.

"Even if I do attack him, he won't be remotely injured, unless I attack his weak spot." He sighed and thought about places where the weak spot could be. Percy, however, used his powers to make the water around Toan explode, launching him out of the water. Percy charged toward Toan, and was about to finish him off, when Toan did something both smart, and dumb. He got Lucifer's blade and stabbed Percy in his weak spot on his back. Percy froze, and immediately died.

"…..HOW IN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?" I yelled, confused as to how Toan figured out where Percy's weak spot was. Toan limped toward me and shrugged.

"Actually, I didn't know where his weak spot was." He said rubbing his head sheepishly. "I just took a chance and went for it." My jaw dropped, and I wondered if anything made sense any more.

"…I think I've gone insane." I said to myself as I warped all of us back to the Dark Cloud Truth or Dare room. "Okay, now then, it's time for the next fight dares. They're from yellow 14.

_An__d a dare for Goro, not least because I don't want to be accused of favouritism. I dare you to fight Sister Hannah(Hammer) from Fable II._

"Okay then, time to bring her in." I opened a portal and Hammer walked in.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked, looking around the room. "Who are you?" She asked pointing to me.

"You're in a Truth or Dare and you've been dared to fight Goro." I said pointing to the fat hunter. Hammer sighed.

"Jeez, another fight with another amateur." She said as she got her giant hammer ready. Goro fumed.

"Oh yeah! I bet I can beat you in less than 30 seconds!" He roared. Hammer smirked.

"Bring it!" I smirked and warped all of us to a huge canyon. Goro and Hammer faced each other and waited for the signal.

JJ aimed a gun into the air and fired it. Goro charged toward Hammer, who just yawned and squashed Goro with her hammer in one strike. I clicked the timer in my hand.

"Wow, 10 seconds. Goro was right about the time, but he epically lost. Thanks Hammer!" I told the monk. I warped her back to her world and revived the fat hunter.

"You loser, you lost in under 10 seconds." I said as Goro tried to hit me, but I repelled all his attacks. "Anyway, since that was extremely short, we can go onto the next fight dares. They're from Jack." I said pointing to Jack.

_Seda: fight Lance (Why Lance i don't have a clue)._

_All the co-host against Max, Monica, Toan, Xiao, Goro, and Seda._

"Whoo! A fight between Lance and Seda! This will be good!" I said as I warped all of us to a deserted city, with all the buildings destroyed. I looked at the two fighters, Lance looking uninterested in the fight that was going to start. I sighed.

"Man, even in a fight, Lance is emotionless.. Let's get started!" JJ came out of nowhere.

"GO!" He yelled as he fired a rocket in between both of them. They both jumped out of the way and charged toward each other. Seda slashed at Lance several times, but Lance simply avoided all of the slashes. Lance then attacked Seda with several slashes of his two longswords, and Seda was getting several cuts.

"Enough! Time to finish this!" Seda said as a Dark Cloud entered his body. He laughed evilly and smirked at Lance. "It's time to end your life!" He yelled as he charged towards him. Lance dodged out of his way and focused his power into his blades. The red sword became coated in flames, while the ice cold one grew sharps spikes of ice around it's blade. Lance charged toward Seda and slashed at his throat. Seda blocked the attack and pushed Lance back. Then he started to charge up a energy attack.

Lance saw what Seda was doing and did the same thing, focusing all of his power into his swords for one strong energy attack.

"DARKEST FURY!" Seda yelled as he launched a huge beam of pure dark energy at Lance.

"FREEZING INFERNO!" Lance yelled as he fired two huge beams of fire and ice at Seda. The two beams hit in the middle and made a huge blinding light.

"WHOA!" I yelled as the light blinded me, and I put a forcefield around everyone. The shockwave of the two beams colliding destroyed all the buildings surrounding the area. The birds flying overhead were burned alive by the brightness of the light. When the light faded, there was a huge crater about the size of Texas where the two beams hit. I saw Lance and Seda, barely standing.

"Heh, looks like I lost." Seda said before he fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Whatever. " Lance said as he too fell to the floor, knocked out. Chiio raced to him as I started making sure everyone was alright.

"Wait," I said as I noticed someone was missing, "where's Goro?" I looked around and saw the fat hunter, burned alive, about 10 feet away from us. "Oops. Ah well, what can you do." I healed Lance and Seda, revived Goro, and warped everyone back to the Dark Cloud Truth or Dare room.

"Well, that was fun. We'll do the second fight later. Onto the next one. It's from SPG inc. He asked for Monica to fight Lara Croft." Monica looked at me in confusion.

"Who's she?" She asked me, confused.

"She's the lady from Tomb Raider." I said as I warped Lara Croft in. Lara looked around the room.

"Where on Earth am I?" She looked around the room and saw me. "Who the hell are you?"

"That's none of your business. What you have to know is that you have to fight her." I said pointing to Monica.

"Hmmm... what's in it for me?" She asked, studying Monica. I sighed and showed her a huge bag filled to the brim with gold, diamonds and all sorts of precious treasures.

"Fight her, and you get this. No catch." She eyed the bag and grabbed a diamond and examined it carefully for a few seconds. She seemed satisfied.

"Fine, this will be the easiest job I will ever do." She said as she pulled out two TMPs.

"Easy? Oh that's it, you're going down!" Monica said as she pulled out her Chronicle2 sword.

I warped all of us to a deserted oil rig platform. I warped in a indestructible bunker and everyone except Monica and Lara ran into it. I grabbed a soda and watched the fight.

Monica threw a fireball at Lara. Lara jumped over the fireball and shot several bullets at Monica. Monica jumped over the bullets and threw magical ice balls at Lara's feet. The floor became slippery ice and Lara tripped and fell on it. Monica charged toward Lara and finished off the job by cutting off her head and stabbing her in the heart, for good measure.

"Well, that was better than Goro's dare, but I wanted to see some explosions." I said as I shot an incendiary round into a tank of oil. There was a huge explosion, and Monica flew high into the air. "That's more like it!" I warped all of us to the truth or Dare room and Monica landed there about a few seconds later. She was partially scratched and slightly burned, but still alive. She glared at me, but I shrugged.

"Hey, I was bored." I revived Lara, gave her the bag filled with the treasures, and warped her back to her world.

"Now then, we can do Jack's-" I was cut off as my brother pointed to a portal that appeared in the middle of the room. "I didn't do that." I said as I walked closer to the portal. Suddenly, Master Chief walked out of the portal and stepped in front of me.

"Who called him?" Toan asked as he saw Master Chief, who shrugged.

"No one this time." He said. "I came because I wanted that rematch, Toan."

"Wow, do you have psychic powers or something?" JJ asked as he walked to Master Chief, who looked confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, we're doing the fight chapter today, that's why." I said as I explained what we were doing that day to Master Chief. He nodded and faced Toan.

"Time for the rematch." I warped in a portal, and Master Chief and Toan were going to walk through it when my brother stopped him.

"Can I fight with you? I've always wanted to fight with you." JJ said as he showed Master Chief his sniper rifle. Master Chief looked confused.

"You did. Don't you remember?" Master Chief started and I gasped as I realized what Master Chief would unwittingly do.

"NO! DON'T-" I started, but JJ cut me off.

"What do you mean? I don't remember doing anything like that." JJ asked, more confused.

"You fought by me multiple times, remember? I helped you through recruitment training, saved you when your allies were dead, and you helped take down hundreds of Covenant." He said.

JJ suddenly clutched his head, and then became engulfed in a bright light.

"JJ! NOOOO!" I yelled as I tried to stop JJ from remembering, but it was too late. He became the 30 year old man, who was scarred by the battle of war.

"I remember. I remember everything, sir." JJ said to Master Chief as he saluted him. I sighed.

"Thankfully, he isn't the dark person he was when I brought him back." I mumbled to myself. "Anyway, now that JJ is mature enough, he can participate in the fight." I warped all of us back to the Blood Gulch world and I was about to walk to my hiding place, when Toan stopped me.

"Isn't that unfair that it's two versus one?" Toan said as he pointed to JJ and Master Chief. I shrugged.

"Well, you beat Master Chief before, so this should be no problem. However, I will give you a speed boost, but that's it." I gave Toan the speed boost and went to my secret place. I warped all the players to different locations and yelled, "GO!" before watching the fight.

JJ and Master Chief regrouped and searched for Toan. Toan, however had decided to play it safe and hide so that they couldn't find him. JJ decided to go to the top of a tall cliff, and pulled out his sniper rifle. He looked around and saw Toan, hiding near a cave in the opposite cliff. He pulled the trigger, and the bullet flew to Toan.

Toan was unaware of this and thought, 'There's no way they can shoot me here.' Then JJ's bullet blew apart his skull. I laughed at Toan's demise and revived him. He looked around the spot where he was shot and looked around for anything that gave him a sign from where he got shot from. He looked at the tall cliff JJ was at and saw a small box.

"So that's where he is." He mumbled to himself. He pulled out a sniper rifle, and fired at the box. His bullet pierced JJ's high-tech scope and pierced JJ's skull. I revived JJ and he went to go get a Scorpion tank.

"I hope I got him." Toan said as he put away his sniper. He tossed a plasma C4 grenade on a spot on the grass, (just in case) and looked around for any sight of anyone. He saw something near the horizon and squinted to see it. He gasped as he saw a huge Scorpion Tank heading straight for him. He hid near the cave and waited. The scorpion stopped on top of Toan's C4 plasma grenade, and the tank exploded. He looked around for any sign of a body, but was shocked to find none.

"How is that possible? These tanks don't drive themselves." He wondered as he looked around. He suddenly fell to the ground, dead. Master Chief showed up out of nowhere and sighed.

"Wish those Camouflages last longer. JJ," He said, talking to a walkie talkie. "Toan's dead. We just need 3 more kills to go." There was some static until JJ's voice came out.

"Okay sir. What's next?" I revived Toan and he saw Master Chief standing next to where he was before. He quietly pulled out a pistol and aimed it to Master Chief's head. He squeezed the trigger, and killed Master Chief.

"Sir?" JJ's voice came through the walkie talkie. "What happened?" Toan picked up the walkie talkie.

"Master Chief is dead. Watch your back." He said as he crushed the walkie talkie underneath his foot. JJ looked at the walkie talkie and took out his binoculars. He saw Toan standing next to Master Chief's dead body. He sighed.

"Time to face him man to man." He pulled out a Assault rifle and charged toward Toan. I revived Master Chief and saw him head toward a rocket launcher on the ground.

"This is going to be good." I said to myself. Toan looked around and saw JJ charging toward him. He pulled out a needler and started firing it at him. JJ avoided the needles and shot several rounds of bullets at Toan. Toan dodged most of the bullets, but got grazed by a few of them. He growled at JJ and fired all of his rounds into JJ's face. The needles pierced JJ's skin, and then suddenly exploded. JJ's limp body exploded into pieces, and Toan got covered in blood.

"Eww. At least I killed him." Toan said as he was reloading his clip. Suddenly, a rocket flew out of nowhere and hit Toan, exploding him. Master Chief walked up and sighed.

"Only two more kills to go. This is going to get tough." He reloaded his rocket launcher and looked around for Toan. I revived both Toan and JJ, and watched as they ran to the vehicles. Toan grabbed a Ghost, while JJ grabbed a Banshee. Toan drove his Ghost to where he last saw Master Chief, while JJ focused on firing at Toan. Toan avoided all of JJ's plasma bolts, and threw a C4 plasma grenade on his vehicle.

"Hopefully this will work." He said as he drove his ghost faster, heading toward Master Chief. He rammed into Master Chief, who clutched onto the Ghost. He saw the C4 plasma grenade and thought, 'This kid is crazy!' Toan turned his Ghost around and drove toward JJ, who was flying low to the ground.

"You're crazy! You're going to die with us!" Master Chief yelled as he figured out Toan's plan. Toan, however smirked.

"Nope, just you two." He drove his Ghost near a hill and put the pedal to the metal. He zoomed off the hill and the Ghost soared to the Banshee. He jumped off and pressed the detonator as the Ghost hit the Banshee. There was a huge blue explosion, and then silence.

"…..Not again." I said as I saw that Toan won again. I sighed. "Even with JJ's help, Master Chief still lost. Damn." I warped all of us back to the Truth or Dare room and sighed. "I swear Toan always wins, even if it's a Two on One fight." I opened a portal to Master Chief's world.

"Thanks for coming Master Chief, but it's time for you to go." I told him. He nodded and walked to the portal but stopped short of it.

"Someday, I'll beat you Toan. You can count on that." He said before walking through. I changed my brother back to normal and sighed.

"I hope JJ never turns into that again. Anyway, onto the last fight dare. You guys all ready?" I asked the co-hosts and they nodded. I warped all of us to the Roman Coliseum and went to the stands. The co-hosts faced Toan, Xiao, Monica, Max, Goro and Seda and they waited for my signal.

"GO!" I yelled and watched the fight. Monica and Max had decided to attack Jack and Lance, but they were having some trouble fighting them. Goro had charged straight for JJ, but JJ kept him at bay by firing several rounds of bullets at him. Goro had ran and decided to wait until JJ ran out of ammo.

"COWARD!" JJ yelled as he continued firing at Goro. Toan and Xiao had decided to fight Alfred, and they were winning.

"They're too strong!" Max yelled to Monica as he dodged a swipe from Jack's scythe. Monica focused all her holy magic into her sword and stabbed Jack in the heart. Jack fell to the ground, dead and Lance used the time to fire beams of fire and ice at Monica and Max, but Monica absorbed the power into her sword and sent it back to them.

"Whatever." Lance said as he got hit with the beams. I sighed, but watched as Alfred was trying desperately to win.

'I can't last much longer!' He thought as he avoided another slash from Toan. He got a quick idea and tossed a fish candy to the center of the room. Xiao tried to resist chasing the fish candy, but she still went after it in the end. Without Xiao's help, Toan was doing less damage to Alfred, and Alfred finished Toan off with a blast from his M4 carbine rifle.

"MASTER!" Xiao yelled as she saw her master fall. She was about to cry, but decided to avenge her master's death. She grabbed Toan's Dark Cloud sword and stabbed Lance through the chest.

"Wait." I said looking around the arena. "where's Seda and Chiio?" Seda was sitting near the corner of the wall, bored out of his mind.

"These mortal face no real threat to me." He said as he sheathed his sword. Chiio showed up from behind him and smacked him on the head with a paper fan, somehow knocking him out.

"Well that was sad. He lost to a fan." I said as I scanned the arena once more. I saw that Goro had ran out of places to hide, and that JJ was holding a bazooka.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" JJ said as he fired a rocket at Goro. The rocket exploded, killing Goro instantly. JJ sighed and turned around, only to find a sword stuck in his chest. "That was dumb." He said to himself as he died.

"Only one more to go!" Max yelled as he looked around for the final opponent. He found Chiio, and stopped moving. Monica approached him.

"Why don't you kill Chiio?" She asked him Max sighed.

"I don't think anyone of us can. I mean, do you really want to hurt Chiio?" He asked her. Monica pondered, but sighed.

"No." She said as she dropped her sword. Xiao did the same and they all sighed. Chiio smiled.

"That's good, but that doesn't apply to me!" She grabbed her paper fan and smacked all of the remaining Dark Cloud cast on the head, somehow knocking them out.

"That made no sense." I said to myself, but revived everyone. "HA! Toan finally lost. Finally." I warped us all to the Dark Cloud Truth or Dare room and sighed.

"Well, that's all for now."

* * *

WST: That's all for now everyone. Do me a favor and review.

JJ: Please review.

Chiio: Glad that's over with?

WST: Yep, but there sure is bound to be more.

Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!


	23. CRAZINESS!

WST: Whoo! It's time for the new chapter!

Chiio:Yay!

Alfred: Awesome!

Lance: Whatever.

JJ: **I LIKE DONUTS!**

Everyone:(turns to face JJ)

JJ: What? You guys took all the good ones.

WST: (slaps JJ's head) Idiot. Anyway, let's not keep the readers waiting. Onto the story!

* * *

I walked into the room and looked around for JJ.

"JJ? Where is he?" I looked around the room and saw two shadows near a wall. I tiptoed and saw Chiio and Lance, talking.

"So, you doing anything this weekend?" Chiio asked Lance while batting her eyelashes. Lance just shrugged.

"Whatever." He said as he walked away from Chiio. I rolled my eyes and walked away from both of them and found JJ, polishing his new Phoenix gun.

"Finally you're here! We need to get to the Truth or Dare room." I told him. He looked at me as though I was crazy.

"I was waiting for you! Jack told me to wait here while he and Alfred go to the room ahead of us." He said defensively. We both stopped and then realized what Jack had done.

"Cunning little reaper. He tricked us into getting mad at each other. Come on, let's go." I was about to walk to the room when I remembered something.

"Oh yeah." I walked back to Chiio and gave her a metal version of her paper fan. She was swinging it around and she seemed to like it. I shrugged and we all walked to the Truth or Dare room.

* * *

"Hmm. I wonder if that actually worked." Jack asked himself as he was thinking if his plan worked. Alfred shrugged and started drinking a cup of tea. Jack sighed. "Hmm, well I better practice my powers. Don't want them to get rusty." He started swinging his scythe and focusing dark energies through it.

I opened the door carefully and looked at JJ seriously.

"Okay JJ. You know what to do." I whispered to him, and he nodded. He walked into the room when all the cast was taking a sip of their drink.

"**SPG INC. IS GOING TO BE A PERMANENT**** CO-HOST!**" He yelled, causing all of the cast to spit out their drinks. They started to cough as me and JJ started rolling around the floor, laughing our heads off.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You guys actually fell for that!" I said getting up and laughing a little. "You guys are so easy to scare." The crew glared at me but I ignored them.

"Anyway, let's get started! The first dare is from-" Alfred shoved me out of the way.

"Me! I say:

_It was boring... I'm running out of ideas! *sniff* Wait... *lightbulb appears above head*_

_Max- I dare you to be locked in a arena with a extremely pissed off bull for 7 minutes. The rules- You must be unarmed and wear a giant red cape. There will be a forcefield around the arena so you don't get flung out. You may only leave when the 7 minutes are up, or the bull has gored you to death. Monica can NOT help you, sorry :p_

_Monica- 0.o creepy stalker. You need help. *hands blowtourch* now either destory the doll, or set your pants or hair on fire._

_**(Received Via PM)**_

_Monica- Read yellow 14's new story. Here's some brain bleach after you finish it._

"What is up with that lightbulb thing?" I said hitting the lightbulb with a baseball bat, narrowly missing Alfred. He checked to make sure his head was intact and he sighed.

"You could've just flicked it off." He said. I shrugged.

"Where's the fun in that? Anyway, onto the dare." I warped Max to the Moon Coliseum where the Minotaur was waiting once again.

"I thought his dare said an extremely pissed off bull?" Max asked as I strapped a giant red cape to him. I shrugged.

"If it's worth doing, it's worth overdoing! Good luck and I'll see you at your funeral!" I warped to the stands and started eating some nachos.

Max sighed and saw the Minotaur charging toward him, faster than the last time. He tried to get out of the way, but the bull swung his axe in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. Max tried to run the other way, but the bull picked up Max with his free hand, and whacked him against the floor multiple times, effectively knocking Max out. He picked up Max's body and placed it against the wall.

"What's he planning?" I asked myself as I saw the Minotaur step away from Max. The Minotaur got on all fours and let out a huge roar. Then he charged towards Max's body.

"Oh, so that's what he's doing." The Minotaur finally reached Max and gored him. Max was effectively dead, but the bull wasn't done yet. He grabbed his axe and swung it down on Max. He almost hit Max, if it wasn't for me warping Max back to the Truth or Dare room. The Minotaur looked around and let out a huge roar in fury. I rolled my eyes and warped back to the Truth or Dare room. I saw the cast gathering around Max's dead body lying on the floor. I pushed them out of the way and revived Max.

"What happened?" Max asked as he sat up.

"You got killed and nearly sliced into bits if it wasn't for the 7 minutes being up." I said grabbing a cup of tea and sipping it. "Oh yeah, Monica, it's your turn."

Monica sighed and grabbed the blowtorch. She put the blowtorch on the Max doll and lit it on fire. Unfortunately, one of the sparks got onto Monica's pants and lit it on fire. She started screaming and running around the room. I got a fire extinguisher and squeezed the trigger. There was a light noise, then a lot of plastic snakes flew out of the nozzle. They scared Monica and she started running around faster.

"Who gets a novelty fire extinguisher? JJ, is this your fault?" I yelled at JJ.

"So what? I like jokes. You should be happy that I add some humor!" He yelled at me. We continued our bickering and Chiio grabbed a real fire extinguisher and put the fire out. Monica sighed and thanked Chiio.

"No problem." She said smiling."You still have to do the other dare you know." Monica nodded.

"What new story, though?" She asked, wondering about the story.

"Remember when you shoved that stick of dynamite up yellow 14's ass? When he said he would make a story with you and the Fairy king?" I said. Monica nodded her head, then she paled.

"He didn't?" She asked in shock. I nodded my head and gave her a copy of the story. She read the short story and paled even more. Then she ripped apart the story and yelled a huge scream. To say the scream was loud was an understatement. To say that her scream nearly broke the fabric of reality would still be an understatement. Her yell was heard practically throughout all of existence.

She stomped the very floor she stood on and the ground shook. She became engulfed in a dark aura and her eyes glowed red.

"Um, before Monica goes on a killing rampage, we should do **ztmackin's** dare." I said to the co-hosts, who all nodded. Chiio picked up the review.

"Ztmackin says:

_finaly toan loses keep up the good work and im tring to get on xiao's good side so heres a pool filled with cream and a montin of fish candy,_

_now onto the dares_

_Toan-u get to spend the day with diva from blood+ and if one of u die they keep on being revived so it goes for the whole day, also have the kindom hearts cast all gang up and beat toan(mickey sora kiari riku xigabar xemnas roxas and namine)and have them really want to kill him._

_max- u toan and monica get turned into nekos for the rest of the chapter, also u get monica as a slave for the rest of the chapter(same deal as xiao got)_

_monica- throw this vile of greek fire on goro and throw him into the ocean(greek fire spreads in water) you have to spend an hour with navi(no u cant kill her) and then u get to spend an hour with yellow14 and if u hurt him u get hurt instead_

_truth_

_goro- how was the twilight FF and do u hate me with a passion yet?_

_ruby-why did u give xiao the outfit she had to wear durring the last chapter i reviewed_

_thats all keep up the good work and no hard feelings xiao(im going to make it up to the cast on at a time cept goro hes going to suffer more)"_

Xiao squealed and started drinking up the pool of cream. Toan got a bright idea and put some of Xiao's fish candy into the pool. Xiao picked up one of the candies and took a bite out of it. She squealed and hugged Toan quickly before she resumed eating. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get to Monica's dare first." I said. Monica grabbed the vile of greek fire and threw it on Goro. Goro ran around in circles and I warped both of them to a platform on the ocean. Monica shoved Goro off the platform into the ocean. When Goro hit the ocean, the entire ocean became a sea of flames.

"That stuff is potent!" She said, and she pocketed some of the Greek fire in a bottle. I warped her back and I locked her in a room where Navi was waiting. Navi took a deep breath.

"HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!" Navi started yelling, bouncing around the room at high speed. Monica resisted attacking Navi. 'It'll be worth killing yellow 14.' Monica thought as Navi continued her onslaught on the ears.

**(1 hour later)**

"Time to get her out." I opened the door to reveal a dead Monica, and a still chattering Navi. "Navi, you do know she's dead, right?"

"Yeah, I know." She said before continuing to chatter. I warped Navi back to Hyrule, and revived Monica.

"Now then time for the next one." I warped in yellow 14 and strapped a device to his arm.

"What does this do?" He asked me.

"It sends all the pain you get to Monica." I said. Monica charged toward yellow 14 and slashed him rapidly. Then she pulled out the bottle of Greek fire and poured it all over yellow 14 and threw him into a pool that was in the room. She seemed satisfied, until she suddenly yelled in pain and fell to the floor, ripped to shreds and burned. Yellow 14 stepped out of the pool and smirked.

"That's what you get for messing with me." He said before vanishing from the room. I sighed and revived Monica.

"Will you forgive him already? It was your fault this whole thing started you know." I said to Monica, who glared at me.

"He deserves to die!" She said before walking away. I sighed.

"Well, before we get onto the next set of dares, I have an announcement. I have the results from the poll I put up." Everyone looked at me, confused.

"What poll?" Toan asked.

"The poll was to see who the readers thought who would win in a fight, Xiao, or Max. The winner is.." I opened the envelope and I smirked. "no one. It's a draw!" Jack's jaw dropped and he ripped the results out of my hand.

"No way! How can a cat-girl who shoots rocks, beat Max, who shoots lasers and bullets? This poll was rigged!" He said ripping the results. Xiao glared at Jack, but continued eating her food.

"Anyway, it's time for the next dare." I warped in Diva from Blood+ and ran into a bunker, along with everyone else. Toan blinked and looked at Diva.

"Why is everyone scared of you?" He asked her. She shrugged and stabbed a knife into Toan's heart, killing him instantly. She giggled and laughed. Toan revived and looked at Diva in shock.

"What was that for?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and tossed him Diva's profile. He read the paper and paled.

"You're a sadistic person who loves killing?" He asked her. She nodded her head and stabbed Toan in the heart with a sword. Toan came back to life and ran away from Diva, who was trying to kill him.

**(24 hours later)**

"Well, the day's over, so let's go see how Toan's doing." I opened the bunker to see that Diva had tied Toan to a chair and was stabbing him every time he came back to life. I warped her away and Toan sighed.

"Thanks." He told me. I smirked.

"You aren't done yet, you still have to fight the Kingdom Hearts gang." I snapped my fingers and Sora (14 year old), Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Riku, Xigbar, Xemnas, and Mickey showed up in front of me.

"Where are we?" Sora said, looking around the room.

"Hey Sora, you're in my Dark Cloud Truth or Dare." I quickly cast a spell on Toan that made anyone who saw him want to kill him. "You have to kill him." I said pointing to Toan. At first Sora was about to reject killing him, but the spell I cast on Toan immediately took effect and Sora charged toward him and slashed at him repeatedly with the Ultima weapon keyblade. The rest of the KH followed suit and slashed at Toan with everything they had. Toan tried to defend with his Chronicle2 sword, but with a slash from Roxas's Oathkeeper & Oblivion the Chronicle2 shattered. With all of their combined attacks, they killed Toan. I thanked the KH crew and warped them back to their homes, except for Sora.

"Where do I send you?" I asked. Sora shrugged.

"Anywhere is fine with me." He said. I thought of all the places to send him, then chose a random spot and warped him there.

"Where did you send him?" Chiio asked me. I smirked.

"You'll find out later." I said as I walked over to Toan's dead body. I repaired his Chronicle2 sword and revived him. He sighed.

"How many more people are going to kill me?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I have no idea. Onto Max's dare." Max shrugged.

"What's a neko?" He asked me.

"Neko is short for cat-girl or cat-boy." I said as I turned all of them into nekos.

"What's so bad about this?" Monica asked me. I smirked.

"Say something that includes you." I said, trying to resist laughing.

"Okay. Monica loves to eat witch parfaits." At first she didn't seem to notice, until Max said, "Did you speak in third person?" Monica became shocked when she realized that she had. I started to laugh.

"Oh, but there is one good thing about being a neko." I pulled out a fish candy and threw it in between all three of them. They sniffed the air and they all pounced on the fish candy, arguing about who should get it. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, the three idiots," I said to them. "There's Xiao's huge pile of fish candy she got, why not ask her for some." They all looked at each other and scrambled to the pile. I grabbed Max by his shirt collar.

"Hold it, tuna for brains. I have to tell you something. You are not allowed to make Monica do anything similar to what Xiao and Toan did when ztmackin last reviewed." Max groaned but nodded his head. I let him go and he raced to Xiao's pile of fish candy.

"They are so dumb. Anyway, onto the truths!" Goro came out of his room at this time.

"No, it was fuc*ing stupid! I literally would've shot myself in the skull after I read all of it! I hate you ztmackin! You should go to hell!" He said before leaving the room. I sighed.

"What can I do to lower the insanity?" I mumbled to myself. "Anyway, onto Ruby's truth!" Ruby came out of her room at this time.

"Which one? I gave her dozens of outfits." She said.

"The rabbit suit one." I said.

"Oh, that one. I gave it to her in case she needed to 'convince' Toan to get her something." My eyes twitched.

"Please get out before I go insane." I told her. She shrugged and left. I sighed. "It's time for the next set of dares! They're from **yellow 14.**" Monica growled at the mention of his name. "He says:

_Happy birthday Chiio. Even if you do think I'm a meanie. Monica is not pleased with me. Sadly for her, blowing me up is going to result in me doing things with her that will make her want to bleach her brain. (Meh, yes I'm THAT nasty;D) Alfred, WHY did you give Monica that dynamite? A dare for Max, because I can. And I have a sick mind;D Walk up to King from DC1 and kiss him. (I have a feeling that Max is going to hate me for that;D) Truth for Wandering Soul Of Time. What is it about the DC game series that makes you want to write solely for Dark Cloud? As a person who writes for many series, I'm curious as to why you write for just one. And as I used Goro, Ruby and Xiao to beat the Dark Genie in DC1 (Sorry to the rest of the cast, but they proved the best characters for the job.) I'm inclined to cut them a little slack. Keep updating, this is funny;D_

Alfred put his hands up in defense. "Sorry dude, I thought she wouldn't go after the cohosts. It ain't my fault WST can't control the cast." He ignored the the stare I gave him. "Anyway, friends?" Yellow 14 showed up out of nowhere.

"Yeah, we're friends." He said shaking his hand then vanishing before Monica could kill him.

"Ain't isn't a word Alfred." Chiio told him. I sighed, but then remembered something.

"Hey, where's Lance?" I looked around and saw Lance, by the table, knocked out. I turned toward Chiio. "What did you do?" I asked her. She shifted her eyes.

"How do you know it was me?" She asked. I pointed to the metal paper fan next to Lance.

"You left your fan behind." She stared at the fan and sighed.

"You caught me. I knocked him out because he wouldn't go on a date with me." She said. I indicated for her to continue. "That's it." My jaw dropped.

"You knocked out a fellow co-host, just because he wouldn't go on a date with you?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Yeah, pretty much." I sighed.

"Can this get anymore insane?" I asked out loud.

"Hey WanderingSoulofTime," JJ said as he pulled out the carrot cookie shooter from chapter 21, "I modified this gun to fire flaming nails! Watch!" He pressed a switch and the Gatling gun fired 300 nails per second at us.

"Everyone duck!" I said deflecting most of the nails. Some flew by me and got buried into the wall. "JJ stop!" I yelled. My brother turned off the gun and ran away to hide. I sighed and checked to make sure everyone was alright.

"We're all okay!" Alfred told me. I sighed in relief.

"Good. Let's get started before anything else happens." I warped Max to Queens. He sighed and went into King's Mansion. He stepped up to the king and sighed.

"Well, what's the worst that can happen?" He gave a quick kiss to the king and ran out the door. He vomited all over the king's car and ran to the sheriff's office, just in case the King's henchmen came after him. I warped him back to the Truth or Dare room.

"Coward! Hmmm..." I said as I reread the review. "Simple, yellow 14. It's an extremely awesome and addictive game that does not deserve to die. It's a game that I personally love, and that's why I write solely for it...for now." Everyone looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean-" Toan started.

"Time for the next set of dares!" I said, stopping Toan. "They're from **SPG inc.** He says:

_Well I must say, I appreciate the change in style._

_And here's a few dares:_

_Seda- Stick your head in a chocolate fountain for five minutes_

_Goro- Swallow an alarm clock with a fire bell for an alarm_

_Monica- Strap a ball and chain to your leg, then fire the ball from a canon_

"Let's get started!" I said warping in a chocolate fountain. Seda sighed, but put his head in the chocolate fountain. "Well, leave him there for a while. Onto Goro's!" I warped in the alarm clock and put it in front of Goro.

"Are you crazy? I can't swallow that!" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"And I care, why? Do it!" I told him. He sighed but managed to swallow the alarm clock. "Oh, and I put the alarm for every 15 minutes. Which should start….NOW!" Goro's stomach started rumbling and a huge ringing sound was heard. Goro groaned in pain.

"You deserve that. Onto the next dare!" I warped in a cannon and tied a ball and chain to Monica's leg.

"I thought he loved Monica?" JJ said. I shrugged.

"Who cares! We get to shoot Monica out of a cannon!" I put in the ball of the ball and chain into the cannon and lit the fuse. Monica covered her ears as the fuse reached the cannon. There was a boom, then Monica flew away with the ball and chain. She was okay, until an airplane turbine showed up in front of her.

'Seriously? Who flies an airplane in this area?' Inside the cockpit, yellow 14 was smirking. Monica flew through the turbines and got shredded. Her shredded body fell to the ground.

"That was fun!" I said as I revived Monica. "Let's check on Seda." We saw Seda with a chocolate covered face, his face stuck in a glaring look. "Ew, what a nasty face!" I fixed Seda's face back to normal.

"Well, we're almost done." Chiio informed me looking at the last review on the table. I sighed and picked up the review.

"The review is from-" Jack came up from behind me and was about to slice off my head when I said, "If you so much as scratch me, I will send you to a pit of holy fire and destroy every fiber of your being!" Jack put his scythe down and took the review.

"This is my review! Ahem, I say:

_Monica screw you! Anywho, Dares:_

_Max: I dare you to run... through a street... of fire... in a swimsuit... in canada._

_Monica: I dare you to walk up to Max (Without him knowing) look at him smiling then, SNAP HIS NECK!_

_I have acomplaint about the fights Toan had: You were showing favoritism, for example: Percy jackson would've made him drown by controling the water. But your the author. Now_

"Well let's get started!" I warped Max to Canada, where the annual street of fire festival was being held. **(A/N They do not actually do that.) **Max sighed, but ripped off his clothes to reveal his swimsuit. He sighed, and ran through the street of fire, burning his feet. Everyone on the sidelines booed at him and threw sodas, rocks, antlers and even snowballs at him. He made it to the end of the street, his feet black and burned. I warped him back to the Truth or Dare room.

"Nasty!" I said as I healed his feet. "Time for the final dare!" Monica sighed, but walked up to Max smiling. Max smiled back, then Monica snapped his neck. Max fell to the floor, dead.

"Well, that's all for now!"

* * *

WST: That's all for now guys, so please do me a favor and review.

JJ: Gives us more dares!

Toan: What you mean by 'for now'?

WST: You'll see. Leave a review!


	24. WEIRD!

WST: Well, it's time for the new chapter!

JJ: Yay!

Chiio: Finally!

Alfred: Hooray!

Jack: Excellent!

Lance: Whatever.

WST: Can you at least fake some enthusiasm?

Lance: No.

WST: *sighs* Well, this chapter will make you show some emotion.

Lance: What do you mean?

WST: You'll see. Onto the story!

* * *

I walked into the room, and saw Chiio getting ready for something. I sighed.

"She obviously read the reviews." I mumbled to myself and I walked into the kitchen to see JJ arguing with Alfred over something.

"No! These are mine!" JJ said clutching a box of cookies to his chest. Alfred tried to get the box from JJ.

"No, those are all of ours! You have to share!" He said, pulling the box. I sighed and unsheathed my double-helix blade and slashed the box straight down the middle, spilling cookies everywhere. JJ screamed.

"My precious!" He said, hastily picking up the cookies. I rolled my eyes.

"Idiot. Hey Alfred, have you seen Lance anywhere?" I asked Alfred. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe he went with Jack to the Truth or Dare room. I don't really know. Sorry." He said before grabbing another box of cookies and putting some of them in his mouth. I sweatdropped.

"Why couldn't you get another box in the first place?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know." He said before putting another cookie in his mouth. I sighed and started to head to the Truth or Dare room, when there was a loud "BOOM!"

"What the hell was that?" I said. Alfred looked around confused. JJ however gasped.

"That sounds like my Phoenix gun!" He said as we all ran towards the Truth or Dare room.

* * *

"Whoa! That was louder than I thought!" Jack said as he put down the Phoenix gun. "Who knew that this gun could fire flaming shockwaves?" He said as he looked around the now torched room. "I wonder if WanderingSoulofTime will be mad." He said to Lance who shrugged. I barged into the room and saw that everything was destroyed. I saw the crew poking their heads out from behind a torched table, and I saw Jack next to JJ's Phoenix gun. I looked around the rest of the room, shocked.

"You destroyed my Truth or Dare room?" I asked, turning around to face Jack. He shrugged.

"Eh, it's just a room." He said as I glared at him. I grabbed my sword and stuck it at his throat.

"If you ever do this again, I WILL PERSONALLY MURDER YOU FOR ALL OF EXISTENCE!" I chopped off his head and put a clump of C4 into it, detonated it, and fed the remaining pieces to Godzilla. I revived Jack and he glared at me, but I ignored him. "Anyway, onto the dares! The first set of dares are from-" I started but Chiio stopped me.

"Can we do ztmackin's dares first?" I looked at her and she gave me a puppy eye look. I sighed.

"Whatever, just stop doing that!" Chiio smiled and picked up the review.

"Ztmackin says:

_funny chapter as always and now onto the dares__goro- get made immortal then get put in a room with diva(when she was still being experimented on) for a week(ps diva was very malnurished durring those experiments)_

_toan-u r going to face scar from fullmetal alchemist(he thinks toan is a state alchemist), also im sorry about diva but now ur going to spend the day with her sister saya and her chivaluair(i dont remeber how its spelled) haji then tell me who u liked better_

_xiao- u get to be a chiropteran queen for the rest of the chapter, also do u wish toan was a neko like u,oh and heres 10 packets of blood_

_max-u have to fight edward and alphonse elric (al's still stuck as a suit of armor whos only weakness is a blood seal and he cant get tired) from fullmetal alchemist, also go to lt. hawkeyes and say something to make her mad enough to kill u,then go to roy mustangand do the same thing_

_monica-u get to spend the day with karl(diva's chivaluair) and have him think ur diva(he loves both diva and saya),_

_then go vist diva with riku from blood+ as well_

_lance-go on a date with chiio and make it special to her_

_oh and jj heres the EUCLIDS E FINDER from fallout new vegas with the satalight in place_

_till next time"_

Chiio squealed and grabbed Lance's arm and charged out of the room, Lance dragging behind as emotionless as ever.

"Man, Lance still shows no emotion. Hopefully that'll change later. Anyway. onto the rest of the dares. Oh wait." I said as JJ showed up in front of me. I gave him the Euclids C finder, but he looked at it as though it was a toy.

"What is this thing supposed to do? It looks like a toy gun." He pointed the gun to Goro and pressed the trigger. A huge beam of light came from the ceiling and reduced Goro to ashes. JJ looked at the gun in shock and smiled. "It's just like the Hammer of Dawn, only deadlier." He said as he pocketed the gun.

"Onto the first dare!" I warped in the man from Full Metal Alchemist. He had a huge white scar on his face, white hair, strange red irises and a strange tattoo pattern on his arm. He glared at Toan.

"DIE STATE ALCHEMIST!" He yelled, charging toward Toan. He gave him several punches, some kicks and an uppercut launched Toan up into the air. He waited for Toan to come back down, then he kicked him in the face. Toan flew across the room and landed on the floor, barely conscious. Scar walked up to Toan and said, "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!" He placed his right arm on Toan's head, and Toan suddenly disintegrated into nothing.

"Well, that ends that." I warped scar away and revived Toan. He sighed.

"I swear everyone wants to kill me!" He reread his dare. "Is Saya as crazy as her sister?" I shook my head no.

"She's not as bad, and she hates drinking human blood, or killing humans for that matter." Toan sighed in relief and I warped him away to Saya. "Onto Xiao's dare!" I turned Xiao into a Chiropteran Queen. She looked at herself, but didn't see much difference.

"What do Chiropteran Queens do?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Not really much, oh but they drink people's blood." Xiao paled at this. She shook her head rapidly.

"No, no, no, no! Xiao doesn't want to drink peoples' blood!" She started crying then I sighed.

"You don't have too, that's why she sent you the packets of blood." I gave her a packet and she sighed. She opened the packet and took a sip of the blood and sighed.

"Xiao doesn't have much choice, does she?" She asked me. I shook my head no and she drank some of the blood. She sighed.

"So, would you like Toan to be a neko like you?" I asked her. She nodded her head vigorously.

"Yes! Xiao would love it if Xiao and Master would be able to play with each other, eat fish candy and chase mice." She sighed as I rolled my eyes.

"Man, this is getting strange. AWESOME! Onto the next dare!" I warped in Al (Metal suit thing) and Edward. "Hey guys, nice to see you again." I said, shaking Al's hand. The crew looked at me curiously.

"You know them?" Max asked. I nodded.

"Yep, but they don't remember me because I deleted their memories of me." I said as I pointed Al and Edward to Max. "See that red stone around his neck? That's the philosopher stone." Edward studied the stone and shrugged.

"That isn't the stone. It looks like one of those Atlamillia I've studied about. In fact, we have a green one." Edward pulled out a green Atlamillia and showed it to the cast.

"Can I take care of it for now?" I asked them. Al shrugged.

"Sure, it's not like I can touch it that much. It repels my touch, and Edward's too, but he can touch it with his metal hand." He showed us that by moving his hand near the stone, but it moved away from his hand. Edward dropped the stone into a box and gave it to me. I took it, and put it on the table.

"Okay, now let's get started. Al, Edward, you have to fight Max." They looked at each other and shrugged.

"It'll be good for some practice." Edward said as he summoned a spear using an alchemy symbol. Max faced both of them and shrugged.

"At least I have a chance." He pulled out his LEGEND hammer and the Supernova and charged toward Edward. He fired several lasers at him, but Edward deflected them with his spear. Max tried to hit Al with the LEGEND hammer, but it glanced off and Al grabbed it.

"OW! Edward! He gave me a headache!" He said, pointing to Max. Edward shrugged and stabbed Max through the heart with the spear, killing him instantly.

"That was good practice!" Edward said as he threw away the spear. I shrugged and revived Max.

"Thanks, guys. Smell you later!" I said as I warped them away.I sighed, but remembered the Green Atlamillia. "Oops, oh well, what can you do? Onto the next one!" I warped in Lt. Hawkeyes and Roy Mustang into the room, but they seemed to not notice where they were. Max sighed and stepped up to Lt. Hawkeyes.

"Hello civilian." She said, facing Max. He sighed.

"WEAPONS ARE TOOLS OF DESTRUCTION, YOU UGLY HAG!" He yelled at her. She glared at Max.

"HOW DARE YOU?" She yelled before firing a bullet into Max's skull. I revived him and he sighed. He walked toward Roy Mustang.

"I have no time for the likes of you." Roy said. "Go away." Max sighed.

"GET A LIFE YOU CONCEITED OLD MAN! THIS IS THE NOW, NOT THE 1880'S AND GET SOME FASHION SENSE FOR PETE'S SAKE!" He yelled at Roy, who got a shotgun and blew apart Max's head.

"Great, now I have a blood stain on my coat." Roy said as he tried to clean the blood. I rolled my eyes and warped them away.

"Time for Monica's dare!" I warped in Karl and made it so that Monica looked like Diva. I warped both of them away, along with Riku.

"We'll bring them back tomorrow since we can't do the next dare until they come back. For now, let's eat!" I walked over to the All-you-can-eat buffet and started eating some food.

**(The next day)**

I warped in Monica, only to find her nearly drained of all her blood. I gave her all of her blood back and sighed.

"Let me guess, they realized you weren't Diva?" I asked and she nodded her head yes. I sighed and warped in Toan. "Anyway, onto Goro's dare!" I made Goro immortal then sent him to Diva during the experiments. "Let's leave him there for a week. Let's see how Lance's date is going." I was going to check on them when I heard a knock on the door. I opened my laptop and saw that Chiio and Lance were in front of the Truth or Dare room.

**(Video feed)**

Lance was knocking on the door, (which had been mysteriously locked) and he sighed. Chiio, however was smiling.

"I had a good time Lance." She said. Lance for once actually smiled.

"Me too." He said. An idea clicked in his head and he leaned in and gave Chiio a kiss on the cheek as I opened the door wide open.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" I ran away from the sight.

"It's not that surprising!" Lance yelled after me.

"NOT YOU! THAT!" I pointed to the Dark Angel standing behind Chiio and Lance.

"Ohhhhhh." They both said, then ran away from the Dark Angel. The Dark Angel opened it's wings and was about to charge in when I warped it away. I sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness it's gone." I said as I checked that everyone was alright. I laughed when I saw Lance carrying Chiio in his arms. Lance realized what he was doing and hid his red face. I laughed some more.

"God this is funny! Anyway, onto the next set of dares. They're from **yellow 14. **He says:

_Heh, no arguing with your reasoning. DC is too addictive for its own good;D I had to laugh at Monica's reaction to my story;D Monica, here's a pass to allow you to turn down ONE dare from the ToD fic. Consider it a peace offering. Alfred, you are also forgiven. But I haven't got a peace offering for you, as you are immune to the dares._

_As for the dares. I dare Toan to take Edward Cullen from the Twilight series and kill him in as painful a way possible. Stupid glowy twat needs someone to hurt him. Badly. Think you can come up with something particularly nasty?_

_Seda, I haven't said anything to you yet;D I dare you to dress up as Monica and try to fool Max into thinking you're actually her. If Max realises that you aren't Monica, you must find a way to stab yourself in the back. If you fool Max into believing you are Monica and get him to kiss you, Max has to take one of your dares;D_

_Keep updating, I have a feeling that we are just getting started;D_

I gave Monica the pass.

"Will you finally forgive him?" I asked her. She looked at the pass and sighed.

"Fine. For now, at least." She pocketed the pass and went to get something to eat.

"Oh, and yellow 14, you can dare ANYONE! Even Co-hosts." The co-hosts gulped. "Anywho, time for Toan's dare!" I warped in Edward Cullen and Toan locked him in a room. He pulled out a bottle that had Navi in it and tossed it into the room. He also threw in some spiders for fun. A few minutes later, he dragged Edward out of the room, slashed him across the face, decapitated him, threw some C4 onto his body, and blew it up. He grabbed the body and the head, threw some Greek fire on the pieces, and threw the remains into the pool.

"That was fun!"Toan said as he dusted himself off.

"Time for Seda's dares!" Seda sighed and cast a spell that made him look like Monica. "Wow, you actually look like her." Seda shrugged.

"Yeah, but I can't change my voice." He said in his deep voice. I shrugged.

"Good luck then." I walked away as Max came over to 'Monica'.

"Hey Monica." Max said.

"Hey." 'Monica' said. Max paled and ran away from the fake Monica yelling something about a he/she.

"At least he's not that dense." I mumbled. "Well, Seda it's time for you to stab yourself in the back." Seda changed back to normal and sighed. He got his sword **(metal one people!) **and threw it behind him. It hit the wall and bounced back, stabbing Seda through the heart and lungs.

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked." My brother said as he saw Seda fall. I looked at him questioningly.

"What worked?" I asked him.

"I told him to try that trick to see if it would work, and it did." He started writing down some notes, to which I rolled my eyes at.

"Time for the next set of dares. They're from-" Alfred shoved me out of the way.

"Me! Here's what I say.

_Gah! My lightbulb! You owe me 5 bucks for that! Hurray for overdoing! And what do you mean aint't ain't a word(haha) This is a place to laugh and get away from the annoyance know as rules and society. Also, novelty fire extiguisher, nice one JJ. Anyway on to the dares!_

_Max- You lost to a cat, you fail! Haha._

_Anyway, a dare for Max and Monica together. Remember a few chapters back when I dared Toan and Xaio to call the fake genie fat, well it YOUR turn now. Same deal, arms restrained and legs tied together. Go up to Flotsam and call him a... you know what, I'll llet WST choose the insult._

_Monica-*pulls out awesome new rocket launcher stolen from nemesis in Resident Evil* New gun, booyah. Your to be tied up and launched out a cannon, I want to try skeet shooting with my new gun. Care to join Yellow 14?_

"I didn't lose! We tied!" Max said angrily. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, let's get started." I tied Monica (real one) and Max to each other and whispered what to tell Flotsam. They sighed and walked toward Flotsam. They took a deep breath.

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PEDOPHILIC, STALKER, WANNABEE RONALD MCDONALD HACK WHO COULDN'T BEAT A TISSUE!" They said as they tried to run away, but they fell flat on their faces. Flotsam stepped up to them and blasted several rounds of Magic into them, then turned into his metal form and stabbed them in the back repeatedly.

"That's what you brats get for messing with me!" He said. I rolled my eyes and warped Flotsam away and revived Monica and Max.

"Now then, onto the next dare!" I tied Monica up and put her in a cannon. Alfred pulled out the bazooka.

"Care to join yellow 14?" He said. Yellow 14 showed up out of nowhere.

"Nah, maybe later." Then he vanished. Alfred shrugged.

"More for me." He aimed and yelled "PULL!" I lit the fuse and Monica flew out of the cannon. Alfred squeezed the trigger and the rocket exploded Monica. It started raining pieces of body.

"Man, that gun's powerful."I said. Suddenly, Nemesis showed up out of nowhere and snatched the gun out of Alfred's hands.

"Keep your hands off my stuff!" He said before he vanished.

"Weird. Anyway, time for the next set of dares! They're from-" Chiio hit me over the head with the metal fan and shoved me out of the way.

"Me! I say:

_Agh... romance is a lost cause for me. *Starts crying*_

_Anyway! Great job, the dares were all hilarious, especially the one when Navi was brought in~!_

_Here are some dares:_

_Monica, kiss all the guys in the room except Max._

_Chiio, kiss all the guys._

_Toan, you must try and take on Donald Duck._

_Ruby, I dare you to scream 'I love Seda' in Queens. XD_

_Good job~! ^_^_

"Oh yeah, before I forget, here Chiio." I gave her the box holding the Green Atlamillia. She opened it and picked up the stone.

"That's weird." My brother said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Chiio can pick up the stone, but no one else could." He said. I shrugged.

"Maybe she's the one the Atlamillia chose? Who knows. Anyway, onto the dares." Monica sighed, but proceeded to kiss all the boys in the room, (excluding Max) and she sighed.

"That was fast. Anyway, onto Chiio's dare!" Chiio smiled and gave a quick kiss on the cheek to all the boys in the rom, except for Lance, who she kissed for a whole lot longer. Lance hid his reddening face and I laughed.

"Well, now that that's done, we can get onto Toan's dare!" Suddenly, a Gummi ship came out of nowhere and landed in the middle of the room. Donald stepped off the ship.

"Have you guys seen Sora?" Donald asked. I shrugged.

"I know where he might be, but first you have to do a dare." I showed him the review and he shrugged.

"Fine, but make it quick! I need to find Sora!" He got in a fighting stance and faced Toan. Toan shrugged and charged toward Donald, slashing his sword repeatedly at him. Donald ducked through all the attacks and cast a thunder spell on Toan. Then, he cast Stop on Toan and froze him in place. He slashed at him repeatedly, but you couldn't see any marks on Toan. The spell wore off, and Toan fell to the floor, dead.

"That was fast!" I said shocked.

"Now then, where's Sora?" Donald asked. I shrugged.

"I warped him to Destiny Islands." I told him Donald ran to the Gummi Ship and flew away.

"I wonder if he's still there?" JJ wondered. Suddenly, there was this huge yell.

"**SORA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!**" Came Donald's yell. Everyone went quiet, but I shrugged.

"I wonder what Sora did that was so bad? Oh well. Time for the next dare." I warped Ruby to Queens and she sighed.

"Well, it is the truth." She mumbled. **"I LOVE SEDA!**" She yelled, and there were sighs of relief from every male in the town. "Bastards." She said before I warped her back.

"That was boring. Onto the next set of dares! They're from **SPG inc.** He says:

_I have a new dare. Ruby, get hold of Toan, tip his head back till he's looking at the roof, grab his nose & hold it till he has to open his mouth to breath, then drop a big spider in it._

"Let's get this over with!" I yelled. Ruby floated to Toan, tilted his neck back, and held his nose. Toan opened his mouth, gasping for air, then Ruby dropped a huge spider into his mouth. Toan freaked out and tried to spit the spider out, but Ruby put her hand in front of his mouth. Toan groaned and decided to get rid of the spider another way. I heard a crunching sound and saw Toan, chewing the spider.

"Oh, sick!" I said as I turned away from the scene. Even Lance couldn't bear the sight and started to gag. A few minutes later, Toan swallowed and he started to gag.

"Oh god, that was disgusting!" He said running to the restroom. I sighed.

"No argument there. Onto the last set of dares! Jack, these are yours." I said handing him his dares.

"Okay then. Here's my dares.

_Max: juggle three balls and a small bear while avoiding me (ill be doing my best to kill you with my scythe, powers, magic and my Cerberus)._

_Monica: kiss seda._

_Alfred: Make Wandering soul of Time angry... very angry._

_Lance: Kiss Chiio Chan on the lips._

"Let's get started!" I said. Max looked confused.

"What's a Cerberus?"Suddenly a dog with three heads came out of nowhere and growled at Max.

"That's a Cerberus." The Cerberus growled at Max as he gulped. I gave him the three balls and the bear cub. "Good luck." Max sighed but started to juggle the items. Lance smirked and fired beams of Dark energy at Max. Max dodged the beams, but he dropped the balls. The bear, however landed on his head and started clawing at his eyes. Max yanked the bear off and sighed.

"Why do I always get the dumb dares?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe because you're dumb? Time for the next one!" Monica sighed and gave Seda a quick kiss on the lips. Max growled and pulled out his Supernova and fired it at Seda's heart, killing him instantly. Alfred gulped and thought of a way to get me mad. He walked up to me, and shot a bullet into my foot.

"Take that!" He yelled.

"You bastard!" I yelled, stabbing him through his heart. "Don't mess with me! Onto the last dare!" Lance turned red and kissed Chiio very quickly on the lips . Chiio blushed too, but pulled Lance in for another kiss.

"How weird. Anyway, that's all for now!"

* * *

WST: That's all for now folks, so do me a favor and review. I know some of you guys aren't reviewing. Don't worry, I don't bite.

Chiio & Lance: *Still kissing each other*

JJ: Get a room!

Alfred: Leave some dares. Any dares not shown here will be done next chapter.


	25. Brains!

WST: Time for the newest chapter!

JJ: Whoo-hoo!

Alfred: Wicked!

Chiio & Lance: *kissing each other*

JJ: Get a room!

WST: Anyway, let's get onto the story.

* * *

"You can't leave now!" My brother yelled to Alfred, who sighed.

"Sorry, I'm fresh out of ideas. I'm not of any use here." He said, walking to the door.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked him.

"I'm sure." He said. I sighed.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted." I extended my hand to him. "Come back when you feel like it." Alfred shook my hand.

"Count on it." He stepped out the door, waved to us one last time, then left the room. I sighed.

"Well, it can't be helped. Come on, let's go to the Truth or Dare room." I said, looking behind me in hopes that Alfred would come back in. The door stayed shut and I sighed. I walked forward and headed to the Truth or Dare room, JJ trailing behind me.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Alfred?" Jack asked Chiio, who shrugged.

"I haven't seen him, or WanderingSoulofTime since earlier." Chiio said.

"Knowing those two, they probably went to plan some massive dare or torture for the crew." Lance said, grabbing a soda. The door to the room opened, and me and JJ walked into the room.

"There you are." Jack said. He looked around me for someone. "Where's Alfred?" I sighed sadly.

"He left." I said. There was silence for a few seconds.

"You're kidding?" Jack said. "Tell me this is a joke." He said. I shook my head no.

"I wish it was." I said. There was silence.

"He's really gone?" Chiio asked, still not believing it. I sighed.

"Yep. Me and JJ just saw him leave." I said. JJ was about to say something when there was a cheer from the crew.

"Whoo-hoo he's gone!" They all cheered. Monica brought out 4 bottles of soda and gave one to everyone.

" A toast to being free of that madman!" Monica declared.

"Hooray!" They all clanked the bottles together. BOOM! There was a thunderous explosion and the four of them were blown away. When the smoke cleared everyone but the four of them laughed at the crew. The crew was confused, until they looked down and saw they were wearing such ridiculous clown suits, that Flotsam himself would laugh. A piece of paper fell in the middle of the room. confused, I went over and picked it up. It read

_"Haha, you fell for it! Those costumes are magic, won't go away till the end of the chapter. Anyway, the four of you must now listen to the barny song for 6 hours straight."_

_Alfred_

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke and Alfred appeared in the room.

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" He said, laughing.

"ALFRED!" JJ cheered.

"You're back!" I said, shocked.

"Of course! I would have to be crazy to leave this place." He said laughing. I smiled.

"Good. Glad to have you back." I said.

"I'm here to stay for a long time." He said, to which the crew groaned to.

"Now that Alfred's back, it's time for the dares! We have to do a special dare, so we're going to start only with the dares that last all chapter."

"Here's mine." Chiio said.

_Chiio.) Because you friggin' ADORE Len and Rin Kagamine from Vocaloid, you must have them stalking you until the chapter 26 is entirely over... plus, Len gets to kiss you~ XD_

I looked at the other reviews.

"This is the only dare that lasts all chapter? That's good. Now then." I warped in the two blond-haired blue-eyed twins and they looked around the room confused.

"Len, where are we?" Rin asked slightly scared. I quickly cast a spell on the two of them to want to stalk Chiio, and another spell to make sure nothing can hurt them.

"There." I said, my spells finished. Len and Rin blinked, and suddenly charged toward Chiio, wanting to get close to her. Len started hugging her, while Rin started bombarding her with questions. I saw Lance clench his fist when Len's face got very close to Chiio's face. "Jealous much?" I asked him. Lance glared at me.

"Shut up." He said and walked away,

"Heh, looks like Lance's showing his true colors. Onto the special dare! It's from-" Lance shoved me against the floor, hard.

"This is my dare. I say:

_*rubs head and munbles something about a metal fan and WST* Thanks for giving her that... *glares* Anyhow, I've got some dares for everyone.  
Toan: Drink this. *hands strawberry milkshake (I'll explain via PM WST)*  
Now EVERYONE: Spend three days in Fortune City. P.S. There may be some psychos and zombies around... Watch out for those..._

_(received Via PM)_

_First, if you don't know what Fortune City is, it's the site of a zombie apocalypse in Dead Rising 2.  
Here's the restrictions.  
The group can't use any powers beyond weapon skills and healing.  
The group can still use their weapons but only in last resort otherwise they'll have to use what they find around them as weapons.  
Any psychopaths the group encounter must be defeated not fleed from, once all psychopaths are defeated then the group can return home regardless of time left.  
These include...  
Leon Bell The TIR Contestant  
Brandon Wittaker the CURE Protester  
__Antoine Thomas the Chef  
Brent Ernst the Slappy Mascot  
Carl Schliff the Postman  
Seymour Redding the Sheriff  
(Will provide more info if needed)  
Either all of these people must be defeated or avoided (but once met must be fought) until Day 3 at Day # the group can leave regardless of remaining psychos.  
Each group member can carry 8 items on their person at one time this does not include thier standard weapon.  
Here's some tips that'll help the group survive.  
the "Milkshake" I gave Toan is Zombait that will attract all the zombies to him so he's essentially the group's scapegoat... Mwhahaha!_

"Ow!" I said, getting up. "Anyway, onto the dare! Toan, drink it!" He looked at the glass and sighed. He took a quick sip.

"This tastes good." He said, before gulping down the smoothie.

"Anyway, it's time to get started. Let's go. Wait, I nearly forgot something." I warped in Goro, and he was looking extremely pale.

"It took you long enough. Diva nearly drained all the blood out of me." I shrugged and gave Goro his blood.

"Now that you're here, we can go to Fortune city." I warped us all to Fortune city. They looked around the city in awe.

"Wow! This place looks wonderful!" Monica said, looking at the flashing lights.

"Yeah, but isn't something off?" Toan said, looking around the city.

"Hey, yeah." Max said, looking around. "Where's all the people?" The entire city looked deserted.

"Here, read this." I gave them the story of Fortune City. They read the story, and looked around.

"Well, where are the zombies?" They asked.

"I put a shield around us for now. Let me explain the rules. Keywieldinglegend said no one can use their regular weapons unless it's a last resort. So for now, everyone hand Lance your weapons." Everyone grumbled and gave Lance their weapons, including me. Jack however, was very stubborn not to give Lance his Scythe.

"I can't give you my scythe! I keep my heart in it!" He said, clutching his scythe close to him.

"Well, too bad!" I used my Author Powers to put his heart into his body, mush to his dislike.

"Nonononono! You're going to regret it!" He said as I shoved his heart into his chest. He went quiet for a second, then suddenly smiled.

"HEY EVERYBODY!" He said, running around. "Oh look, zombies!"

"I think we created a monster." I said. "Anyway, you can carry up to eight items in your inventory. You can't use any magic spells beyond healing. You have to try to kill the psychopaths on this list." I gave everyone a list of the psychopaths keywieldinglegend,a map of Fortune City and a walkie-talkie to each of them. "Oh, and a special mission for Lance." I gave Lance the letter keywieldinglegend sent. He read it then shoved it into his pocket. He nodded.

"Okay guys, from here on out, we have to make use of what we find. Let's go!" I lowered the shield and we all ran off to find tools to beat the zombies.

* * *

"Lance, what was your mission?" Chiio asked Lance as they were exploring the food court. He shrugged.

"You'll find out soon enough. Look, a fire axe." He said, picking up the axe. He smirked. "Good enough for now." Chiio shrugged and looked around, She saw a broad sword on the floor and was about to pick it up, when a hand grabbed her.

"AAAAAHHHH!"She yelled, frightened. Lance sliced the hand and pulled Chiio away, grabbing the broadsword in the process. She started to cry a little.

"Calm down Chiio, it's dead now." He said holding Chiio close.

"What was that thing?" She sobbed.

"It was a zombie hand. Don't worry, it's dead." He said, putting the broad sword down.

"I wonder if the others are having as much luck as we are." She asked.

* * *

"WHOO! I LOVE KILLING ME SOME ZOMBIES!" Jack said as he swung around a chainsaw. I held my head.

"Argh! It was better when his heart was in his scythe!" I told Alfred, who nodded.

"I thought JJ was hyper!" He said. I sighed and pulled out the shotgun I had found earlier. I pointed it to Jack, and pulled the trigger, breaking Jack apart into thousands of pieces.

"Much better." I said.

"Don't we need him to kill the psychos?" Alfred asked. I sighed.

"Yeah yeah." I revived Jack and he went on his way, killing the zombies in his path. I sighed.

"I wonder where JJ went." I said. Alfred shrugged.

"I don't know. He charged away from us heading towards a store and mumbling, 'Zombies must not steal my donuts.' Or something like that." I sighed.

"Yep, that's JJ alright. Hey, at least we only have one nuisance to deal with for now." I said pointing to Jack, who was currently jumping around like a maniac. I sighed. "Anyway, we need to go kill the psychopaths. Let me see." I pulled out the list of psychopaths keywieldinglegend sent me.

"Hmmm….it looks like the nearest psychopath is the Brent Ernst." Alfred said.

"How do you know?" I asked him. He pointed to Brent Ernst.

"It's not that hard to see a giant mascot head." He said. I shrugged.

"JACK! Get over here! We need to kill the mascot!" Jack showed up in a flash.

"YAY! MORE KILLING!" He said and charged toward the mascot. Brent turned around and shot two streams of flames straight to Jack. Jack screamed and tried to run but tripped. He got caught by the flames and was nothing but ashes when the flames died down.

"Well, he deserved that." I grabbed the shotgun and shot at Brent Ernst several rounds, but only a few of them hit him, but he seemed still strong enough to fight. He aimed both of his flamethrowers at me and fired. I dodged and rolled to the left, firing a few more rounds into him during the process. Lance pulled out the assault rifle he found and shot Brent in the head with multiple rounds. Suddenly, Brent fell to the floor, nearly dead. He crawled over to some lady's body and held her and he died. I was about to walk away when he suddenly sat up.

"DON'T WORRY KIDS, SLAPPY WILL LIVE FOREVER!" He said scaring me and Alfred. He fell to the floor, truly dead. I sighed.

"That was scary. At least we got rid of one of the psychos." I crossed off the dude's name from the list.

"We should find the others." Alfred said and I nodded. I pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Everyone, meet up at the food court." There was some static before there was an 'Okay' from everybody. I pocketed my walkie-talkie, only to find that I had an extra. "Who did I forget to give a walkie-talkie too?" I thought for a few seconds until I remembered in shock.

"JJ! Dammit! I'll give it to him when I see him again." Alfred looked at me confused.

"How do you know he'll be alive?" He asked. I smirked.

"It's JJ. He'll be fine." We both walked to the food court, wondering how everyone else was doing.

* * *

"What's up with all these zombies?" Toan said as he sliced through the zombies with the katana he found. Xiao kept some of the sombies at bay with her bow and arrow, while Monica kept the rest at bay by slicing their heads off with a broadsword.

"I don't know, but we better get to the food court alive!" Max said as he fired some more rounds from his assault rifle. Toan sighed and charged through the zombies, not getting bit once. He continued running to the food court, the zombies following him and leaving the rest of the crew alone.

"Well, that was weird." Monica said, to which everyone nodded too. She saw a bug on the ground and noticed that it didn't look like other bugs. She put the bug in a jar and put the bug in a bag.

"We better get going, everyone's waiting for us." Max said as he was about to walk away.

"What about master?" Xiao asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine, he's heading there anyway." Monica said walking toward the food court. Xiao sighed sadly, but walked with Max and Monica.

* * *

"Where is everybody?" I asked, sighing. "They should've been here a few minutes ago." I said. Alfred sighed and looked around.

"Hey, isn't it weird that there aren't any zombies here?" He said. I was about to say something, when there was a clatter behind us. I pulled out the shotgun and pointed it behind us. A hand rose up, and then Lance stood up from the floor. He picked up Chiio, who was frightened, and looked at us.

"Hey, where's everybody else?" He asked me. I was about to say something when Chiio pointed behind me.

"LOOK!" She yelled, and I turned around to see Toan getting followed by a bunch of zombies.

"Wow, that's what I call die-hard Toan fans." I said, then grabbed my shotgun. I fired several rounds, and managed to kill all of the zombies. I was about to reload, when I saw Max, Monica and Xiao head towards us. Xiao gave Toan a flying hug and started chattering about how she was worried about him.

"Well, everyone's here." I said. Everyone nodded, except for Jack, who was hopping around the room at high speeds.

"Where's JJ?" He asked. I was about to answer, when all of a sudden, zombies started coming from everywhere. They came from the paths surrounding us, and there were many of them.

"THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!" Alfred said as he emptied his clip on the zombies. I had ran out of ammo, and all the melee weapons had broken. I was about to give up hope, when suddenly I heard a motorcycle rev, and then Chuck Greene came through the zombies, slicing through all of them with his slicecycle.

"Follow me!" He said, and made a path through the zombies. We all ran after him, hoping that wherever we were going, it would be safer than there.

* * *

"Everyone all right?" He said to all of us, and we nodded.

"How did you know where to find us?" I asked him. He pointed to someone standing near the cak of the room.

"He told me that you guys might need some help." I looked closer and saw that the person was none other than...

"JJ? What are you doing here?" I asked. JJ smiled.

"I was bored, so I went to a store to get some donuts. I was about to go find you guys, when I saw Toan being chased by a horde of zombies. I panicked and ran around when I bumped into that guy." He pointed to Chuck Greene. "He led me here and I told him that you guys might need help." I sighed.

"Well, here take this." I gave him the walkie-talkie and he pocketed it. I turned around and saw Lance hi-fiving Chuck.

"You know him?" Toan asked in shock. Lance smirked.

"Of course, this is practically my second home." He said. Chuck shrugged.

"Anyway, you guys can stay here, but you need to help with finding more survivors." Everyone nodded.

"Well, we just have to last three days here, what's the worse that can happen.

* * *

(2 days later)

"GOD, that was hard!" JJ said, and we all nodded in response.

"Who would've thought that all those zombies would grow tougher?" I said. Lance shrugged.

"Yeah, gas zombies are hard, but it could be worse." He said. I glared at him.

"Unless there's a huge giant zombie Godzilla, I doubt it." I said. I groaned. "We only need to get rid of Leon Bell." Everyone groaned.

"Come on guys, it could be worse." Jack said. I glared at him.

"How in the world could it be worse?" I asked. Jack shrugged.

"WE COULD BE ATTACKED BY KILLER MONSTER SHRIMP!" He said, then began running around the room. I had had enough with Jack's hyperness so I got a bottle of glue.

"HOLD HIM DOWN!" I told the crew, and they held Jack down as I glued him to the floor. He struggled to get up, but eventually stopped.

"Oh look, new game!" Jack said as he started squirming around.

"God, how many times did we kill this dude?" I asked Chuck, who pulled out a scoreboard.

"Let's see, about 42 times, each of the cast members killing him at least 4 times each, except for Chiio." He said, then shoved the scoreboard away.

"Well, let's go take care of this dude, I want to leave this city!" I yelled and charged toward where Leon Bell was.

"Well well well, you're here." Leon said as he saw Chuck. Chuck smirked.

"Wouldn't miss it." He said. I cleared my throat.

"Not that this isn't pointless, but can we get this over with!" I yelled. Chuck blinked, then got his incendiary shotgun out.

"I forgot, how did he get that shotgun?" Chiio asked Lance.

"JJ made it. He found some gunpowder and put in the tips of the bullets." Lance replied.

"Let's get this party started!" Leon said as he charged with his motorcycle toward Chuck and the rest of the crew. We all rolled out of the way, and we shot several rounds of sniper, sub machine and (in Max's case) an assault rifle. Chuck stepped up and fired 3 rounds of incendiary rounds into the motorcycle and the gas tank suddenly sprang a leak. We all backed away, but Leon started to laugh.

"You'll never beat me Chuck!" He spun his motorcycle real low and the chainsaws on the side sparked the gasoline. Leon became engulfed in flames. "I'm the best!" Leon said as he fell to the floor, laughing the whole time.

"Yeah, you're really on fire." Chuck said. I sighed.

"FINALLY! We can go home now!" I said. I gave Chuck a vaccine. "Give this to your little girl, it'll cure her of the zombification." Chuck grabbed the vaccine.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded.

"I promise. Good luck." I said. I warped everyone (including Jack) to the Truth or dare room.

Whew! That was tiring." JJ said. I sighed.

"Well, it's time for the last set of dares for now." I pulled out the review. "It's-" Chiio whacked me over the head.

"My review! I say.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! XD_

_He lives! He has emotions! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!_

_Ahem, anyway... congrats to ya, Chiio! I'm so proud of you~~ ^_^_

_Dares... hm... well, fine._

_Chiio.) Because you friggin' ADORE Len and Rin Kagamine from Vocaloid, you must have them stalking you until the chapter 26 is entirely over... plus, Len gets to kiss you~ XD_

_Toan- Eat fish candy._

_Ruby- Kill the person you hate the most in the entire DC cast._

_Ungaga- Dance with Xiao_

"Ow! You could've just asked, you know? Anyway, let's get started with the dares!" Toan ate the fish candy easily, and I stared at him in shock.

"What? They actually taste good." He said, which freaked me out. I laughed when I saw Lance's face when Len gave Chiio a long kiss on the lips.

"Heh, jealous much?" I asked him. He was silent, but stomped on my foot, sending me hopping around the room.

"Ow! Anyway, onto Ruby's dare!" Ruby got a dagger and stabbed Osmond through the heart.

"That's for chapter 2!" She said, then left the room.

"Weird, she has a long memory. Anyway, onto the last dare!" Ungaga came out and lead Xiao in a easy waltz as I sighed.

"Finally, it's over. For now..."

* * *

WST: WHOO! Finished!

JJ: Took you long enough!

WST: Sorry! I promise I will update my stories faster. Just please don't form an angry mob outside my house!

Everyone: Please review!


	26. Random!

WST: HELLO EVERYONE!

JJ: Hey!

WST: Anyway, I'm going to put a lot of dares into this chapter to make up for the lack of dares last chapter.

Alfred: There was only two sets of dares!

WST: I KNOW!

Lance: So, we should start.

WST: YEP! Onto the story!

* * *

I walked into the room, still trying to get rid of the deaths of the psychopaths last chapter in my head. My brother walked in a looked at me questioningly.

"WST, shouldn't you be in the ToD room now? Everyone's already there." He told me. "Didn't you get the memo?" I blinked and looked around and saw a note posted on the refrigerator. It read:

**Everyone should meet in the Truth or Dare room by 7 a.m. for a meeting today.**

**Lance**

I blinked and read the clock.

"Gah! It's 7:30! Hurry up JJ, let's go!" I ran straight to the Truth or Dare while my brother walked behind mumbling something about me being slower than a snail.

"I think he's not coming." Alfred said. Lance shrugged.

"Well, if he doesn't show in the next 10 seconds, we should start the meeting." Lance said, getting bored. Chiio was about to say something, when I ran into the room.

"Sorry I'm late!" I said, slamming the door into JJ's face. JJ opened the door and grumbled as he glared at me but I ignored him. "So, what's the meeting about?" I asked. Chiio smiled.

"We were about to debate who makes a better couple, me and Lance, Toan and Xiao, or Max and Monica." She said. My jaw dropped.

"You made a meeting at 7 in the morning, just to discuss who was a better pairing?" I asked in shock. Chiio shrugged.

"Yeah, pretty much." She said. I mentally made a note not to let Chiio make any more meetings and sighed.

"Why don't I set up a poll and let the readers decide?" I asked her. She nodded and I made the poll. "Anyway, let's get started with the dares! We have a lot to make up." The crew groaned at this. JJ picked up the review.

"This dare is from someone by the name of dc2fan. He says.

_im a HUGE fan of the dark cloud series. dark cloud 2 was the first rpg game i ever played and since then im hooked to rpgs._

Anyway you make it look like toan could win in a fight against anyone. so heres my dare:

Dare: Toan have a 1 on 1 fight against Dante (Devil May Cry series)

"Awesome, new reviewer, have a cookie!" I gave dc2fan a cookie. "Anyway, time to start!" I warped in Dante and he looked around the room.

"Where am I?" He asked looking around the room. He saw me and studied me. "Who are you?"

"Not important. You have to do a dare." I pointed to Toan. "You have to beat him, and then I'll send you back to wherever you came from." Dante shrugged.

"This will be fast." He said. He pulled out a gun and fired 2 bullets into Toan's eyes and 1 bullet into the space between his eyes. Toan fell to the floor, already dead before he hit the ground. "I'm done." He said. I shrugged and warped him away.

"That was weird. Oh well." I revived Toan. "Anyway, onto the next set of dares. These are from-" Jack shoved me out of the way.

"Me! Here's what I say:

_hahaha Chiio and Lance make a cute couple._

_Anyway dares:_

_Max: kiss chiio on the lips (i want to see Lance jealous) Lance can't know until after he kills u_

_Monica: kiss Lance on the lips (same reason) Chiio can't know until after she kills u_

_Max: fight me and my Cerberus_

_Alfred: Kill the most annoying person of the group (Ur choice co-hosts included)_

_JJ: a gun that uses the energy of ur enemy to fire a beam of darkness._

_Monica: a sword... made of bread... hehehe_

_Ask Max if he had a crush on Milane_

I stood up from the floor and sighed.

"Let's get started!" Max gulped and gave Chiio a kiss on the lips, resulting in Lance snapping his neck and tossing his limp body to Jack's new demon dog, who tried to eat him, but Jack stopped him. "Weird, onto the next one!" Monica sighed and gave Lance a quick kiss on the lips, then Chiio smacked her over the head with her metal fan, knocking her out instantly.

"Boring!" JJ said. He grabbed a pie and threw it at my face, confusing me.

"Wait, why'd you do that?" I asked, confused. He shrugged.

"I was bored and this was getting lame." He said. I shrugged.

"True. Time for Max's dare!" I said, but JJ pointed to Max. "Oh, right." I revived Max and he went to Jack.

"Let's get this over with." Max said as he pulled out his LEGEND hammer and the supernova gun. Jack nodded and sent Demon Dog after Max. Max hit DD straight on the head, but his LEGEND hammer shattered upon impact. DD however seemed unfazed and bit Max's leg. Max tried to shake the off and fired several rounds of his Supernova at it, before it finally released his leg and ran over to Jack., swhimperig.

"It's alright DD, go take a rest." Jack told Demon Dog, who barked and ran to a corner where a plate of food was waiting for him. Jack glared at Max and threw his scythe at him, the blade piercing Max's heart. Max fell to the floor, dead.

"I'm bored!" JJ yelled, annoyed. I glared at him and slapped him across the face.

"Behave! Anyway, onto the next dare!" I gave Alfred a magic dagger and he threw it to Lance's throat. Chiio looked at Alfred in shock and slapped him repeatedly with her metal fan. Alfred was knocked unconscious and I revived Lance. He glared at Alfred's body, but I shrugged. I gave Monica the sword made of bread and she wacked me over the head with it, nearly knocking me out. "Wait, how can a sword of bread hurt so much?" I yelled. Monica shrugged.

"It's French bread." She said. She knocked the sword against the floor as proof. I sighed and gave JJ the new gun (after telling him not to shoot it at me).

"Now then, time for the truth. Max, answer it!" I said while JJ pointed his new gun at Max. Max panicked.

"No! I never had a crush on her, she's told weird and obsessed with swords!" He said, hiding behind a couch. The hammers hanging from the ceiling did not fall and I shrugged.

"While we wait for Max to come out, let's get onto the next set of dares!" I picked up the review. "These are from yellow 14. He says:

_You always get more visitors than reviewers. That is a given. Unfortunately. Worry if you only get flames. Thank you Toan for destroying that glowy twat Edwar__d Cullen. (There are plenty of other things I could call him, but this fic is T rated.) Onto the dares:__  
__  
__I'm a bit of a sadist. Osmond, put a drill against your head. Because I REALLY don't like you.__  
__  
__Chiio, I dare you to go on a date with Lance. I prefer __to avoid upsetting the co-hosts, they might take revenge.__  
__  
__Goro, go hammer the person you hate most in the series. (Don't tell him that whatever he does happens to him. So I'm being unoriginal. Sue me.)__  
__  
__Keep updating_

"Let's get started!" I said, giving Osmond a drill. Osmond sighed and put the drill against his head, turning it on in the process. Osmond gulped and put the drill into his skull. The drill went through his skull, releasing a massive amount of blood as his brain got turned into a liquidy mess.

"Eww!" Everyone said, covering their eyes from the scene. I was about to vomit, but kept the food down. Osmond fell to the floor, the drill still going into his head.

"Ugh, how nasty. Nex dare." I said. Lance shrugged and led Chiio out for another date. I sighed.

"Now that they're gone, we can do the next dare. Goro, go!" I said, Goro got his Inferno Axe and sliced at JJ repeatedly. He was about to perform another slice, wehn he fell to the floor, sliced to bits. I shrugged. "An eye for an eye makes the world blind." I sighed. "Now then onto the next set!" JJ picked up the review.

"This review is from **dc2fan**. He says:

_nice. keep up the dares._

_i cant believe no one tried this yet._

_Dare- have max kiss claire in the lips with monica watching them_

_(i LOVE the max and monica pair just curious what monica would do.)_

"Finally! Someone dares that!" I said, earning a suspicious look from everyone. I shrugged. "Hey, I thought it would be the first dare I would get, so sue me!" Everyone turned away from me and I warped in Claire. Max sighed.

"Well, what's the worst that can happen?" He said, then he gave Clair a kiss on the lips.

(1 second later)

The room was destroyed, Max was nothing but a bloody pulp and Monica was covered in Claire's and Max's blood. I came out of the bunker and sighed.

"Seriously? Only one second and you managed to destroy the entire room. My god, you have jealousy problems." She glared at me, but I ignored her. I revived Max and Claire and set the room back to normal. "Onto the next set of dares! These are from** ztmackin**. He says:

_nice chapter and torn i hope u liked saya and haji a__lso xiao i hope u liked ur dare also goro ne__v__er came back i wonder what happend to him? oh well onto the dares__  
__  
__torn-go and fight a character i found named risk shes a 6 year old girl who had infanate control of time and uses her power to 'predict' the fut__ure aka goes back in time to prevent the attacks and go on a date with namine__  
__  
__xaio-go on a date with roxas and pay a vist to saya and xamnes__  
__  
__goro-go to xamnes and call him mansex then go to saix and call him puppy saix__  
__  
__max-u get a free pass to disney ca__stle and u have to go there with kiari__  
__  
__monica-share a poupu fruit with sora and then be told the legend after__  
__  
__ruby-spend the day with solomen(another one of divas chivalues) and then go to diva and call her a rapist with riku on the room__  
__  
__truth-__  
__  
__torn-ho__w did it feel to be killed by scar__  
__  
__lance-how did ur date go__  
__  
__jj-how do u like my gun i gave u__  
__  
__goro-what did diva do to u__  
__  
__oh and before i forget have everyone has to play a real life game of mitadake high__  
__  
__keep up the hard/good work_

"Yeah, Saya was nice." Toan said, remembering how Says did not do much harm to him. I shrugged.

"Let's get started!" I warped in Risk and Toan faced her. He charged toward her, but she vanished for a second then punched Toan in the chest. Toan got the wind knocked out of him, and he stepped away from the girl. He decided to play it safe and he threw his Chronicle 2 at her. The girl opened a portal, hoping to send it back to him, but was shocked that the blade went through the portal. It pierced her chest and she yelled in pain.

"HOW?" She yelled and she saw the inscription on the sword.

_"Manipulates time, surpasses even the Chronicle Sword." _The girl shrieked and vanished in a puff of green smoke, leaving the Chronicle 2 in her place. Toan blinked and picked up the blade, sheathing it. I shrugged.

"Anyway, go to the date." I said, and I warped in Namine. Toan sighed and led Namine out on a date. I sighed. "Xiao, your turn." I warped her away with Roxas to Saya. "Onto Goro's dare!" I said, warping in Xemnas and Saix. Goro grunted and went to the two.

"Hey mansex!" He said to Xemnas, who sliced off Goro's head. I revived him and he grunted and walked over to Saix. "Puppy Saix!" He yelled to him, earning a slash through the chest. I sighed and warped them back to where they came from.

"Well that was boring. Onto the next dares!" I warped Max to Disney world, while Monica ate the Papou fruit with Sora and was told the legend. She shrugged.

"There is no way a piece of fruit can unite fates!" She said, then walked away from Sora. An anvil fell on her, and Sora was let unaffected.

"Wow, she was right." I said, then warped Sora away (much to the regret of Jack). I sighed and warped in Solomon. "Ruby, go with him." I said, then warped the both of them away, warping in Riku (blood +) into the room where Diva was. Ruby sighed.

"You're a rapist!" She yelled at her, earning a slash from Saya's sword. I shrugged and warped Ruby back.

"That was weird, onto the truths! Toan, go!" I said.

"It was awful! It felt as though every fiber of my being was being ripped apart, but the pain never stopped!" He said, remembering the pain well. I smirked.

"Well, the worst is yet to come for you Toan. Onto the next one!" I looked around for Lance and forgot that he was on his date. "Huh, shouldn't they be back by now?" I asked, when I heard a knock on the door. "Wow, what weird timing." I said then opened the door to reveal a kissing Lance and Chiio. "Well that answers that. JJ, your turn." I said.

"I liked it! I used it in Fortune City!"

(flashback)

"_Awesome, time to use my gun!" JJ said as he pointed the gun at a horde of zombies. He pressed the trigger and the huge beam from the satellite killed the entire horde, leaving nothing but ash._

(end flashback)

"Oh, so that's why I found you near a pile of ash." I said, remembering the scene well. "Anyway, Goro, your turn." I saw Goro still dead from earlier. "Oh right." I revived him.

"She kept on sucking my blood, and I was getting weaker by the second. I died about sixty times before this idiot," He pointed to me, "warped me out of there." I glared at Goro.

"Watch your tongue, fat hunter. Since I have no idea what Mitadake High is, that dare will not be done. Now then, it's time for the next set of dares! This one is-" Alfred shoved me out of the way.

"Me! I say:

_Huzzah! At last. And the long break gave me time to come up with new dares.__  
__  
Monica-You will run barefoot over a half mile stretch of burning coal. And the whole time mo__n__keys will be hurling rocks at you( Jack and WST will get this).__  
__  
Xaio-*teleports you to a treeless park with a giant pack of large black dogs* RUN!__  
__  
Max and Toan- to ensure that you don't interfere with your lo__v__ers(lolololololo) dare, you will be 'tied up' with your own challange. I'll PM the details to WST in the morning._

(Received VIA PM)

_Anyway... to insure that Toan and Max are bust. They will be tied up back to back, then tel__e__ported to a plane, high in the air, above the ocean, ifested with sharks. I will throw 1, and only 1 parachute at their feet. You'll then teleport me and the pilot( make it yellow 14 just for comedic effect ) out of the plane. It will then start descending towards the sea. __  
__  
It may be long but it be fun._

"Onto the dares!" I said. I warped Monica to a mile long stretch of coal.

"I thought he said half-mile?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Like I said to Max, if it's worth doing, it's worth overdoing!" I said, warping away Monica's shoes. "Good luck, and run fast!" I warped away to a treeless park where Xiao was waiting by a rock. I smirked and warped in the giant black dogs. Xiao screeched and ran away, the dogs trailing behind. I shrugged and warped to a plane over the ocean. I warped in Toan and Max, and tied them up. I tapped on a door, and Alfred and yellow 14 came. They smirked at Toan and Max, and Alfred threw them one parachute. He smirked as I warped all of us away.

"That was hilarious!" Alfred said. I laughed.

"I wonder when will they realize that there's no parachute in the pack." I said, laughing,as I imagined Toan's and Max's faces. I shrugged. "Anyway, let's get onto the next set of dares! This one is from yellow 14 again. He says:

_Raises eyebrows. Don't you normally have more dares than that WST? I'm pretty sure I left a couple. Anyway, on with the dares. Ruby, I'm in a weird mood. I dare you to drink a love potion that makes you fall in love with Goro. Here's the love potion Amortentia, compliments of the Harry Potter world._

_Monica, I dare you to restore the second moon in the sky._

_Claude, I dare you to go into Master Utan's forest and move the boulder he threw at Toan._

_Truth for JJ. Having visited WST's profile, I have to ask why you insist on being in your brothers stories? And a truth for WST: Have you considered making him look bad in your stories in revenge?_

Very good, keep updating.

"Anyway, let's go onto the dares!" I warped in everyone, getting glares from everyone, and a rock thrown at me from Monica. "Behave! Onto the dares!" I gave Ruby the love potion and she drank it reluctantly. She fell in love with Goro and started chasing him around, saying something about wanting his babies. "Wow, that stuff sure is potent. Onto the next dare!" Claude showed up out of nowhere.

"No problem." He said, then vanished. He appeared at the site where the boulder was, and slammed his gut into it, launching it far away. The boulder soared and landed on Toan. He groaned and I warped him out from under the boulder.

"Weird. Anyway, onto the next dare!" Monica sighed and went to Yellow Drops, hoping the moon rabbits would help her. "That's going to take a while. Anyway, onto the truths!" I read the dare again.

"He wants people to know who he is, and he wants to show a cool-side of him that is not real." I said, receiving a glare from JJ. "The reason why I don't make him look bad, is because what goes around, comes around. I could get hurt as well, and get in trouble for making my brother look bad." I took a deep breath. "Onto the last set of dares for now! It's from a new reviewer!" JJ picked up the review.

"It's from **minnygun**. She says:

_Truths:_

_Max: Did Monicas bust size have anything to do with him liking her?_  
_Monica: Why did she show up like a homeless kid to Max?_  
_Toan: Smexiest thing about Xiao_  
_Xiao: Ditto to Toan_

_Dares:_

_Max, Monica, Pagie: To do a scenario of Resident Evil 2_  
_Toan: To fight SOLID SNAKE_  
_Xiao: To go on a killing rampage, killing as many people as posible_  
_Steve: to try and get a date_

"I have no idea what Resident evil, or Solid Snake is, so we'll do those dares later. Let's get started!" I gave Xiao five pounds of catnip, which she ate. When she finished, I warped her to a city and hoped that she would not kill anyone I know. "Steve, your turn."

"Which one?" Both Steves asked me and I sweatdropped. "The slingshot!" The robot rolled away and Steve came towards me.

"HA! Easy!" He warped out and I waited. A few seconds later, he came back with the Angel Gear slingshot. "Yeah, I'll call you later babe." He said, leaving the Angel Gear giggling. I sweatdropped.

"You have got to be kidding me! Have I gone insane?" I said. Everyone shrugged.

"Yeah, pretty much." They all said. I sighed.

"Onto the truths! Remember, the hammers are still here!" I pointed up to the two hammers hanging from the ceiling. "Max, you first!" I said. I laughed as I saw Max gulp.

"No, I like her for who she is." He said. The hammers fell down and exploded when they made contact with Max. He flew across the room and I laughed. He dusted himself off. "Fine, maybe her bust, did make me like her a little." He said, embarrassed. I laughed.

"Good thing Monica wasn't here. Onto the next truth!" I warped in Monica and she sighed.

"It was the only way to get Max to listen to me without him staring at me the whole time." She said, pointing to Max. I shrugged.

"True, onto the next truth!" Xiao and Toan both blushed and mumbed something. "What?" I said, not hearing them. They both sighed.

"Her bust." Toan mumbled.

"His abs." Xiao mumbled. I looked at them, comfused.

"How can you see that, with the clothes you're wearing?" I asked, confused. Toan and Xiao sighed.

"Remember when we were in the closet?" They both said, and my eye twitched as I remembered the scene real well.

"Yeah, don't remind me. Well, that's it for now!"

* * *

WST: Hope this makes up for the lack of dares, my loyal readers!

JJ: Don't form an angry mob, please!

WST: Please review.


	27. HEWWO!

WST: Whoo! Time for another chapter!

JJ: Cool!

Jack: Finally! I was getting bored.

Chiio: Yay!

Lance: Alright.

WST: Finally, a comment from Lance! Onto the story!

* * *

I walked into the room, drinking a cup of tea. My brother ran in and bumped into me, screaming like a maniac.

"What did you do now?" I asked, annoyed. My brother hid behind me.

"All I did was paint Jack's scythe a different color!" He said defensively. I faced JJ.

"What color?" I asked, already having an idea of what color it could be. Jack walked into the room with his Demon Dog by his side. He glared at JJ.

"What the hell man? Why'd you paint my scythe pink?" He yelled as he swung his pick scythe around the room. My brother screamed and ran away from Jack, who gave chase to him, trying to cut off his head. I sighed.

"Another day, another psychotic scene." I mumbled to myself as I walked toward the Truth or Dare room, wondering how this day can get any stranger.

* * *

"I wonder where Jack stomped off to?" Lance asked no one in particular. Chiio shrugged.

"Last time I saw him, he was chasing after JJ, waving a pink scythe." She said. Lance laughed.

"What an idiot!" He said as I walked into the room. I sighed.

"If you're talking about Jack, he turned his scythe back to its normal color." I pointed to Jack who was holding his regular black scythe. He glared at JJ and walked toward the crew. I sighed.

"Is there any way this day can get any weirder?" I said out loud. Suddenly, I heard a squeal, then I saw a purple blur fly towards Jack.

"PUFFY!" It yelled as it gave Jack a flying hug. I was confused and looked at the thing that was currently squeezing the life out of Jack. It turned out it was a girl. She had lavender hair, a purple lolita dress, was wearing high white sock, some plain white shoes, and had purple eyes. One thing that caught everyone's attention though, was the kitty ears on her head, the tail she had, and the extremely sharp fangs sticking out of her mouth.

"Lottie! Get off me!" Jack said, trying to shove the girl off of him. Something clicked in my head.

"Oh, you're the new co-host, right?" I asked, remembering that she was coming today. She stood up and faced everyone.

"That's right! I'm Lottie! Nice to meet you all! I see you've met puffy already." She said, giving Jack a quick kiss on the cheek. I blinked.

"Two questions. Why do you call him Puffy, and are you a neko?" I asked. Lottie giggled.

"Of course I'm a neko, but I'm also a vampire!" She said, baring her fangs. "Jack used to have huge puffy hair, so that's one of his nicknames." She said. She leaned towards Jack's ear and whispered, "Lipstick." and Jack suddenly blushed. I laughed, remembering what Lottie had told me earlier. Everyone looked confused.

"Another co-host? Don't we have enough?" JJ asked, annoyed. I shrugged.

"The more the merrier!" I said. JJ looked around the room and something clicked in his mind.

"Hey, I just realized, Alfred's not here." Everyone looked around and noticed that JJ was right. I sighed.

"Alfred had some stuff to do, so he won't be back for a while." I said. Everyone shrugged.

"Hello?" Lottie said, getting all of our attention. "Don't we have some torture to do?" She yelled. I nodded and got the first review, calling the DC cast toward me.

"Alright then, the first review is from-" Jack shoved me out of the way.

"Me! Here's what I say.

_*Glares* I told you you'd regret that! Now for even more regret.__  
__  
__EVERYBODY BUT ME: I dare everyone in the DC cast (plus the co-hosts) to jump in a pool of fire, __then while burning jump in a pool of gasoline, if you blow up i'll revive you; then (if you do blow up then you must jump in the pool of fire again before this next one) cover your self with gunpowder using gun cotton. You must all do this without your pow__ers, i will be the only one with powers during this dare. Chiio-chan doesn't and WON'T do this one because she didn't kill me.__  
__  
__Monica: kiss Osmond WITH PASSION.__  
__  
__Monica: Make out with... Toan. And if Xiao hurts you she not only hurts herself but also ever__y__one in the DC cast (you too will be hurt) plus Lance (it was your dare that got me my heart back)__  
__  
__Max: Kiss Xiao With Passion. Same deal as Monica's dare.__  
__  
__Alfred: Kill Lance... with a broom.__  
__  
__Now if chiio dislikes me torturing Lance... She will have to __kill Xiao, And Toan. SO it's either Xiao and Toan or Lance. Who do you love more Chiio?__  
__  
__Lance: I used to respect you. Now... not so much.__  
__  
__SO you will have to do the first dare TWICE.__  
__  
__Monica: Kiss... SPG inc... anywhere... see i'm not that evil...__  
__  
__Max: __Kill Monica's father. Don't worry i'll revive him... eventually.__  
__  
__Now since i don't want to be THAT hated a peace offering:...__  
__  
__Pie... ok a slice of pie.__  
__  
__hehehe__  
__  
__Steve (slingshot): kill Steve (the ridepod)._

"Let's get started!" Jack said as he warped in a pool of fire. Everyone in the room sighed and got ready to jump into the pool of fire except for Jack, Chiio and Lottie.

"Oh no, he said ALL cohosts!" I said, dragging Lottie to the pool of fire. Lottie glared at Jack and faced the pool. I sighed.

"3, 2, 1 go!" I yelled, not jumping into the pool as everyone jumped in. I laughed as everyone started running around on fire, but stopped when Jack shoved me into the fire pool. I shrugged and walked out of the pool, still on fire. "Fire-proof armor. Always be prepared." Jack glared at me and warped in a pool of gasoline. I shrugged and jumped right into the pool with everyone else as they unintentionally jumped into the pool. They flames on them grew larger and they all screamed and ran around the room faster than ever. I shrugged and walked out of the pool again to Jack's dissatisfaction.

"Why won't you burn?" He yelled. I shrugged.

"My armor is flame resistant up to any temperature up to degrees Fahrenheit." I said with a smirk. Jack glared at me but I shrugged. He warped in several giant balls of gun cotton coated with gunpowder and threw them at all of us like dodgeballs. The first one hit Goro, and he exploded into a mushroom cloud. Well all panicked and ran around hoping to avoid getting hit. Jack, however, froze us all in place and threw all of the cotton balls at us, exploding all of us in a giant mushroom cloud.

"WHOA! That stuff is potent." He revived all of us, receiving glares from all of us. He shrugged. "Onto the next dare!" He said, smirking. Monica gave him a death glare, but walked up to Osmond. She gave Osmond a kiss on the lips with passion for about 10 seconds. She pulled away as Max hammered Osmond repeatedly. Jack laughed. "Well, time for the next one!" Monica glared at Jack.

"I hate you!" She said as she started to makeout with Toan. Max smashed in his skull with his hammer, and Xiao slashed at Max with her claws.

"Well, time for the next dare." I said, as I separated Xiao and Max. Max glared at Jack and started to makeout with Xiao as Jack warped in a bunker and all the co-hosts ran in.

(less than a nanosecond later)

The room was covered in bloodstains, some scratches in the wall, Monica holding a blood soaked sword and a pile of guts in the floor. I walked out of the bunker, shocked at the sight I saw.

"Damn it Monica! I just cleaned this room!" I said, annoyed at how dangerous Monica's jealousy was. Monica was about to say something when she remembered something. She sighed and killed Max quickly, seeing as he was the only DC cast member left, then she stabbed Lance. (much to Chiio's dislike)

"Time for the following dare!" Jack said. He revived Lance and made him do the first dare two more times. When Lance was finished, he was nothing but a pile of ash. "Time for the next dare!" Monica shrugged and gave SPG a quick kiss on the hand.

"We need Max for the next dare you know." I told Jack, annoyed at his stupidity. He glared at me and revived Max.

"I know, don't rush me!" He said as King Raybrandt walked into the room. Max sighed and stabbed him through the heart with Toan's dagger. Monica stabbed Max repeatedly, yelling about how mean he was and how she would never trust him again.

"Pie!" Lottie yelled, grabbing the pie off the table in the room and ate it all by herself. "Yummy!"

"That was weird. Onto the last dare!" Steve the slingshot sighed and faced Steve the Ridepod.

"Let's go, tin head!" He said. Steve R aimed his Nova Cannon IV at Steve S and fired. The shot missed, and Steve S flew behind Steve R and shot a flaming rock at the fuel pack. There was a huge explosion, and pieces of scrap flew around the room.

"Finally, that set is over!" I said as I revived everyone and we all charged towards Jack, slashing at him, lighting him on fire, and throwing his scythe all the way to the ocean. As he regained his heart, I stabbed it, and he died.

"He deserved that!" Monica said, furious at him for the earlier dares. I sighed.

"OH! That reminds me!" Chiio said, pulling out a sheet of paper. "I found the results if the poll WST set up. Let's see, the winning pairing is...ME AND LANCE!" She said, jumping around the room in glee. I sighed.

"The poll will remain open until this ToD ends, so forever. Onto the next set of dares! These are from-" Lottie shoved me out of the way and grabbed the review.

"Hewwo! This is my dare!

_Im loving the TOD! Im glad Jack told me to read it! ^w^ In your honor for making this awesome fic I give you BROWNIES!_

_Anyways I have two dares._

_1. Lance has to wear a pink frilly ballerina costume with fairy wings and sing in his most high itched voice Baby from Justin Bieber. XP_

_And 2. Max has to go find Linda (elepphant) and kiss her on the uhh lips? (Do elephants even have lips?)_

_Anyway, keep up the good work!_

"Thanks Lottie!" I said, eating some of the brownies. "Let's get started!" Lance glared at me, but I shrugged and gave him the costume. He glared at Lottie, but left to the restroom to put on the costume. "While we wait for Lance to get ready for the most embarassing moment of his life, let's go onto Max's dare!" Max smirked.

"HAH! Linda's dead!" Max said. I smirked.

"Remember something called, AUTHOR POWERS!" I said as I warped Linda into the room. Max's jaw dropped.

"You're a bastard." He told me. I shrugged.

"And I care, why? DO IT!" I told him. He glared at me, but walked forward to Linda. He sighed and gave her a kiss on the lips, but then Linda picked Max up with her trunk and threw him through a wall. I laughed."Man, animals must really hate you Max!" He came out of the hole and glared at me.

"Lance's back!" Lottie said, rolling on the floor in laughter as she saw Lance wearing the ridiculous fairy costume. I laughed and warped in a giant stage.

"Get to it Lance!" I said. He glared at me and stomped up the stage. He sighed and begun to sing Justin Beiber's 'Baby' sounding a lot like a chipmunk who inhaled helium. I laughed throughout the entire performance, along with the rest of the cast.

"I can't breathe!" JJ laughed out. We all laughed like that for a good while before we regained our breath and picked ourselves up off the floor. Lance ran off to the restroom to change back to his regular clothes. I wiped off a tear of joy and sighed.

"Well, let's get onto the next set of dares! I have another special set from-" Lance shoved me out of the way.

"Me. Here's what I say.

_Jack- before we get into a huge long dare fight, let's settle this. You. Lance. Battle. Now.__  
__Everyone- Hosts vs. DC Cast, sports match of WST's choice (suggested sport: Soccer) and yes powers are allowed"_

I stood up from the floor and sighed.

"I know I'm going to be in trouble after this." I said. Everyone looked at me confused.

"Why?" Chiio asked. I sighed again.

"Well, if either of them win, the loser is going to complain about it and give me more and more dares, until another fight ensues. Oh well. Let's get started!" I said, warping all of us to a desert. I warped in a bunker and shoved everyone except for Lance and Jack inside it. I pressed a button, and a 42 inch plasma screen showed up in the bunker with a live feed of what was going to appen outside.

"Why not just give up now?" Lance asked Jack. "I mean, you don't really have that much power." Jack glared at Lance and pulled out his scythe.

"Yeah right! If anyone's going to lose, it's you!" Jack said, charging towards Lance and trying to decapitate his head. Lance dodged all of Jack's attempts and pulled out his two longswords.

"Bring it on!" Lance said, channeling some of is magic threw his longswords and sending some fire and ice balls at Jack. Jack spun his scythe in a circle and shot a huge wind coated in a dark aura to Lance. The wind picked up the fire and ice balls, and shot it straight back to Lance. Lance sliced the projectiles and focused some of his energy into his sword. He fired two beams of fire and ice and Jack and yelled, "FREEZING INFERNO!" The two beams cut through the dark wind and few straight toward Jack.

"Crap!" He focused some dark power through his scythe. "BEAM OF OBLIVION!" He yelled as he fired a huge beam of pure darkness at Lance. Lance's and Jack's beams met in the middle, both struggling to overpower the other. Neither side was willing to budge, then suddenly there was a huge bright explosion, and the camera shut off.

"What the hell happened?" I yelled. I banged on the TV a few times, when the camera came back online.

"Look!" Lottie said, pointing to the two fighters on the screen.

"Heh, looks like you're tired." Lance said, panting as he saw Jack fall onto the floor in exhaustion. "Want to give up?" He asked. Jack glared at Lance.

"I have one ace up my sleeve." He said. He raised his scythe up high, and stabbed it into the ground. There was a huge crack, then suddenly the ground opened up and some black flames rose from underneath the Earth. Jack raised his hands high and the black flames surrounded him. The flames swirled and swirled around his body, then suddenly the flames blew apart, revealing Jack, covered in black flames and his eyes glowing red. "Rise my undead army!" He yelled, as thousands of demons came from the Earth. "Fetch me his soul!" He yelled as they all charged toward Lance.

"Well, well, it's time that we end this battle." Lance said as he focused his magic throughout his entire being. He became coated in a suit of solid ice, and his swords glowed red and blue. He charged through the thousands of demons, slicing off their head with the longswords, freezing some of them, and incinerating the rest. Eventually, Lance reached Jack and he slashed at his throat. Jack caught the blade in his hand and smirked.

"You cannot beat me. Give up, and I shall spare your soul." He said in a dark ominous voice.

"You should be saying that to me!" Lance said as he slashed his other longsword at Jack. Jack released the longsword and ducked underneath the incoming one. He took a few steps back, and charged toward Lance, slashing at his throat as Lance slashed at his.

"DIE!" They both yelled as the blades slit the other's throats. Jack gasped and tried to heal himself, but he had run out of power.

"Heh, looks like it's a tie." Lance said, as his mouth bubbled out blood and he fell to the floor, dead before he even hit the ground. Jack was about to say something, but all that came out was a blood bubble and he fell to the floor as his spirit left his body.

"It's over." I said, getting out of the bunker and warping everyone back to the Truth or Dare room. I revived Lance and Jack, and they both shook hands, respecting one another for the tough battle. "Anyway, time for Lance's second dare!" I warped all of us to a soccer field and warped in a soccer ball. "This is a special version of soccer." I said, kicking the ball around.

"What's so special about it?" Lottie asked. I shrugged and kicked the ball to the goal. When the ball passed the white line, it suddenly became covered in spikes.

"This soccer ball turns into spikes when it passes the white line. So, whoever's the goalie has got to react fast, or else they get, well, killed." I said. Everyone gulped and they separated into the groups.

"Can I be a cheerleader instead?" Chiio asked me, and I shrugged.

"Alright, I guess." I said, then Chiio suddenly vanished, along with the rest of the girls. In sweatdropped. "Well, this will be bad." I walked to the rest of the remaining cast and crew.

"Well, since the girls are gone, we have to change the number of people per team. So we have to have four man teams. Toan, Max, you choose the last two people in your team." Max and Toan huddled and nodded.

"We choose Goro and Ungaga." Toan said, leaving Osmond a little sad. I shrugged.

"It's your funeral. Let's get started!" I said, going to one side of the soccer field. "First one to 3 points, wins! Goalies are the only ones able to use the weapons." I said.

"Goro, you can be goalie." Toan told him. Goro grunted and walked over to the goal and stood in front of it, his hammer ready to swing.

"JJ, you go be goalie." I told him. He was about to argue when I said, "If you complain, I'll kick you out." He shut up and walked over to the goalie post. "Let's go!" I said, kicking the ball to the goal. Toan blocked the ball and started kicking it towards our goal. I ran towards him and kicked the ball from under him and sent it spinning towards the goal. It crossed the white line, and hit Goro in the 'weak-spot'.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" Lottie said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. I jumped in shock.

"Where in the hell did you come from, and where are the rest of the girls?" I said, confused. Lottie shrugged.

"They were putting on some cheerleader uniforms last time I saw them." I opened my mouth to say something. "I don't like doing a lot of girly things, so that's why I'm not going to put on some cheerleader uniform." She said as I shut my mouth. I shrugged.

"Well, we scored one point so far." I said. Max and Toan were about to yell at me. "Goro fell forwards as the ball went in, so it counts!" I yelled at them. They glared at me, but walked away.

"It's our ball anyway." Toan said, grabbing the soccer ball and kicking it to our goal. I was about to kick it back, when Ungaga kicked it and it zoomed toward JJ. JJ pulled out an RPG and fired it at the soccer ball, but it missed by about a foot. Instead, the RPG flew towards Jack and blew him up.

"JJ, YOU'RE AN IDIOT! THE BALL WAS LIKE A FOOT WIDE, AND YOU MISSED IT BY A MILE! GO GET YOUR EYES CLEANED OR SOMETHING!" I yelled. JJ blinked and pulled out his eyeballs. He breathed on them, then wiped them on his shirt. He then put them back on his head. He blinked.

"Wow, now I can see better!" He said. I sweatdropped.

"JJ, you are the only person I know that takes everything I say seriously."I said as I revived Jack, who glared at me. "Hey, blame JJ, not me." Jack glared at JJ and stomped off. I sighed.

"Hey idiots." Lance called to me and JJ. "Don't we have a game to do?" I nodded and we both headed back to the field. I grabbed the ball and kicked it to Lance. He was about to get to the goal, when he heard a cheer to his right. He looked, and suddenly fell to the floor, as well as Toan and Max.

"What the hell?" I said and looked at where the cheer came from and saw all of the girls (except for Lottie) wearing very revealing cheerleader uniforms. When I looked back at Toan, Lance and Max, I saw their noses bleeding. "This whole cast is made up of perverts and hormone crazed teens!" I yelled.

"Aren't you the same?" JJ asked me. I shrugged.

"I have control, unlike those three idiots!" I yelled at them, but they were too busy staring at the girls. I sighed and kicked the soccer ball into the goal, earning one more point for my team. I grabbed a bull horn and put it right next to the boys ears. "HEY IDIOTS! IF YOU'RE DONE STARING AT YOUR GIRLFRIENDS, WE HAVE A GAME TO FINISH HERE!" I yelled, breaking the boys free of their hormone induced trance.

"How many points do we need?" Lance asked me as he stood up.

"One more so we can finish this off." I said. Lance shrugged and got into his position. I got into position as Max kicked the ball our way. I charged toward him, but he kicked the ball over my head and it flew to Toan. Toan kicked the ball hard, and it flew to JJ, who pulled out a Home-run bat. He hit the ball hard, and it flew back to the other team's goal, avoiding Goro entirely and making a neat little hole in the net. I sighed.

"Well, we lost." Toan said, but shrugged. "It could be worse. We could be Goro." He said, pointing to the fat hunter who was hit by the home-run bat when JJ threw the bat by accident. Max shrugged.

"True." He said. Monica walked up to him.

"Tough break Max, you'll win the next one." She said, giving him a hug. Toan looked around.

"Where's-" he started, before Xiao tackled him in a flying hug.

"Master, you did great!" She said, gaining a confused look from Toan.

"Um, Xiao, we lost." He said. Xiao shrugged.

"You still won in my eyes." She said, giving Toan a quick kiss on the cheeks.

"HEY IDIOTS! WE'RE GOING HOME!" I yelled, warping all of us back to the Truth or Dare room. I took a deep breath and sighed. "Now onto the next set of dares! These are from **minnygun. **She says:

_Omg~ loved it! Trully brilliant... Although im sad you dont know metal gear solid or resident evil is -.-. And i have some more! Hahahaha!_

_Ruby: to become immortall and then killed over and over again by goro or monica_

_Max: to race against monica, and whoever looses must eat rubys cooking twice and kiss her -.- haha_

"Let's get started!" I said, warping in a huge racetrack and two race cars. "Whoever gets to the finish first, wins!" Monica and Max climbed into their cars. "On your mark, get set, go monkeys!" I said, as I waved the flag. Suddenly, a white and black car came out of nowhere, carrying monkeys. "Weird. GO!" Monica and Max zoomed off, going about 60 mph in a second. They both zoomed around the corners, and were both reaching the finish line. Monica suddenly got an idea.

"Oh Max!" She yelled. Max faced toward her and saw her batting her eyelashes. Max stammered and became flustered, then suddenly crashed into a pole. Monica crossed the finish line and went back to Max. "Sorry Max." She gave him a quick kiss.

"It's alright." He said, giving her a smile.

"Time for the torture!" I said, pulling out two bowls of freshly made Ruby food. Max sighed and quickly gulped down the 'food' and was about to gag. He ran over to Ruby and gave her a kiss, but vomited into her mouth.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed, rolling around the floor in laughter. Monica glared at Ruby and stabbed at her repeatedly.

"While Monica get's her revenge, let's get onto the next set of dares! This one is from yellow 14, and he says:

_Ah, karma, not to be underestimated;D Very enlightening chapter;D I'd offer Ruby the antidote, but that would be too kind;D Monica, you have serious jealousy issues, so this first dare is for you. Eat your bread sword. (Don't tell her I switched it for Dwarf bread from the Discworld. That stuff is tougher than Ruby's cooking and is a weapon of war. Yes it's that hard.)_

_Truth for both Paige AND Toan. Did either of you ever fancy Alnet? (I have a oneshot about Paige fancying Alnet and being HAPPY that Toan has a girlfriend;D I'm so evil;D)_

_Max: Dance the funky chicken. Don't ask why. (WST, I have a satellite in orbit that will nuke Max the minute he dances the funky chicken;D Don't mention that to him.)_

_Osmond: Here is a supernova pistol from DC2. Take it out onto the firing range and see what a REAL weapon does. Do not fire it at me, or you WILL regret it._

_Another truth for Paige: Why DID you stay at home during DC1?_

_dare for Seda: You remember stabbing yourself with your big sword? Good, because now you have to try and do that to WST;D Have fun getting hammered;D_

_Great chapter, keep updating_

"Let's get started!" I said, handing Monica her bread sword. Monica sighed and took a bite of the bread sword. She yelled in pain.

"Ow! This stuff is harder than steel!" She yelled. I shrugged and pointed a shotgun to her head.

"EAT IT!" I yelled to her. She glared at me, and took another bite of the bread, cringing when she heard something crack.

While Monica breaks her teeth, it's time for the truth!" Toan and Paige read it, then they both flinched.

"NO!" They both yelled. I shrugged.

"Good enough for me. Onto the next dare!" Max shrugged and danced the funky chicken.

"What's the point of-" the nuke fell and blew Max up into oblivion.

"Well that was boring." I said, taking off my lead suit. I looked around and saw everyone dead. "Whoops, didn't plan that out so well." I revived all of them and sighed. I gave Osmond the Supernova gun and sent him to the shooting range.

"Let's see what this can do." Osmond said as he pulled the trigger. The recoil of the gun actually sent him flying back, and the beam actually missed the target, bounced off a mirror, and a banana, and hit yellow 14 in the chest. "OH COME ON!" Osmond yelled. "A banana for pete's sake? Seriously, was this gun made to shoot yellow 14?" He yelled, not noticing the writing on the side of the gun that read,

"_Do not shoot at bananas for the beam will bounce off and hit yellow 14. This gun was made by JJ."_

Yellow 14 glared at Osmond and vanished out of the shooting range, shooting a flame grenade at Osmond's fur as he left. Osmond ran around in circles, trying to put out the flame. I warped Osmond back,.

"Stop drop and roll you moron!" I yelled at Osmond, who kept on screaming and running around like an idiot. "Lance, put him out please." I said, getting annoyed. Lance shrugged and froze Osmond with a ball of ice. "That'll work. Let's get onto the next truth!"

"I couldn't leave my father all alone." Paige said, showing out of nowhere. "I needed to let him know when to stop fishing and come inside. Otherwise, he would be literally sleeping with the fishes." She said. I turned to face her.

"Where in the hell did you come from?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I have no idea." She said, looking around the room. I sighed.

"I swear, this gets stranger every chapter. Onto the dare." Seda sighed and threw his giant sword at me. I froze time, moved Seda to where I was, then unfroze time. The sword stabbed Seda and he fell to the floor not knowing what just happened. "That was fast. Onto the next set of dares! These are from dc2fan's. He/she says:

_YAY! a cookie_

_im really sorry max and monica about the last dare. u guys are most favourite pair._

_truth- monica were you first upset that max only join you to find his mom_

_max didn't u feel silly using a wrench as a weapon? By the way everytime your put into fight u die instantly. Do me a favour and actually WIN. When i was playing DC2 (im still playing today) i made u so strong i made the bosses look like a joke_

_dare- monica kiss gaspard in the lips_

_toan- duel to the death with xiao (no holding back)_

_actually i forgot to put this in_

_dare- have WST go out with Chiio_

_(very very hard to find DC fans. every gamer i met never heard of it. its nice to see some people enjoy the series)_

"No way am I doing the last dare." I said. "I prefer not to get killed by the hosts, espescially Lance. Sorry, you can give me a torturous dare instead, but I'm not going to do that dare." I said as I ripped out the last dare and tossed it into a fire. "Onto the truth!"

"A little." She said, recalling the day Max told her about why he joined her.

(flashback)

_"Hey Max. I was wondering, why exactly did you agree to join up with me?" She asked Max as they arrived in Balance Valley._

_"Oh, well..." Max started, but trailed off. _

_"Max, is there something you aren't telling me?" She asked, curious as to why Max seemed to be avoiding the subject._

_"Well, to be honest, I joined you so I could find my mom." He said, before holding up his hands defensively. Monica was a little saddened, and punched Max across the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked. _

_"That was for not telling me earlier!" She yelled and stormed off._

_(end flashback)_

"Yeah, a little mad." She said. I shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat. Onto the next one!" Max read it and sighed.

"Yeah, it was a little silly. The first monster I met stared at me, then led me to a leaky pipe." He said, sighing. "I'll try, but ONLY IF PEOPLE QUIT SENDING IMPOSSIBLY HARD PEOPLE TO KICK MY ASS!" He yelled to the audience, who booed and threw tomatoes at him.

"Where are all these people coming from? Anyway, onto the next dare!" I was about to warp in Gaspard, when a blue portal appeared and Gaspard walked in. "How did you-"

"I read the reviews." He said, walking over to Monica. Monica sighed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before pulling away, gagging.

"He tastes like dead people!" She said, before she ran to the restroom to barf.

"Weird. Final dare!" I said. Toan and Xiao sighed and aced one another. There was silence for a few minutes before I yelled, "GO NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" I said. Toan and Xiao flinched and charged towards each other. Toan swung at Xiao, but she backflipped and shoot several rocks at Toan.

"Sorry Master!" She yelled. Toan sighed and ran towards the spot was going to land and was about to stab her there, when he looked up and saw Xiao's underwear over his head. He became flustered and started to blush, when a rock flew into his eye and one through his heart. He fell to the floor dead. Xiao landed on the floor gently.

"Xiao only shot one rock." She said, looking around the room. She saw Lottie holding a slingshot.

"What? I hate pervs." She said, hiding the slingshot.

"Weird. Anyway, leave a review and give me an actual dare, something that can actually have a chance to kill me.

WST: This story will now be uploaded every Saturday!

JJ: Yay!

WST: Do me a favor and review!

Lottie: Do it, or I'll suck your blood!

Jack: *moves away from Lottie slowly*

Everyone: Please review!


	28. HUGE!

WST: OH MY GOD! We have a lot of dares this chapter!

JJ:*looks around and sees an empty room* Where? I don't see any.

WST:*walks over to a closet and opens it, where thousands of papers fall out* You were saying?

JJ: O.O

Chiio: That's a lot!

WST: Yep, and it's time for us to start!

* * *

"So, you're Tommy Thompson?" I asked the 17-year old male standing across from me. He had a trench coat on, but I could see his black hair and eyes.

"Yeah, that's me." He said in a New York accent. "You got a problem with that?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Not really." I looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly noon. Tommy smirked.

"It's nearly noon. Time to raise some hell." He said, walking off to the Truth or Dare room. I shrugged and followed him, wondering how much damage this dude can do.

"I have a feeling we're going to get hurt soon." Toan told the rest of the cast.

"Why do you say that?" Monica asked, taking a bite out of the bread in her hand.

"Gut feeling." He said, taking a sip of the orange juice. "Hey, where's WST?" He asked, looking around the room. I sneaked in, and whispered for Tommy to follow me. I smirked as I saw Tommy pull out a violin case. He opened it to reveal a Thompson Machine gun. He aimed and fired it at the unsuspecting crew.

"What the hell?" They all yelled as they avoided the bullets. Tommy laughed and fired the bullets so that they made a TT symbol over the couch. I laughed.

"What's going on?" Chiio said, showing up from behind me. Lance, Lottie, Jack and JJ showed up from behind her, staring at Tommy.

"Who's he?" JJ asked. I sighed.

"He's Tommy Thompson, a special guest this chapter." I said, turning my attention to JJ. "What took you guys so long? I thought you would've been here by now." JJ blinked.

"Oh, we all went to Hawaii for a while." He said, taking off his lei. I sweatdropped.

"You couldn't even leave a note or what?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I thought you would notice." He said, walking over to Tommy. "So, who are you?" He asked.

"My name's Tommy Thompson, don't forget that. I'm a enforcer for the McLain family. Me and my buddies, the enforcers," Several people fell from the ceiling and landed next to Tommy, each of them holding a different type of gun, "We work for anyone who pays, since the McLain family was whacked." He said.

"Who whacked them?" JJ asked. I slapped him over the head.

"None of your business. All you got to know is that it happened." He said.

"How long were your buddies up there?" I said, staring at the spot the enforcers came from.

"We were up there for about a good hour before you two came in." One of them said. The others nodded.

"Anyway, let's get to the dares." Tommy said, walking over to the couch. I shrugged.

"Well, since they're already here, let's do kassad's dare first." I looked around for the dares, only to see Tommy holding it.

"I got it.

_Love Your Story it makes me laugh  
my dare is this i want to see a big gun fight Osmond VS Max  
winner fights JJ. _

_P.S. enclosed in this is a Grenade Launcher attachment for an AK-47 along with explosive and incendiary bullets for the AK-47 for JJ_

_also i would like to add that Max, Monica, Xiao, and Toan fight my Character TommyThompson and his mafia enforcer friends_

"Let's get started!" I yelled. JJ looked at the grenade launcher atachment and at the AK-47. He took out the incendiary rounds and stared at them.

"I got an idea!" He said, grabbing the explosive rounds and leaving the room. We all heard some clagning noises, then a huge boom.

"I do not want to know what he's cooking up. Onto the dares!" Max and Osmond both sighed and faced each other. Max drew put his supernova, while Osmond pulled out the Starbreaker. Osmond fired first and shot several rounds of the Starbreaker at Max, but Max rolled to the right. He fired several rounds of the Supernova at Osmond, and one of them managed to hit the propellers. Osmond fell to the floor, and fired more rounds at Max, but Max fired one beam at Osmond, which disintegrated the bullets and hit Osmond dead between the eyes, killing him instantly.

"I won!" Max yelled, jumping up and down.

"Yay, know you get to fight JJ!" I said, mocking his voice. Max paled and stopped jumping around.

"I forgot about that part. Well, what's the worst that can happen?" He said. JJ suddenly charged into the room.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" He pulled out the AK-47 and shot several rounds at Max. He quickly dodged, but was shocked when he saw a flaming crater appear where he was before. "I MADE IT FIRE EXPLOSIVE FLAMING ROUNDS!" He yelled for no reason. Max gulped.

"Well, I better not get shot then." Max said, and fired several rounds of the Supernova at JJ. JJ jumped in the air, and fired a grenade launcher shot at Max, who tried to dive out of the way, but tripped and got hit by the grenade. There was a huge explosion, then silence.

"What was in that thing, nitroglycerin!" I yelled at JJ, who hid a bottle of nitroglycerin behind his back,

"No…." JJ said, shifting his eyes. I sighed and revived Max.

"Onto the next dare!" I said, warping all of them to a desert. I shoved all of the co-hosts into a bunker and grabbed a bag of popcorn.

"Not again!" Toan groaned and faced the enforcers.

"Well, at least we have a better chance than last time." Monica said, drawing her sword.

"Well, are you gonna stand there all day, or are we going to fight?" Tommy said, pulling out the Thompson submachine gun. The crew nodded and suddenly charged toward Tommy and his crew.

"Eat lead!" The enforcers yelled, firing several rounds at the crew. Toan and Monica swung their blades, deflecting most of the bullets, while Max and Xiao shot them with rock and bullets. One of the bullets took out one of the enforcers, but their was still 6 of the enforcers left.

"Alright boys, take them out!" Tommy told them, and the enforcers pulled out some baseball bats. They charged toward the group and swung at them. Toan and Monica quickly took care of two of them, but the rest managed to surround them. Toan and Monica were about to give up, but then Max and Xiao came and killed 2 more of the enforcers, leaving only Tommy and the other enforcer.

"We've got him!" Max yelled, glad that the fight was almost over.

"Not quite." The other enforcer said. He pulled out a molotov and lit it on fire. "See you in hell." He said as he threw it to Monica and Toan. Max quickly shoved Monica out of the way, and Toan protected Xiao. Toan and Max screamed and ran around, trying to put the fire out, only to realize that it was hopeless, and they fell to the floor, dead and crisped.

"MASTER!" Xiao yelled, about to run to his body when Monica stopped her.

"We can't let them die in vain. Let's kill these bastards!" She yelled as she sliced off the enofrcer's head. Xiao nodded and picked up Toan's Chronicle 2 sword and stabbed Tommy through the heart.

"Damn, I lost." He said as he fell to the floor dead.

"Finally! It's over!" I warped us all back to the truth or dare room. "Onto the next set of dares! This one is from ztmackin. He/she says:

_nice chap now have rin from her song fear garden vist for the rest of the chapter(dont tell them that she has to kill them off one by one and plant the armz like trophys) and im running low on creativity so i might not review with dares for a little while keep up the good work_

_oh and goro u dont get to eat for a week_

The cast cheered as they found out that ztmackin might not review for so long.

"You better watch yourselves. she can torture you some more you know." I warped in Rin Kagamine from Fear Garden. She looked around and gave a small smile to the crew.

"What's so bad about her? She was here once, and she seemed really nice." Monica asked. I remembered the fear Garden video I saw and shrugged.

"You'll see. Onto the next set of dares. Since this person has two set we have to do, we might as well do both of them now. These sets are from-" Jack shoved me out of the way.

"Mine! I say:

_Max: eat a puppy. puke him and eat it again. the puppy cannot be cooked_

_Monica: kill... XIAO! If Toan touches me, I recieve no pain and I'm invinsible thanks to this new rock i found!_

_Max: Eat a Letter... as in Literaly a LETER. You know? A. B. C. D._

_Monica: Eat a cat_

_Max:eat the most disgusting bug you can find... it has to be hairy!_

_Monica: kill a cow (Ruby counts.)_

_**(second set)**_

_Liked it. Now:_

_TRUTH: WST: HOW DARE YOU NOT GO ON A DATE WITH CHIIO? Is she to ugly for u? (ur not ugly but maybe WST thinks so)._

_Dares:_

_WST: go on a date with Chiio-chan or fight Yuna from Final Fantasy and Riku from Kingdom hearts. You do not have any of your powers during this dare, u don't even have your sword during this dare (thats if you choose the second one)_

_Lottie: your new here there fore i dare you to poke a dragons eyeball... SRY!_

_Lance: good battle, as a peace offering for future terible dares: pie._

_Steve (slingshot): ur a good fighter, who would've thought i dare you to fight Max._

_Max: I dare you to passionetely kiss a giant slug (human size slug)_

_Monica: poke WST's eyeball_

_truth:_

_Y DO YOU ALL (INCLUDING THE CO-HOSTS) HATE ME SO MUCH!_

_Dares:_

_Monica: snif Flotsams but... like a dog would..._

_Toan: Kill JJ... JJ i'm sorry... actually considering all you did to me this chapter... i'm not so sorry._

_Alfred: so far your the only one (excluding the girl co-hosts) that hasn't done anything to make me mad enough to try to kill u. there fore i give u pie._

_Monica: poke a reabid squirrels eyeball... with a stick..._

"Let's get started!" I said, warping in both a cat and a puppy. Monica and Max sighed and both ate the animals quickly. Max threw his back up, then ate it again.

"Oh god." Max and Monica said, before they both ran to the bathroom. Rin gave a small smirk and followed the both of them. holding a knife in her hand. She sneaked up behind the both of them, and stabbed Monica first, then Max. She then cut off one of each of their arms and planted them in a pot of soil. Rin smiled an evil smile, then came back with the rest of us.

"Where's Max and Monica?" JJ asked. I shrugged and quietly revived both of them, erasing their memories of Rin killing them.

"Here they come. Let's get onto the next dares!" I said. Monica sighed and quickly killed Xiao, then Toan tried to stab Jack, but the attack did no damage to Jack.

"Nice try." Jack said, then he stabbed Toan. I sighed and revived him.

"Onto Max's dare!" Max looked at me as though I was crazy.

"Where can I get a letter to literally eat?" He asked. I thought then smirked and warped Max to the Ascension Map in Nazi Zombies.

"Don't forget to eat a hairy bug!" I said to him as I warped him away. Max looked around the new area and sighed. He saw 4 people suddenly charge towards him.

"Look! Another survivor!" A scientist said. They all surrounded Max.

"Welcome to hell newbie. I'm Dempsey," Dempsey said, "That's Nikolai," He pointed to a person holding a bag that said, 'Nikolai's Vodka, "Takeo," He pointed to a person wearing a old fashioned army uniform, "and the scientist is Richtofen." He pointed to Richtofen, who was studying Max quite thoroughly.

"My, my, this boy is not from around here. His clothes tell of a different era, and his weapons surpass even our own!" Richtofen said, grabbing the Supernova out of Max's hands. Nikolai sighed and gave Max back the Supernova.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Dempsey asked. Max sighed and started to explain that he had to find a letter.

"A literal letter?" Takeo asked. Max nodded.

"We've seen such letters, floating around ze base." Richtofen said. "Ze only way to reach them, is to used ze lander pads." He pointed to a strange machine on the side. Max sighed and was about to climb on when he saw a hairy tarantula by the side of the machine. He sighed and quickly ate it, about to gag. He got on the machine and pressed a button. and the machine started flying into the air.

"What a weird kid." Dempsey said, shooting a zombie nearby in the skull. Nikolai nodded and took a quick swig of his vodka, then started shooting the zombies in the skull with an MP40.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY VODKA!" He said. Max was approaching a letter and he sighed and grabbed it. He sighed and ate it. gagging a little at the taste. I warped him back to the ToD.

"Monica, your turn." I warped her to a cattle ranch. Monica sighed and killed a cow standing next to her, only to receive a huge stampede trample over her. I warped her back and revived her.

"My truth...That's because I don't want to get anyone mad, mostly Lance, and I have other reasons." I read the review again. "As much as I want to kill that snob, Riku, I prefer not to take any chances." I quickly warped myself and Chiio away.

(30 minutes later)

I warped back in and sighed, glad that nothing really happened.

"Jack, you deserve to perish in the deepest pits of hell, but since nothing happened, then you're spared...for now. Onto Lottie's dare!" I said, warping in a Dragon. Lottie shrugged and squeezed the Dragon's eyeball.

"Oh, it feels squishy!" She said, laughing at the crew's reactions that the dragon wasn't killing her. "Did I forget to mention I protect Mythical creatures rights? Oh well." She laughed and jumped around the room.

"Onto the next dare, but first." I gave Lance the pie, but Lottie snatched it out of his hands and started gobbling it down.

"Weird. Onto the dare!" Steve came and faced Max.

"This should be easy." Steve said, then charged towards Max, yelling a battle cry. Max blinked and picked up Steve, then snapped him in half.

"That was sad." I said, fixing Steve S back up. "Onto the next dare!" I warped in a human-sized slug and Max sighed.

"What is up with everyone daring me to kiss anything inhuman?" He said, annoyed. He sighed and kissed the slug passionately, before gagging and running to the restroom. The slug looked shocked.

"I'm a dude!" He said, before I warped him away. I laughed.

"Onto the next dare!" Monica sighed and tried to poke me in the eye, only to find herself in front of the dragon from earlier. The dragon breathed a huge pillar of flame at her, and I laughed.

"Never try to mess with me. Onto the truth!"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE ANNOYING AS HELL IN THE THREE DAYS WE WERE IN FORTUNE CITY!" They all yelled, shocking Jack.

"It wasn't my fault! It was Lance's since it was his dare to have all the weapons taken away, and my heart came back to me!" He said. I sighed.

"Enough! Onto the next dares before I kill you all!" I said, slashing the floor underneath them in half. Everyone gulped, then became quiet. "GOOD! Onto the dares!" Monica sighed and quickly sniffed Flotsam's butt. Flotsam stared at her, then walked away from her slowly. She sighed.

"I can't get a break today, can I?" I nodded my head no.

"Onto Toan's dare!" Toan sighed and stabbed JJ quickly. I revived him, and JJ shot a full clip of AK-47 bullets into him. "Onto the next dare!" Monica sighed and poked a rabid squirrel (who was conveniently hanging around the room) in the eye with a stick. The squirrel went insane then started clawing at Monica, biting her multiple times.

"Get this thing off me!" She said, then threw the squirrel off. I sighed and cured her of the rabies she might have gotten. I sighed.

"Man, 4 sets and we still aren't done...AWESOME!" I said. "Onto the next set! These are from a new reviewer by the name of unnamed idiot. He/She says:

_this is hilarious! keep up the good work!_

_anyway, try these dares:_

_toan- go to Rome, 1503 and pants ezio auditore da firenze, steal his wallet, slap him and make a run for the vaticano district before he kills you_

_lance-you go to Rome, 1503 too and make sure toan gets to the vaticano district alive and sabotage the brotherhood so ezio can't use his assassins to kill toan_

_chiio-go with them to Rome, 1503 and run to the vaticano district. there, post a lot of wanted posters of toan and ezio all over the district, especially on areas with a lot of guards_

_keep up the good work WST!_

_**(2nd set)**_

_forgot to put my name and a dare on that review with the assassin's creed-based dares. sorry about that_

_anyway, that dare i mentioned,_

_all the DC and DC2 characters, Alfred, Jack and JJ: run into abstergo industries wearing assassin's uniforms yelling "Vidic and Abstergo stink!" (note: they are all invincible, but they feel twice as much pain than normal)_

_thanks and make the next chapter hilarious_

_**(3rd set)**_

_were my earlier dares too violent to use or do you have no idea what assassin's creed is?_

_anyway if they were too violent, why not try these dares:_

_goro: last for 30 minutes against Chuck Norris_

_toan: have everyone pelt you with eggs_

_max: do a gun duel against john marston (the guy from red dead redemption)_

_WST: read the "assassin's creed brotherhood" walkthrough to figure out what i was talking about in my earlier review_

_either way if you listen or not: keep up the good work!_

"I know what it is, it's that we ran out of time last chapter!" I yelled. I sighed. "I don't need this then." I threw the book out of a window, which hit someone outside and caused them to be knocked out. "Whoops, sorry!" I yelled. "Onto the dares!" I warped Toan to Rome in the year 1503. He looked around and saw Ezio, standing near a building. Toan sighed and stole his wallet, then quickly pantsed him. He ran faster than a rabbit on steroids to the Vaticano district.

(back in present times)

"My garden is growing." Rin said, as she planted Xiao's, Osmond's, Ungaga's and Goro's arms in pots of soil. "I just need one more to make it complete." She laughed a creepy laugh and everyone backed away from her.

"God, she's scaring even me!" I said. "Lance, Chiio, take her with you, so that she can leave soon!" Lance and Chiio nodded and I warped all of them to Rome in the year 1503.

"Okay then, Rin we need to-" He looked behind to see that Rin was gone. "I feel bad for the poor bastard, but what can be done?" He shrugged and started distracting the Brotherhood, leading them on a wild and long chase.

"Time to do my part." Chiio said, running to the Vaticano district, posting wanted posters of Toan and Ezio all over the place.

"Finally! I'm here!" Toan yelled as he reached the Vaticano District. He stopped and was about to say something, when a bunch of Papal guards showed up out of nowhere. They surrounded the two of them. Toan was about to say something, when Rin fell from a roof, and stabbed Toan through the heart. Then, she cut off his arm and put it into a pot of soil she brought. I warped her back to the Truth or Dare room.

"FInally! My garden is complete!" She said, laughing a freakish and evil laugh. I freaked out and warped Rin away.

"Thank god she's gone!" I warped everyone back, and sighed. "Onto the next dare!" I gave everyone of the DC cast and JJ and Jack the Assassin's uniforms and warped them all to Abstergo industries. They all sighed, and yelled, "Vidic and Abstergo stink!" Only to receive millions of bullets to their bodies, their pain being doubled by the dare's power. I warped them all back.

"Time for the next dare!" Goro sighed. I tried to warp in Chuck Norris, but I failed. "What the? Oh yeah. You don't find Chuck Norris." I warped Goro to a silent room. "Chuck Norris finds you." Chuck Norris suddenly came in from out of nowhere. Goro looked at Chuck Norris, who blinked. Suddenly, Goro's head exploded, his bloood spewing around. Chuck Norris blinked, then vanished from the room.

"EPIC FAIL!" JJ laughed out. I laughed and warped Goro's dead body back. I revived him and sighed. "Toan's dare!" Toan was about to object, but thousands of eggs started hitting him, covering him in the yellow yolk. Toan sighed and went to the restroom to wash off.

"Weird. I'm sorry, but I have no idea what Red Dead Redemption is. We'll do that later, but sorry for now. Onto the next set of dares! This is from remixofdestiny. He/she says:

_This story is awesome! My dare is for someone to do something to tick Toan off so much (like someone killing Xiao) so that he could OHK (OHK means one hit kill) Black Knight Pendragon. Now THAT would be a sight to see._

_I also dare Osmand to fight the Ice Queen La Saia alone... with his default weapon with no upgrades or attatchments._

_I dare Seda to insult Jack in any way, shape, or form._

_**(Second set)**_

_Sweet chapter you made today. Okay dare time along with the dares with my last reviews! Toan must duel Seda again because the first duel was a little one sided. Xiao must fight Black Knight Pendragon with Toan with their weakestt weapons with no upgrades or attatchments. Goro will fall off a 70 story high cliff. All hosts and cohosts must fight the Dark Genie (the real one not the fatass) without their ultimate attacks and ultimate armor. Reviving is allowed but only use physical weapons like the sword, slingshot, axe, etc. Max and Monica must pants Jack. Seda gets a freebe for now... Keep up the good work!_

"Let's get started!" Everyone of the DC crew shoved Osmond towards Xiao. He sighed and quickly shot Xiao between the eyes. Toan saw this and quickly became filled with rage. I warped him to Black Knight Pendragon, who charged toward him, but recieved a fury filled slash to his head in response. The BLack Knight fell to the floor, dead. I warped him back.

"Well, Osmond's going to pay either way." JJ said, laughing at how Osmond was either going to die by the Ice Queen, or die by Toan. I shrugged and warped Osmond to the Ice Queen.

"Great, another inpossible task." He said. He pulled out his gun and fired at the Ice Queen repeatedly, only to learn that the gun did no real damage. "Crap." He said, before a huge icicle fell and crushed him into nothing.

"Seda's dare." I said, hearing a simple sigh from Seda.

"Jack, you're nothing but a wannabe reaper, who couldn't kill a banana, and is annoying as hell!" He said, receiving a stab in return.

"Onto the next dare!" Toan and Seda sighed and both faced each other. Toan charged and slashed at Seda, but he blocked it. Seda slashed at Toan, but Toan jumped clean over him. He slashed at Seda's throat, cutting his head off in the process.

"That was quick. Guess Seda wasn't as skilled as I thought." I revived Seda. "Anyway, onto next dare!" I warped Toan and Xiao to the revived Black Knight Pendagon.

"We can win!" Xiao said, charging towards Black Knight Pendragon.

(3 and a half seconds later)

Toan and Xiao lay on the floor, both of them dead. Black Knight Pendragon shrugged and started sharpening his swords. I warped Toan and Xiao back and revived them.

"That was dumb. Goro's dare!" I warped Goro to the moon.

"I thought it was only 70 stories?" He said. I shrugged.

"If it's worth doing, it's worth overdoing!" I kicked Goro to the Earth, and he became a flaming meteor. "Wow, if he hits water, there's going to be a huge tidal wave." I laughed and warped back to the Truth or Dare room. "While Goro falls threw the Earth's atmosphere, it's time for the final dare of this set." I warped all of us to the real Dark Genie. I sighed and threw a rock into his eye.

"NO! HOW DID YOU FIND THE CURSED ATLAMILLIA!" The Dark Genie said, then exploded in a huge burst of light.

"...Please tell me that did not just happen. He lost, by only a rock!" I yelled, then smacked my head into a wall. I sighed and warped us all back to the Truth or dare room. "Well that was stupid. Time for the next set of dares! These are from-" Lottie grabbed the review from my hand.

"Mine! I say:

_Hahaha, that was so funny!_

_Anyways, onto the dares!:_

_1. Toan has to eat a toaster._

_2. (This one, don't let Monica read it!) Max has to put on Monicas underwear on top of his clothes and run around screaming: ''LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT MEE! IM MONICA DA SLUTT! (I don't hate Monica by the way, I just wanna see her reaction.)_

_3. And JJ has to go to Michael Jackson's funeral( go back in time) and scream: HASTA LA VISTA BABY! In his underwear and possibly get killed by the police and the Jackson fans._

_Good luck!_

"What did I do?" JJ asked. I shrugged.

"I have no idea. Onto the dares!" I gave Toan the toaster and he sighed. He broke it apart, and slowly started to eat the pieces. "Onto the next dare!" Max sighed and went to Monica's room, while Chiio distracted Monica. Max came out with Monica's underwear over his clothes.

"LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME! I'M MONICA THE SLUT!" He screamed, running around the room. Monica reddened, then stabbed Max repeatedly, then ran off, crying. I felt a little guilty.

"Damn, I think we went a little far." I revived Max, and he glared at Lottie, who held her hands up defensively.

"Sorry Max. Didn't mean to cause that much trouble." She said. Max still glared at her, then chased after Monica to apologize.

"Let's get onto the next dare to relieve the tension." I warped JJ back to Michael Jackson's Funeral. He sighed then walked in front of Michael's funeral.

"Forgive me Michael Jackson." He mumbled. Then he ripped off his clothes and stood in his underwear. "Hasta La Vista, Baby!" He said, earning a shocked look from everyone there.

"KILL THE BASTARD!" Someone yelled, the everyone charged after JJ, carrying pitchforks, and torches. JJ ran and suddenly was blocked by a fan club of MJ fans.

"Kill the Michael Jackson hater!" They yelled, throwing Molotovs at JJ.

"OH COME ON!" JJ said pullibng out and Adrenaline shot. "Adrenaline, don't fail me now!" He injected the shot, and ran faster than everyone there and reached a safe area. I warped him back.

"Heh, you must've caused a lot of trouble JJ." I turned on the TV.

"We're still searching for the little bastard who dared to defile Michael Jackson's funeral. Please call us if you have any clues on the person's whereabouts." The anchorman said, then I turned off the TV.

"Since's JJ's back, Max and Monica made up, and we recovered Goro's body from the crater in Hawaii, we can get onto the next set of dares!" Tommy tapped my shoulder, making me jump up.

"May I read these?" He asked.

"Sure, I actually forgot you were here." Tommy shrugged and grabbed the review.

"These are from dc2fan. He/she says:

_nice chapter. i can understand bout u not doing the last_

_dare- someone anybody sack lance. why? he kinda irks me._

_max and monica- sack WST. why? cuz i did not like whats hes done with his story (D is for Dark Cloud) with the letter D. it made me cry._

_(if ur wondering why im making people sack each other u'll know how valentines day ended for me.)_

"Let's start!" Goro (who was revived) shrugged and sacked Lance, earning a slash from Lance's swords. "Onto the next dare!" Max and shrugged and sacked me, resulting in me slicing them both in half. "That was fast. Onto the next set of dares! These are from minnygun. She says:

_Oh. MA. GAWD! that was awesome to say the least. Wow. Ok, I have got a REALLY good dare for you, WST:_

_To do a YU-GI-OH duel against YAMI/YUGI MOTO. mwahahaha. And your deck consists of repoduction and KURIBOH. ^^_

_Steve (Robot): to try and get a girlfriend ;)_

_Monica: To go out with ONE CO-HOST of their choice._

_Toan: To... Eat as many fully doughnuts as posible_

_And, because I'm not that evil, here is a box of chocolates for everyone!_

_And JJ: Here is a new gun: the BULLSEYE from RESISTANCE: FALL OF MAN_

"Alright let's get started!" I warped in Yugi Moto. "This should be fast."

(10 minutes later)

"WTF? I lost?" I yelled. I sighed. "Well, he never loses. Onto the next dare!" Steve R shrugged and left the room. "Well, let's get onto the next dare while Steve epically fails." Toan was about to say something, when he choked on a metal piece of the toaster and fell to the floor, bleeding. I revived him, and he started chewing some fluffy donuts.

"Onto Monica's dare!" Monica sighed.

"Well, I'd rather go with...Lance, because I won't get killed as often." Lance shrugged and warped out of the room, taking Monica with him. Chiio silently fumed and I shrugged.

"Yay, chocolates!" I took a bite of some, and gave JJ the new gun. He started firing it around the place, narrowly avoiding the co-hosts and the crew.

"May I borrow that?" Tommy asked JJ, who handed the gun to him. He aimed the gun at Ruby, and fired it, exploding her head. "Glad that slut's dead." He said, smirking. I shrugged.

"It's time for the next set of dares! These are from yellow 14. He says:

_Osmond, I told you NOT to fire it at me. Monica, you DO remember that I gave you a pass to get out of ONE of the dares, don't you?_

_Osmond and JJ because you made the the gun: I dare the two of you to be chained together and jump off the top of a cliff to see if you'd bounce._

_Sleeping with the fishes Paige? There are some things we are better off not knowing._

_Max, your wrench is a very good weapon. Now fight this ringwraith from LOTR with a very different weapon. This hair clip to be exact. Call it my twisted sense of humour._

_Ruby, you remember the love potion I gave you? Well here's a chance to use it against someone you really hate. The potion is set to make the person fall in love with King from DC1. You have to give the potion to the person you hate the most out of the entire cast. (I am immune to this stuff, so no, not me. And to be on the safe side, you can't use the hosts either.) Male or female, it doesn't matter. Have fun._

_As a bit of fun for the entire cast, I want you all to say which character in the series are you LEAST likely to get involved with romatically and/or sexually? Again, bear in mind that this includes slash pairings. And to make sure that you all tell the truth, here's Verisitum from the HP world, the most powerful truth serum there is._

_Really good, keep updating_

"Let's get started!" Yellow 14 showed up out of nowhere, and chained the two of them together. I warped them to the edge of a cliff, and shoved them off. "Heh. Idiots. Onto the next dare!" I warped him to a ring where a Nazgûl was waiting. Max sighed and took out the hairclip.

"Well, might as well go down fighting." He tried to attack the **Nazgûl** but got stabbed easily.

"EPIC FAIL!" I said as I warped Max back. "Time for the next dare!" Ruby came out of the room and threw the potion at Goro. Then, Tommy shot Ruby again through the skull. "Time for the truth!"

"Goro." Toan said.

"Paige." Xiao said.

"My dad. "Max said.

"Gaspard." Monica said.

"Anyone." Goro said.

"La Saia." Ruby said.

"I wonder where JJ and Osmond are? Better bring them back." I warped them back to the room, only to find a squashed Osmond.

"I landed on him. Hey, where's Steve the ridepod?" He asked, looking around the room. There was a knock on the door, and I opened it to see Steve Broken into pieces.

"Figures. Well, that's it. That's all for now!"

WST: Thanks everyone, sorry, but I need to take a break.

JJ: Why do you hate me?

WST: Who knows? Anyway, leave a review.

Everyone: Leave a review!


	29. Random Monkey!

WST: Wow, I can't believe we made it this far.

JJ: What are you talking about?

WST: This is our thirtieth chapter. It feels as though it was only yesterday I wrote my first chapter.

JJ: Wow, thirty chapters already.

Jack: This story really came along.

Lottie: Yeppers!

Chiio: Wow!

WST: Yep. Let's get onto the story!

* * *

I walked into the room and looked around to see Chiio trying to bug Lottie about something.

"Come on! Just put on a little blush." Chiio said, trying to get some red powder on Lottie's face.

"NO! I'm fine the way I am!" Lottie said, trying to get away from Chiio. I sighed.

"Another crazy day." I mumbled and headed to the Truth or dare room, but stopped when I saw Jack standing by the Endless Hallway. He seemed to want to ask me something, so I walked over to him.

"So, who are you choosing?" He asked me. I smirked.

"You'll see." I walked to the Truth or Dare room, laughing as I heard Jack groan.

"Maybe I should've gone with Chiio." Lance said, bored out of his mind. He sighed and was about to cut off someone's head when I walked into the room. I sneaked up behind the cast and threw a Molotov in the center of all of them. The bottle shattered and lit the entire cast on fire. They ran around screaming, and I cooled them off with a fire hose.

"Well, now that the cast is watered down, let's get onto the dares! The first two sets are from **MrMagicfox**. He says:

_The story keeps on getting better and a bit stranger. Yay plzz continue making these story funny and exciting._

_Before I start the dares here's a giant taco for WST and the co-hosts. ^u^_

_now here are my dares:_

_Every cast member and the co-host and host included have to participate my race. (Details will be given via PM to WST)(Winners get to go to the author's real bedroom)XD_

_This chapter was hilarious! Ilove how there is a new co-host._  
_Max; fight JJ and Godzilla in a battleMonica; kiss JJ on the lips_

_JJ; u get a brand new weapon, however this does not cause explosions it causes anyone, you point to ,to hatch eggs that produce birds/newts mutants_

_WST; go into a cave, look for a fairy, if you find it ask to go her or him to go out with you. If her or him answer yes you must scream like a girl when you get back to the dare room and say "I got a date with a elf if female!" or "I got a date wit a dwarf if male!" If her or him say no you must shoot urself with the new gun JJ just got._

_All DC and DC2 characters must jump into a giant vat of fish and take a swim in there and bathe in it as well. everyone except Toan must go._

_Toan; while the rest of the cast is busy you must battle Van Hellsing from the anime, Hellsing_

_Xiao; kiss WST JJ and Jack on the lips with passion and Toan if u hurt them then u will get hurt instead_

_Lance; give a kiss to Ruby on the lips_

_**(second set)**_

_Very unique how the dares and truths are put into sets now. Looved the chapter. Rin is creepy when she cuts off people's arms._  
_Goro, Osmond, and Ruby; fight dracula without using weapons, garlic, a stake, or a crucifix_

_Also what happend to the casts' arms after she left?_

_Anyway here are my Dares:_

_Max:find a pile animal poop from every animal that is real and imaginable and eat it_

_Monica: climb mt. everst without an oxygen mask,while your both of your feet are chained together_

_Toan:pull Xiao's tail_

_Xiao:step on Lance's face with rusty-steel cleets_

_Jack: play hop-scotch with all the hosts and co-hosts here's the modification though;you all must have the thing that scares you the most in your mouth while jumping_

_losers have to eat the object; winners get a trip to the world of Final Fantasy_

_That's all for now, plz continue writing the funny stories WST_

_Love this Fanfic._

The co-hosts and I thanked MrMagicfox and ate the taco. I sighed and was about to start the set when my brother grabbed the review again and read it. He paled and immediately put the new gun he got against my head_._

"I don't want to do any dares that involve me!" He said, cocking the revolver. I smirked and froze time and tied JJ up. I unfroze time and saw him struggling against the ropes.

"Too bad! Onto the dares!" I warped all of us to a Start line. "Here's what MrMagicfox wants the race to consist of.

_1. First run to New York and back to Japan  
2. Pole-vault across a pit of chimeras  
3. Climbing into a King Kong's mouth and getting out any where but his mouth  
4. Shooting bottle caps off of cherry stems  
5. Swim through a sea of mermaids that eat flesh  
6. Balance yourself on top of two stilts using only your pinky fingers  
7. Use a race car to go to the future and find your way back to the present  
8. Finally, everyone must ride the excelerator at Knott's Berry Farm and the last section is cut off, so those who make it out alive are the winners  
THE LOSERS MUST EAT RUBY'S FOOD AND GET SHOT BY JJ'S GUN I GAVE HIM AND GIVE BIRTH FOR 24 HOURS_

"You guys read the last part? Good. Now then, let's go!" I yelled, warping to New York. I waited for a good hour, before else arrived. "Finally, I was getting bored!" I warped to Japan and waited for everyone else to come. I heard a whistling noise and looked up to see the cast and co-hosts falling from the sky. "Wow, that plane was fast." The co-hosts and cast landed on the floor next to me, gently.

"Time for the next part!" Chiio said, grabbing a pole vault stick and pole-vaulting gracefully over the pit.

"Lance, close your mouth, or you're going to choke on a fly." I told Lance, who glared at me as I laughed. I shrugged and quickly pole-vaulted over the pit with ease. Jack came up next, and pole-vaulted over the pit, landing face-first into the dirt. I laughed at Jack's pain, until he stood up and glared at me. I shrugged. Lottie came last and pole-vaulted cleanly over the pit.

"OOF!" Jack went as Lottie landed on him. I laughed at Jack's misery, and laughed even more so as Lottie stayed on him. "Lottie, get off me!

"Nah, I feel tired." She said, actually positioning herself more comfortably on Jack. I laughed, and saw the rest of the cast successfully pole-vault over the pit, except for Goro. He tried to pole-vault over the pit, but the stick snapped in half, and he fell into the pit to the hungry Chimeras.

"That's Chimeras 1, Goro zip. Onto the next part!" I looked around and saw King Kon waiting for us. He put his hand down and we all climbed on. He lifted us up to his mouth and we all walked in. I simply shrugged and started climbing to King Kong's brain. I reached it a few minutes later, then simply walked out the ear. "Now then, to wait for the rest." I waited 30 minutes before JJ showed up next to me, looking bored.

"How much longer?" He asked. I was about to say something, when the rest of the cast and co-hosts started pouring out his ears.

"Not much, by my guess." I said, warping everyone to a shooting range.

"Okay then guys, fire the bottle caps." I said, shooting off three bottle caps in about ten minutes. I looked over to my brother, who was drinking a cup of tea.

"What? I was bored and you took too long." He said. I slapped him across the head and waited for everyone to finish. I got bored shortly after.

"That's it! Anyone who has not shot off their bottle cap by now has lost!" I said, receiveing a confused look from everyone.

"We all finished." Jack said, pointing to everyone, who had shot the bottle caps off of the cherry stems.

"Well why didn't anyone tell me?" I yelled. Everyone shrugged.

"We thought you would notice." They all said at the same time. I sweatdropped.

"Let's get onto the next part now." I said as I warped all of us to an ocean of flesh-eating mermaids. I transformed my armor into a aqua suit, and saw everyone head to some changing rooms. "You've got to be kidding me." I said. I sighed and waited.

About 10 minutes later, everyone stepped out of the changing rooms, all of them wearing bathing suits. I sighed when I saw the boys get nosebleed from looking at their girl-friends. Jack rolled his eyes. I shrugged and pulled out a mega-bullhorn.

"**HEY IDIOTS! IN CASE YOU FORGOT, WE HAVE A RACE TO FINISH!"** I yelled into their ears, snapping them out of their hormone-induced trance. I sighed and jumped into the water, swimming through the checkpoints I set earlier. I was doing okay, until a mermaid swum straight into my face. I whacked the mermaid away, and sighed. "Only a mile to go." I said sarcastically, and sped up my swimming speed. I reached an island an hour later and took a break. I sighed and got the next part of the race ready.

"Look, an island!" Jack said, pointing to the island I was at. All the co-hosts sighed and they swam toward it. Osmond and Ungaga both sighed, and swam towards the island, but they both felt something pull them under. There were a lot of bubbles at the surface, then nothing.

"Well, we lost two more." I said as I saw everyone else approach the island. I sighed. "This is taking too long. Author Powers!" I fast-forwarded to the ending, where I saw that all the co-hosts survived, but none of the cast. I sighed.

"Well that's done with. JJ, you know what to do." I said. JJ nodded and pulled out his new gun and set it to Auto-fire. I gave the gun infinite ammo, and JJ fired at them as I left the room. I showed the co-hosts my room then warped back to the truth or dare room.

**(24 hours later)**

"Well now that the torture of the cast is over with for now, we can go onto the next dare." The cast's jaws dropped.

"THAT WAS ONLY ONE DARE!" They asked, yelling. I shrugged.

"Yep, now onto the rest! This next dare is for Max!" I warped Max and JJ to Tokyo, where Godzilla was waiting.

"SERIOUSLY?" Max yelled. "WHAT THE HELL IS IT WITH PEOPLE GIVING ME STRONG MONSTERS?" He yelled, and then sighed. He shot one bullet from his Supernova gun at Godzilla's foot, but was shocked when Godzilla yelled in pain and fell on top of JJ.

"...WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" I yelled. "The world's strongest monster, died by one shot in the foot! Has the world gone mad?" I said.

"Yes, yes you have." A blue cow told me. I screamed and warped the cow away. "Let's get onto the next dare!" I revived and warped back JJ who glared at me.

"I hate you!" He said. I shrugged.

"Then I'm doing my job. DO IT!" I told Monica, who sighed and gave JJ a kiss on the lips. JJ gagged and ran to the bathroom, shouting that an ugly girl just kissed him. I laughed.

"Well, time for my dare." I sighed and warped to a cave. I sighed and walked inside, only to find a female fairy standing at the end of the cave. "Hello." I said.

"Good afternoon." The fairy said. I sighed.

"I know this may sound strange, but would you like to go out with me?" I asked. The fairy giggled.

"Of course. I'll see you tonight." She said, then vanished. I mentally thought that it seemed a little too easy, but I shrugged. I sighed and warped back to the Truth or Dare room and screamed like a girl. "Yay, I got a date with an elf!" I said, and then glared at everyone. "Laugh at me and die!" There was silence. I sighed. "Onto the next dare!" I warped in a giant pool with fish and told every DC Character, except for Toan, to jump in, which they did easily.

"Whoo-hoo!" Max said, doing a cannonball into the pool. I looked at all of the cast confused. They shrugged.

"We're used to swimming with the fishes." They said. I sweatdropped.

"Weirdos. Anyway, onto Toan's dare!" I warped in Van Hellsing, who looked around the room.

"Where am I? I was about to end that wretched vampires life." He said.

"You are in my fic, you have to fight him." I pointed to Toan, "Then you can go kill whatever it is you want to kill." Van Hellsing nodded, then pulled out a crossbow.

"Die demon spawn." He said, firing a bolt at Toan. Toan sliced the bolt, and smelled the tip.

"Garlic?" He said, dodging another bolt. Van Hellsing smirked and pulled out a crucifix.

"Die demon!" He said, charging towards Toan and he started bonking the crucifix on Toan's head. Toan looked at Van Hellsing, and then stabbed him in the heart.

"Well, that was stupid." I revived Hellsing, and then sent him back to wherever it was that he came from. "Onto the next dare!" Xiao sighed and stepped out of the pool. She gave Jack a quick passionate kiss, then JJ, and then me. She gagged, and Toan stabbed all of us with a fury. He was about to give us a huge slash, when he fell to the floor, dead. "Onto the next dare!"

"Whatever." Lance said, giving Ruby a quick kiss on the lips. Ruby got knocked out with Chiio's metal fan and I sighed.

"Onto the next dare!" I warped in a pile of poop that was from every imaginable being and shoved Max in it. He sighed and slowly began to eat it. I gagged and turned away. "Onto the next dare!" I tied chains to Monica and warped her to Mt. Everest. She sighed and began to slowly climb it, becoming a little frustrated as her chained feet provided no help to her. "While Monica gets cold feet, let's get onto the next dare!" I revived Toan, who gulped.

"Do I have to?" He asked. I smirked.

"What do you think?" Toan sighed and quickly pulled Xiao's tail, earning a face full of scratches. I blinked, expecting Xiao to attack so more, but she stopped. I shrugged. "Well, I expected more pain. Weird…..Onto the next dare!" I gave Xiao the rusty cleats and she sighed.

"Sorry Lance." She said, then shoved Lance to the floor and began jumping on his face. I laughed.

"Onto the next dare!" I warped all of the co-hosts and myself to a hopscotch area. "Well, let's get this over with." 'This should be easy.' I thought, thinking this was no challenge at all.

**(Ten minutes later)**

"I lost!" I yelled in shock. I sighed and quickly swallowed the spider that was in my mouth, hating the feeling of its hairy legs going down my throat. I sighed and watched as Chiio, Lance and Lottie were cheering that they won. I warped them to the world of Final Fantasy and warped me and Jack back to the Truth or dare room. "While they go have fun, let's do the final dare for this set!" I warped Ruby, Osmond and Goro to Dracula. Goro groaned.

"Great! Another vampire! I thought Diva was the last one I would have to ever see!" He said, grumbling. He picked up a strange white stone on the ground and threw it at Dracula, who started to burn.

"You found the holy crystal! How?" He asked, before he turned to ash. Goro looked at the ashes and stomped on them with his foot.

"Take that you overgrown bat!" He said, then walked away. The ashes started moving, then Dracula came back alive once again.

"Tricked you!" He said, then bit into Goro's neck. Goro groaned.

"This is why I hate vampires! They're always a pain in the neck!" He said, before he too transformed into a vampire. He then bit Ruby while Dracula bit Osmond.

"Losers." I said, then warped them back and changed them back to normal. I sighed in relief. "FINALLY! That set is over with now onto the-" I stopped when I saw a pigeon fly in and land on Jack's head. "Um, Jack?"

"What?" He asked, completely unaware of the pigeon on his head.

"There's a pigeon on your head." I told him, pointing to the pigeon resting on his hat. Jack grabbed his scythe and was about to swing it over his head, when Lottie grabbed the pigeon.

"Yay! A pigeon!" She said. I noticed a letter by it's foot and I pulled it off. It read:

_Dear ToD cast._

_Still too busy to come back, but heres some dares._

_Toan-Get locked in a cage with 5 rabid raccoons and fight them off with your bare hands._

_Max-survive the running of the bulls._

_Monica-Tie one end of a bungee coord to a bridge and the other to the waistband of your underwear, and then have someone push you off. You will either suffer several terrible wedgies, or your underwear will tear and you'll fall._

_Sincerely, ADHIII_

"This letter's from Alfred!" I said to the cast. I laughed as I reread the dares. "Let's get started on these dares first!" I said. I warped in a giant wrestling ring filled with rabid raccoons. I revived Toan and I shoved him in the ring. "Don't die!" I said. "That reminds me, we need to bring Monica back!" I said. I warped in Monica, only to find her frozen in a cube of ice. I rolled my eyes and unfroze her. "It's time for your dare!" I warped her to a bridge with a bungee cord attached.

"Seriously? I get unfrozen for this?" She said, then tied her underwear to the bungee cord. She sighed and jumped off. The bungee cord stretched, then Monica's underwear snapped. She fell to the water, screaming. She creamed louder when she saw some sharks in the water.

"I wonder if Monica will realize that the water is filled with sharks? Oh well. Onto Max's dare!" I said, warping Max to Spain. He looked around and saw a huge stampede of bulls heading straight towards him, all of them wanting to hit the red Atlamillia around Max's neck.

"Crap!" Max yelled, then ran away from the bulls, hoping that he wouldn't end up a pancake on the street. I laughed and I warped away all the rabid raccoons, leaving a dead and mutilated Toan in their place.

"Eew!" I said as I revived him. He glared at me, but I ignored him. I warped back Monica, who glared at me and threw a shark fin at my face. "Watch that temper of yours!" I told her, holding my blade close to her throat. She gulped. "Anyways, onto the-" I stopped when I saw another pigeon land on Toan's head. Xiao grabbed the pigeon and pulled out the letter. Xiao gave me the letter. I opened it and it read.

_Dear Toan and Xaio,_

_Read the M-rated story "My Neko" I just want to see your reactions,_

_PS, can someone record their faces so I can laugh at it later?_

_ADHIII_

"What's My Neko?" Toan asked me. I shrugged.

"I have no idea. Let me see." I searched for it on Fanfiction and found it, and silently laughed at the summary.

"Here it is." I said, clicking on the story, and putting two chairs for Toan and Xiao to read the screen. I got a camcorder and pointed it at the two of them.

"Well, what's the worst it can be about?" Toan asked, and he started to read it. His face turned from confused to shock, then slightly afraid. Xiao mimicked Toan's pattern and I laughed as they closed the window and they started shsking their heads.

"We would never do that!" They said and I laughed. Jack shrugged and went over to the computer. He reopened the file and found the story.

"How bad can it be?" He said.

**(Five Minutes later)**

Jack was in a corner in fetal position, holding his legs and rocking back and forth. I sighed and gave him some brain bleach, which he poured into his ear.

"Oh god! That was so WEIRD!" He said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Now I know how to torture the cast some more." I said, glancing over at Toan and Xiao, who hid their faces. "Let's get onto the next set before we become permanently scarred. These next sets are from sk8ter gurl. She says:

_I love the ToD! Although the begining kinda sucked (sorry!). Now for some torture... "^.^"_

_I dare Maxy to walk up to WST and whisper naughty thoughts to him, try making him blush LOL!_

_Ruby you were MY favorite character in Dark Cloud, so u get to beat the crap out of any of the co-hosts._

_Chiio-chan i dare you to kiss Max._

_Monica o dare you to go out with JJ. Make him blush_

_Max i dare you to go out with Ruby._

_Jack, your character is too... weird... so going out with either Chiio-chan, Monica, Lottie or Ruby. actually letting you pick is too good... WST u pick._

_**(second set)**_

_Liked the chapter._

_I have a question, Do Lottie and Jack know each other from somewhere? It's weird how she glomped Jack when she first met him_

_that's a truth btw~ ^^_

_Another truth. This ones for Jack: Why did u blush when Lottie said: Lipstick?_

_Now for dares:_

_I dare Max to pants WST._

_I dare Monica to make your self as ugly as you can (should be really hard for u Monica) and then try to kiss Max._

_I dare Lance to do cartwheels while dressed like a maid._

_Chiio-chan u hardly get dares, so dare you to bite WST's ear off. WST you cannot hurt her, U will be paralyzed so she can do this dare_

_WST i dare u to paralyze yourself and let yourself be hurt by every single Dark CLoud member, when this dare is over you cannot hurt them. You must send one of your co-hosts except JJ to hurt them._

_Y was my last dares not here?_

"That was because I ran out of time last chapter." I said. "Let's get onto the dares!" I warped Max back in and he glared at me.

"You have a terrible sense of timing." He said. He read his dare and sighed. He walked up to me and started whispering thought that would make average people blush. However, I'm not average and I simply shrugged and stabbed Max. I revived him again.

"Heh, nice try. It's nearly impossible to make me blush, you're considered lucky if you can do it." I said, sheathing my double-helix blade. "Not a word!" I said to Jack and Lottie, who shut up. "Onto the next dare!" Ruby charged toward me and started beating me up. I sighed and warped her away. "Onto the next dare!" Chiio shrugged and gave Max a kiss on the lips.

"Die!" Lance said, stabbing Max through the heart. I shrugged and revived Max.

"Time for the date dares!" I said, laughing as JJ paled some more.

"Great, more time with the ugly girl." He said sarcastically earning a glare from Monica. I warped Max and Ruby away, then I warped away Monica and JJ.

"Now then, it's time for the next dare." I looked at Jack. "Hmmm...I choose Lottie." I said, warping the two of them away.

**(1 hour later)**

"The date dares should be over by...now." I said, then there was a knock on the door. I opened it and Ruby stomped in. She glared at Max, who was behind her. Max glared back and they both stomped away from each other. JJ stomped in next blushing red to the tips of his ears. I snickered and he glared at me. Monica walked in, furious.

"Well, all we are missing are Lottie and Jack." I opened the door to reveal Lottie kissing Jack on the lips. "OH NO! ANOTHER SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE!" I said, running from the new couple.

"It's not that shocking!" Jack yelled to me.

"NOT YOU IDIOTS! I'M TALKING ABOUT SEPHIROTH STANDING BEHIND YOU!" I said, pointing to Sephiroth who was standing behind the couple.

"Oh..." They said, then ran inside the room. I was about to warp away Sephiroth, when I remembered I needed him for another dare.

"Get in here Sephiroth." I said, and he walked inside. "We need you for later. Onto the next dare!" I said.

"Yes." Jack said simply. I shrugged.

"Time for the second truth." I said. Jack sighed.

"It reminds me of an awkward situation." He said. I shrugged.

"Good enough for me. Onto the next dare!" Max sneaked up behind me, but I stabbed him again. "Seriously, stop. It's getting sad now. Onto the next dare!" Monica sighed and went to her room. She came out a few seconds later, looking like Medusa on a bad day. I shielded my eyes. She sighed and walked over to Max, who shrugged.

"Looks don't matter to me." He said, giving Monica a kiss. I sighed.

"God, Max is just too nice...or blind. Anyway, onto the next dare!" Lance sighed and went to put on a maid costume.

"Onto the next dare!" JJ said, laughing at me. Chiio sighed and bit my eat off my body, leaving a blood spot where my ear was. I sighed and healed myself.

"God, finally a dare that hurts me." I said. Chiio gagged and ran to the restroom. I sighed. "Well, BRING ON THE PAIN!" I said, paralyzing myself. The entire DC 1 and 2 crew started beating me up. When they were finished, I was covered in bruises and cuts. I sighed and healed myself. "You'll pay later. Onto Lance's dare!" I said as Lance came out dressed as a maid. He sighed and did several cartwheels, stopping after he hit a solid wall. "Loser! Anyway, onto the next set of dares! These are from-" Chiio shoved me away.

"Me! I say:

_Cool, WST~! Srry I couldn't review earlier. XD_

_I loved the soccer game, it was awesome. Chiio pwns. And so does Lottie~!_

_No torture, just because I feel like everyone's in too much pain. I'd just add to the misery, so~ some softerbl ows today~!_

_Max- I dare you to sing 'barbie girl'_

_Monica- How many princes asked you asked out?_

_Xiao- Hi, hon~ I want you to... read up on "Dark Cloud Unleashed: Xiao's Story" and comment on it~ Here's some popcorn! *Hands popcorn over*_

_Toan- Hm... kill Paige._

_Ruby- Fight against Rin Kagamine._

_Chiio- Go against Rin Kagamine with a singing competetion._

_That is all~! Keep it up, dear author! You're really coming along!... now you are offically appointed as... 'Fanfiction Regular'! You've moved up a rank, congrats! XD_

_**(second set)**_

_I feel UNLOVED, WST._

_First I didn't see your supporting note on my story, NOW you didn't include me on the dare list...?_

_*sniffs* I feel so rejected. ANYWAY. GREAT CHapter~! I love Rinnie-chan... heh, murderer._

_ONe DARE. that's all._

_Max- Hug Rin (careful though, she could try and kill you ;D)_

"I'm sorry! I ran out of time last chapter!" I said to Chiio, who smiled.

"It's alright." She said. I sighed.

"Anyway, onto the dares!" Max sighed and began to sing the 'I'm a Barbie girl" song. I laughed as Max turned redder and redder with each second that passed. I laughed tears of joy and waited for Max to finish his song.

He finished about 10 minutes later, then looked around and saw everyone dead from laughter. I revived everyone and laughed a little more. "Oh god that was funny!" I said. "Onto the next dare!" I said.

"Well, about 3, but all they wanted to do was get in my pants!" She said, shuddering as she remembered.

"Onto Xiao's dare!" I said. I found the Dark Cloud Unleashed story and gave Xiao some popcorn.. She started to read the story.

"While Xiao does that, let's get onto the next dare!" Toan sighed as I warped in Paige. He sneaked up behind her and stabbed her in the back. "Wow, pure irony." I said, then revived Paige. "Onto Ruby's dare!" I said. I warped in Rin, earning a shocked gasp from everyone. "Relax, this one's not the psycho Rin." I said, They all sighed. Ruby shrugged and fired several rounds of magical bolts at Rin, whe deflected them with her small dagger. Ruby growled and charged toward Rin. Rin threw her knife at Ruby, hitting her square in the heart. Ruby fell to the floor, dead.

"Weird." Sephiroth said, speaking out of nowhere. I glanced at him, but turned back to the crew.

"What song should they sing?" I said. Chiio was about to answer when a song suddenly came from the computer.

_Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
once upon a December_

"That'll do!" I said, mentally thanking Xiao. Rin and Chiio nodded and I set up a karaoke stage. The both went at the same time though.

_Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_  
_horses prance through a silver storm,_  
_Figures dancing gracefully,_  
_across my memory,_

_**(there was a huge instrumental melody that played for a few seconds)**_

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_across my memory,_

_Far away, long ago_

_things I yearn to remember_

_and a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

Everyone clapped at the wonderful voices of the two of them and cheered.

"Well, it looks like its a tie!" I said. Chiio and Rin smiled and stepped off the stage. "Onto the final dare for this set!" I said. Max shrugged and gave Rin a hug.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." He said. I shrugged and warped Rin away.

"Let's let Xiao finish the story." I said.

(30 minutes later)

Xiao typed something on the computer, then stood up and walked to Chiio. She grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her.

"UPDATE SOON! PLEASE UPDATE!" She yelled, nearly making me deaf. I pulled Xiao away from Chiio.

"I'll try." Chiio said. I shrugged.

"Onto the next set of dares! These are from-" Lance shoved me out of the way.

"Me. I say:

_WST: We're gonna play some loopholes, you don't wanna go on a date with Chiio out of respect for me, then me and Minato have got your back! *Minato loads his evoker and grins* We'll help you fight Jack if necessary... even though that'd be using loopholes._

_Ruby: Blasphemy! *nukes Ruby and Goro gets caught in the blast radius* Yeah... i don't know..._

_Max: Have a cake._  
_P.S. The cake is a lie! It's actually dynamite._

_Monica: THIS IS SPARTA! *kicks down endless pit*_

"Nah, I'm good." I said. "Onto the dares!" Ruby was about to say something when a nuke fell on her, and vaporized her, as well as Goro. "Onto the next dare!" I said, giving Max the cake. He eyed it then cut into it, then exploded into pieces of meat. "Onto the last dare!" I said. Lance kicked Monica in the bottomless pit and I sighed. "Onto the next set of dares! This one's from-" Jack shoved me out of the way.

"Mine! I say:

_we don't hate you JJ, we just strongly dislike you, or at least i do because of the whole: KILLING ME! AND THE PINK SCYTHE!_

_anyway_

_Dares:_

_Xiao: i used to ignore you, y? i have no idea y. i just felt kinda guilty whenever i thought of a horible dare, and ended up giving it to Monica. anyway i dare you to break up with Toan. Temporarily. you shall stay broken up and not get back together until the next chapter. Toan cannot know about this dare, and you must have a reasonable excuse for breaking up with him or you'll do the dares i gave Monica when JJ was co-host. The ones about the jumping off a cliff into a pool of knives. those were really meant for you btw._

_Toan: i dare you kiss Ruby (Xiao this will be your excuse, even though its a dare)_

_Max and Monica: I will give you 5,000,000 gilda if you forgive me for my horible dares... weird_

_Ruby: i dare you to poke Lotties eyeball with a stick._

"Onto the dares!" I said. Xiao sighed and went to Toan.

"Master? Xiao's sorry, but she wants to break up with you." She said sadly. Toan looked at her curiously.

"Why?" he asked suspicious. Xiao tried to think of something, but failed. "This is a dare, isn't it?" He asked. Xiao nodded her head up and down. I sighed and gave JJ the knives and I picked up the flaming tornado gun.

"I hate to do this." I said. JJ threw the knives in the air and I shot the flaming tornado at the knives. The tornado flew towards Xiao and surrounded her in flames, burning her and lighting her on fire. I couldn't stand the sight any longer and I broke the tornado apart. I sighed and warped her to a cliff. JJ warped in the pool of obsidian swords and lit it on fire. I sighed and pushed Xiao off the cliff. Xiao screamed and got pierced by the flaming blades, each one digging into her skin, the flames giving her burns where the swords hit.

"XIAO!" Toan yelled, then broke apart the swords freeing Xiao. I sighed and healed her, then glared at Jack.

"You happy now?" I asked. He glared at me, then walked away. I sighed. "Onto the next dare." I said. I revived Ruby who sighed and gave Toan a kiss. I sighed. "Onto the next dare!" I said. Ruby got a stick, then poked Lottie's eyeball. Lottie shrieked and slashed at Ruby repeatedly. I gave Monica and Max the money and sighed.

"Onto the last set of dares for now!" I said. "These are from **remixofdestiny.** He says:

_Damn... WST nice job finding the Dark Genie's weakness. Okay time for the Dares! Toan must stab himself with the dagger 50 times or must punch WST in the face either way he dies. Monica I dare you to fight Sephiroth after you see him kill Max. Seda... I dare you to stab JJ (I have nothing against JJ but I want to see what happens.) JJ here's a M4A03 bolt action sniper rifle with explosive rounds. Goro I dare you to smash your face in with your own mallet. now for truths! Toan what would you do if Xiao was in love with someone else? Seda, what were you like when you first saw Toan in the first dungeon. Xiao what do you think about your slingshot, Steve? That's all for now and I thank you for writing this wonderful chapter! BTW I am a guy. remixofdestiny_

"Let's get this over with!" I said. Toan sighed and punched me in the face. I stabbed him in the face and sent his body to Mars. "Next dare!" I said. Sephiroth smirked and stabbed Max quite easily. Monica yelled and charged towards him. Sephiroth set up a dark shield, but Monica sliced through it and stabbed Sephiroth, who fell to the floor dead. "Onto the next dare!"

"Great, another person to kill." Seda said. He stabbed JJ. I revived him and gave him the new gun. He shot several rounds at Seda and jabbed a grenade into his mouth.

"Onto the next dare!" I revived Goro and gave him his Inferno Axe. He sighed and sliced his head clean in half. "Onto the truths!"

"I would feel very sad, and I wouldn't know what I would do." Toan said. I sighed.

"Next truth."

"I wanted to kill the boy when I saw him at first, but the fire in his eyes told me he had the power to beat the darkness that is the Dark Genie." He said. I sighed.

"Final truth!" I said.

"Steve's very funny and Xiao's glad that Steve is mine." She said.

"Glad that's over with!"

* * *

WST: Sorry guys! I'm tired. All the reviews I didn't do will be done next chapter!

Jack: Announcement! I made an RPG forum and I want some people to join. Please!

WST: Do me a favor and review, and also Join Jack's awesome forum! Also, I made a poll. Whoever has the highest votes, will host next chapter! Go vote now!


	30. Almost done

WST: Time for the newest chap-

JJ: Hold it! What about the poll results?

Lance, Lottie and Chiio: Yeah!

WST: Oh right. The winner of the poll is….JJ! Crap, run!

JJ: Mwahahahahaha!

WST: (Slaps JJ's head) Behave! Onto the story!

* * *

I walked into the room and sighed as my brother was jumping around the room, glad to be hosting this chapter.

"JJ, please don't do anything as bad as last time you were host." I told him. He shrugged and headed off to the Truth or Dare room. I sighed. "The cast are in for some hell." I said, then walked to the Truth or dare room.

"We better hide." Toan said. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Why?" Monica asked. Toan looked around and saw that Lance, Chiio, Lottie, and Jack were sleeping on the couch. He sighed and faced the cast.

"JJ is the host this time." He said. Everyone gasped.

"How do you know?" Max asked.

"I read the earlier conversation." He said. Everyone groaned and hid behind a huge car. (**Where did that c****ome from?)** There was a huge explosion and the door to the Truth or Dare room was blown off its hinges. The smoke cleared to reveal a smiling JJ.

"WAKE UP!" He yelled, and then fired his Phoenix Gun at the car, blowing it up into pieces of flaming steel. The co-hosts woke up with a start and looked at JJ. I walked in behind him and saw a huge flaming crater in the room. I sighed and fixed things back to normal using my temporal powers. I saw the dead bodies of the crew and sighed.

"JJ, revive them now." I said. He shrugged and revived the cast, receiving a death glare from them. He shrugged. "It's time for the dares!" I said. JJ grabbed the first reviews.

"These three sets are from **the unnamed idiot**. He says:

_wow, you really did use my dares. thanks! and to the people i inflicted dares upon,that was nothing, PREPARE FOR HELL!_

_anyway, try these dares:_

_Max and Monica; get locked up in a prison cell with a psycho who only talks about nachos, nerdy games like dungeons and dragons, and his creepy love for his mother. also, here's a rope if you guys would want to hang yourselves to spare yourselves from the pain_

_Toan: see Xiao die over and over and over for the next week(note to WST: Xiao doesn't really die, Toan will actually see an illusion)_

_Xiao: go to silent hill and try to rescue Alessa Gillespie (a character from the silent hill series) from being sacrificed for a cult (note: you don't have any weapons, you start off empty handed)_

_all the DC and DC2 characters i didn't list: blow yourselves up in a cave filled to the brim with dynamite (note: you guys are chained to the cave and you are immortal but feel twice as much pain)_

_all the cohosts(minus WST): you guys shout 'the mafia sucks" in front of Reborn (you know, the baby assassin from katekyo hitman reborn. oh and you guys will be chained to the floor)_

_make it happen. i know you can do it WST!_

_**(second set)**_

_yeah, i forgot to add this_

try these truths (i won't do truths that often):

to everyone except WST: do you guys hate me for making you do all these insane dares. if you guys say yes, i'm doing my job correctly

WST: can you overdo my dares once in a while to torture them?

thanks. Make it hilarious WST

_**(Third Set)**_

_seriously this is hilarious, so i am gonna get you guys some more torture, this time wit__h time limits!__  
__  
__try these dares:__  
__  
__jack: dig a bottomless pit of death using your bare hands and then set it ablaze (if you don't finish this within 10 minutes, you must jump into the pit of death)__  
__  
__jj: find a 20-lb bag filled with fish and hang it over the__ pit of death (if you manage to do this within 10 days, i will give you this unlimited ammo rocket launcher from the resident evil series i __uh, found)__  
__  
__toan: hang yourself by the leg over the pit of death. you have 10 minutes to finish this or i will ask e__veryone to pelt you with eggs__  
__  
__xiao: i will give you an ultimatum (did i spell that correctly?), you see toan and a 66-pound bag of fish hanging over the pit of death. they will both drop after 10 seconds. you have those 10 seconds to choose who you are go__ing to save. choose wisely__  
__  
__everyone: here's a gift, well sort of. i am giving you guys these cards. these cards will either give you the ability to spare yourselves from a painful dare i will do later, or they will welcome you to an excruciatingly painful__ dare i have in mind. it's your choice to keep them or not.__  
__  
__make it hilarious, WST_

"Let's get started!" I said. JJ shrugged and warped Monica and Max to the psycho prisoner.

"Why hello there." The prisoner said. He was covered in shadows and he walked forward to reveal Comic Book guy from the Simpsons. "Hello, fictional characters. I have been sent to prison by my mother because she said I was too clingy. Would you like to partake in my game of Dungeons as I ramble on about the wonders of Nachos." He said, then started talking about the delicious nachos and how the cheese was made. Max and Monica got the rope and tied it around a rafter and hung themselves from it. "Well, that is just rude." Comic book guy said, before he went back to his board game.

"Well, that was weird." I said. JJ nodded and warped them back and revived them.

"Time for the next dare!" JJ smirked and planted an illusion in Toan's mind. Toan gasped as he saw the powerful illusion. He saw Xiao, bleeding on the floor and looking at Toan.

"Why master? Why couldn't you save me?" The illusion said. Black Knight Pendragon came out of nowhere and brought his two blades up.

"XIAO!" He yelled, and slashed at Black Knight Pendragon, but it was too late. The Black Knight brought his two blades down and cut off Xiao's head. Toan screamed and started to sob as he realized that it was too late. The Black Knight laughed a cruel laugh as he saw Toan broken-hearted.

"What's Master crying at?" The real Xiao asked me. I shrugged.

"Who knows? Anyway, it's time for your dare!" I said, taking away Xiao's weapons as JJ warped her to the location of Silent Hill. Xiao sighed and looked around the new area, taking in the fact there were odd looking monsters around there. She sighed and walked towards a strange looking house.

"While Xiao tries to survive, let's get onto the next dare!" JJ warped them to a cave in Halo 3 and warped in thousands of fusion coils, plasma batteries, propane tanks, C4, nitroglycerin, and some sticks of dynamite. "You know what I like about this place? You can set off a never-ending explosion here!" He pulled out a match and lit a Molotov on fire. "See you all in hell." He said, and then threw the Molotov in the center of the cave as he warped away.

**(Back in the Truth or dare room)**

JJ warped back in and I heard a huge explosion coming from what seemed to be the sky. I saw several pieces of a planet falling to the Earth, and I saw a huge, seemingly endless series of explosions in the sky. I sighed.

"This is going to take a while. Let's get onto the next dare for now." I said. JJ nodded.

"You guys are not going to have any powers this dare." JJ said as he took all of the co-hosts powers.

"Why?" All of the co-hosts asked. JJ shrugged.

"To make sure you suffer the true torture, and to make sure none of you guys escape." JJ said as he warped them to Reborn

"JJ, you have to go too." I told him. He nodded his head no.

"I'm the host this chapter!" He told me. I nodded my head no.

"I'm the true host, you have no power greater than mine, so go do your dare!" I said, getting surrounded by lighting and taking JJ's Author Powers. I warped him to Reborn and sighed. Reborn (in baby form) looked at the strange group of people in front of him and sighed.

"I really should get a new address." He said, grabbing Leon. He fired several bullets of sun flames into the co-hosts and stabbed them with a sword hanging by the side. I sighed and warped them back. I looked to the sky and saw several bodies falling from the sky. I pulled out a umbrella and covered my head as the bodies of the DC 1 and 2 cast fell from the sky.

"Oh, crap! Goro's falling!"I said as saw the fat hunter fall to the ground. I hid in a bunker and heard a huge crash on the ground. I heard the Earth shake and I sighed. JJ stomped toward me.

"Give me back the Author Powers!" He told me. I nodded my head no.

"While you guys were getting shot at by Reborn, another person voted on the poll. So now there's a tie between JJ, and Lottie. Who do you guys want to be host?" I asked everyone.

"Lottie!" They all yelled, even the dead bodies of the DC 1 and 2 cast. I shrugged.

"They cast has decided." I said, then gave Lottie the Author Powers. She jumped in the air and yelled in joy.

"The powers are mine!" She yelled and gained a red aura as she laughed an evil laugh.

"I have a feeling we're going to regret giving Lottie powers." I said, earning a nod from everyone. "Onto the truths!"

"YES!" They all yelled. I shrugged.

"My truth! Of course!" I said, already getting some ideas for dangerous dares next chapter. "I would do it now, but I don't have any Author Powers this chapter." Lottie was jumping around the room at this time.

"I'll do it!" She said. I shrugged.

"Alright I guess. Onto the next dare!" Lottie giggled and warped in a digital timer and it read 10 minutes. She pressed a red button and it started counting down. Jack sighed and started to dig the pit. Jack finished about 9 minutes later, although he was covered in dirt. He sighed and walked away from the hole as Shibo-ken (demon dog) breathed fire on the pit.

"Now then onto the next dare!" I said. JJ blinked and handed me a bag filled with fish. He walked away and put away the fish gun, then came back and tied the bag of fish to a pole hanging over the pit of death.

"Onto the next dare!" I said, giving Toan some rope. He sighed and tied one end to the pole and tried to pull himself up on it. He failed and sighed as Goro walked over to him. Goro smacked him, and Toan nearly banged his head on the pole, but he grabbed on. He finished the knot and sighed as he dangled from the pole.

"Where's Xiao by the way?" He asked. I shrugged and watched as Lottie warped Xiao back in. Xiao looked like she went through hell, her clothes scratched, bloodied and torn,. her hair coated in mud and some odd goo, and her entire body coated in blood and bruises. She looked like she could barely stand. Lottie healed her and she sighed.

"Xiao managed to save Alessa." She said, then looked at Toan and the bag of fish.

"You have ten seconds, go!" I said. Xiao looked at both Toan and the bag frantically and jumped towards Toan, shoving him out of the way of the pit and slicing the rope holding Toan in place. I rolled my eyes. "Figures, anyway, do you guys want the cards or not?" I said, holding out the cards. Toan, Max and Xiao grabbed the cards while the rest tossed them in the bottomless pit of flames.

"Now then onto the next dare! These are from **yellow 14**. He says:

_Very, very funny. JJ, because you've taken so many dares, here's a teleportation sniper rifle from STDS9._

_Onto the dares._

_Osmond, you need to get fit. Here is a wide open field. I am above you in a helicopter gunship. Run for your life;D_

_Xiao: I dare you to go on a date with Paige. Why? Because I'm a nasty person;D_

_WST: Truth: Why do you not write slash of any kind?_

_Keep updating_

_**(second set)**_

_Monica may be an utter psycho and have serious cross-dressing issues, but she is certainly not ugly. WST, as everyone keeps giving your brother new guns, I'm thinking you must be feeling a little left out. Here's Soul Edge to keep you company. Onto the dares._

_Osmond, you were lucky in the last chapter, my dares didn't come up. Go bungy jumping with a steel rope. (Don't tell him that the resulting force will rip his head off.)_

_WST: Truth: You seem to have missed a couple of truths. Why?_

_Truth for Paige, because I'm toying with a story idea that might use this: If you had gone with Toan on his adeventure, what weapons set would you use?_

_Monica: I dare you to remove JJ from every single one of his guns. If you fail, you have to eat Ruby cooking._

_Toan, truth: Where did you learn to use a sword? You've clearly had some training._

_Until the next time, keep updating._

"Hmm..." I said, staring at Soul Edge. I grabbed it and tossed it out the window. "I prefer not to work in the Dark Arts, but thanks anyway." JJ grabbed the teleportation sniper rifle and left to kill his enemies. "Anyway, onto the dares!" Lottie nodded and warped Osmond to the park.

"Maybe he won't show." Osmond said to himself, but dispelled that thought when he saw a huge shadow over head. He looked up to see a Apache helicopter over head, and he sighed. He ran for the hills as yellow 14 shot several rounds at him. He then fired a huge missile. and Osmond ran away, but fell when he tripped on a rock. "Oh crap!" He said, before the rocket hit him and he exploded.

"Well, while we find all of the pieces of Osmond, let's get onto the next dare!" Xiao sighed and walked with Paige out the door. I rolled my eyes. "Time for my truth. I have my reasons, especially since my family actually reads my stories." I pointed to my family, who hid behind the door and left. I sighed. "Onto the next dare!" Lottie revived Osmond, who protested.

"NO! KILL ME AGAIN, PLEASE!" He yelled, but his cries fell on deaf ears. Lottie warped him to a bridge where a steel bungee cord was waiting. He sighed and strapped on the cable and jumped off. He went faster and faster, then the rope became taut, and Osmond's head flew clean off his body and flew into a lake. It then got eaten by a giant fish in the lake, who jumped up and swallowed it.

"Weird...onto the truth!" I said. "I did them, you just didn't see them. Onto the next truth!" I waited for about 1 minute, until Xiao and Paige came in the door. They glared at each other and walked away from one another.

"I would use the bow and arrow." She said, pulling one out of nowhere. "I've had one since I was 8."

"Where did you put that?" I asked.

"You do not want to know." She said. I flinched a little, then shrugged.

"Onto the next dare!" Monica sighed and tried to remove JJ from his guns, but she failed. She couldn't even get one away. She was about to give up, when she had an idea. She pulled out a water gun.

"Hey JJ, I bet you don't have this gun." She said, waving it in his face. "I'll trade it with you for all your guns."

"Please, I doubt my brother's really that dumb." I said out loud.

"I'll take it!" My brother said, handing Monica all the guns he had. I sweatdropped.

"How can a water gun be dangerous?" I wondered out loud. JJ grabbed the water gun, and squirted it at the floor, which exploded. "...HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN! IT ONLY HAS WATER!" I yelled, earning a shrug from JJ. I sighed. "Time for the truth."

"I learned from my father, he taught me when I was younger." He said, pulling out a small wooden sword. "My father trained me with this sword when I was about 5." He put the sword away.

"Anyway, time for the next set of dares! These are from-" Lance shoved me out of the way.

"My dares. I say:

_This chapter made my day since it's really sucked otherwise... Thanks for updating!_

_Some more dares for ya!_

_Max: Kill yourself with the frozen tuna_

_Monica: I'm gonna be nice to you this time around since I'm not an evil mastermind like just about everyone else have this pass (it'll get you out of one of those horribly excruiating dares you keep getting)_

_Toan: You might of thought Minato was a bit of a challenge well now he's got a friend, Souji Seta, think his equally powered gray haired brother (who crushes a card instead of shooting himself), this time you'll be fighting both of 'em... Good luck, you'll need it._

_Xiao: This time no interfering with Toan's dare, you're the only reason he one against Minato in the first place so you have visit this nice place I call pocket hell( I'll explain via PM WST)_

_That's it for now... Another great chappy WST!_

_**(second set)**_

_Awesome chapter as always WST! got a couple of things to say along with a couple of dares for the cast_

_things to say_

_1.I see what you did there! You totally copied that line from the tournament and you know it! The whole close your mouth or you'll swallow a fly... don't lie now that was inspired by my comic stupidity am i right?_

_dares_

_1. Meet Pharos, he's a friend of mine from Persona 3_

_not only is he creepy as hell but he's also Thanatos, the harbinger of peaceful death, so don't make him mad and you should be alright... maybe._

_2. Max, Goro, Toan, Ungaga, Osmond, all of you are to be locked in a room with a creature so utterly disturbing I'm not even going to put it in this review (WST I'll PM you the details)_

_3. Lance and Chiio,test the buttered toast cat theory, WST knows what i'm talking about._

"Yes, it's my form of friendly revenge." I said. "Let's get the huge battle out of the way first, okay?" I asked Lottie, who nodded. She warped us to a dark cavern, with some lights scattered around. Lottie warped in Minato and Souji.

"Great, here again." Minato said. I shrugged.

"Well, it could be worse." I said.

"How?" He asked.

"You can be Xiao." I said, pointing to Xiao, who was warped to Pocket hell. He shrugged and faced Toan.

"Well, it looks like it's time for round two." Minato said, unsheathing Lucifer's blade. Souji shrugged and pulled out his two swords. I sighed.

"Great, another epic fight scene." I sighed and walked over to a bunch of bleachers. "Let's make this fair, no Persona, okay?" I said. Minato and Souji shrugged and faced Toan.

"Ready...set" Lottie said, about to wave a flag. "GO!" She said, then sat on the bleachers, eating a bag of popcorn. Toan faced the two people and drew both the Chronicle 2 and Lucifer's blade. He charged towards Miniato, seeing as he was the one who seemed to be at a disadvantage. He swung his Chronicle 2 at him, but Minato parried the blow.

"You'll need to do better than that." Minato said. "Oh, and look behind you." Toan turned around and saw Souji about to slash at his head. He blocked the blow with Lucifer's Blade, and backflipped to avoid the second slash. He landed on the floor and rolled away from the slash Minato tried to give him. He charged toward Souji and slashed at him, sparks flying when the blows were blocked. Toan decided to try a trick. He backflipped and slashed at Minato's back, leaving him with a huge red slash. Minato glared at Toan and swung his blade at him, narrowly missing him, but leaving a long scratch across his arm. Toan yelled as he felt the pain travel up his arm.

"Argh!" He yelled, and dropped the sword on the floor. Souji took the chance and stabbed Toan through the heart, ending his life.

"Well, that was fast." I said as I saw Lottie revive Toan. I was about to say something when Xiao suddenly popped out of Lance's left pocket and ran to Toan.

"So that's where pocket Hell is." Lottie said, staring at the pocket.. "What's in the other pocket then?" She asked Lance.

"It's my infinity pocket." He said, pulling out his two longswords as proof.

"Oh." She said, then watched a butterfly float by. "Pretty." She said. I sighed.

"Onto the next dare!" I said as I gave Max the Frozen Tuna. Max sighed and smashed the Frozen Tuna over his head. There was a cracking sound as Max's head split open, and then Max fell on the floor, dead. I sighed.

"That was short." I said. Lance walked over to Monica and gave her the pass for one dare. She thanked him and pocketed it.

"Onto the next dare!" Lottie said, warping in a kid about 10 years old who had short blue hair and blue eyes as she warped away Minato and Souji. He looked around the room and studied the crew.

"Hello there." He said in a british accent. "My name is Pharos." He said to the cast, giving off a creepy aura. I shrugged.

"Try not to tick him off." I told the crew, and walked over to Lottie and whispered what to warp in the other room. She nodded and I led Max, Goro, Osmond, Toan, and Ungaga in a room. Lottie warped in the extremely disturbing creature. There were some screams, and then silence.

"What was the thing?" Monica asked me. I shrugged.

"Mara, a creature that destroys you with the dirty thoughts in your head." Lottie warped Mara out of the room and I brought out the bodies of the boys. Lottie revived them and they glared at Lance, but he ignored them.

"Anyway, onto the next dare!" Lottie said. I brought a slice of buttered toast and gave it to Lance as Lottie gave Chiio a cat. They stared at the things we gave them and I shrugged.

"The theory is that since cats land on their feet and buttered toast lands buttered side down, if you tape butter toast, butter side up, to a cat and drop the cat off a building, the both of them will hover in the air." I said, handing them some tape. They shrugged and walked out to find a tall building. They came back later, holding a camera in their hands.

"Look what happened." Lance said. I played the video and it showed the cat about to land on the floor, when it vanished a second before it touched the ground.

" How odd. Onto the next set of dares!These are from a new review by the name of Angelalex242. He says:

_I have a different couple preference then most, so here's my dare:_

_Part 1:I dare Ruby to go out with Toan. And do her best to prove why an immortal genie in a bottle is sexier then a catgirl._

_Part 2:Then, Ruby gives him a lapdance to Christina Aguilera's 'Genie in a Bottle' song._

_Part 3:Remind Xiao that the change potion that made her a catgirl gets dispelled at the end of the game._

Toan blinked and read the dares again.

"What kind of pairing does he like?" He asked, already having an idea of what it could be.

"He supports the Toan-X-Ruby pairing." I said. Toan looked shocked.

"There's a pairing of that?" He asked, shocked so badly his face froze.

"Yep." I said. Ruby sighed and walked over to Toan and dragged him out of the room. "Well, now we need to wait because I am not describing the second dare or else I have to raise the rating. For now, let's do Xiao's dare." I sighed and walked over to Xiao. "Xiao, you do know that after the whole game, you become a cat again, right?"

"Xiao knows. She knows that Xiao can never be with master as long as Xiao's stuck in cat form." She mewed sadly and walked away.

"I think that's a little harsh for people to remind her of that, and that's saying something coming from me." I said, snapping Osmond's neck for no reason. Everyone nodded. "Now, let's wait."

**(1 hour later)**

Toan and Ruby came back, Toan staying away from Ruby.

"NO! I love Xiao, not you! Plus, you're too old!" He yelled at her, then covered his mouth. Ruby glared at him and brought out a chainsaw.

"DIE DIE DIE!" She said, and charged towards Toan, trying to slash him to pieces. I sweatdropped at the scene.

"Wow, I thought she lost the chainsaw by now." I shrugged and sighed as Lottie revived Osmond. "Onto the next set of dares!" Jack grabbed the review.

"This one's mine. I say:

_hm... I forgot how descriptive you were the last time you did those dares. I forgot i found those dares sad rather than a question: How come Monica doesn't get the same treatments as Xiao. Now my goal is to defend Monica. Weird right? Anyway, Monica I shall give you a free-pass to one of MY dares, not others._

_Dares:_

_Xiao and Monica: I dare you do three back-flips and the last one you will fall on three knives._

_Xiao and Monica: I dare you to eat poison pie._

_Max and Monica: I dare you to eat a soul. A dead soul._

_Max and Xiao: I dare you to kill the least person you respect other than the co-hosts._

_Monica: eat pizza. It isn't poisoned!_

_for now thats all._

"Everyone here gets the same treatment, it's just that it seems less to Xiao because she can take less pain. We have to ramp up dares for Monica since she's too tough." I said. "Onto the first dare." Monica used the pass Jack gave her and avoided the dare. However, Xiao was not so lucky.

"You want more torture to Xiao? FINE!" I said, then nodded to Lottie, who sighed and warped in a bed of knives that were coated in porcupine needles, several thousands of barbs and were on fire. Xiao sighed. "Do it." I said, hoping for the torture to be over with fast. Xiao sighed and did the three back-flips, landing on the bed of knives on the last flip. The knives cut into her skin, drawing blood with each heartbeat and blistering her skin. I couldn't bear to watch anymore, so I turned away. Xiao kept on screaming in pain, begging everyone for the pain to stop, but no one could help her. Eventually, the screams died down and I turned around to see Xiao's dead and crisped corpse.

"Oh god." Chiio said, hiding behind Lance, who was also disturbed. Lottie sighed and healed Xiao back to normal and revived her.

"Onto the next dare." Lottie said, bringing out the poison pies. Monica gave me the pass yellow 14 gave her and I sighed. Xiao picked up her poison pie and looked at us.

"Does Xiao have to?" She asked. I nodded. She mewed sadly and ate the pie. There was a few seconds of silence after she finished the pie, then suddenly she vomited and started coughing. "It burns!" She yelled. "Help me, please." She said. I sighed and gave her the antidote to the poison, which she drank quickly. "Thank you." She said.

"No problem." I said, then sighed."Onto the next dare!" I said. Lottie warped in a dead soul and placed it in front of Max, Monica already handing me the pass Lance gave her. Max sighed and ate the dead soul, cringing as he noticed that the soul tasted like rotten meat mixed with rotten eggs, dipped in dragon urine and coated with poop. He sighed and took another bite.

"While Max loses his lunch, let's get onto the next dare!" Xiao sighed and stabbed Goro, killing him. "Figures." Max, however went over to Flotsam and stabbed him through the heart. "Saw that coming from a mile away." I gave Monica the pizza and she gladly ate it. "Onto the next set of dares! These are from . He says:

_WST, thank you for putting in my dares. The fastforwarding of the race intrigued me. Tell JJ i'm sorry I made him kiss Monica *here is a crate full of any gun that you could possibly imagine JJ, they launches explosives and tortures people._

_Dares:_

_Toan; lick the bottom of everyones' shoes_

_Xiao: you get a freebee this turn around as an apology for making Toan pull your tail_

_Max; go on a date Road from D gray man(she might kill you she is a noah and sadistic torturer)*WST don't tell Max the last part*_

_Monica find the toughest human sized lobster and fight it with your bare hands and nothing else_

_Lance, Chiio-Chan, and Lottie find out what time period the game, Dark Cloud originated from_

_Goro: since I hate you, go find the biggest bee nest imaginable and stay inside there with human sized bees that are angry at you for eating their honey until the end of ch.31 *WST do not tell Goro that the bees DO NOT die after they sting him*_

_Osmond: find Jack and Lottie's farm and see how many carrots you can steal_

_Jack and Lottie: *you guys own a farm for the time period of this dare and you may choose to keep it if you like* HUNT DOWN OSMOND AND PREVENT HIM FROM STEALING FROM YOUR FARM_

_Truths:_

_JJ: Who do you hate the most out of all the co-hosts?_

_Ruby: Can you cook anything that will not make anyone die, throw-up, gag, or want to kill themselves?_

_Chiio-chan: What made you fall in love with Lance?_

_Lottie: do you want Jack to do?: a) kiss you_

_b) hug you and kiss you_

_c) dance the tango,waltz,fox trot, and swing with you_

_d) read Dark Cloud Unleashed: Xiao's Story and say his true feelings about it_

_Lance: What do you find attractive in Chiio-chan? (no offense ,Chiio-chan I don't intend to be mean)_

_WST: How did your date go with the fairy? Did you two kiss?_

_That is all for now keep up the great work WST_

JJ grabbed the crate full of weapons and was about to shoot it at us, but I stopped him.

"Shoot even one bullet and I will personally kick you out of the TOD!" I told him. He gulped and put the guns away in his infinity pocket.

"Before we start, I have an idea." I whispered something to Lottie, and she giggled, warping all of us to a cow field. I grabbed everyone's shoes and stomped them into cow manure. I laughed and gave the shoes to Toan. He sighed and licked the shoe, nearly vomiting after the first lick. I laughed.

"While Toan licks cow manure, let's get onto the next dare!" Max sighed as Lottie warped in Road. He grabbed her hand and left the cow-field. "Oh right, Lottie can you warp us back?" I asked her, but she was to busy getting a hamburger at a restaurant nearby. **(Why they put a restaurant near a cow-field is beyond me)** She came out a few seconds later, dragging a huge man-sized lobster behind her.

"Where did you get that?" Jack asked, staring at the lobster. Lottie shrugged.

"I found him by the Radioactive ocean." She said, pointing to a green ocean next to the farm.

"Weird." I said. Monica sighed and faced the giant lobster. The lobster swung one if it's claws at Monica, but she grabbed it and slammed the lobster into the ground. The lobster stood up and charged toward Monica, grabbing her in his claws. Monica however broke out of the claws and backflipped over the lobster, grabbed onto it's neck and snapped it. "Damn, you're too tough." I said. She shrugged.

"Anyone have any butter?" She asked jokingly. I shrugged.

"I don't think so. Anyway, onto the next dare!" I said. Lance, Lottie and Chiio shrugged and walked over to a library. They came out about 30 minutes later.

"We think DC 1 started from the 1400s, when the Genie actually came to exist, to the 1800s. DC2 probably came to exist in the 2100s." They said. I shrugged.

"Good enough for me. Onto the next dare!" I said. Lottie warped in a huge beehive and placed it in front of Goro. He sighed and walked inside and he saw the bees surround him.

"Well, at least they die after they sting me." He said.

(**Several thousands of stings later)**

I heard screaming coming from the hive. I shrugged.

"Anyway, Lottie, Jack, your farm is over there." I pointed to a large farm about 2 miles away from where we were. **(Yes their farm is that big!)**

"Alright thanks." Jack said, creating a dark portal in front of him and walking through it, Lottie following him. I shrugged and saw Osmond hiding in a bush. I pulled him out of the bush and pointed him to the farm. He sighed and walked towards it.

He arrived at the farm about 1 hour later and he saw the carrot field in front of the farm. Quietly, he sneaked towards the carrot and managed to grab four of them, before his head exploded. Lottie put the sniper rifle she was holding away and walked to Osmond's dead body.

"Fail!" She said, then revived Osmond. Jack walked out of the farm and opened a dark portal and walked through it, Osmond in tow.

"Wow, Osmond, you suck at being stealthy." I said when I saw him come back. He glared at me, but I ignored him. "Anyway, onto the truths!"

"I hate Jack when he has a heart. He's more annoying than me." He said.

"True. Anyway, next truth!" Ruby sighed.

"No, not really. The only thing I can make that people will remotely eat is a sandwich since I don't cook it." She said.

"That's sad." I said, then sliced off her head. "You bore me. Onto the next truth!"

"Well what attracted me to Lance was the way he acted during our date." She said, sighing as she remembered how nice and sweet Lance was. **(For the sake of me not gagging I'm not going to describe her flashback) **"Yeah." She said, trailing off.

"Weird. Onto the next truth!" I said.

"Letter C!" Lottie said, glomping Jack as she said that. I sweatdropped.

"Weird...onto the next truth!" I said.

"She's nice and sweet, and she has a hell of a hook." He said, remembering the huge bruise he got when Chiio whacked him over the head with the metal fan. "Her being cute doesn't hurt either." He said as he gave Chiio a kiss. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, onto the next truth. It went fine, no kiss." I said, earning a suspicious look from everyone. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, nothing happened. Onto the final set of dares for now. These are from Toan Daxland. He says:

_Oh wow. This is going to real big sometime soon, isn't it? =O_

_Anyway, Truth: WST, you got a significant other?_

_Keep up the good work!_

"No." I said simply. Everyone shrugged. "That's all for now guys, any dares not done here will be done next chapter.

* * *

WST: Next chapter will be posted on Friday. Oh, and I'm canceling the TOD after that.

Everyone: WHAT?

WST: Yeah, I'm tired of working on this thing. Sorry guys. Still, leave me reviews and dares.

Everyone: Review.


	31. APRIL FOOL'S!

WST: Well, guys this is it. The ending.

JJ: Are you kidding me?

WST: Nope. Sorry guys, No dares will be done this chapter, I have barely enough time to write this.

JJ: Hmmm...

WST: Enjoy this final chapter.

* * *

"So, you're really ending the story?" Jack asked me. I nodded.

"Sorry guys, I have no more time for this." I said. I walked over to a green tapestry hanging on the wall and pulled it off, revealing a huge red button that said, "Press to Cancel ToD." I sighed.

"We're going to be free!" The DC cast cheered. They all started running around and jumping in joy. I sighed and faced the Co-hosts.

"Well, it's been fun guys." I said, shaking their hands. They sighed.

"Well, this was fun while it lasted." Chiio said.

"No fair! I barely got here!" Lottie said, pouting. Jack sighed however and turned away from the cast.

"Well, time to end this." I said. I pressed the red button and then there was silence for a few seconds, when a bottle fell from the ceiling and landed on the floor where the cast was, exploding when it hit the ground and shot shards of glass at the cast. They screamed and started running around as I started to chuckle, then started roaring in laughter.

"What's so funny?" The co-hosts asked me. I sighed and wiped off the tears of joy off my eyes. I pointed up to a sign that appeared. It read:

_April Fool's day suckers! XD_

"You guys are all idiots! You fell for it!" I said, rolling on the floor in laughter.

"So, you're not going to cancel the ToD?" They asked me. I laughed.

"Are you guys crazy? It'll take an army of super soldiers to stop me from writing my ToD." I said, then laughed some more. I faced the readers. "This story is here to stay, no matter what!" I said. The cast groaned.

"I thought we would be free." They said, dropping there heads down. I smirked.

"Nope! Oh, that reminds me." I said, drawing out a machine gun. "DANCE IDIOTS! DANCE!" I said, firing several rounds at the cast. They jumped around, trying to avoid the bullets.

"Yay!" JJ said, firing a firework into the air. "We get to torture the cast some more!"

"Yes siree, and this is only the beginning of the fun." I said.

"YOU CALL THIRTY OF CHAPTERS OF TORTURE ONLY THE BEGINNING?" The cast yelled at me. I nodded.

"Yup! We still have more dares to go, nearly infinite amounts, not including me and the co-hosts!" I said. The cast groaned.

"Damn it." They all said. I laughed.

"Idiots. Anyway, please review my fans!"

* * *

WST: April Fool's day my loyal readers! Hope you enjoy my little prank I gave you guys.

Everyone: *Glares at me*

WST: What? Anyway, please review and please, don't kill me.

Everyone: *starts assembling a mob with a horde of weapons*

WST: O.O Uhh, gotta go! REVIEW PLEASE AND LEAVE ME SOME DARES! *runs away as everyone charges after him, wielding pitchforks, axes, and vodka*


	32. INSANITY PT 1

WST: Hello everyone! If you read the previous chapter (points to chapter 32) then you know that I am still continuing this thing.

JJ: Cool!

WST: Yep, this thing is just too good to get rid of!

Chiio: Well, now what?

WST: Let's start the chapter, duh!

Chiio: …

JJ: Please review!

* * *

I walked into the room and scanned around for the list of reviews and saw Chiio and Lottie trying to rip the list out of each other's hands.

"Let me see it!" They both yelled at each other and I yanked the list out of both of their hands.

"No one gets to see it but me." I said, and then marched off, reading the reviews. Chiio and Lottie shrugged and followed me.

"I LIKE SHOOTING SOME ZOMBIES!" My brother yelled as he pulled out a MP40 and started shooting at the zombies that were invading the room. He started laughing maniacally and throwing grenades around the room, hitting the zombies, and the frightened cast.

"Where in the hell did these zombies come from?" Toan asked.

"I got bored, so I made a portal to the Ascension area Max visited last time." He said, tossing a monkey bomb in the middle of the room. I walked into the room at this time and saw the zombies charging towards the bomb, and some of them eating Goro's dead body.

"I swear, I can't leave for even a second or all hell breaks loose." I said. "Literally." I said when I saw the hellhounds warp in. I sighed and warped all of the zombies back to where they came from and destroyed JJ's teleporter.

"Hey! That was mine!" He said. I shrugged.

"I don't really care." I walked away from him as he fumed a little. I checked the cast to make sure they were still alive, but I sighed when I saw their dismembered pieces of body.

"This wasn't caused by the zombies; this is more likely some explosive damage." I said as I glared at JJ, who whistled. I sighed and revived the cast. "Can this get any stranger?" I asked out loud. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion and then the ceiling caved in. I moved out of the way and saw a huge hole in the ceiling.

"Who did-" I started, but stopped when I saw a familiar person fall from the sky into the hole. "It took him long enough." I said, watching the person get closer and closer to the ground. He fell against the ground, landing feet first and making a huge crater where he landed, making dust rise into the air.

"I hope this is the right place, this is the fifth house I've destroyed so far." The figure said. He pulled out two Desert Eagles and fired all the rounds into the crew. I smiled at the display of destruction.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your touch…Alfred." I said. I extended my hand. "Good to see you again."

"Likewise." Alfred said, putting the Desert Eagles away. "So, have you guys been torturing the crew while I was gone?" He said as he shook the dust off the body.

"Yessir, we've been giving them hell. In fact, we have two other co-hosts coming in today, to help with the torture." I said.

"Sweet." He said. I revived the crew and they looked at Alfred and groaned.

"I thought we got rid of you?" Goro said, glaring at Alfred.

"Nope, I had other matters to attend to." He said, and then shot off Goro's head. "Your face annoys me." He said. I laughed.

"Oh that's right!" I said, as I led him to Lottie and Jack (who were in the kitchen when the zombies came in) "Alfred, meet Lottie. Lottie, Alfred."

"Nice to meet ya!" Lottie said as she shook Alfred's hand. Alfred stared at Lottie.

"Um, are you a neko or what?" He asked.

"Yep, and Imma vampire too!" She said, baring her fangs. Alfred stepped away from her a bit. "I don't bite…much." She said, laughing as Alfred flinched a little.

"So, you know Jack?" He said a while later after Lottie explained what happened the whole time he was gone.

"Of course I do! He is my friend!" She said, making Alfred's eyes bug out and he gasped.

"Jack has a friend? Dammit." He said, walking over to me and slapping five bucks in my hand. "I thought for sure Jack would be the only one who didn't have any friends here." He said. I laughed.

"Well, you were dead wrong my friend." I said, laughing as Alfred received a glare from Jack. I shrugged. "Anyway, let's get started on the dares! Let's do Jack's first." I said, knowing that the co-host was due to arrive and that Jack's dare specified on the arrival of the co-hosts.

"Okay. Here's what I say.

_*snickers* *mumbles something about message u put on end* anyway, since the next is the last chapter *smirks* I will give a few dares._

_Xiao: stab WST's armorless body as much as you'd like. He will dress like a normal human being and have the powers as a normal weak human being Goro. U cannot hurt me for this._

_Monica: Same deal as Xiao._

_Max: Same deal as Monica._

_Osmond: U get to do what Xiao gets to do only that u can shoot him._

_Everyone else (excluding co-hosts): u can do the same thing Xiao does if u like._

_Chiio-chan: I give u the power to kill any co-host of ur choosing (have to choose one (u can even pick me as I've been... not good)._

_Lance: I dare u to be as annoying as I was when I had my heart in fortune city place thing (forgot name)._

_Goro: do ur best to make WST blush._

_Ruby: U get make over so u don't become less ugly (at least enough for people not to want to whoop you). U can kill me if u'd like and I won't do anything in the next chapter ;)_

_Everyone: kill the next co-host. Unless he's an animal of some sort. Doubt there will be any since only one chapter left but whatever._

_Now, I will pay each and every one of the people that have a significant other (minus co-host) a honeymoon in the place of ur choosing. u won't even have to pay for food (hoping to get on everyone's good side)._

_Now, u can all make a line and kill me. One by one._

_I bid u a due. (is that how they say it?)_

"We'll do the co-host dare first, since the co-host should be here...now!" I said as the door opened. Everyone got their weapons ready, but groaned when they saw a small orange fox walk through the door. He had a small orange body, a brown front right paw, some small fangs and some blue eyes. I smirked. "Everyone, meet Fox, AKA, the new co-host." I said. Everyone stared at me.

"How can this little guy be a co-host?" Monica asked, staring at the Fox. Fox stared at the crew, then walked toward the couch, sitting on it. I smirked and shrugged.

"You'll see. Onto the dares." I said. I sighed and took of my armor, tossing it on the floor, it making a crater where it hit. "It feels good to take that thing off." I said, stretching.

"How heavy is that thing?" Jack asked me, watching the crater where my armor was. I shrugged.

"I don't know, If I remember correctly, it was slightly more than all the cars in the galaxy combined I believe." I said, shrugging. "Just a few pounds less than Goro." I said, laughing as Goro glared at me. I sighed and gave Xiao a katana sword. She grabbed it and started stabbing me. I sighed and waited for Xiao to stop stabbing me.

**(2 hours later)**

Xiao had gotten tired of stabbing me multiple times and walked away from me, handing the Katana to Max. JJ walked over to my dead body and poured the revival potion in my throat, reviving me.

"Great, now onto Max and Monica. I'm going to fastforward through the killing me dares. Author Powers.

(Thousands of stabs, gunshots and yelling at me later)

"Thank God that's over with. You will all pay next chapter…Anyway, onto the next dare!" I said and made Lance as annoying as Jack in Fortune City.

"HIIIIIII!" He yelled and started jumping around the room, annoying everyone. I sighed and tried to ignore Lance, but it was really difficult with him jabbing me every nanosecond.

"Onto the next dare. Chiio, go for it." I told her. Chiio sighed and walked over to Jack and I tossed her a enchanted dagger. She shrugged and stabbed Jack in the heart, multiple times. Jack fell to the floor, dead.

"That's what you get for hurting Lance!" She said, then walked away from him. I sighed and revived him, slapping him.

"Idiot. Onto the next dare!" Goro walked over to me and I stabbed him before he spoke one word and tossed his limp body into a shark pool that appeared in the center of the room. "Lame, onto the next dare!" Ruby was lead out of the room by two people who appeared out of nowhere, giving Jack a glare as she left.

"The dare with the couples will be done later on, since we still need them for now. Onto the next dare then!" JJ said, pulling out a mini-gun. Every single person (cast and co-hosts) made a huge line and faced Jack. I went first and slashed him to ribbons, before reviving him.

"This will take a while." I said, watching JJ fire about 4,000,000,000,000 bullets into Jack.

**(72 hours later)**

Everyone had taken their turn and now there was a bloody pile where Jack used to be. I sighed and revived him, earning a glare from him.

"Blame yourself, you made the dare!" I told him. He glared at me and stomped off. I shrugged and walked over to Fox who smiled and then he was covered in a puff of smoke. When it cleared, there was a silver-haired, tan skinned, blue-eyed boy standing in his place. He had small fangs and he smiled at the cast.

"Hi everyone!" He said, waving his hands. "You guys can call me Fox!" He said cheerfully, walking around the room.

"Is he that small orange fox?" Toan asked me. I nodded.

"Yep. he has two forms, fox and human. Onto the next dare! This one is from **sk8tr gurl**. She says:

_I love it! awesome story. I dare ALL OF YOU (co-hosts included) except Ruby, Lottie Chiio-chan and Monica to dress as girls and dance camerall dancen._

_i dare all the host and co-hosts with a bf/gf to dress as the oposing sex and kiss eachother. Girl with mustache and guy in dress. For now thats all i can think of bye ^^_

"Let's get started!" I said, warping in various girls clothing. I looked at the pile and tried to sneak out of the room, but Chiio and Lottie grabbed me and the rest of the girls grabbed all the boys and started shoving clothes on us.

**(30 seconds later)**

"This has got to be the most ridiculous outfit I've ever worn." Jack said, every one of the boys nodding in agreement.

"I LIKE WAFFLES!" Lance yelled out, and I slapped him across the face.

"Great, just great. Now for the really embarrassing part." I said as I saw Lottie pull out a small boom box. The Caramelldansen started playing and all of us sighed and started dancing it.

**(About 10 embarrassing minutes later)**

"Glad that's over with, that was the most humiliating thing I've ever done!" JJ said, running away from the laughing girls.

"I've done worse, trust me." I told him and I changed back to my armor.

"Great, I had to do that a second time." Max mumbled and I looked at him confused. "Don't ask." He said and I shrugged.

"Maybe I should've come back later." Alfred said as he threw off the dress.

Lance was about to take off his dress, but I stopped him. "Next dare, remember?" Lance blinked then remembered.

"Oh yeah…..PIE!" He said. I deadpanned and slapped him.

"Idiot. Onto the next dare!" I gave Chiio the stuff she needed to wear and she sighed and left to change.

"While we wait for Chiio to come back, let's get onto the next set of dares! This one is from remixofdestiny. He/she says:

_Yay this isn't going to be canceled! I shall torture everyone with a dare! To DC cast: I dare you to try to fight WST! (They'll lose against you of course) And JJ Here's a fully automatic RPG with infinite ammo to shoot at the dc1 and 2 cast! Great job and keep on writing!_

_Great chapter, I didn't expect anything less from you WST. Only one dare today... I dare Toan to fight against a guy named Yuri Lowell (Tales Of Vesperia) And yes you can have up to 3 other people for back up. No hosts or co hosts though... I suggest that you use Goro as a meat shield..._

"Well, we can't do the Tales of Vesperia one, since I have no idea what that is, so we're not going to do that one. Onto the dares!" I started, but stopped when I saw Chiio step out of the changing room, wearing a mustache and boy clothes. I laughed at her, along with every other person in the room. Chiio shrugged and walked over to Lance and gave him a kiss, ignoring the laughter of every person in the room. She pulled away a few seconds later and brought out her metal paper fan and we all shut up.

"Now then, let's get onto the next dare!" Toan said enthusiastically, earning a confused look from everyone. "Hey, we beat him once before!" He said.

"True, but that doesn't mean you'll win again." I said, unsheathing my helix blade as I warped everyone to a large desert. Everyone looked around and saw several odd doors, all of them seemingly made of a clear blue energy. "Those doors are actually teleporters, that lead us to any area in the world." I told them as my left hand glowed bright white, and then another double helix blade showed up in that hand. "Now then, time to die!" I said, charging toward Goro first and cutting his head off before anyone knew what happened.

"Behind you!" Monica yelled to Toan, and he turned around and slashed at me, but I caught his blade in between the two swords. I smirked and grabbed Toan, tossing him into one of the portals. I smirked and tossed a bomb in between all of the cast members, watching as they scattered by jumping into the portals. I walked into the portal I had tossed Toan in, only to find it lead me to a castle. I looked around and saw Toan, charging towards me.

"Die!" He yelled, and slashed at my arms. I quickly countered by using my right sword to deflect his swing, and slashed at him with the left one, only to have it blocked by Lucifer's blade. We both glared at each other, when I saw a fireball zoom by my head. I looked around and saw Monica, standing on top of one of the walls of the castle. I quickly shoved Toan away from me and swung a sword at a fireball which nearly hit me on the head. I glared at Monica, who just tossed yet another fireball at my direction. I slashed at it, sending it flying back to Monica. I then swung my left sword at her, sending a green shockwave toward her as I kicked Toan, sending him flying. I sighed and watched as Monica absorbed the green shocwave with her sword.

"Damn it." I said, rolling out of the way of the green shockwave she shot back at me. I sighed and I tossed my sword at her, it spinning towards her and nearly cutting her head off if she didn't duck at the last second. I sighed and I was about to charge toward her, when I heard something moving behind me and I rolled out of the way as Ungaga's spear got buried into the ground where I was. I stared at him. "Wow, I'm so afraid…..Not. The worst you can do is make a gust of wind." I said.

"…." He said, then swung the staff (which was Hercules Wrath) up into the air and pointed it at me. I blinked and noticed his staff was sparking.

"Uh, what-" I started, and then saw a bolt of lightning fly straight toward me. I gasped and dug my remaining sword into the ground. It drew the lighting's power and dispered it through the ground. "WHEN DID YOU LEARN THAT!" I yelled, only to have him shrug.

"Ruby taught it to me." He said, swinging the staff at me. I ducked under it.

"Good to know." I said, doing a roundhouse kick to his feet and grabbing the staff out of his hands. "Now then." I said, grabbing the staff and throwing it at Monica. Monica however didn't flinch and grabbed the staff, jumping towards me and slashing it towards me. I grabbed the staff, kicking Monica into another portal and then I tossed the staff after her. I sighed and slashed at Ungaga, only to have my blow blocked by Toan.

"Thanks." Ungaga said, pulling out Bebel's spear and standing up.

"Well, this is just great." I said, running over to the castle and grabbing my second sword. "Where's JJ when I need him?"

**(In a snow coated area with bumpy terrain)**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" JJ laughed, firing several rockets at Xiao, Ruby and Osmond. He fired at them, scaring them to run into a cave.

"We'll be safe here." Osmond said, before he flew over a mine in the ground and he exploded into pieces.

"Well, just great!" Ruby said. She brought her hand closer to her face. "There's rabbit parts in my nails!" She yelled and charged up a spell, firing it at JJ as she ran outside. JJ saw the fireball coming and he panicked and fired a rocket _**into the fireball **_when it was close to his face. The rocket exploded upon contact with the flames, launching JJ backwards and making him fly through another portal. "It's safe now!" Ruby said, looking around the strange area. It was eerily silent, save for the howling wind and the chattering of the two girls' teeth.

"R-ruby, can w-we g-go somewhere w-warm?" Xiao asked, trying to warm herself up since her sundress wasn't exactly made for the cold.

"Hmmm…..we came through those weird teleporters, right?" She asked. Xiao nodded.

"S-should w-we t-try t-to f-find o-one?" Xiao asked. Ruby nodded and they both went looking around for one, when they spotted something run by their view.

"What was that?" They both said, looking at the spot where the thing passed, looking around the area and searching for it. They, however found no sign of it, or any sign that it was even there.

"Maybe our eyes are playing tricks on us." Ruby said, spotting a portal nearby and leading Xiao into it. A figure watched as the two of them walked into the portal and it silently followed them, careful to erase any sign of his footsteps.

**(Back with me)**

"Well, this is just great!" I said, getting really hurt by the blows the two of them were landing on me, only to see JJ jump (or fall, couldn't tell) from the top of the castle and fire two rockets at the two of them. I jumped away from the explosions and gave JJ a thumbs up, only to see Toan slice the rocket flying towards him clean in half and the two pieces exploded behind him. He used the explosion's force to jump toward JJ and he slashed at the rockets JJ fired at him, throwing a bomb at JJ . JJ managed to nearly dodge the explosion, but he got knocked off course and he slammed into the ground, dropping his rocket launcher as it flew away from him.

"Ow, that hurt." JJ said, picking himself up and pressing a button he had in his hand. The rocket launcher appeared in his hands again, only it had a redder tint to it and it had some sort of intricate runes labeled across it's body.

"Uh…. What's that?" I asked JJ, only to see that he was already charging towards Toan. He spun the rocket launcher around, and I watched a little surprised as the launcher turned into a red sword with a odd barb-wire looking thing surrounding it, glowing a strange shade of blue.

"Take this!" JJ said, trying to land a blow at Toan, only to have it blocked. I remembered what I wasdoing and I charged towards Toan, helping JJ try to kill him. We both were about to win, when I heard a sizzling sound behind me and I looked behind me to see two fireballs flying towards me and JJ.

"Look out!" I said, shoving JJ out of the way. "Where did those things come from?" I asked, only to see Monica (still alive and she had a scratch on her arm) and Ruby charging towards me and JJ, Xiao assisting them by firing several strange stones at me. I sighed and nodded to JJ, who transformed his sword back into the rocket launcher, firing one straight at Ruby. It hit the target dead on, killing Ruby, but not the rest.

"I feel bad for them. They're going to need more people to help them at least survive." JJ said, turning the launcher back into the sword and charging towards Monica as I continued the fight on Toan. We fought and parried and guarded against one another, but I knocked his sword out of both of his hands and I smirked.

"Game over." I said, bringing the sword down, only to hear a clang as it made contact with another weapon.

"I don't think so." A voice said, and I looked up to see Seda, holding his giant sword and blocking my swing.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." I said, jumping back and getting ready to fight him. Suddenly, I saw Toan's sword fly back towards him and he grabbed it. I looked around and saw Max, smirking as I glared at him. "Damn, forgot about you." I said, charging towards him.

"Help!" JJ yelled, making me stop in my tracks. I looked over at him, only to see Gaspard backflip over JJ's swing and swinging his sword acroos JJ's back. "Argh!" JJ yelled, and I sighed.

"Great…..now we have a chance to lose!" I yelled, running straight towards to Gaspard, slashing at him and kicking him away from JJ. I then stabbed him through the heart with my left sword, leaving it in his body as he fell against the floor.

"Thanks." JJ said, transforming his sword back into the rocket launcher and jumping in the air, shooting various rockets at the remaining cast. However, Monica and Seda generated two giant clear bubble-like shields, which blocked the rockets. I used the smoke the rockets gave when they exploded to slash towards the cast, the shields breaking with 2 swings from my sword. I quickly hit Xiao on the head, knocking her out. I charged towards Seda next, slashing at him with full force. Seda, however, blocked all of my attacks with some ease, until I kicked him when he put his guard down, gaining the advantage and finishing him off in little time, me grabbing his sword and stabbing him in the chest.

"Heh, déjà vu." I said, turning around, watching as JJ fired a rocket at Max, blowing him up and killing him.

"Let's see, now there are only 2 left." JJ said, charging towards Monica and firing rockets at her. She however slashed one of the rockets in half and kicked the pieces back to JJ, who got blown back by the explosion and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Great, now then, a real challenge." I said, grabbing my second sword from Gaspard's body. I charged towards Toan first, slashing at him non-stop, casuing his two swords to fly in the air. "Heh, any last requests?" I asked him.

"Yeah, make sure someone is dead before you leave them alone." He said, kicking me in the face and jumping towards his sword. I glared at Toan, about to grab his foot and drag him down, when suddenly I felt a sword slide through my armor. I gasped and started to cough up blood. I looked behind me and saw Gaspard, holding his sword which was piercing my chest. I was about to say something, when suddenly my vision turned red, and I lost consciousness.

(sometime later)

"Now that I've recovered, thanks to Alfred's fast thinking," I said, pointing to Alfred. "It's time for the next set of dares. These are from **D C Fan**. He/she says:

_Hi WST. I am the enigmatic reviewer if fan Fics. I go by many names all of which have the game/show name plus fan. I love you ToD. I have a few things for you._

_Dare1: make Toan evil for a chapter and see how it affects the two lovebirds._

_Dare2: Goro must go on the wieght watchers diet. For 3 chapters and see if he is still alive._

_Truth1: Toan, did you have feelings for Xioa when she was a cat?_

_Truth2: Ruby did you enjoy working with king b4 DC?_

_Finally I noticed a few chapters ago that JJ wanted an OC friend. If so I would be happy to lend you one I have been thinking of. Which has an unhealthy obsession for guns rivaling JJ_

"Let's get started!" I said, using my Author powers to turn Toan evil, turning his beret red, just for fun. Toan looked at everyone in the room, a dark smile on his face. I shrugged and gave Goro the weightwatchers diet plan, hearing him groan.

"This is inhumane!" He groaned, seeing how small the amounts he was amount to eat. I laughed at him.

"Man, this is going to be funny...hold on." I said, turning Toan back to normal for a while. "Answer the truth."

"A little bit..." He mumbled and I shrugged, turning him evil again.

"Now time for Ruby's truth!"

"No, he tried to shove me in the lamp more times than I could count, and then he wished me to stay in there...bastard."

" DC Fan, you can send the OC if you want, but we have plenty enough. Well, normally I would say that's all for now, but this is only part 1 of chapter 33! "

"Part 1?" JJ asked.

"You'll see, review."

* * *

WST: The reason there's more than 1 part is to show you guys THAT I'M NOT DEAD! Also, Happy Birthday Alfred!

Alfred: Thanks!

WST: Also, one announcement. I recommend that you guys please go read DutifulAlloy's story, _Dark Cloud 2 Worlds Collision. __Also, any whole chapter dares will be continued next chapter, so Toan will still be evil next chapter._

Toan: Damn!

Everyone: Review and Happy Birthday Alfred!


	33. INSANITY, PT 2!

WST: WHOO, TIME FOR THE SECOND PART OF THE LAST CHAPTER!

JJ: WHY YOU SO YELLY?

WST: BECAUSE I GOT A LOAD OF INSPIRATION TO WRITE THIS THING!

Jack: *slaps me* SHUT UP!

WST: Fine. Anyways, I hope all of you guys enjoy this chapter! THIS IS A PRESENT TO ALL MY READERS WHO HAVE STAYED FAITHFUL THROUGHOUT MY TIME HERE!

Everyone: ENJOY!

WST: Warning, this scene contains mild nudity, and some randomness!

* * *

"Where the hell is everyone?" I asked out loud, walking into a silent room. JJ rolled his eyes.

"You were gone for over a month you idiot, they probably left." He said, walking over to his secret weapons cache. I sighed and pushed a button on my wrist, which warped all the co-hosts into the room. They all looked around and saw me, blinking for a second before they cheered. I smiled and waved to all of them.

"So, you guys miss me?" I asked, before I saw everyone bring out some pitchforks and some torches. "I'm guessing you're mad?" I asked. They all nodded their heads up and down. "Right...before you kill me though, I have one thing to say."

"What?" They all asked.

"See ya!" I said, before running straight to the Truth or Dare room, stopping at the door. "Wait, guys, stop." I said, waving my hands at the co-hosts. "Toan's still evil, and we left him in the room, right?"

"Right...oh." They all said simultaneously, making me think they rehearsed this reaction somehow.

"Aw come on, it's Toan! What's the worse he can do?" JJ asked, walking into the room for a few seconds before he came back out. "That answers that." He said, indicating for all of us to follow him, which we did. I looked around the room,, only to see that a lot of things had been changed.

"What the hell?" I said out loud, seeing that the room was colored red, some strange black lettering lining the walls. I saw some strange blue fireballs floating in the air, lining a huge blue carpet that led to a dark chair which had depictions of the Star Of oblivion crashing into the earth. I heard some screaming and looked to my left to see Goro, being tortured one of the worse ways possible.

"NO MORE TWILIGHT, PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU!" He yelled out to us, making us back away from him.

"What the hell's been going on here?" I asked. Suddenly, all the blue fireballs in the room went out, cloaking the room in darkness, when there was a dark laugh that permeated the shadows.

"Hell is right. Welcome." The voice went, the fireballs flaring back up, only a dark red color. We all looked to the throne, to see Toan there, wearing what looked like a reaper's hood and holding a blackened version of the Chronicle 2 sword. "It's been a while, WST."

"Wow, when we made you evil, I think I might've over done it." I said.

"Ya think?" Jack remarked sarcastically. I glared at him, and suddenly noticed something to the left of Toan, something that I couldn't notice before.

"Is that, Xiao?" I mumbled. The cat-girl then walked out from Toan's left, wearing a long black gown, which seemed to be the same color of her now-black hair.

"Say hello to my queen of this hell-hole." Toan said, pointing to Xiao. I blinked and took out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Note to self: Even when Toan's a cruel heartless bastard, he won't hurt Xiao." I mumbled, scribbling that down on the paper. "So, where are the others?" I asked, and Toan snapped his fingers, bringing more light to the room, and revealing that all the rest of the DC cast had been trapped in steel cages, while some of them were being tortured by odd machines.

"GUYS! HELP!" They all yelled and I faced Toan.

"Even your own friends?" I asked him, pointing to his allies.

"Naturally." He said, an evil glare in his eyes. "And I think you'll be joining them soon enough."

"Nah, I don't feel like being in a cage today...so, FREEZE!" I said, freezing all of the time around us. I shrugged and grabbed a rope, tying Toan up before I walked back to where I was before, yelling "GO!" I watched Toan struggle a bit, before I fixed the room back to it normal self by pushing a button on the wall.

"Huh, hey WST, come look at this." Chiio called, making me walk over to where she was. "Toan fired missiles from here towards yellow 14, trainalf, and even SPG inc." She said.

"How do you know that?" I asked her. She pointed to a computer,

"Because that what Toan typed in his daily log today." She said.

"Oh...well, what can we do? What happens happens." I said. "Wait, did you say one to trainalf?" I asked. She nodded and we both turned around to look at Alfred.

"What?"

"EVERYONE RUN!" I yelled, running away from Alfred.

"What's your-" Alfred started, before the missile Toan launched crashed into Alfred. There was a huge explosion, and then there was silence. I looked around and noticed that the only thing that seemed damaged in the room was the roof where the missile came in, not much else.

"What? Shouldn't this room be nothing but rubble?" I said, as I studied the missile and then I laughed. "This ain't a deadly missile, it's a candy missile." I said, as I pulled out the hatch of the missile and watched as candy poured out.

"Damn it!" Toan groaned, still trying to get out of the ropes. I shrugged and grabbed Xiao, throwing a bucket of water over her hair. She hissed at me and I rolled my eyes, covering her in a towel.

"Chiio, Lottie, can you help get rid of the black dye in Xiao's hair?" I asked them, and they nodded. They grabbed Xiao and took her to the restroom to clean out the black dye. I sighed. "Now that the craziness has tuned down a bit, we can get onto the first set of dares! These are from kassad1234. He says:

_ve a dare i have been saving specifically for Alfred.  
Alred must go dressed in a black SS uniform with a mini mustache (the kind of mustache Hitler had) to Israel and in front of the whole Israeli army shout "the Nazis shall rise again" then after they kill him he must do the same thing in Germany where they will no doubt kill him as well._

_then all co-hosts must participate in a yodeling contest as yodelers and the main cast from DC and DC2 will be the judges._

_and tommy wishes to apologize to ruby by giving her this goddess bracelet.(once she puts it on you and the cast and the co-hosts have thirty seconds to get into your bunker before that c-4 molded to look like the goddess ring explodes so run.)_

_well then look it up because my dare includes everyone for a whole chapter to be hunted down by Agent 47 as well as Max and Monica facing agent Smith from the Matrix _

_good first part of 33_

_i have thought of a few dares for a later date which include osmond without his heli-pack and gun fight GLaDOS from portal 2 and then fight Seal team 6 with his pack and guns_

_JJ here is a portal Gun have fun _

_Oh i don't know if this could cause the rating to be jacked up but Max must battle Charlie Sheen in a drug contest and the drug Will be Charlie Sheen's favored one.  
SEVEN GRAM ROCKS  
WINNING _

_I also thought of a truth for Monica Being from royalty is there any inbreeding in your family tree like there is in the British Royal Family _

_but enough about that i got a dare for you seeming as you know who fierce deity is i dare you to fight him with the same conditions as when you fought the crew in chapter 3 minus the winning condition_

_Toan must fight Bruce Lee with no weapons_

_Xaio meet Doctor Edward Richtofen, Richtofen meet a girl With cat ears._

_(Richtofen)Impossible i must OPERATE to see how this is POSSIBLE._

_(snaps his fingers causing Max to disappear) Max welcome to the Jornada del Muerto desert on July 16, 1945 my suggestion Duck and Cover._

_(snaps his fingers causing Monica to disappear) Monica welcome to Spain date February 6, 1481 the town of Seville. You'll notice that you look like a witch my suggestion run from the Red robes _

_Also Osmond meet MC hawking, MC Hawking Osmond went to M.I.T. and said you suck _

_lance must die before Chiio's eyes and her fingers get broken then if she doesn't have change of heart tommy blows her SKY F*** HIGH._

"Let's get these dares started!" I said, but JJ grabbed the portal gun out of Tommy's hands and stared at it, before going to his room to get something. "That was odd...ONTO ALFRED'S DARE!" I said, pulling out the SS uniform.

"Where did you get that?"

"I don't know..." I said, then glued a mini mustache to Alfred's face. He sighed and I warped him to Israel, where there was a giant stage. with the Nazi symbol posted all over the place. Alfred mumbled something about how come he got torturous dares and faced the crowd of Israelis who were gathering around the podium with several torches, pitchfork and even some were holding grenade launchers. Alfred gulped and cleared his throat.

"The Nazis shall rise again!" He yelled, and then there was an explosion as several people shot their grenade launchers at him and blew him sky high.

I blinked and turned on the news when I heard a light thud.

"On today's news, some Nazi supremist came out onto a podium and announced to the Israelie people that the Nazis would rise again, only to be blown into pieces a few seconds later. Back to you Tom." The new anchorman said, before I clicked the news off and warped Alfred's pieces back to the room. I revived him and he sighed, before I warped him to Germany, where yet another stage with the Nazi symbol was placed.

"The Nazis shall rise again!" Alfred said, watching as the people who surrounded his stage gave him cold hard glares. One of the Germans walked up to Alfred and put a Mauser Broomhandle to Alfred's skull.

"Sterben du Stück Scheisse." He said, before he pulled the trigger and blew Alfred's brains all over the place.

"Wow, that's gotta suck." I said, watching the live news in Germany before I warped Alfred back, reviving him in the process.

"WHAT IS THIS? PICK ON ALFRED DAY?" He yelled when he got back. I grabbed a calendar and showed him today's date, which said, "National Pick On Alfred Day."

"Yes, yes it is." I said, hearing Alfred groan. "Monica, answer your truth before we move onto the next dare." Monica reread the dare and looked shocked, or enraged I couldn't tell.

"WE DON'T INBREED IN OUR FAMILY!" She yelled, about to stab Tommy, but I grabbed her and shook my head no.

"We would be doing the Agent 47 thing, but I absolutely have no idea who he is...ONTO THE NEXT DARES!"

"Why do we have to participate in a yodeling contest?" The co-hosts asked me. I shrugged.

"Why not is a better question. Judges, get ready to judge." I said to the DC cast and they nodded. "Let's start with the girls." I said, Lottie stepping towards the cast.

"Alright then, I'll go first!" She said, before she took a deep breath and let out a long yodel. A few seconds later, the judges were begging Lottie to stop, and she glared at them, throwing a bomb at them as she walked towards the rest of the cast.

"Well, this should be interesting...or really boring...FAST FORWARD TIME!" I said, fast forwarding through the whole yodeling contest.

"The winner of the yodeling contest, is...JACK!" Monica yelled, the rest of the crew clapping their hands in agreement. I shrugged and watched as Tommy handed the Goddess ring to Ruby, and nodded to me and the co-hosts.

"Get to the bunker!" I yelled, and warped in a bunker, which all the co-hosts and i ran into before Tommy detonated the C4 and there was a loud "BOOM!" And then there was silence. I sighed a bit, knowing that the room would take forever to repair. I stepped out the bunker and saw nothing left of the room at all. "WOW, that's some powerful C4." I said, and everyone nodded. I saw the bodies of the cast all around the room and I laughed a bit before I revived them.

"Let's get onto the matrix dares, while we do Osmond's dares." JJ said, coming out of nowhere, bringing Smith from the Matrix behind him. I shrugged and warped Monica, Max and Smith to a cybernetic room with floating platforms, and then I warped Osmond to where Glados was.

"Welcome." GLaDOS said, it's eerily emotionless voice crawling into Osmond's ears. Osmond shivered and pulled out his Supernova. He looked at GLaDOS and looked around for any sign of a weakness. Suddenly, he heard a clank, and saw a purple eyeball fall off of GLaDOS. He shot it, and it vaporized into smoke. GLaDOS screamed, and suddenly a odd green gas flooded the room. Osmond sniffed the air, and suddenly found it hard to move his arms. A timer suddenly showed up on a blue screen, and it counted down from 30 seconds. "Relax, just take the neurotoxin and get ready to eat the cake."

"Cake?" Osmond asked, wondering if the cake was carrot cake and he shrugged. He took a deep breath of the neurotoxin, then started having a seizure and then finally died after the timer reached zero, I warped him back and revived him, when he suddenly yelled, "THE CAKE WAS A LIE!" and passed out again.

"That was...random. Let's see how Monica and Max are doing." I said, flipping on a TV and seeing a live feed from the fight. I saw Agent smith, with a multitude of his clones surrounding Monica and Max, both of them looking for a weakness in Smith's tactics.

"So, any ideas?" Monica asked Max.

"One. Let's not die." He said.

"Agreed." She said, slashing at several of the Smiths, only to have them duplicate themselves. "What the hell?" She said, then fired several fire bolts at them, but they just bounced off.

"MONICA OUR WEAPONS ARE USELESS HERE!" Max yelled at her, when he noticed that the Smiths seem to be becoming blurry a bit. He looked around the room a bit more, and saw a monitor that read, "CPU processing unit, at 89%, reduce any unnecessary programs or the computer shall crash." "Monica! Keep slicing!"

"Alright, if you say so!" She said, slicing at some of the Smiths, making 2 for every Smith she slashed, making the rate increase higher and higher, until finally, she slashed at one more Smith and then saw everything freeze.

"If worked!" Max cheered, jumping into the air. Monica laughed a bit at the frozen Smiths and high-fived Max, both of them glad that the Smiths couldn't harm them.

"Damn it, they froze my computer," I said, turning off the TV, and walking over to my computer. I warped them out and deleted the Smith program, sighing a bit at how they managed to figure out how to overload my computer. "Ah well, nice job by the way Max and Monica." I said. "There was only one other person who beat Smith, and that was Neo." Suddenly, I heard a light cough and turned around. I saw Neo playing cards with two guys I don't know; one has sky blue hair and one with snow white hair. I calmly walked over to them and politely asked "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS, AND HOW DID YOU GET IN MY TOD ROOM?

The one with blue hair says "Shut up, Baka-dono." as he hit me in the face. I went flying naked into a wall.

"Ryu? Kai? Is that you?" I say as I pulled myself thru the hole in the wall, putting on my clothes and armor.

"Yes now shut up. Aright now show them or fold them." Neo, Ryu, and Kai showed their cards and Ryu won with a Royal Flush.

"I'm not the only one to defeat Smith. Ryu beat him as well with that bracelet." Neo said pointing to Ryu's wrist.

"Prove it." I said warping Ryu into the same program that Max and Monica fought Smith, and turned the TV back on to watch the fight.

Ryu looks at the Smiths "Wait a second I want to do this with a song playing. That okay with you, Smith?" The Smiths all looked at each other and then nod okay. Ryu warped in a stereo. "As a friend of mine once said. This is going to be one crazy party!" He walked over to the stereo pushing play three times, looking back at the Smiths then hammer fisted the stereo and it started playing 'Sick Puppies-War' then the fight started as the Smiths charged.

Ryu's wrist started to glow light blue and then the light swung forward to form a blade as Ryu's clothes turned orange. Ryu yells "Bring it on, Smithy boy!" as he slashed through three Smiths that froze in place before he disappeared and appears on the other side of the room.

"Data code. Delete." Ryu says as barcodes rap around the blade of light attached to a bracelet of light on his wrist as it swings back and rips the barcodes apart. As soon as the barcodes are ripped apart the Smiths are ripped apart. Ryu looks at a video camera and gives it the bird.

My jaw drops as I see the Smiths vanish. I get ready to warp Ryu back as a pillar of black energy shoots out of the ground and form two blood red doors with skeleton gatekeepers with an eye patch on the side facing the doors, and I notice they are sticking out of the doors. Alfred and Jack look at the gate with fear in their eyes as the gatekeepers start to open the gates and two of them run like Hell is after them. "WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING? WE HAVE MORE DARES TO DO!" I scream as they leave the room. 'Hold on, this thing looks familiar.' I said, studying the gates a bit.

I look back at the gates and see a woman walking out of them. "Hello. Who are you and why are you here?"

"Those are the gates of Hell and she is the current ruler of hell. Her name is Hild, and she would only come here to torture someone or pick up someone truly evil." Kai said in a flat tone.

"I'm here for Toan can you please hand him over?" Hild said smiling like she didn't just come out of the gates of Hell.

"Sorry but I can't I still need him here. So no you can't have him. If you want you can take Jack." I said hoping she would leave without a fight.

"Okay. So you're not going to hand Toan over?" I shook my head no. "Fine I tried being nice about it…." Then without warning Hild disappeared and then reappeared in front of me my throat in one hand and ball of lighting in the other.

"This is being nice? Then I'd really hate to see you mad." I said, rolling my eyes.

Ryu tore a hole in the space/time continuum and appeared in front of Hild. "Put him down, Hild. Or do you want to make me mad?" Hild looks at Ryu and dropped me. I looked and saw Ryu's hair was now gold and caught in an ethereal wind.

"What makes you think I'm scared of you, Ryu?" Hild's hair also got caught in an ethereal wind.

"You remember 'Ragnarok' don't you, Hild? If not I can give you a 'beat' course"

"Yes I remember him. I think I'll just leave before I get into something I'll regret." Hild walked back thru the gates of Hell. "Make Toan less evil, or in a hour I'll be back!" The gates closed and vanish.

"Seal." Ryu's hair drops and turns blue again. "Now make Toan less evil not a saint, and not someone who's evil calls the super powers of Hell to us like a monkey bomb does zombies!" Ryu looks around.

"Lottie! It's so good to see you!"

Lottie runs to Ryu and they hug and give each other a pick on each cheek. "Ryu, how are you, ya big powerhouse?" I rolled my eyes a bit, making a mental note to keep Lottie and Ryu as far away from each other as possible.

"Never better." Ryu said, smiling at everyone "WST's cruelty made me want to be here. But is it a good thing or a bad thing. I don't know. You don't know, and almost none of you know me the ones that do know me are WST and Lottie both have their own reasons for knowing me that I forbid WST to tell you how he knows me. Lottie fights for the rights of dragons and all other magical life forms, and I help her sometimes."

"OH! Before I forget, JJ, here's a new toy." Ryu gave JJ a lance with a split in the head of the lance's larger end and JJ starts to throw it away. "It's a Dragon Lance Cannon capable of contentious fire as well as a Mega Beam round that when you swing the lance leaves a gash in any thing that is in a strait line along the path of the swing. It's still a prototype but it has great power and I need a new tester for it." Everyone looks at Ryu. "The last tester retired just after the last test of it."

"Odd...anyway, fine, I'll make Toan less evil." I said, making Toan as evil as a bully on a playground. "Oh and Ryu," I said, throwing a boulder at him. "Never punch me again" However, when the boulder was one foot of Ryu, it suddenly fell in two, completely sliced in half.

"Do that again, and you lose your head." Ryu said, giving me a glare. I glared back at him, before I started laughing.

Ryu kicks me in the nuts and I hunch over in pain. "Remember who has more powerful time magic. And witch would you prefer? A punch in the face? Or a kick in the nuts?"

"I'll take the punch in the face over the kick in the nuts." I said wincing in pain "Same old Ryu. Good to see that time hasn't changed your personality." I said. "So, you don't come here for no reason, I'm guessing you have some dares for the cast."

"No duh Baka-dono." Ryu said, pulling out a list, before I grabbed it and gave it to Lottie.

"We'll do your dares right after we finish all these dares we were working on before you showed up out of nowhere." I said, and he nodded.

"Alright." He said, and I sighed.

"Onto the rest of the dares!" I said, about to warp Charlie Sheen in, when Toan suddenly collapssed on the floor. "WTF?" I walked over to him, and noticed a bullet hole in his skull. I looked around, and saw a black tuxedo flash by the window. "Hmm...odd."

"What?" Everyone asked me.

"I thought...nah...Nevermind. Let's get onto the dares!" I said, warping Charlie Sheen into the room. I placed several grams of cocaine on the table. Charlie sheen walked up to the table and I shoved Max up to it.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" He said, using a razor blade he carried and separating the cocaine into long strips. He grabbed a straw and started to sniff it up, putting the straw to his nose. Max stared at his straw and did the same thing as Sheen, but he suddenly yelled in pain.

"THERE'S ICE CUBES IN MY NOSE!" He yelled, showing everyone the two ice cubes that were stuck in his nose.

"...Well, you fail. Lol."

Ryu opened a can of Dr. Pepper and downed it before saying, "Wimp."

"Well, onto the fight." I said, warping into a desert, where the fierce deity was waiting.

"You're late." It growled at me, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Well, I'm here now. So, let's get this whole fight over and done with already." I said, the second double helix blade materializing in my left hand. I waited for a few seconds, as the fierce deity seemed to be studying me, before it launched what seemed to be a sword beam towards me, only it had razor saw teeth instead of the usual blue beam.

"Great...I forgot all you fierce deities can throw saw blades instead of sword beams." I said, dodging the attack and swinging my two swords toward the fierce deity, who blocked them. I smirked and watched as the sword tips glowed bright green, then shot a powerful magical green sphere at the Fierce deity, who got knocked back quite a bit.

"Saw blades are so last season. I went with the power spheres instead." I said, laughing as I saw the fierce deity cast a dark glare towards my direction. Suddenly, he vanished and I thought for a second before I ducked under a sword, which would've cut off my head.

"How did you know where I was?" He asked. I shrugged, and stabbed one of the swords into his armor. "Simple, I guessed where you would be, and what do you know? I was right."

"Lucky bastard." The fierce Deity hissed at me, before it swung it's sword at me, but I caught it in my hand.

"Really lucky bastard, you mean." I said, snapping the sword in half like it was nothing. I smirked and kicked the fierce deity away, tossing him the broken sword. "Next time, get a stronger sword." I said, before I warped back to the TOD room.

"Alright then, ONTO THE NEXT DARE!" I said, warping in Bruce Lee, who faced Toan.

"This is not going to be pretty." JJ said, walking back and marking a X on the wall. I nodded and suddenly saw Max, fall to the floor, his head bleeding. I shrugged and ignored him, moving Toan near Bruce Lee. Toan didn't even have a chance to blink before Bruce Lee covered him in a flurry of punches, upper cuts, and some round house kicks, before he slammed Toan into the floor, finishing him off with a powerful dropkick, and kicking his body through the wall where JJ marked the X.

"Ow...that did not look pleasant...at all." I said. Bruce Lee was about to walk away, when he suddenly faced Ryu and gave him a high-five, much to my confusion.

"Yo Ryu, thanks again for training me. I'll see you later." Bruce Lee said, then walked out of the room, fading out of existence.

"...Not even going to ask. Anyway, let's get onto the next dare!" I said, warping in Doctor Richtofen, who was staring at Xiao intently. Everyone backed away from him a bit, and then he held up a saw, laughing maniacally before he grabbed Xiao, tightly by her wrists, dragging her to a dark room which had a operating table on it. The door slammed and then there was a whirring sound, along with a loud scream.

"Hmm...anyways, onto the next dares." I said, reviving Max, who vanished. I turned around, only to see Monica had disappeared as well. "We won't be seeing them for a while...onto the next dare!" I said, warping Osmond to MC Hawking.

"Who's the owner of this wimpy rabbit?" MC Hawking said, holding up Osmond by a ear.

"I'M NO RABBIT, I;M A MOON BUNNY!" Osmond yelled, scratching MC Hawking.

"Ah right...you must be that Osmond fella...you suck man." He said, then yellow 14 warped in out of nowhere and high fived MC Hawking before warping away. Osmond fumed.

"I DO NOT SUCK!" He yelled, pulling out his jackal machine gun and firing towards MC Hawking, but every single shot missed.

"See? Told you that you suck." MC hawking said, before he warped out.

"Let's see how Monica and Max are handling there locational dares." I said, turning on a TV, seeing Monica, who was tied to a stake in the middle of a giant pit of wood. "Well, Monica's doomed. Apparently she didn't avoid the red robes." I said, changing the channel to Max, who looked around in a building, confused as to what was going to happen. There was a loud bang, and then Max saw a giant mushroom cloud. before he got impaled by the pieces off wood that exploded off the wall.

"Huh...weird. Onto the last dare!"

"Wait...I have to die?" Lance said, before Tommy walked in, holding his Thompson Machine gun, firing all of the bullets into Lance, making Lance fall to the floor. Then, Tommy grabbed Chiio's fingers, and broke them, walking back a bit to grab a weapon from a container.

"Ah!" She yelled, holding her hands. Tommy walked back to Chiio, aiming a rocket launcher at her, before firing a rocket, straight towards her.

***CLANG, BOOM!* **I looked towards the source of the sounds, only to see a really pissed off looking Lance holding his two long swords. I noticed a explosion mark near the ceiling, and Lance coated in Red spikes of ice, his eyes a death glare towards Tommy.

"Do that again, and you will wish you were never born." He said eerily calmly, making nearly everyone back away, save for Ryu and Tommy, Tommy looking rather shocked.

"How the hell are you still alive? I killed you!" He asked, a bit more annoyed then shocked.

"It doesn't matter, leave Chiio alone!" He said, pointing both of the longswords at him, "Or you'll find it difficult talking without a head." He said. Tommy gave him a glare, but walked away from the room and I sighed. Lance hugged Chiio close and started talking to her a bit, healing her broken fingers. I warped back the cast members and revived them, before I sighed.

"Now that the randomness has calmed down a bit. LET'S GET ONTO THE NEXT SET OF DARES!" I said, pulling out the next review. "This one is from-" Fox shoved me out of the way.

"Mine! I say:

_Awesome chapter WST. Great fight scene. _

_*hands u and JJ slice of cake* Here are the new dares/truths_

_Dares;_

_Xiao and Monica: take Toan's and Max's hats and hide them far away and only tell JJ where they are_

_Toan: tie up Osmond, and Ruby together after you have gotten Osmond EXTREMELY drunk and Ruby the UGLIEST ever(put on protective glasses so ur eyes don't burn out) also go find ur hat_

_Max; same as Toan_

_OSMOND; Try to make a move on Ruby (I heard that when people are drunk they think ugly people are hot):D_

_RUBY; Try to seduce Osmond and get a kiss from him_

_ALL DC CHARACTERS: dance with anyone you like from the game_

_ALL CO-HOSTS(including myself) and WST: go to the DC world and live there for a year without your powers_

_WST: tie JJ up and do what ever it takes to keep him from telling the location of the hats_

_Ungaga and Goro: run for a marathon _

_All DC CAST: Shout out the name of the person you HATE the most and all of you have to be in a room where the co-hosts and WST can see and hear you_

_Truths;_

_WST: How long have you been a fan of Dark Cloud?_

_ALL co-hosts: on a scale of 1-a trillion how awesome do you think this story is?_

_I have to agree that this was the best layed out chapter so far WST._

_Without further ado here are the truths and Dares:_

_Old Gaffer; How old are you?_

_Dran; What type of creatures are your parents?_

_Fairy King; Why do you not have any wings if you are called 'fairy king'?_

_All male characters in this story; do a fashion show catwalk for everybody showing a descriptive detail of what the clothes look like_

_All DC and DC2 cast members; cook and prepare the party for WST and all of the co-hosts_

_(WST party details will be given via PM) _

_All co-hosts and WST; celebrate the ending of the funniest truth or dare about an amazing game series: DARK CLOUD AND DARK CLOUD 2 Forever ;D_

_yay it's not cancelled XD WST you had me worried_

_anyway here are the dares:_

_Toan; try to kill a whooly mammoth and eat it in the ice age era_

_WST; juggle all of the co-hosts while blindfolded and riding a unicycle across a tightrope above a pit of lava that burns anything/anyone_

_Old Gaffer; try to fish in that pond in Matataki Village_

_Goro; hunt down eat Osmond_

_Xiao; hunt down and eat Ruby_

_JJ; protect Osmond from Goro_

_Osmond; try to survive against Goro witout weapons_

_Jack; eat a fluffy ball of hair from the leftovers at 150 barber shops_

_TRUTHS:_

_Lottie; how long have you known Jack?_

_Ruby; who did you first kiss?_

_Toan; what is the name of your llama?_

_Lance and Chioo-chan; what do you look like (in story)?_

"Wow, that's a lot of dares...SO LET;S GET STARTED ALREADY!" I said, taking a bite out of the cake Fox had given me. I watched as Monica and Xiao grabbed Toan and Max's hats, I warped them away, then warped them back after about 30 minutes. They whispered the location to JJ, who nodded and continued polishing his Phoenix gun. I grabbed a long rope. and tied JJ in a chair and placed him in a room filled with motion sensors that would cause the room to explode if JJ even moved a millimeter. "That's taken care of, Toan. your dare." Toan shrugged and walked over to the kitchen. grabbing some beers. He placed the beers on top of a table and tried to make Osmond drink the beer, but he wouldn't.

"How can I get this beer into Osmond?" He asked, and I gave him a funnel.

"Figure it out." I said, and he sighed and walked over to Osmond. "While we wait, let's get onto the next dare!" I said, pressing a button and a dance floor appeared in the middle of the room. The whole cast started pairing off and they started dancing on the dance floor. I saw Donny with Claire, Lin with Crest, Max with Monica, Toan with Xiao, Goro by himself **(big shocker), **Elena with Gerald, Paige with Carl, Claude with Alnet, and so on. The people at the dance were having some fun, and the dance itself lasted for about a good hour, before people started dispersing and getting off the dance floor. "Time for the next dares!" I said, warping Ungaga and Goro to the beginning of a marathon for Cancer.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" The announcer said, shooting a starting pistol into the air. The runners and Ungaga started sprinting ahead, while Goro walked slowly behind, grumbling under his breath.

"I know how to make him go faster." Ryu put a little man with a long stick on Goro's back and tied to a string is a whole fried chicken just out of Goro's reach. Goro then takes off like a champion race horse. "Well that worked."

"Well, I wonder where's Ruby?" I said. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I looked behind me to see Ruby, who was so ugly, I can't type it into words. I felt like I was going to throw up, just by looking at her. I closed my eyes and shoved her to Toan. Toan shielded his eyes and grabbed the drunken Osmond, hideous Ruby and tied them together. I sighed and watched as both of them tried to flirt with one another, and they leaned in for a kiss and then Osmond suddenly threw up into Ruby's mouth, which caused her to throw up. Suddenly, everyone in the room started throwing up, including the co-hosts, who were trying to keep their lunch down, save for Ryu and Kai who were laughing their asses off.

"That was...disgusting." Jack said.

"Yep...let's get onto the next dare!" I said, warping me, Ryu, Lottie, Jack, Chiio, Lance and Fox to the DC world, taking away all their powers, but I couldn't take Ryu's for some reason. "Ryu, why can't I take your powers away?"

"Do you want to have your face ripped off by a flaming pair of claws?" He asked, his hands turning into claws and flames.

"No...just don't use your powers while we're here." I said, flinching a bit and stepping back from Ryu.

"Fine." He said as his hands turned back to normal, then he punched me out of my clothes and sent me flying into a tree. "Don't try to take my powers again."

"I got it already, jeez." I said, putting on some normal clothes and grabbing my armor in front of Ryu and placing it in a house that I made earlier. "How do you do that every single time? Anyway, we have one whole year here people, so try not to cause problems."

**(1 whole year later)**

(in the TOD room)

A timer on the table in the room suddenly starts ringing and then it glows a light green,

"Wow, I can't believe how long we've been here. Even though we've been here for only a year, it feels as though we've been here forever." I said, talking to the rest of my friends, who had lived near me for the past year.

"Damn I was almost the Champion of another tournament." Ryu walks in covered in blood and gore. "I've been in Yellow Drops for the past year. Next time they won't be as lucky."

"Yeah. It's been a very good year here indeed." Fox said. Suddenly, me and the rest of my friends got surrounded in a green light, and then we were all warped to an odd room.

"What is this place?" Jack said, studying the room a bit. I looked around a bit, and then suddenly my memories flooded back.

"Hey guys, we're back in the TOD room." I said, seeing my old sword hanging on a wall. I grabbed it, and I snapped my fingers, giving the co-hosts their powers back.

"Wow...it has been a while." I said, looking at the dust that gathered around the room. "Time to fix that." I said, opening a portal in the room and leading all the co-hosts through it, but not before I made them look one year younger. We walked through portal and arrived shortly after we left for the DC world.

"Didn't you guys just leave?" The DC cast asked.

"Yeah, we've been gone for one year...idiots." I said, stretching my arms out. "We just came from the future." I said.

"How was it?" They asked.

"It was a bit fun. but I'm glad to be here again." I said. "Anyway, let's get onto the next dare."

"WST!" The cast yelled, and I shrugged.

"Well, time for the truths." I said.

"Wait, why are you going in order of the dares and truths?" Jack said.

"I just want to, deal with it. Anyway, I've been a Dark Cloud fan for about 5 years."

"It's alright." The co-hosts said simultaneously, and I sweatdropped.

"About 50/50." Ryu said, causing me to shrug.

"Odd...anyway, let's get onto the next truth." I said.

"I'm about 86 years old." The Gaffer said.

"Wow...onto the next one!" I said, grabbing a whistle out of my pocket and blowing it. There was silence for a few seconds, until there was a huge crash and Dran fell through the ceiling. He roared for a few seconds, before Ryu kicked him in the head and he calmed down and read his truth.

"Well, my father was a giant rabbit that terrorized medieval times until a idiot of an hero threw a holy frag grenade at him and killed him, and my mother was a griffin." He said. Everyone stared at him for a while, before he flew off, back to Norune Village.

"...How odd." I said, before the Fairy King suddenly warped into the room.

"I'm called the fairy kind because I have the mystical powers of the Fairies of Terra themselves."

"Uh-huh, sure." I said, rolling my eyes a bit.

***WHACK!***

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled, rubbing the back of my head. The Fairy King glared at me, then pulled his staff back and started cleaning the gem on it.

"Respect your elders sonny." He said. I glared at him, before I warped him into a inescapable room where Navi was.

"Let's see how he deals with that fairy. ONTO THE NEXT DARE!"

"I got 5,000 gold he dies. Any takers?" Ryu said holding up a bag of gold.

"I bet 2,000 gold they team up and become allies to kill us." JJ said, earning a stare from everyone. "What?"

"...No comment. Anyway, onto the Fashion show already! Oh, and we're only doing a few of the males, because if I had every single male in the DC series in this thing, it would take forever to finish." I said, warping in a long runway. "Come on guys, let's go." I said, walking towards the dressing room and changing into my outfit, the rest of the boys doing the same. "Alright guys, let's do this things in pairs so that we can get this over with fast. Here's the order." I said, pulling out a list.

_1. Goro._

_2. Seda and Osmond_

_3 Gerald and Ungaga_

_4. Me and JJ_

_5. Toan and Max._

_6. Jack and Alfred_

_7. Lance and Fox._

_8. Kai_

_9. Ryu. _

"HEY! WHY AM I BY MYSELF?" Goro grunted.

"BECAUSE NO ONE LIKES YOU!" We all yelled at him. He grunted and walked off, mumbling.

"Alright then, let's go already." I said, shoving Goro onto the runway while the rest of us waited behind a curtain. Goro walked forward, wearing a brown suit **(Goro in a suit? IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!)**, which had a maroon tie with a wave like pattern on it, and he finished off his outfit with some brown pants. The judges (Monica, Xiao, Lottie) each gave him a 2. He huffed and walked back to the end of the runway, mumbling under his breath.

"Hey, why aren't Kai and Ryu in a pair?" Toan asked, re-reading the order.

"Because we both walk the runway alone." They both said simultaneously. I shrugged and watched as Seda and Osmond walked down the runway. Seda was wearing some purple like vest instead of the usual black vest he wore, a white undershirt, and he wore his crown on his head, as well as some light purple pants. Osmond however, was wearing a orange suit, which had mathematical symbols scrawled all over it, some light blue pants and he had taken his mask off, revealing his white bunny like face, with the bunny ears. The judges mumbled among one another, before they showed a score of 5, 6, 8 for Seda's outfit, and a 6, 4, 3 for Osmond's outfit. They both walked back, and walked to the dressing room to change back to their normal clothes.

"That's actually pretty good." I mumbled to myself. Next, Gerald and Ungaga walked forward. Ungaga was wearing a simple gold sash over his right shoulder that went to his waist, two red feathers on the band he wore on his head, and some type of leggings inscribed with several hieroglyphics. Gerald, however was wearing a simple turquoise suit, a red tie, and some black pants, with dress shots. Gerald's score was 8, 5, 6. Ungaga's score was 8, 7, 7.

"Alright JJ, we're up next." I said, looking around when I noticed JJ wasn't there. "JJ?" I said, before he appeared in front of me, wearing a different outfit. I shrugged and walked down the runway. I was wearing a simple green suit, WST embroidered in gold silk across the back, wearing a with a green tie that had the Atlamillias portrayed on front, and the star oblivion crashing towards them, and I also wore some black dress shoes, with some matching pants. JJ was wearing a blue button down shirt, the buttons shining a golden color and each one imprinted with the Eagle and the words '_E Pluribus Unum." _He wore a white hat, which looked familiar to a captain's hat, and he wore long simple white plants. He walked forward, with military precision, carrying a rifle with him, tossing it in the air, then planting it into the floor.

"Atten-Tion!" JJ yelled, and I slapped him.

"Don't over do it." I said, and watched as everyone gave JJ a 7, but I got all 6s. I glared at them, but walked back. Toan and Max walked out the runway. Max was wearing his Fashionable Cap, with his Leather shoes, and his Green overalls. **(Sorry! I just got stumped with Max so I just used the clothes I used in my game!) **Toan was wearing a Tuxedo, no hat letting his hair down, a red tie around his neck and his brown shoes on. Toan got a 8, 9 8, while Max got a 9, 8, 7.

"BIASED JUDGES!" JJ yelled.

"HURRY UP WHOEVER'S NEXT!" I said. Jack came out. wearing his reaper clothes, and wearing a green tie in place of his regular red tie. Alfred, however was wearing a black shirt, a necklace which had a head of a Lynx at the center, brown pants, brown belt, and dress shoes. Jack got a 3 4 6, while Alfred got 7, 6, 9.

"Jack, you gotta be more fashionable." Alfred said, earning a glare from Jack. They both walked back, and Lance and Fox went out next. Lance came out, wearing a light blue shirt, with a wolf on the front colored red, wearing simple jeans, and wearing his white sneakers. Fox came out wearing a light red suit, with a orange tie coated in blue flames, and some black pants. Fox got all 8s and Alfred got 8. 8 9.

"Next up, Kai!"I said. Kai walked up, wearing a silver scale like scarf, white and silver jacket, with a blue silk shirt, white dress pants with silver and gold spikes at the bottom of the pant legs, with white leather shoes and a platinum watch. There were several thuds, and then I saw the judges passed out. JJ walked over to them and dumped a bottle of water on their faces. They shook their heads and gave him all 10s.

"And now for the final person of this fashion show, Ryu!" I said, Ryu walking out, wearing a golden scale-like scarf, black and gold jacket, with a blood red silk shirt, and black dress pants with gold and crimson flames at the bottom of the pant legs, with black leather shoes and a platinum watch. I heard a lot of thuds, and then suddenly thousands of Angels fell from the heavens, crashing through the ceiling.

"Huh. That's...unexpected." Jack said, looking at the ceiling. I nodded, when suddenly there was a huge thud against the door, and then several females came running into the room and swarmed Ryu.

"HOLY CRAP, WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled, watching as the girls swarmed Ryu. Suddenly, a force-field surrounded Ryu and it shoved the females back. Some of the females started attacking the forcefield and went through it, and got lit on fire, sitting on the floor drooling at the sight of Ryu. They sat there for a few minutes, staring at Ryu, before they all got nosebleeds. Ryu took off his shirt and tossed it into the crowd of females, causing all of the females to fight each other over the shirt.

"I wonder how long this will last?" JJ mumbled.

**(9 hours later) **

There was only two females left, both of them covered in bruises and scratches, with both of them eying the shirt that was on the floor, They both charged towards it, but bonked their heads against each other and fell to the floor, passed out.

"Well, that answers that. The next two dares..." I said, reading the dares again. "Will be done, on one of two occasions. When the TOD ends, which will hopefully be never, or when I pass the TOD onto someone else." I said, everyone staring at me, but i shrugged. "Let's continue with the next dare." I said, warping Toan to the ice age era.

"Great...how the hell am i going to kill a wooly mammoth?" Toan said out loud, grabbing a spear he found next to him. He ran off, chasing a giant shadow moving south.

"Let's go onto the next dare!" I said, warping all of us to a volcano. I saw a tightrope already strung across the volcano, and I sweat dropped at the sight of the molten lava. I sighed and found a unicycle by the side of a rock. I found a blindfold and handed it to JJ. He gave a evil sort of smile and wrapped the blindfold around my eyes, a bit tighter than it should be.

"There, nice and tight." He said, smirking a bit, then I heard a clicking noise and ducked as I heard a bullet whizz by. "Damnit!"

"Nice try." I said, kicking JJ and then I felt around for the unicycle and I found it after a few seconds of searching. I sighed and felt around some more and found the tightrope after a few more seconds of searching, and the co-hosts yelling to me where to go as well. I climbed onto the unicycle, carefully balancing it on the rope. I sighed and realized something.

"How the hell am i going to juggle them IF I CAN'T SEE THEM?" I yelled out, to which JJ responded. "Very carefully."

"If I fail, you fall into the lava, you know that right?" I told him, who went silent for a while. I sighed and focused on trying to think about juggling the co-hosts, when i got an idea. I took a deep breath and focused. Suddenly, the co-hosts levitated into the air in front of me and moved up and down, my hands mimicking a juggler's movement as he juggles several rings. "Now, it's not cheating, since I put the force it takes to juggle you guys into my hands." I said out loud, earning mumbled huhs from them. "It's like I'm juggling you without touching you, but i can still mess up." A chorus of "oh"s came from the co-hosts. I sighed and started carefully riding across the tight-rope, moving slowly but surely over it. I was sure i was close to the other end of the lava pit, since it seemed to be forever since i left the first end of the tight-rope. I heard some minor sighs coming from some of the co-hosts, confirming my theory, when I heard a bunch of light footsteps stepping onto the rock that was the volcano's ridge. I first thought it was some sort of animal, when suddenly I felt a rock hit me on the side of my head. I lost my focus for a second, and I heard some of the co-hosts scream when there was several thuds and I sighed in relief, riding the unicycle to the end of the rope and ripping my blindfold off.

"WHO THE HELL THREW THAT ROCK?" I yelled, facing the area were the foot-steps came from, only to see Toan and his allies standing by him. Toan shrugged and pointed to Goro, who was holding a chunk of a rock in his hand. I quickly grabbed him and shoved him into the lava, tossing a rock at his head as he fell. "Idiot." I said. seeing Ryu in the background jump into the lava pool, earning gasps from everyone but me and Kai. "What's your guys' problem?

"HE JUMPED INTO A POOL OF LAVA!" They yelled, me shrugging in response.

"The problem is?" I said, earning shocked looks from everyone, when Ryu suddenly jumped out of the Lava, not even a burn or scratch on him, carrying a Diamond the size of a watermelon, which he gave to Ruby, who's eyes practically bugged out of her skull. "ONTO THE NEXT DARE!" I said, warping us to Matataki village, handing the old Gaffer a fishing rod. He put a piece of bait at the end and placed it into the lake. There was a few seconds a silence, before the line was pulled and the old Gaffer reeled in the line, catching a small nonky, about a cm long. "Weak."

"ONTO THE NEXT DARE ALREADY!" JJ yelled, obviously tired from all the dares.

"RIGHT!" I said, warping Goro to a forest, Osmond into a rabbit hole into the same forest. I warped Xiao to a field, where i warped Ruby to as well, a few feet away from Xiao. JJ shrugged and laid down on a couch, obviously not going to help Osmond at all. I smirked at the last dare and gave Jack a huge fluffy ball of hair and shoved it into his hands. He glared at Fox, before he started to eat the hairball, gagging a bit. I turned on a camera and watched Goro find Osmond, who was hiding in a bush and bite his head off, a fountain of blood spewing out of his neck.

"Ew." JJ mumbled. I nodded and changed the channel to Xiao and Ruby, Xiao having caught Ruby, trying to bite her legs, but not really doing any damage. Ruby had a look of, "Is that it?" on her face, obviously thinking the cat girl had a bit more bite than that. I sighed and warped a piece of catnip onto Xiao nose.

"Eh?" She said, smelling the catnip for a second before she went into a frenzy, slashing Ruby multiple times with her claws, biting into her flesh several times, leaving odd bite marks in some places. She started to eat the remains after she was done, but she passed out shortly afterwards.

"...odd." I said, before I heard a bang. I looked behind me and saw Simba and Navi, both of them glowing light blue focusing a energy charge at me. I shrugged and nodded to Kai, who froze them in place with a ice-beam.

"I WIN THE BET!" JJ cheered, earning a slap from me.

"Shut it." I said, when something dawned on me. "Hey Toan, how the hell did you even get here?"

"I got frozen in some ice and i thawed a while ago." He said, holding a spear in his hand as proof.

"...Okay? Odd." I said, before Ryu approached me.

"Hey, let me fight the fierce deity for a hour. He owes me some money." He said, cracking his knuckles before i warped him to the fierce deity, who paled at the sight of Ryu.

"Oh shit." He said, backing away slowly from Ryu, before Ryu grabbed him with a pair of flaming claws.

"!"

"What the hell was that?" The cast asked, me shrugging.

"Just Ryu killing the fierce deity. Onto the Truths!" I said.

"For a while." Lottie answered, very simply.

"Good enough for me. Onto the next one." I said, then remembered Ruby was dead. I revived her and read her her truth.

"No one. Not really at least. They only used me for wishes, not really for a relationship." She said, sighing a bit.

"Toan!"

"Her name is Anju." He said simply.

"The last truth i will send personally via PM. WE'RE FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!" I cheered, as Ryu warped back. Ruby grabbed Ryu and led him to her room, locking the door behind her. There was suddenly a light knock on the door to the room.

"Hello?" A voice said, before two people walked into the room.

"We're the new co-hosts. Anyone here?"

"SON OF A-"

* * *

WST: Well, that's all for now!

Everyone: What about the new co-hosts?

WST: We'll introduce them next chapter! For now, we're done! Leave a M0rated review for the M-rated chapter, or leave a short dare, since I have to catch up on the rest of the dares. Sorry Ryu, your dares will be put next chapter, I promise.

Ryu: They better, or else.

?: Hello? WST?

WST: Ah right. Go see FaeryGirlsRocks Harry Potter Truth or Dare! I'm a co-host there and I have to go help out right now. *leaves the room*

Everyone: REVIEW!


	34. IMPORTANT NEWS, PLEASE READ! Thank you

WST: Alright guys, it has come to my attention my ToD might not be legit.

JJ: Thank you, TheMasenkoMan, for letting us know our errors.

WST: So this chapter is to let you guys know some minor changes. First off, no more dares by review.

Ryu: This counts as interactive, and a waste of reviews which could be used to help critic people's works.

WST: Second, I'm fixing the first page as we speak. It's in a script format, which is apparently not allowed.

Jack: Thirdly, not all dares will be used from now on. It's too much work to type every single dare, so we might skip yours. It's nothing personal, more of a break for the author.

WST: PM me your suggestions for dares from now on, and i shall torture as you please. And since a chapter is not allowed to be only announcements, here's a short story.

All: ENJOY!

The village was silent that night, the winds blowing through the mystic Wise Owl Forest. Everyone was inside their homes, busy with their own task. Kye standing on the roof, staring towards the forest worried about the demons that lived in its thick trees. Momo was yelling at Kye, trying to get him off the roof, yelling that there was nothing in the forest.

"What's that sound?" He said, turning towards the sky. He stared across the sky, searching, when he spotted what appeared to be a pulsing purple comet. It spiraled towards the baron's house. Kye's eyes widened as the Baron's house seemed to vanish, the comet hitting where it was a second later. "What is this magic?" He asked, before Momo screamed.

"Grandpa, look out!" She yelled, pointing towards a purple comet sailing straight towards Kye. He faced the comet, closing his eyes.

"May the Faeries protect us." He said, before he too vanished, with the entire house and momo.

Some yards away, Kululu was sitting outside the home, shocked as she saw her friends, her mayor vanish before her eyes. She was frightetned, scared to her wits end. She ran inside the house, running into the closet that she used to store her clothes. She started to sob, truly afraid of what was going to happen to her.

In the sky higher than any bird could fly was the dark genie, with General Flagg on his shoulder. Flagg looked upon the destruction with a demonic smile, laughing as the villagers fled. He pointed his finger towards Kululu's house. As if on command, the Dark Genie pointed his fat purple finger towards it, a purple bright light glowing on the tip. Then he jabbed it towards the house, a beam of darkest energy shooting out, speeding towards Kululu's house. It seemingly struck the house, leaving nothing behind. Flagg laughed as the genie let out a deep guffawing laugh, firing more of his beams of darkness towards the people of Matataki village, neither of the two noticing the Atla orbs that flew into the forest, containing the houses and the people who were spared from death, frozen in the phases they were in when they were saved.

(Several days later)

Toan wiped the sweat off his brow, exhausted from the monsters of Wise Owl forest. He had become more frustrated with the owl with each level he went down.

"Stupid owl's too picky." He mumbled, staring into his atlamillia. He closed his eyes and saw the items the atlamillia held within its blue sphere. He saw a house in the stone, a house whose atla he found after fighting off many of the Weekdayz and the cannibal plants. He focused on the house, and willed it outside the stone. The stone glimmered, a white beam shooting out of the stone, materializing into the house. Toan opened his eyes and smiled at the atlamillia's work. He walked towards the house, when the Atlamillia glimmered once more. Toan stared at the stone confused, until another white beam shot out, materializing into Kululu who landed on the floor with yelp of fear. She opened her eyes, seeing Toan's green-gray eyes staring back at her.

"…AHHHH!" She yelled, running into the house and slamming the door shut. Toan sweatdropped, confused at what just happened.

"That was weird." He mumbled, before he approached the door and knocked on it. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked, concerned with the girl. There was a brief silence, when the door creaked open, Kululu on the other side, staring at Toan.

"Who are you?" She mumbled her voice no higher than a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Toan." He said, smiling at getting a response from the little girl. "I'm here to help restore this village from the Dark genie's attack." He said, indicating for the girl to come outside. She hesitated, but approached him timidly. He pointed towards the river, which was incomplete still, not reaching Treant.

"I need to restore the river back to Treant. So he can help me with my quest to stop the genie. By the way, may I ask what your name is?" He asked.

"My name is Kululu." She replied, before she gasped and looked around. "where's my brother? Where's Bunbuku?" She yelled, frantic. Toan placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to comfort the girl.

"He's fine. He's inside a Atla somewhere in the forest." He said, "I just need to find him." He smiled towards the girl. "I'll be here to help you if you need it." Kululu faced Toan, her eyes staring into Toan's. She felt something tug at her heart, and she couldn't help but smile back at Toan. He gave her a gentle hug, and then walked off back to the forest. "I'll bring him back soon, I promise." He said, before he vanished into the leaves. Kululu looked toward the spot where he vanished, smiling.

"I know you can do it."

WST: Hope you guys enjoy this story! Till next time!


	35. OMFG WHY

WST: Woot! Time for the next chapter!  
JJ: WOO!  
Jack: Now will we found our who the new co-hosts are?  
WST: Yep! Onto the story!  
_**Last time, on the Dark Cloud TOD.**_  
_"The last truth I will send personally via PM. WE'RE FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!" I cheered, as Ryu warped back. Ruby grabbed Ryu and led him to her room, locking the door behind her. There was suddenly a light knock on the door to the room._  
_"Hello?" A voice said, before two people walked into the room._  
_"We're the new co-hosts. Anyone here?"_  
_"SON OF A-"_  
_**Now let's continue the story.**_  
"BITCH!" I yelled, stomping my foot into the floor. "I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING!" I sighed and saw the two co-hosts, both of them staring at us for a second. "Oh right." I said, walking over to the new co-hosts.  
"This Is Zoe, one of our newest co-hosts." I said, indicating to the black haired girl, who had a ponytail on her head. She was wearing a white dress, with some blue sneakers, and she was smiling at the crew, her blue eyes practically sparkling in excitement.

"Hello Everyone! Nice to meet you!" She said happily, waving to the cast, who cautiously waved back.  
"And this guy" I said, pointing to the black haired boy with yellow eyes wearing a regular t-shirt and a regular pair of jeans, "Is my extremely lazy friend, Daxland, Dax for short."  
"Hey, I'm not lazy." He said, yawning afterwards.  
"IT TOOK YOU OVER 10 CHAPTERS TO FINALLY GET HERE!" I said, pointing to a Letter Dax sent me ten chapters ago that said, "Hey, I'll be in your TOD soon."  
"Errr…." He said, then shrugged "Ah whatever, I'm here right now."  
"You are here, but since you missed 10 chapters, you have to pay a little price." I said, going over to the table in the center of the room and pressing on a red button. There was a light hum, and then an alarm sounded through out the room.  
"What the hell?" Jack asked, before JJ laughed.  
"He's going to make Dax pay, that's for sure." I waited a few seconds when a journal colored pure black with a skull and cross bones on the front. I opened it to a page and smirked.  
"These are my own dares." I said, holding up the journal. "I have dares for every single person who's stepped foot in this room, even people that you haven't seen yet! This journal holds my most….deadly, sick, and twisted dares." I said, a wicked smile on my face. Dax seemed not to care and he yawned, a bit bored obviously, but not really fearing anything. Ryu looks over my shoulder and yawns at what he sees. "What are you yawning about?"  
"If this is a journal of your most deadly, sick, and twisted dares. I need to go and see if Hell Reaper lets people co-host his Truth or Dare..." Ryu pulls out a book opens it and it screams a blood churning scream then slams it shut. "And those are only the dares to fight something I've fought. The bad part is this one is only danger level 2 in terms of how strong it was where as the Fierce Deity is only in danger level 1. He'll be here hopefully after my dares to pay me but he needs to see a doctor about having something removed from his ass." Everyone looks at Ryu and takes a few steps back.  
"Yeah yeah, death and all that stuff." He said, walking onto the couch and lying down on it, about to sleep when I kicked him off the bed.  
"Idiot. Onto-"  
"A-hem." Ryu said, grabbing his set of dares.  
"Right. Let's do your dares first, since I promised we would."  
"These are my dares:  
_Give JJ pure sugar and have him race Sonic and Shadow._  
_I would like to play chicken with Max and Toan_  
_I have a dare for Lance, Monica, Xiao, and Ruby they have to run naked thru every town in both Dark Clouds. lol_  
_While me and JJ fire paint balls filled with sleeping potion at them_  
_I would like to dare Osmond to open a can of woop ass._  
_For Monica, and Xiao they have to sing a lullaby to Adonis we'll tell them they have to sing the Dragon's Lullaby, but will mix up the papers and they'll sing something by Justin Bieber._  
_Fight Tex. _  
"Let's do the Fight Tex dare first." JJ said, laughing a bit.  
"ALRIGHT THEN GUYS! This next dare is going to be for JJ, Toan, Ungaga, Osmond, Monica and Max. You're all gonna need some specialized armor for this dare." I said, chanting a spell and covering everyone excluding Monica in various colors of Mark VI Mjolnor Armor. Max wore orange armor, Toan wore teal armor, JJ wore maroon armor, Osmond wore dark red armor, and Ungaga was covered in blue armor. "You, Monica will get a...'special' armor." I said, covering her in Black Mark VI Mjolnor Armor.  
"What's so special about this Armor?" She asked, before she suddenly started to yell in pain. I smirked and waited a few seconds before she suddenly stopped yelling and she stood up straight and cracked her knuckles.  
"Uh, what just happened to her?" Max asked.  
"Monica's no longer in control. Say hello to Agent Tex. She unfortunately has a grudge to settle, and she thinks you guys are the people she has to settle it with." I said, pointing to their armor. "So if I were you, I would run." I warped all of use to a facility that had various equipment and such and some teleporters. JJ's eyes went wide (I think, hard to tell when there's a visor in the way) and he shoved everyone toward a room near the back, except for Ungaga, who went towards a room marked ,"Control room." "Have fun Tex." I said, watching as she sped after everyone. I smirked and warped to a room I made that allowed me and the rest of the co-hosts to see the fight without getting injured. "Popcorn?" I asked Ryu, holding a bag of popcorn to him.  
"Thanks." He said, before he grabbed the bag and sat down on a chair right next to the rest of the co-hosts.  
"**RUN!"** JJ yelled, running into a room.  
"Oh crap! Where is she?" Max yelled.  
"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" JJ yelled, running faster while Osmond shot a shotgun he found behind him, not really hitting anything. Ungaga had walked into the control room and found a sticky note on a console that had something written in crayon that said, "This is Sheila. Sheila." Ungaga read the note and looked around and only saw a computer.  
"Sheila." He said. "We have to help them." He said, not really sure of what he was doing.  
"Help who?" Sheila (FILSS) asked.  
"The reds." Ungaga said, hoping that FILSS would help. "Tex is attacking them, we have to stop her." He said as he saw Tex jump near the window.  
"Stop Agent Texas? Oh no, absolutely not. We should never interfere with an ongoing battlefield simulation test. Our job is to observe and document."  
"_But she'll kill them!"_ Ungaga yelled, frustrated.  
"Oh that would be wonderful! What a successful test." FILSS said.  
"We need to keep moving, men. Come on, double-time. Hell I'd settle for single-time." Osmond said, stopping for a bit. JJ groaned and leaned against a wall for a second, then stood up straight, fingering the battle rifle he had with him.  
"Maybe we should just fight, I'm afraid she's going to start picking us off one by-" JJ started, but was stopped when he saw a hand come through the wall he was next to and grab hold of him. "_one!" _ He said, before Tex pulled her arm back and slammed JJ against the wall, stunning him for a bit, before she kicked the wall forward and pinned JJ to another wall. "Ow!"  
Osmond tried to shotgun Tex, but she hit him square in the chest, knocking the air out of him, then she tossed him to Max, Osmond's helmet hitting his manhood with high force. Max leaned over in pain, when suddenly Tex tackled both Osmond and Max through two walls, before she rolled to a stop, but Max and Osmond flew into a stack of 15 barrels in a pyramid shape, knocking all of them over.  
"Oh man forget this, I need a bigger weapon." JJ said, somehow getting out from behind the wall and he ran towards Ungaga.  
"Huh...I guess Tex doesn't want her prize for knocking down the pyramid." I said, pointing to the giant teddy bear right next to Chiio. Tex however walked closer to Osmond and Max.  
"Ungaga! Help us!" JJ yelled.  
"HOW? THE COMPUTER WON'T LET ME! SHE'S MEAN! THIS PLACE IS FILLED WITH MEAN LADIES!" Ungaga yelled, a bit shocked at how immature he acted.  
"PUSH SOME BUTTONS, I DON'T KNOW!"  
"Buttons? OH MAN I LOVE BUTTONS!" Ungaga said, acting somewhat odd. "Beep bup bup boop beep bup boop." He said, pressing various buttons until he pressed a green one and a crate tilted, dropping several rockets right next to JJ.  
"Wow. That actually worked perfectly. Thanks!"  
"Great...how the heck did I do that?" Ungaga said, somewhat confused. Toan had been running around the room, confused until he found a blue energy sword. He placed on his side and carried a battle rifle he found with him. He saw JJ walk towards him.  
"Hey JJ. what the hell is going on in there?" He asked.  
"You gotta help us! Do you know how to use that thing?" JJ asked, pointing to the energy sword.  
"My sword? Fuck yeah I know how to use it. What's to understand about swish-swish-stab? It's a fucking sword dude, it's not a fighter jet."  
"Just come and help me." JJ said, leading Toan to battle and telling him his plan.  
"Got it."  
Tex had gotten a barrel that was on the floor and threw it to Max, who ducked and the barrel hit Osmond on the head instead. Max fired some rounds at Tex, who rolled to dodged them and grabbed Max and Osmond by their necks, smashing their helmets against each other, making a nice clang sound that echoed throughout the room. She then punched Osmond's left leg with her right fist, then used her left fist to punch Max's arm, spinning him around then kicked Osmond in the face with her left foot.  
Max shoot more bullets toward Monica, but missed and Tex knocked the gun right out of his hands, elbowed his gut, punched his head several times, gave hum a uppercut, then a downward swing, then kneed Max in his manhood. Then she grabbed Max's helmet, pushed him back, held his right leg up and smashed her fist into his manhood, hard, despite the protests of Max, which mad a very loud cracking sound, causing all the boys except Ryu in the room to flinch.  
"Oh! That's gotta hurt!" Lottie said, laughing a bit.  
"If a guy gets hit there enough times he starts to not notice the pain" Ryu said as he came out of a teleporter with a machine and plugs it in and orders a drink and sits back in his seat. Tex then kicked Max across the room, knocking him into a crate, which had a teleporter door on top of it, which fell on top of Max, who was curled up in pain. Max went through the teleporter, and came out right next to another teleporter next to Tex, who had just punched Osmond to the floor. She saw Max come out and she studied the teleporter a bit.  
"Hey sweet cheeks!" Toan yelled, hurling a grenade at Tex, but she dodged it and faced him. Toan drew his energy sword, "Looking for me? Step away from the idiots." Tex walked towards him, getting her fists in a fighting stance, not noticing JJ who was right behind her on top of a giant box.  
"Oh god I hope she doesn't see me." He mumbled. Suddenly, a huge crate fell in front of Toan and Tex. Tex had jumped away from the box and looked up at where the crate came from.  
"Yes, I saved Toan!" Ungaga said. "Oh wait...I saved Toan." He said the last part a bit confused as to why he repeated himself.  
"Ungaga, what're you doing? You're messing up my plan with JJ. I was supposed to distract her for him." Tex turned around and saw JJ, who was barely reloading his rocket.  
"You ratted me out you son of a bitch!" He said, then fired a rocket at Tex, who dodged it grabbing a teleporter right next to her and threw it at JJ. "Oh shit!" He said, firing a rocket into the teleporter, which shot it out of a teleporter aimed towards him, hitting the box he was on and launching him into the air. He started to frantically panic, but he went through the teleporter, and launched out the other end, Tex grabbing him and kicking him to Toan who had gotten around the giant grate in the way.  
"That was aweso- uh!" He started, but stopped when JJ crashed into him and he grunted in pain.  
Ungaga was looking around the room and saw two pictures of weapons on the walls, one of which said, "Turret" and the other one just had a picture of a firebomb exploding on contact with the floor.  
"Um, can we use turrets on her or, some explodey firey thing?" Ungaga asked FILSS.  
"That would be outside the bounds of my standard safety protocols. I cannot do that.  
"What do we do Osmond?" Max asked, getting up wobbly.  
"I don't know: I've never hit a girl in my life." He said, reloading his shotgun.  
"The problem is his never hit anything in his life." Ryu said and everyone in the room nods in silent agreement.  
"Yeah, I notice try harder!" JJ said, grabbing his rocket launcher as Toan drew his energy sword. Max looked around and noticed that he didn't have any weapons, so he grabbed a traffic cone next to him and help it up as a weapon. Tex walked slowly towards them at first, then charged towards them and grabbed hold of Osmond's shotgun, ducking under Toan's slash and flipping Sarge over, then whacking Toan with the shotgun, dodging JJ's rocket and kicking him into a teleporter. JJ flew threw the teleporter, out of another teleporter and accidentally hit Max on his back, who was backing away from Tex at the time, but got launched towards Tex, who kicked Max in the manhood upwards, then kicked him down.  
"Oh no Max!" JJ yelled, when he saw Tex hold the shotgun to Max's face.  
"Yipes." Max said, when suddenly there was a clicking sound.  
"Max, you should be ashamed of your self, we ran out of bullets again, that was your responsibility." Osmond said.  
"Huh, that's the first time my forgetfulness has ever saved my-" He said, stopping when Tex put her foot on his chest, holding the shotgun up. "-life! Protect me cone!" He said, holding the cone over his head, Tex hitting him in his manhood with the shotgun, like a golf club would to a golf ball. Max flew quite a distance and knocked into JJ.  
"Watch it!" JJ said.  
"You watch it!" Max said, in pain.  
"You idiots, let me show you how it's done." Osmond said, facing Tex, who punched him to JJ and Max.  
"Nice demonstration Osmond." Max said, standing up.  
"Ah shut up." Osmond said, standing up as well.  
"Hey guys, look up there." JJ said, looking at the crate that moved over Tex and Toan. Toan looked up and got an idea.  
"Uhh, what? Ungaga! Remember when I told you not to help me? I need you to help me, right now!" Toan said.  
"What holds up that crate?" Ungaga asked FILSS.  
"Mechanical controls are on the left side of the console." FILSS said. Ungaga pressed a button, which dropped the crate on Tex as Toan dived out of the way.  
"I can't believe that worked!" Toan said, before he looked toward Tex, who was holding up the crate that was dropped on her. "Oh fuck that didn't work!"  
"I knew that would not work, Agent Tex is a bit of a badass." FILSS said. Tex threw the crate towards Osmond, JJ, Max and Toan.  
"We gotta get out of here!" Max said.  
"We'll be crushed!" JJ said.  
"Don't worry guys, I got this! _SWISH!_" He sliced the crate in half, both halves going on either side of the group, covering them in medical packs.  
"Ow! We're crushed." Max said, under some medical kits.  
"Aw fuckberries. Monica, can you-Ow!" He said, as Tex kicked Toan in the chest. He spun around. "Alright, you know what, that's it. Come here."  
"Oh thank god, I thought I was a goner." JJ said. "Osmond, where are you?" He said. Osmond popped his head out of a pile of medical kits.  
"What happened? I feel defeated, yet inexplicably rejuvenated." Osmond said, shaking off the medical kits.  
"Swish-fuck!" Toan said as he slashed at Tex, but she ducked and punched him in the side. "Swoosh-fah!" He went, as he tried a horizontal slash and Tex ducked under it, then kneed him followed by a quick punch to the head. Toan groaned. "Ah stab- "then spun around and stabbed towards Tex., who sidestepped it and grabbed his hand Tex twisted his arm, "god dammit!" Then. she kicked his leg, "Gah!" Then, Tex put her leg to his face, practically ripping his arm out of it's socket. "Oh, come on-" Then Tex kicked him forward, grabbing the energy sword, "O-aow, bullshit!" he said, as he flew into the teleporter.  
"Whoa, did you guys see that?" Max asked.  
"How would we have missed it?" JJ asked sarcastically. Toan went through the teleporter and Tex grabbed him, about to stab him with the energy sword, when it suddenly powered off.  
"What's the matter Tex, you having trouble keeping it up? Don't worry it happens to everybody. Well, not to _me_ but..." Toan said, rambling on for a bit.  
"That's rocket launcher's one of the older models, right?" Osmond said, ignoring the cries of pain Toan was yelling.  
"Yeah." JJ said.  
"That means it's got heat seeking."  
"Oh right, I forgot about that." JJ said.  
"I didn't know that was there!" Toan yelled, no one really paying attention.  
"Now lock on and let her rip!" Osmond finished.  
"Ow holy crap, you just don't know how to use it-" Toan said, before he got launched into the teleporter and flew out the other one next to Max, JJ, and Osmond, covered in a black like soot. "-**bitch! **Damnit, I hate this black stuff, what the hell is it?" Toan asked, standing up a bit.  
"There she is!" Max said, facing Toan confusing him for Tex.  
"Huh?" Toan said,  
"Get her!" Osmond said. Charging towards Toan.  
"Wait guys." JJ said, trying to tell them that it was not Tex. Osmond and Max started kicking him, until Max stopped, groaning in pain.  
"She kicks hard." He said, doubling over. Osmond then caught Toan in a headlock and started hitting him repeatedly.  
"Why are you hitting me, I'm not Tex." Toan said, but it sounded muffled due to the headlock Osmond had him in.  
"Osmond Hold on, hold on!" JJ said.  
"Hmm?"  
"I think that's Toan, not Tex."

"See I told you! Ow-" Toan said. Then, Osmond punched him one more time. "Ow! You fucker!"

Then Osmond released him, "Why'd you do that?"

"Meh, force of habit." Osmond said.

"Man you guys are du-ah-"Toan said, tripping over a med kit and staggering backwards and into Max, who tries to stop him, but they end up leaning against each other one either end of a teleporter on the ground.

"Hey, watch it-whoa-" Max said.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whao- "

"Don't fall in the-" Max said. Tex was watching the scene and then stared at a teleporter that was leaning against a wall. "Hold still, hold still, I can see her. She's right over there by the other-" Max started but stopped when he saw Tex's upper torso appear in the teleporter. "Uh-oh."

"Max, I see her." Toan said, before Tex punched Max in the manhood, causing him to double over in pain, and then she went back into the teleporter.

"What is your problem with my balls?" He said, before he fell into the teleporter.

"Whoa, who-whoa, hawwhoa! Aw crap." Toan said, falling through into Tex, who suplexes him and goes for the mount and starts punching him.

"O-ho, wow, right into the mount, O-hoa, not even gonna buy dinner? Come on, I like your style." Toan said, with Tex still punching him.

"JJ, what are you waiting for?" Osmond asked.

"They look the same, which one do I shoot?" JJ asked.

"OW! Shoot the one who's winning dumbass!"

"Ow." Max said, covering his manhood, doubled over in pain and walking into the line of fire.

"Max! Watch it!"

"Uh-huh-huh." Max said, knocked Toan into Max, then grabs his foot and punches him down so hard all the black soot on him comes off his armor as he slid back to the rest of the group.

"Ahoww, ow." Toan said.

"Wow, she knocked the black right off ya." Osmond commented.

"That's racist." Toan said, shaking his head.

"You're all clear JJ, now shoot!"

"Fire in the hole!" JJ said, firing the rocket after it locked on to Tex. Tex saw the rocket coming and grabbed onto the frame of a teleporter and flipped through, the rocket following and making a huge loop, still locked on to Tex. Tex ran straight towards the group, the rocket still following her.

"Are you fucking kidding me? **Run**!" Toan yelled, trying to run, but bumping into JJ, who bumped into Osmond. Tex ran straight towards them as they were all confused and punched all three of them at the same time, knocking them on the floor, she then ran towards Max and slid in between his legs. Max looks up and sees the rocket flying towards him.

"Oh god, not my ba-" Max said, covering his manhood, but the rocket went in between his legs.

"Oh thank god, I thought I was-" He said, before he looked behind and saw Tex fall into a teleporter and the rocket hit some explosives right in front of the teleporter. "**Fuck!" **He said, before a propane tank lifted him into the air. Toan got hit with an barrel to the face, followed by a propane tank launching him into the air, the same thing happened to Osmond, and JJ got launched into a wall by a propane tank. Tex had rolled out of the other teleporter by a wall and watched as the crew fell from the ceiling, landing on the floor in pain, except for Max. Tex saw a concrete barrier next to her, and she moved it with her foot a bit to the left and a bit forward, then nodded at the position it was in. Suddenly, Max fell from the sky, and landed on the concrete barrier on his manhood, groaning in pain. "Why don't you just kill me?" He said, before he slipped off the barrier.

"Not bad." A voice spoke behind me, causing me to turn around and saw Tex from Red Vs. Blue sitting in a chair.

"When did you get here?" I asked, confused as to how no one noticed she was there.

"I've been here the whole time." She said, standing up from her chair. "I came with those idiots." She said, pointing to the red vs. blue team sitting behind her, all of which were sitting a bit far away from Tex.

"Odd that no one noticed you were here." I mumbled, "Well, LET'S GET ONTO THE NEXT DARE!" I said, grabbing JJ and dragging him to a racetrack, where Sonic and Shadow were waiting.

After a few seconds of me force-feeding JJ a bag of sugar, he was ready to race. He was twitching madly, with an insane smile on his face as he approached the starting line. Sonic and Shaodw were slightly unnerved by this, but focused on the race. I shrugged, pulling out a starting pistol.

"Three, two, one. Go!" I said, shooting the pistol. There was a blur as JJ zoomed off, leaving Shadow and Sonic behind for about a second before they raced full speed after him.

They were neck and neck with each other, all three running with all there effort. They passed through the first of the 10 checkpoints with ease. They zoomed by Texas in a second, stopped at the 5th checkpoint to get a quick drink, then zoomed back towards their goal, a city in Maine. **(A/N Reason i'm being so sketchy in the races is because I have no idea how races work, how to even write them honestly -.- .) **As they approached the finishline, they were still all neck and neck. As the finish line approached, JJ gained a burst of speed, running ahead, but suddenly he face planted into the ground.

I facepalmed. "He crashed." I sighed, watching as Sonic arrived one nanosecond earlier, Shadow arriving behind him due to taunting JJ.

"I won!" Sonic cheered, doing a backflip and laughing. I smiled, tossing him a leather jacket I found.

"Here's your prize." I said. He looked at it, smiling before I warped him and Shadow back to their dimension. I walked over to JJ, as he stood up, slightly tired. "You suck at racing JJ."

"Meh. Let's get on with the rest of these dares." I moaned, slamming my head into the ground.

"NO! No more of these dare!" I said, slamming the list of dares into the ground. "These dares alone make up half an entire chapter, AND IT'S ONLY BEEN ONE SET! I have had all i can handle for this chappy, so let's end it here!"

Everyone stared at me, slightly shocked from my outburst.

"You okay?" Zoe asked, "Did we come at a bad time?"

"No guys, I'm just a bit overwhelmed with all these dares we have to do, i mean we have literally 6 sets of dares after this one.."

"Why not reset your dares then?" Jack asked. "Everyone needs a reset everyone once in a while."

"...Fine. I'm resetting the dare list starting now." I said, lighting a match and burning all the sets of dares piled onto the table. "Any new dares added will be done, any old dares you want done you have to ask me to do it again, for now this chappy is over and i am grateful for that." I said, sighing and passing out onto the floor.

WST: Hey guys, WST here, as you can tell i'm a bit overwhelmed here, so what i'm doing is reseting the dare list for now. Hopefully, this will be the only reset for a long long time, but hey, if you hate me for it, go ahead.

JJ: Sorry for not posting guys, we had a lot of stuff to do.

WST: this might not be my greatest chapter, but hey, if you like it like it. Also, send your dares in via pm, i'm no longer accepting reviews as dares unless you're a guest and don't have an account.

Chiio: You heard him, please send all your dares via pm with the title "Dares."

WST: Also, next chapter is indeed the M-rated chapter, so send in some m-rated dares! Please leave reviews of things that can do better in this chapter, thanks.

Everyone: Please review.

WST: Also sorry for the fight being in some sort of weird format, messed up on me. I would fix it, but i'm working my fingers off on the next chapter, so hope no one minds.


	36. Goodbye

"Looks like it's time..There's no use in delaying it.." I said, staring into a mirror, my reflection staring back, heavy armor donned. "I guess...there's nothing left to do but do it."

I sighed, heading from my room, towards the endless hallway, which was unnaturally dark. The normally bright hallway was now dim, nearly devoid of life. Sighing, I headed to the infamous truth or dare room, it's sign shining bright. I sighed, opening the door, to the cast eating lunch. Toan had a donut, Xiao had a salmon spread across her plate, goro had a chicken and the rest had some delicacies. They all turned to face me, flinching slightly as I walked in.

"I'm not here to hurt you guys today.." I said, sighing, bringing out some papers and scattering them across the table. "Just sign these...and go." They all turned to look at me, confusing doting their faces.

"Go? You mean to the dares, right?" Toan himself asked, scanning the papers.

"...No." I sighed, gathering the dares for this chapter, lighting a fire in my hand and burning them. "No more dares...ever." They gasped, staring, their eyes filled with confusion.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Max asked, worry in his voice.

"...Just sign the papers and get out...Honestly, I thought you guys would be happy." I said bitterly. "No more stupid deaths, no more stupid dares, no more stupid idiots trying to kill you!" I screamed the last part out, them flinching. "So sign the damn papers and get out!"

"Why? Did we do something wrong?" Xiao asked, "Is it because we're not important anymore?"

"...It's not you guys...It's just...this...thing.." I sighed, holding my hands out, gesturing to the room. "This ToD, these dares, these everything, I just...I just can't do it anymore..." I sighed. "I never wanted to be this person...this sadist that everyone sees...This author who's a sadistic asshole...I never ever wanted to hurt you guys."

"Then why did you?" Goro asked, his eyes glaring. "Why did you hurt us for so long? Why did you keep us here, trapped? If you really didn't want to hurt us, you would've saved us from those painful dares!" He screamed, chucking a bone at my face. "You're just full of shit.." I sighed, shaking my head.

"I never wanted to be that guy...I never wanted to be the sadist that ToD hosts are...I just wanted to be..." I sighed, turning my back to them. "Just..sign them and leave...Please.."

"But...what if we don't want to go?" Monica asked, everyone turning their heads to her. "I mean...we got hurt a lot of times...but some of the dares were fun, and I got to meet some interesting people. " She gestured to Toan and his allies. "If it wasn't for the ToD...I would never have met them...I mean, will I be able to see them again?"

"...Most likely not..You'll be back to your own timeline, as will they." I sighed. "Well, at least you'll be free of me and the rest of the cohosts."

"Who said that was a good thing?" Ruby chirped in. "granted, you guys aren't exactly the nicest of the bunch, killing us various times...but you at least cared for us, even a little bit." She gestured to the room. "Most people trap their darees in prisons, iron bars, you guys gave us personal rooms and food. Hell, sometimes you guys came in and talked to us, and none of you are bad.."

"What's going to happen to the cohosts anyways? If we leave...will they be dared instead?" Max asked.

"...No..I'm ending the ToD..." They all stared. "They'll fade away...their original creators either gone or missing...No longer used.." I growled, flipping the table in rage. "Just sign the damn papers and leave! Isn't that what you damn well wanted? I remember you idiots cheering when you first thought it was going to end, but now you're hesitating?" I screamed. "GO! DANCE AROUND IN JOY, POP OUT THE FREAKING WINE, GO CHEER NOW THAT IT'S OVER!" I screamed, a small tear falling. "It's over..."

"WST..." Xiao said, inching close. "Why? Why is it over?"

"Because, I can't put my heart and soul into this thing! Every story I have ever written, has had a piece of my heart in it, a piece of me!" I said, hiding my face. "This thing...this story...it has nothing...it's just...empty..." I sighed, shaking my head. "Just a collection of dares..." I quickly hugged xiao, hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry..." I cried, my heavy armor growing large and thick cracks, pieces of it slowly falling off.

"WST.." They said, watching the once sadist author that tortured them constantly crumble before their eyes..

"I'm so sorry everyone..." I said, moving away from Xiao. "You were all my idols...Every single last one of you..." I gestured to Toan. "The kid with heroship forced onto him, who saved the world...Your powerful allies who helped you...either for loyalty" I gestured to Ruby and Xiao, "For admiration, " gestured to Ungaga and Osmond, "And to prove themselves. " I gestured to Goro, who looked a bit shocked. "All of you were idols to me from the first..."

"And us?" Monica said, pointing to her and Max.

"You two...A boy who was thrusted into a adventure, who had many chances to flee but didn't...and the girl with the heart of a warrior., with the kindness and forgiveness of a saint..." I laughed, my armor breaking entirely.

"...why did you make the ToD originally?" Toan asked.

"..Simple...I just wanted to talk to you guys, to talk to my idols...You guys taught me a lot...I guess that's stupid, huh?" I laughed, tears gently falling. "Stupid stupid stupid...That's all I ever was, thinking this could last forever..." I headed towards the door, tapping on it three times, a lever appearing on it, it glowing white. "It's time to bid farewell..."

"No don't!" They shouted, charging at me, hugging me. "Please..." I smiled sadly, flipping the lever, the room enveloped in a blackness not even light could escape from.

"_Goodbye my friends...I'll see you in my next story.."_


End file.
